Tentatrice amnésie
by Djiyae
Summary: Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...
1. Un final bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M (progressif)

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction Harry Potter et de ma première longue fiction (vu que je n'ai écrit jusqu'à présent qu'un OS de Bleach ^^).<p>

**Notes de l'auteure : J'ai décidé de réécrire mes deux premiers chapitres (sur la forme, et non le fond), pour en améliorer l'écriture et la présentation. En espérant que cette nouvelle version vous plaira, il n'est bien entendu pas nécessaire de relire ces premiers chapitres pour ceux les ayant déjà lu et ne souhaitant pas les relire, l'histoire ne change pas.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tentatrice amnésie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un final bien inattendu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- SIRIUS ! <strong>hurla Harry. **SIRIUS !**

Mais Sirius ne réapparaissait pas, il avait traversé le voile, disparaissant à jamais. Harry se débattait avec violence, tentant d'échapper à la prise de Lupin.

**- Tu ne peux rien faire Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui.**

Son parrain ne pouvait pas être mort... C'était impossible ! Harry ne pouvait le croire... Il allait resurgir derrière l'arche de pierre, son éternel sourire sur le visage, avant de se relancer dans la bataille... C'était certain ! Mais alors que le jeune homme continuait de hurler son nom, avec désespoir, il réalisa... Jamais Sirius ne l'aurait fait attendre ainsi, jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné alors qu'il l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait sauf si... Il ne pouvait pas revenir...

Harry laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, muet, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de tous ses membres, alors Remus le relâcha doucement. Soudainement, un rire strident retentit dans la salle de pierres, rebondissant sur les gradins, emplissant la tête d'Harry d'images douloureuses... Cette meurtrière... Elle avait tué Sirius... Il lui ferait payer ! Se libérant d'un geste brusque de la main de Lupin, toujours sur son épaule, il se mit à courir après cette folle. Il la haïssait, il voulait la tuer ! Il l'a poursuivi à travers les différentes salles qu'ils avaient traversées un peu plus tôt, il y a une éternité... Quand Sirius était encore en vie... Bellatrix lui lançait des sortilèges, tout en courant pour lui échapper, mais il l'a rattrapa enfin dans l'atrium. Elle rigolait, en l'aiguillonnant de phrases perfides.

**- Aaaaaah... Fallait-il que tu l'_aimes_, bébé Potter !**

Une haine viscérale le traversa, une haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant monta en lui, il hurla déversant toute la rage, toute la colère, toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme dans le sort impardonnable qu'il lui lança.

**- Endoloris !**

Elle reçu le sort de plein fouet et poussa un cri, mais malheureusement le sort n'eut pas la force escomptée, et bien vite elle se releva. Elle ne riait plus mais lui balança encore une réplique cinglante.

**- Il faut vraiment _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre Potter ! Laisse moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ?**

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer son sort, quand une voix froide s'éleva derrière Harry :

**- Tu m'as défié une fois de trop Harry Potter ! Où se trouve la prophétie ? Bella répond !**

Le visage de Bellatrix se vida de toutes couleurs, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, et elle balbutia d'une voix tremblante :

**- Je ne sais pas Maître, je...**

Harry se retourna lentement, en annonçant d'un ton aussi calme et maîtrisé que possible :

**- Elle s'est brisée... vous avez échoué...**

****0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0****

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, figé de stupeur face à la silhouette grande et élancée qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait bien de Voldemort, la douleur se sa cicatrice était suffisamment grande pour le lui prouver, mais Harry le reconnaissait à peine, ou plus exactement, il ne reconnaissait plus l'apparence effrayante qu'il avait l'an dernier lors de sa résurrection. Non, il avait réussi à retrouver son apparence de jeunesse, il ressemblait en tout point au Tom Jedusor du journal, lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, mi-long, une peau de nacre, un visage parfait, des yeux... Ah, il y avait une différence, ils étaient rouges sombres et non pas noirs, un reste de son hideuse apparence. Mais loin de l'enlaidir, ses yeux pourpres lui donnaient un air dangereux et fascinant, qui lui allait à merveille.

**- La prophétie s'est brisée dis-tu ? **dit Voldemort à mi-voix, tirant Harry de sa contemplation. **Je vois la vérité dans ton esprit... Ainsi, Bella, mes mangemorts ont encore permis une fois de plus à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans...**

**- Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus !** sanglota Bellatrix, en se jetant au pied de Voldemort

**- Tais-toi ! **coupa Voldemort, d'un ton menaçant. **Et quant à toi Harry Potter ! Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire,** reprit-il à voix basse, une colère noire suintant de chacune de ses paroles. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry observa la lumière verte foncer droit sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste. Mais subitement un phénix s'interposa entre le sort et le jeune homme, l'oiseau disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, laissant réapparaître un oiseau chétif et malingre. Voldemort se retourna vivement.

**- Toi !**

**- Bonsoir, Tom, **salua aimablement Dumbledore.

Voldemort fixa le vieil homme d'un air haineux mais ne répondit pas.

**- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ce soir, Tom ? C'était stupide de ta part, les aurors sont en route,** annonça Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.

**- Et quand ils arriveront, je serai parti et tu seras mort ! **cracha Voldemort, avec haine.

**- Je pense que tu risques d'avoir une surprise à ce niveau là, Tom**, répondit le mage, toujours aussi impassible.

**- Tu vas me tuer ? Comme si tu en étais capable. Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités n'est-ce pas ?** lança Voldemort, dans un ricanement désagréable.

Le vieil homme afficha une légère moue, avant de répondre, d'un ton un peu ennuyé.

**- Non, j'avoue que te tuer ne me satisferait aucunement, mais c'est l'une de tes plus grandes faiblesses Tom que de croire que la mort est la pire des choses qui puisse être infligée.**

Un rictus de rage déforma les traits si séduisant du mage noir qui gronda alors avec hargne :

**- Assez de bavardages ! Bat-toi !**

****0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0** **

Harry, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, assista au duel phénoménal qui opposait les deux plus grands mages de ce temps. Sorts, contres-sorts, maléfices et autres sortilèges pleuvaient de toutes parts, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Mais tout cet étalage de magie et de puissance le laissait indifférent, des pensées décousues lui traversaient l'esprit, alors que la mort de Sirius s'imposait peu à peu au jeune homme.

Subitement, alors que Dumbledore venait de lancer une impressionnante gerbe de feu qui environna de toute part le Seigneur des ténèbres, Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire horriblement mal. Elle semblait s'ouvrir en deux tellement la souffrance était forte. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux La douleur dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, tout ce qu'on pouvait supporter. Au tréfonds de son esprit, un serpent semblait enroulé autour de lui, insidieusement collé tout contre son âme.

Mais alors qu'il hurlait et se contorsionnait au sol, il sentit que le serpent lui aussi souffrait, ils avaient fusionné, unis dans la douleur, sans aucune fuite possible. Voldemort hurla et se sentit éjecté de l'esprit d'Harry mais pas seulement, son corps tout entier fut projeté contre un mur comme si un sort l'avait repoussé violemment. Sa tête cogna durement contre la paroi, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba évanoui, du sang commençant à couler le long de sa joue, un mince filet vermeille contrastant de façon saisissante avec sa peau pâle comme la neige.

Dumbledore se précipita vers le garçon, celui-ci se relevait lentement, tout son corps le faisait encore souffrir mais la douleur de sa cicatrice commençait à s'estomper.

**- Tout va bien ****? Tu n'es pas blessé ? **demanda t-il précipitamment, aidant le jeune homme à se relever.

**- Ça va,** grimaça le Gryffondor, en massant légèrement sa cicatrice. **Où est Voldemort ? **

**- Là-bas, il semble qu'il se soit évanou****i**, répondit Dumbledore, en désignant un coin de l'atrium.

Harry se redressa brusquement et fixa son ennemi de toujours étendu sur le sol, ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état de faiblesse aussi grande. Même en première année, lorsqu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, il lui avait toujours paru bien assez effrayant, comme ça, là, il avait juste l'air d'être une personne blessée et en détresse. Harry secoua la tête, chassant l'élan de compassion qui l'avait fugacement traversé. Un hurlement retentit alors dans leur dos :

**- Maître !**

Bellatrix se précipitait vers le Seigneur des ténèbres quand Dumbledore s'interposa et lui jeta un sort qu'elle parvint à esquiver.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry, s'en plus se préoccuper d'avantage de la mangemorte, courut vers Voldemort, afin de l'immobiliser. Le mage noir n'avait pas lâché sa baguette dans le feu de l'action, toutefois il ne la tenait plus fermement, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à la récupérer. Il se dépêcha également de lui lancer un sort d'incarcération, des cordes s'enroulèrent autour du corps du sorcier, le ligotant étroitement pieds et mains. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Dumbledore venait de stupéfixer Bellatrix qui s'affaissa mollement au sol.

Soudainement, les cheminées se mirent à luire et dans des éclairs verts, apparurent des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières, dont le premier ministre de la magie qui se précipita vers eux, d'un air paniqué :

**- Dumbledore, les mangemorts ont envahi le ministère ! Que-ce passe t-il enfin ?**

**- Comme je n'ai cessé de vous le répéter depuis juillet dernier, Cornélius, Lord Voldemort est de retour, **expliqua froidement Dumbledore. **Il se tient d'ailleurs juste derrière vous,** rajouta t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Fudge, qui avait déjà fait une grimace à la mention de son nom, poussa un couinement de terreur en se retournant.

**- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mais... est-ce bien lui, il semble si jeune,** demanda t-il, si nerveux qu'il tremblotait de tous ses membres.

**- Je peux vous assurer que c'est lui, il a, je ne sais comment, réussi à retrouver l'apparence qu'il avait lors de son adolescence.**

**- Vite, vite, il faut le capturer ! **s'écria précipitamment Fudge, en se tournant vers ses aurors.

**- Il semble que Harry s'en soit chargé, mais vous avez raison par mesure de sécurité, je vais lui jeter un sort anti-transplannage, comme je l'ai fait à Miss Lestrange,** fit Dumbledore, en désignant la femme d'un geste de la main.

Fudge, à la mention de Harry, sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence, il balbutia quelques mots mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention au ministre, tous ses sens en alertes, il fixait l'assassin de ses parents en mourant d'envie d'en finir tout en se sentant révulsé à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un sans défense, aussi malfaisant que l'était Voldemort. Dumbledore arriva près de lui et jeta un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas sur le mage noir.

**- Qu'allez-vous faire, professeur ? **demanda Harry, anxieux.

**- Il sera jugé pour ses crimes, et envoyé à Azkaban, probablement même qu'il recevra le baiser du détraqueur, **répondit-il, à mi-voix, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas du regard le plus grand ennemi du monde sorcier

Harry demeura silencieux, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était soulagé ou déçu par le sort réservé au meurtrier de ses parents, de Cédric... Et de tant d'autres...

Subitement, Voldemort remua légèrement les paupières, Fudge hurla et se précipita derrière ses aurors. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer, le souffle court, il attendit dans l'expectative la réaction du mage noir quand il verrait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dumbledore se rapprocha du Lord, tout en poussant légèrement Harry pour qu'il s'écarte. Voldemort papillonna des yeux encore quelques secondes, qui finirent par s'ouvrir en grand, reflétant un grand trouble. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, en raison de ses liens, et fixa d'un air incrédule les sorciers qui l'entouraient, le regardant d'un air mauvais et apeuré. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir parler, il le fit en premier.

**- Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? … Qui suis-je ?**

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure : <strong>

**Voilà fin du chapitre, relativement court je le reconnais, les prochains seront plus longs. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A bientôt ^^**


	2. Un retournement de situation inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M (progressif)

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure : Voici la réécriture de mon chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.<strong>

**Merci aux reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Un retournement de situation bien inattendu<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise qui sembla affoler le mage noir. Harry sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Il osait jouer les amnésiques ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Dumbledore s'approcha de Voldemort, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, faisant fi des mises en garde de l'ordre du phénix. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air terrifié.<p>

**- Tom, tu ne crois pas sincèrement que ce petit jeu va marcher ?** demanda le mage avec froideur.

**- Je ne comprends pas, **répondit Voldemort, toujours aussi perdu. **Quel jeu ? Qui êtes-vous ? **

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de colère, chose qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Il brandit sa baguette sur Tom:

**- Legimens !**

Voldemort ferma les yeux et se crispa de douleur face à l'intrusion. Mais celle-ci ne dura guère de temps, en effet, à quoi bon sonder un esprit vide de tout souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore poussa un soupire.

**- Dumbledore ! Que se passe t-il, enfin **? s'écria le ministre.

**- Amnésique... Il ne souvient de rien du tout,** répondit le vieux sorcier, d'un ton étrangement las.

**- Non ! **

Un brouhaha sonore commença à envahir l'atrium, tout le monde parlait en même temps, n'écoutant personne et voulant à tout prix placer son point de vue sur l'étonnant retournement de situation. Seul Harry restait silencieux, complètement déconcerté.Voldemort... Amnésique ? C'était impossible ! Mais si Dumbledore l'affirmait... Enfin, ça ne changeait rien, il l'avait capturé...Il s'approcha de son ennemi dans l'indifférence générale, il semblait complètement paniqué, perdu et effrayé.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry s'aperçut alors à sa grande surprise que, malgré la proximité de sa Némésis, aucune douleur n'émanait de sa cicatrice. Il le fixa dans les yeux, toujours d'un rouge sombre, ce dernier le regardait également, Voldemort lui murmura alors :

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**- Harry Potter,** répondit Harry, guettant la réaction du sorcier. Mais ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, avant de lui poser une nouvelle question.

**- Et moi, qui suis-je ?**

Harry hésita quelques secondes, et finit par répondre.

**- Tom Jedusor**

Voldemort le regarda avec perplexité, comme s'il avait du mal à concevoir que cela puisse être son nom.

**- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?**

**- Vous êtes amnésique. Vous vous êtes cogné la tête contre ce mur, **expliqua Harry, en passant la main sur la surface lisse et froide.

Voldemort observa le mur, d'un air dubitatif.

**- Ah bon, pourquoi aurai-je fais une telle chose ?**

Harry secoua la tête, se retenant de rire.

**- Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire.**

Tom sembla méditer cette réponse puis après quelques secondes, il reprit.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces gens se disputent et semblent me détester ?**

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre, Dumbledore le tira vivement en arrière.

**- Ne t'approche pas d'aussi près, il est encore dangereux**.

**- Désolé professeur, que va t-il se passer à présent ? **

**- Hé bien... C'est compliqué Harry, **répondit-il, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**- Comment ça ? Il va être jugé tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda le jeune homme avec insistance.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, et face à son air coupable et tergiversant, Harry comprit.

**- Il ne sera pas jugé ? Après tous ses crimes, tous les actes innommables qu'il a commis ! Après avoir tué mes parents !** hurla t-il de rage.

**- Harry, calme toi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !** tenta Dumbledore, avec empressement.

**- Non ! Je refuse, si vous n'agissez pas, moi je le ferais !**

Il se précipita alors vers Voldemort, mais ce dernier s'était de nouveau évanoui, le sang continuant à couler sans interruption de sa blessure à la tête. Harry ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus, il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un de désarmé, évanoui et amnésique de surcroit. Dumbledore arriva derrière lui.

**- Je suis désolé Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer mais il faut conduire Tom à Saint Mangouste,** dit-il dans un soupir.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'on serait dans l'obligation de soigner le pire mage noir de tous les temps, il ne l'aurai jamais cru, sauf que les faits étaient là...

Dumbledore lui présenta une bricole qu'il avait pris soin de transformer en Porteloin.

**- Je veux que tu m'attendes dans mon bureau, Harry, dès que j'en aurais fini ici, je te rejoindrais.**

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de toucher le porteloin pour qu'il l'emmène. Harry sentit un crochet familier le tirer en avant, jetant un dernier regard à son ennemi toujours évanoui, il disparu.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Et réapparu dans le bureau si familier qu'était le bureau directorial de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait changé, tous les objets si précieux, qui avaient pourtant été ravagés lorsque Fudge avait voulu arrêter Dumbledore, étaient à nouveau là, sur son bureau. Cet évènement paraissait si loin à présent pour Harry, au regard de tous ce qui étaient arrivés. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées, au souvenir de la mort de son parrain, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, mais Harry les essuya avec rage. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de craquer, il devait rester fort tant que le sort de Voldemort n'était pas fixé. Harry commença à faire les cents pas, sous l'œil agacé des différents portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, le feu de la cheminée se mit à crépiter, et se colora en vert. Dumbledore apparut alors au milieu des flammes et sortit de l'âtre en s'époussetant.

**- Harry...** commença t-il doucement, mais il fut brusquement coupé.

**- Alors ? Qu'en est-il ? Que vont-il faire de Voldemort ? **

**- Il est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, mais si jamais, il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, nous ne pourrons pas l'inculper...**

**- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie !** s'écria le Gryffondor, abasourdi.

Dumbledore lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main, son regard s'était brusquement durci. Harry se tut, fronçant les sourcils d'un air buté.

**- Calme toi Harry, la loi des sorciers est très claire sur ce point, un amnésique ne peut pas être inculpé pour ses crimes s'il ne s'en souvient pas, même pour Voldemort, la loi ne peut être contournée. C'est une loi édictée par Merlin lui-même, qui fait partie du fondement de la ****communauté sorcière. **

Harry en resta sans voix, il était stupéfait. Comment était-ce possible ? Un assassin qui avait tué des milliers de personnes... Et qui s'en tirait à bon compte juste parce qu'il était amnésique !

**- Je sais que tu dois être en colère, Harry,** reprit Dumbledore d'un ton plus calme, **et tu en as le droit mais dis toi que s'il retrouve la mémoire, il sera immédiatement jugé et si jamais il ne le retrouve pas, nous nous assurerons qu'il ne sera plus jamais un danger pour personne.**

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas possible, on lui faisait une très mauvaise blague !

**- Vous vous en assurerez ? Et comment ? Si ça se trouve, il ne fait que vous bernez une fois de plus et a tout prévu, et une fois que votre méfiance se sera abaissé, il en profitera pour frapper !** cria t-il, hystérique.

**- Harry...**

**- Non je refuse qu'il soit confié à quelqu'un qui risque de le laisser s'échapper ou pire encore tuer des innocents pendant que vous aurez le dos tourné !**

Sur ses dernières paroles, Harry bondit dans la cheminée qui brûlait encore d'un feu vert et prononça sa destination :

**- Saint Mangouste !**

****0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0****

Harry tourbillonna sur lui même et atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans une autre cheminée qui, cette fois-ci, donnait sur un hall blanc où des hommes et femmes en blouses vertes circulaient. Avec également des patients qui présentaient parfois des symptômes des plus insolites, comme cet homme qui avait une théière à la place de la tête. L'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas à ces détails, il fonça vers l'escalier, et monta directement à l'étage où il avait un jour rencontré son ex-professeur de DCFM, Lockhart et également les parents de Neville.

Il ne savait pas trop si Voldemort avait été placé dans ce département mais, en vu de la ''maladie'' qui l'affectait, ça aurait été logique qu'il y soit. Des voix retentirent derrière lui, l'interpellant, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva dans un couloir blanc, décoré de tableaux et autres peintures diverses. L'une des portes, la plus éloignée de toutes, était gardée par trois aurors, qui se retournèrent brusquement en entendant arriver le survivant.

Harry arriva devant Kingsley.

**- Harry, tu ne devrais pas être ici !** s'écria t-il, surpris.

**- Je veux le voir, **déclara Harry d'un ton déterminé, en tentant de forcer le passage.

**- Désolé, mais nous avons ordre de ne laisser entrer personne,** répondit l'auror, de sa voix grave, en le retenant par le bras.

Harry fulmina, l'idée de leur jeter un sort lui effleura l'esprit mais ils étaient bien trop expérimentés pour se faire avoir de cette façon.

**- Écoutez, il faut absolument que je le vois, c'est important !**

**- Harry !** fit une voix l'interpellant dans son dos.

**- Professeur Dumbledore !** s'exclama Kingsley, en se tournant dans sa direction.

Harry se maudit intérieurement, et voilà, trop tard maintenant, on allait l'éloigner peut être à jamais de Voldemort et il vivrait à jamais dans la hantise de le voir réapparaître dans sa vie un jour ou l'autre. Car il en était sûr, le mage noir, même si son amnésie était réelle, trouverait le moyen de revenir. Dumbledore traversa le couloir d'un pas tranquille.

**- Harry, je te prierais de ne plus crier, nous sommes dans un hôpital après tout.**

Le jeune homme retint une grimace, c'était bien le moment de le sermonner pour ses éclats de voix.

**- Kingsley, Harry a mon autorisation pour entrer dans la chambre de Voldemort,** annonça Dumbledore, faisant un petit clin d'œil à Harry, face à son air incrédule.

**- Mais, professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes sûr ? **demanda Kingsley, avec stupéfaction.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais, bien entendu, l'accompagner. Je pense qu'Harry a le droit de voir ce qu'il est advenu de son pire ennemi. **

**- Bien, professeur,** répondit l'auror, en s'écartant pour leur laisser le passage.

Les deux autres aurors froncèrent les sourcils mais n'osèrent pas s'opposer à Dumbledore, le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Dawlish était encore frais dans leur mémoire. Ils s'écartèrent donc, Harry se précipita dans la chambre, suivi de Dumbledore.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom semblait profondément endormi sur son lit d'hôpital, sa plaie à la tête avait été soignée mais il avait le teint pâle et semblait malade. Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air encore plus vulnérable qu'au ministère et ne put que le contempler sans rien dire. Malgré son air faible, il était toujours aussi fascinant, d'une beauté ténébreuse à couper le souffle. Après un court instant, Harry rompit le silence.

**- Que s'est-il passé professeur ? Est-ce à cause du choc contre le mur ?**

**- Si c'était aussi simple, nous aurions pu rapidement lui rendre la mémoire sans aucune difficulté mais malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas de ça, **soupira Dumbledore.

**- Alors quoi ?** répliqua Harry, avec curiosité.

**- Lorsque Voldemort s'est infiltré dans ton esprit, il n'a pas supporter le contact avec ton ****âme, âme qui l'a profondément rejeté, c'est ce choc là qui lui a fait subir le traumatisme. En quelque sorte, la décharge magique qu'il a reçu lui a effacé la mémoire,** expliqua le mage.

**- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas supporté ce contact ?** s'étonna le jeune homme. **Je croyais que maintenant qu'il avait absorbé la protection de ma mère, il pouvait me toucher sans problème.**

**- Te toucher physiquement oui, mais le cœur Harry, l'amour, pouvoir qu'il connaissait mais qu'il méprisait, il ne pouvait supporter de posséder un corps où cette force qu'il déteste tant était si présente. **

Harry se détourna du lit, il alla s'asseoir sur un autre lit de la chambre, le plus éloigné possible de Dumbledore et Voldemort. A présent, que sa fureur et sa rage étaient retombées, toute la tristesse qu'il avait refoulé à la mort de Siruis lui revenait de plein fouet. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, un sentiment de culpabilité immense l'envahissait, le précipitant dans un gouffre de souffrance.

**- Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens...**

**- NON, VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS ! Vous...ne comprenez pas. **

Le jeune homme n'avait même plus la force de crier

**- Harry, j'ai quelque chose que je dois te dire, et que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien des années. C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort, enfin presque entièrement ma faute.**

****0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0****

Harry releva la tête, et vit que Dumbledore paraissait triste et fatigué. Le vieux sorcier lui raconta alors ses craintes à propos du lien entre lui et Voldemort, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait enseigné l'occlumencie, la trahison de Kreattur, pourquoi il vivait chez les Dursley et surtout pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer à l'âge de un an...

**- Mais... Si «aucun d'eux ne peut vivre»...**

**- «Tant que l'autre survit»...** acheva doucement le vieux sorcier.

**- Alors, cela signifie que l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre ? ** demanda Harry, d'une voix faible, alors que peu à peu la nouvelle s'imposait à lui.

Harry eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose se resserrait autour de lui. A nouveau, il eut du mal à respirer. La tête lui tournait, l'idée même de se battre contre Voldemort lui paraissait ridicule, jamais il ne pourrait parvenir à le vaincre, il ne ferait que mourir en essayant...

**- Et bien... On peut l'interpréter ainsi mais il existe bien d'autres formes de destruction. Et je pense que sa perte de mémoire peut en représenter une,** révéla Dumbledore, avec un sourire encourageant.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, savoir qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas à affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lui allégea le cœur.

**- D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu ne ressens plus de lien particulier avec Voldemort ?** reprit Dumbledore, avec intérêt.

Harry passa doucement sa main contre son front, touchant du doigt sa cicatrice, parfaitement lisse et indolore, d'un air songeur.

**- Euh... Non c'est exact, je n'ai plus mal à ma cicatrice, pourquoi ? **

**- Je pense que ce qui caractérisait le plus ce lien était la haine viscérale que Voldemort éprouvait pour toi, or il l'a oublié donc le lien n'a plus lieu d'être, du moins c'est ma théorie,** exposa le vieux sorcier,

**- Donc je n'ai plus à accomplir cette prophétie ?** demanda Harry, avec espoir.

**- Si tout ce passe bien, tu ne devrais pas à avoir à le tuer**, acquiesça t-il, avec un sourire.

Harry s'apprêtait à le lui rendre, mais son visage se referma soudainement.

**- Il reste l'assassin de mes parents, et l'assassin d'innombrables autres personnes, comment peut-on le laisser comme ça, tout simplement parce qu'il a oublié ?** souffla le jeune homme, avec amertume.

**- Il s'agit d'une vieille loi, **murmura doucement Dumbledore, avec lassitude. **Faite il y a de nombreuses années par Merlin, basée sur le principe qu'il est inhumain de condamner une personne ''vierge'' de tout souvenir, car de ce fait innocent dans son esprit. **

**- Sirius l'était bien lui innocent ! Et pourtant... **

Sa voix se brisa dans murmure

**- Oui, et il est très regrettable qu'il ait dû passer tant d'années éloigné de toi, dans cette prison.**

Harry baissa les yeux, il ne voulait plus parler de Sirius, c'était trop douloureux, cela faisait si mal...Il préféra revenir au sujet ''Tom''.

**- Que vont-il faire de lui ?** interrogea t-il vivement. **Je refuse qu'il vive simplement sans aucune surveillance !**

**- Assurément non, nous ne savons pas...**

Dumbledore fut brusquement interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître un Kingsley quelque peu épouvanté :

**- Professeur Dumbledore !** cria t-il, à bout de souffle. **Une horde de journalistes, Rita Skeeter en tête, nous assaillent de toutes parts pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et ****pour, bien sûr, entrer dans cette chambre !**

**- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils entrent !** s'exclama Dumbledore, alarmé. **Ne bouge pas Harry, je reviens. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tom ne devrait normalement pas se réveiller tout de suite,** lança t-il avec empressement, avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment, à la suite de Kingsley.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry regarda la porte se refermer dans un claquement sec. Avec tout ce vacarme, ça serait un miracle s'il ne se réveillait pas pensa l'adolescent en se retournant vers l'endormi. Il semblait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil... Harry se figea soudainement... Il... Il venait de bouger... Le fameux mage noir qui terrorisait tout le monde sorcier cligna des yeux telle une chouette, se redressa en baillant et en se frottant les paupières. Il observa alors calmement le changement de décor qui s'était opéré, son regard balayant la pièce, se posa finalement sur Harry...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Voilà fin du chapitre, que va t-il donc se passer maintenant que le bel endormi s'est réveillé ? Suite au prochain chapitre ^^.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**A bientôt**


	3. Une décision bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministre de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

Bonjour tous le monde, voici le chapitre 3, dédié tout spécialement à Eurydice Woods, qui a bien voulu relire mon chapitre, l'améliorer et me prodiguer de précieux conseils, merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaire, merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une décision bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le garçon s'immobilisa à deux mètres de lui, n'osant s'approcher d'avantage, il était seul, sans défense devant son pire ennemi qui n'avait eu cesse d'essayer de le tuer, mais... en même temps ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Harry, en observant le jeune homme dans son lit qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur, n'arrivait plus à faire le rapprochement entre Voldemort et... ce jeune homme, d'une si grande beauté...<p>

Non, décidément ça n'allait pas du tout, si lui, le survivant, la personne sur Terre ayant le plus raison de se défier du mage noir, baissait ses gardes face à sa nouvelle apparence et son « amnésie », Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à manipuler et tromper toute personne qui le prendrait en charge.

**- Harry Potter ?**

Sa voix était claire, d'un timbre doux qui n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec son ancienne voix crispante de serpent.

Harry, étonné, écarquilla les yeux.

**- Oui, euh... vous...tu...te souviens de moi ?**

**- De ton nom... C'est d'ailleurs bien tout ce dont je me rappelle...**

Il s'interrompit un instant, le regard dans le vague, avant de reprendre, l'air intéressé:

**- Qui-suis je ?**

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait retenu son nom, à LUI ! et pas le sien alors qu'il lui avait dit juste à son réveil, plutôt au ministère. Preuve encore que le mage noir était obnubilé par Harry, et qu'il haïssait son vrai nom. Tom le regardait, semblant attendre une réponse, qui ne venait pas.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit confié à quelqu'un... à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Après tout, s'il était l'élu, et que Voldemort retrouvait la mémoire, c'était à LUI de le tuer, donc il était logique que ce fut lui qui soit chargé de le surveiller.

De plus, Harry n'avait pas confiance, il serait plus sûr que Voldemort soit près de lui et donc près de Dumbledore qui pourrait le surveiller. Mais voilà, avoir Voldemort près de lui signifiait l'avoir près de ses amis... près d'enfants innocents et aussi près des Serpentard, ce qui était très risqué.

Soudainement, Harry prit sa décision.

**- Tu t'appelles LV... **

**- Elvy ?**

**- Oui, Elvy… **répondit Harry, hésitant

Il réfléchit quelques secondes pour lui trouver un nom de famille

**- Riddle **

**- Elvy Riddle, **répéta lentement Tom, comme pour tenter de se familiariser avec sa supposée identité

**- Oui, c'est ça**

**- J'aime bien ce prénom, Elvy... ça sonne bien**

Et il lui fit un grand sourire. Ce sourire perturba beaucoup Harry, lui qui le pensait incapable d'émotion aussi positive, il semblait véritablement enchanté par son ''prénom'', ce qui était vraiment étrange. Peut-être le trouvait-il suffisamment original pour lui, ou bien lui rappelait-il le nom qu'il s'était autrefois choisi ?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore, passablement énervé, ses yeux bleus habituellement si pétillants, lançant des éclairs. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua quand il vit que Tom était réveillé. A la vue du professeur, Tom se recula le plus loin possible dans son lit, complètement effrayé. Harry s'en aperçut.

**- Professeur, vous lui faites peur, je crois...**

**- Oh... Cela doit être parce que je l'ai quelque peu malmené, disons, à son premier réveille, **avoua le directeur de Poudlard, nullement embarrassé. **T...**

**Professeur ! Il faut que je vous parle, toute de suite ! **coupa brusquement le jeune homme.

Surpris, Dumbledore se tourna lentement vers Harry, avant de répondre :

**- Ah, oui bien sûr Harry, si tu veux bien me suivre.**

Tom qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, se redressa d'un coup.

**Harry, tu t'en vas ? Ne me laisses pas... Je ne comprends pas... qui je suis, où sommes nous ? **s'exclama-t-il, l'air perdu

Il regardait Harry avec de grands yeux implorants. Le jeune homme se figea, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Voilà que son pire ennemi le suppliait de rester avec lui ? Harry poussa un soupir, après tout avec la décision qu'il avait prise, il valait mieux que Tom soit à l'aise avec lui.

**- Tu es à l'hôpital Elvy, ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir, je dois juste discuter de quelque chose avec le professeur Dumbledore, **expliqua calmement Harry

**- Reviens-vite alors... **murmura t-il

**- Oui Elvy, je ferais aussi vite que possible**

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis**

Dumbledore suivit l'échange avec étonnement, mais ne commenta pas la scène pourtant plus que surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Harry sortit à la suite de Dumbledore qui le conduisit à un local vide où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement sans risque d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Même les oreilles à rallonges de Fred et George n'y seraient pas parvenues car le il jeta un sort d'impassabilité sur la porte ainsi qu'un sort de silence.

**- Alors, Harry de quoi voulais-tu donc me parler ?**

Harry balbutia, ne savant comment formuler sa demande égoïste et dangereuse.

**- Cela aurait-il avoir avec le nouveau prénom de Tom ?**

**- Euh... **fut la réponse très éloquente du survivant

**- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as appelé ainsi car cela te permettait de te souvenir efficacement que derrière Elvy se cachait Lord Voldemort?**

**- Euh... oui, c'est ça professeur, **répondit Harry, en rougissant

Était-il vraiment si transparent ?

**- Et si tu as choisis de changer son prénom, c'est pour éviter qu'une personne connaissant le nom de Tom Jedusor ne fasse le rapprochement ?**

**- C'est ça aussi oui...**

C'en était presque frustrant !

**- Et maintenant, tu t'apprêtais à me demander si tu pouvais te charger de la surveillance de Tom, est-ce bien ça ?**

Harry se sentit fortement embarrassé, Dumbledore l'avait si facilement percé à jour que le gryffondor le soupçonnait d'avoir lu dans ses pensées, idée assez inconfortable. Mais le professeur ne semblait pas fâché outre mesure par son initiative, au contraire. Il l'observait de son regard pétillant, attendant patiemment que son élève préféré sorte de son état de carpe. Harry se décida finalement à expliquer son point de vue.

**- Je sais que ça peut paraître assez déraisonnable et qu'il y a sans doute des personnes plus qualifiées que moi pour ça, mais je ne me sentirais jamais en confiance si je sais que Voldemort peut resurgir à tout instant, sans que nous soyons au courant. Au moins, s'il est près de nous, ça sera plus facile de le surveiller...**

Il finit par se taire, à court d'arguments rationnels mais Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**- Je pense, en définitive, que je l'aurais surveillé moi-même pour plus de sureté. Mais, je ne peux le garder vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans mon bureau, donc il devra sans doute intégrer une des maisons, et la plus sûre est certainement Gryffondor.**

Harry n'en revenait pas, Dumbledore acceptait son idée, et il n'avait même pas à argumenter des heures pour ça !

**- Toutefois, pour le moment il devra rester à Saint Mangouste pour des analyses supplémentaires et également pour lui réapprendre l'existence et le fonctionnement du monde sorcier.**

**- Oui, je comprends, **répondit Harry en hochant la tête. **Mais, Professeur, s'il intègre Poudlard, il devra suivre les cours non ? Et donc faire usage de la magie? **demanda le survivant un peu inquiet à l'idée de revoir Voldemort avec une baguette magique dans la main. Baguette qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours dans sa poche pensa t-il fugacement.

**- Et bien ça me parait assez inévitable, **répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave. **Toutefois je peux lui jeter un sort traceur qui me permettra de connaître tous les usages qu'il en fera et donc de détecter toute tentative de magie noire, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

**- Est-ce qu'il est préférable de lui dire qui il était véritablement ou vaut-il mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance ?**

**- Et bien, je pense qu'au début il serait mieux de ne rien dire, car cela ne lui rendra probablement pas ses souvenirs mais il y a un risque que ça le tente de recommencer, or nous ne voulons absolument pas que ça arrive.**

**- Quand sortira t-il de Saint Mangouste?**

**- Je ne le sais pas encore Harry, il me faut l'avis des guérisseurs. Ils doivent justement passer le voir, allons-y.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du local, des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention, et à leur vue, une guérisseuse se précipita alors immédiatement vers Dumbledore.

**- Il refuse que nous l'approchions Professeur !**

**- Allons bon, pourquoi ça ?**

**- Nous pensons qu'il a peur, **répondit-elle avec hésitation

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec le survivant, tout aussi déconcerté qu'il ne l'était.

**- Harry, je pense que tu devrais peut être aller voir ce qu'il en est**

**- Euh, bien Professeur**

Harry emboita le pas à la guérisseuse qui se dirigea vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Harry pénétra dans la pièce et la scène à laquelle il assista le laissa sans voix. Trois guérisseurs tentaient tant bien que mal d'amadouer Tom par des paroles paisibles tandis que ce dernier s'était levé et regardait les guérisseurs avec angoisse en murmurant frénétiquement.

**- Harry, tu es où ? T'avais promis...**

Harry s'avança de quelques pas pour que Tom puisse le voir. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçu, un soulagement perceptible illumina son visage.

**- Harry... Tu es là... Est-ce que tu peux les faire partir ?**

Il semblait véritablement en détresse, ça en était presque drôle, Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

**- Elvy, ces personnes ne te feront pas de mal, elles sont là pour te soigner**

**- Pour mon amnésie ?**

**- C'est cela, peut être que tu ne retrouveras pas la mémoire, mais tu dois quand même subir des examens, et réapprendre ce monde**

**- Mais, je sais... enfin un peu...**

**- Ah oui ? Et que sais-tu ?**

**- Hé bien, c'est un peu confus mais nous sommes des sorciers, je crois ? Enfin moi je ne sais pas... Suis-je un sorcier?**

**- Oui Elvy, toutes les personnes présentes ici le sont**

Les guérisseurs s'agitèrent autour de Harry, murmurant précipitamment entre eux.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Dumbledore.

**- Professeur, est-ce que c'est normal qu'il se souvienne tout de même de certaines choses ?**

**- Hum, ça s'est déjà vu, des personnes qui avaient oublié toute leur existence mais qui se souvenaient des bases de la vie courante, **répondit l'un des guérisseurs

**- Je me souviens un peu... mais j'ignore tout de moi... J'ai juste une sensation étrange...**

Le front plissé, Tom bataillait pour se souvenir, il paraissait si concentré. Puis il releva soudainement la tête.

**- Mais, pourquoi suis-je amnésique ?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, rappelle-toi, tu t'es cogné la tête après... une bagarre.**

**- C'est vraiment étrange, j'avais des tendances à me battre ?**

**- ... (**_que répondre à ça ?_), **un peu oui**

**- Et je me suis battu contre qui ? **demanda Tom, visiblement très intéressé

- … **Moi, **répondit Harry, se massant la nuque très embarrassé

**- Oh ! C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé...**

Il afficha alors une mine si repentie et sincère que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de pensées parasites. Mais il secoua bien vite la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, non il n'était pas adorable !

**- Elvy, quelle est cette sensation étrange que tu dis ressentir ?**

Harry appréhendait la réponse, voulant à la fois qu'il finisse pas se souvenir, tout en ne le voulant surtout pas, pour éviter que la menace de Voldemort plane de nouveau sur sa tête.

**- J'ai la sensation que... Ton nom est la seule chose vraiment concrète que je me rappelle...**

**- Vraiment ? **répondit Harry, l'air sceptique

**- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression que tu étais important pour moi...**

Harry faillit s'étouffer, il l'obsédait tellement qu'il pensait qu'Harry était important pour lui maintenant !

**- Je pense que ce sont des réminiscences de son ancienne personnalité, tout en ayant perdu leur côté négatif... Si je puis dire, **annonça doctement le directeur de Poudlard

**- Vous croyez Professeur ?**

**- Assurément Harry, **répondit le Dumbledore, plein d'assurance

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser, son pire ennemi semblait l'apprécier, ce qui en soit était une bonne chose. Comme ça, il arriverait peut être enfin à passer une année scolaire sans que personne n'essaye de le tuer, ce qui serait véritablement un exploit ! Mais en même temps, lui, Harry ne devait surtout pas oublier! Pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un être vil, un être mauvais, un être... Un être qui se trouvait à dix centimètres de son visage... Bordel, il l'avait pas vu venir ! Harry recula précipitamment.

Tom le fixait étrangement.

**- Hum, qui y-a t-il Elvy ?**

**- C'est vraiment étrange, je me souviens plus du tout...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave**

**- Quel âge j'ai ? J'étais élève à Poudlard ?**

**- Euh... **hésita Harry**, oui, tu es en sixième année, tu as seize ans**

Techniquement, c'était un mensonge, mais avec ce physique, il ne faisait guère plus âgé...

**- Ah oui ? Bon, hé bien, enchanté de te ré-rencontrer, je m'appelle Elvy Riddle, seize ans, en sixième année de Poudlard à euh... dans quelle maison je suis ?**

**Gryffondor, **répondit Harry dans un sourire, un peu ironique. **Enchanté Elvy, je suis Harry Potter, quinze ans, en cinquième année de Poudlard, à Gryffondor.**

Et il lui serra alors sa main tendue.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Note de l'auteure:**

**J'ai choisi LV pour les initiales de Lord Voldemort, ce qui donne phonétiquement Elvy (le V, prononcé à l'anglaise Vy). J'ai choisi de mettre Riddle comme ''faux'' nom de famille, comme ça on oublie pas que c'est Tom Jedusor, par contre Harry ne l'a pas choisi parce que c'est son nom dans la version anglaise, ça c'est juste moi ^^.**

**Voilà, fin du chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous a plus, une petite review *_* svp, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4, bye bye et merci encore à Eurydice Woods !**


	4. Une amitié bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M (progressif)

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 et désolée pour l'attente ^^.<p>

FF ayant quelques soucis en ce moment, ou seulement avec moi, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews donc je vais le faire maintenant. Déjà je vous remercie bien sûr pour vos reviews et espère que vous continuerez à en laisser ^^.

**Amy **:Merci pour ta review et voici enfin la suite que tu attendais apparemment avec impatience, en espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été trop dure ^^

**Luchun :** Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire!

**Mionette : **Non, ça il risque pas de le lâcher, mais qui sera le/la plus sangsue de tous, ça... ^^

**Niya: **Désolée de te décevoir mais non! Tom est pour moi bien sûr x). Rho bon il ne faut pas être égoïste, il faut savoir partager, disons qu'il est pour toutes les fanfictionneuses fan des HP/TJ x)

**Ladymalfoy-94 : **Et voilà la suite, enfin! avec notre cher Elvy! J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ^^

**Stormtrooper2** : Hé hé, tu as tout compris ^^, mais la suite réserve encore bien des surprises

**Naifu-Sasu : **Est-ce que le glucosé prépare quelque chose? Ah c'est une bonne question, nous verrons bien par la suite ^^ Et en espérant que tu n'es pas morte de faim en attendant ce chapitre!

* * *

><p>Voilà et encore merci pour les reviews ^^ et je remercie encore une fois ma bêta Eurydice Woods pour sa relecture!<p>

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et désolée d'avance, le chapitre 5 risque de se faire lui aussi attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 Une amitié bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry n'en revenait pas, alors qu'il y a deux minutes à peine il se disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie à qui il avait à faire, il était entrain de serrer la main de Tom, en souriant bêtement. Non, mais ça devenait grave là !<p>

Harry s'écarta doucement de Tom, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il croit qu'il regrettait le geste qu'il venait de faire_, _même si c'était le cas... Ou non...

Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança alors, en toussotant légèrement.

**- Elvy, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et je m'excuse si je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas le but recherché, **annonça calmement Dumbledore.

**- Ah, très bien, professeur, est-ce que je pourrais retourner à Poudlard ?**

Tom semblait vraiment mettre tout son espoir dans la réponse du professeur, retourner à Poudlard semblait lui être infiniment précieux. Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir à la question, tout en regardant Tom, ce dernier attendait dans l'expectative, ses yeux reflétant son impatience. Sur ce point, il n'avait guère changé, il n'aimait toujours pas attendre. Le directeur finit par mettre fin à son calvaire, dans un sourire bien malicieux.

**- Hé bien, je pense que oui, tu pourras refaire ta sixième année, mais tu devras promettre de bien te comporter et de respecter les règlements. La ''bagarre'' que tu as provoquée était très grave, tu en vois toi même les conséquences n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je suppose que oui, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi est-ce que je me battais contre Harry, **répondit Tom.

**- La raison n'a plus d'importance à présent, saches juste que si tu veux rester à Pouldard, il faudra être sage Elvy.**

Harry était persuadé que le directeur de l'école s'amusait follement à parler ainsi à Tom. Il voyait le regard de son ''fou'' de professeur pétiller de malice, tandis que Tom recevait les réprimandes le regard penaud. Soudainement, ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et lui posa LA question qu'il aurait préféré que le descendant de Salazar évite :

**- Et mes parents ? Ont-ils été prévenus de mon ''accident'' ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?**

Harry baissa le regard, que répondre ? Il savait à quel point c'était dur d'être orphelin, mais peut-être n'en souffrirait-il pas trop, vu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Le directeur Dumbledore, face au malaise de son élève, préféra répondre à sa place :

**- Je suis désolé Elvy mais tu n'as plus de parents, tu vis dans un orphelinat depuis ta naissance.**

Tom écarquilla les yeux, il semblait vraiment surpris par la nouvelle.

**- Ah bon... Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi... ça aurait été horrible d'avoir un fils qui ne se souvient pas d'eux...**

Il se redonna contenance, comme si la nouvelle de l'affectait pas. Mais Harry s'en aperçu. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la perte de mémoire de Tom ou s'il était particulièrement sensible à ce sujet, mais le masque impassible de Tom ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Harry vit bien dans son regard, toute la souffrance et la détresse d'être seul, encore plus seul, sans aucun souvenir, sans aucune famille à qui se rattacher. Cette vision remua quelque chose au fond de lui ; Tom n'était décidément plus le même. Un Tom avec des souvenirs n'aurait jamais eu ce regard là, un Tom avec des souvenirs n'aurait même jamais répondu cela.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il avait eu pitié de lui ? C'en était trop, Harry ne supportait plus de rester en présence de Tom. Cette dernière scène l'avait profondément retourné, et il sentait que ce n'était pas bien, ça ne pouvait pas être bien_. _Harry sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sous le regard surpris de ses occupants. Il passa devant les aurors, sans un regard pour eux, sans se retourner aux appels de Kingsley. Il continua à monter les étages, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au salon de thé. Il s'assit alors à une table, éloignée de tous les autres visiteurs, patients et médicomages.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Il était entrain de trahir ses parents ! James et Lily ! Il était entrain de trahir Sirius ! Pourquoi avait-il eu pitié de lui ! Lui aussi avait perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, par sa faute ! Alors pourquoi ? Sombrant dans de sombres réminiscences, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire le point sur cette nouvelle situation. Peut-être serait-ce là l'occasion de tout recommencer, peut-être que ce ''nouveau'' Tom deviendrait quelqu'un de bien qui pourrait faire de bonnes choses, comme il aurait dû être. Harry eut un rire désabusé. Comme si ce monstre pouvait un jour devenir quelqu'un de bien ! Quelle blague !

Le Gryffondor eut soudainement envie de pleurer, pourquoi laissait-on une deuxième chance à ce meurtrier qui ne le méritait décidément pas ? Pourquoi ses parents, son parrain et plein d'autres, eux, n'avaient-ils pas eu cette chance là ? Les larmes finirent par jaillir, coulant doucement sans bruit, telles des perles de nacres. Le jeune homme laissa cours à sa tristesse pendant de longues minutes, tournant le dos à tous, pour éviter qu'ils ne viennent vers lui. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter des réconforts anonymes et totalement vides de sens.

Se sentant mieux après ce débordement émotionnel, Harry se frotta les yeux pour enlever toutes traces de larmes, quand une voix douce l'interpella.

**- Harry ? Tu es là ? On te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !**

Harry se retourna face à Tom. Soulevant un sourcil, il lui demanda alors, étonné.

**- Ils t'ont laissé sortir ?**

**- Euh, pas tout à fait, mais comme tu ne revenais pas, ils sont partis à ta recherche, me laissant seul, et comme je m'inquiétais aussi...**

**- Mais... et les personnes qui étaient dans le couloirs ?**

**- Quelles personnes ? Je n'ai rien vu, mais Harry, tu as pleuré ? Tu as les yeux tout rouges, c'est pour ça que tu es parti ?**

Harry n'avait aucune envi de répondre, en particulier à Tom, toutefois ce dernier semblait véritablement inquiet à son sujet.

**- Un peu oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant****, **répondit-il en baissant la tête, embarrassé.

**- Pourquoi as-tu...Est-ce... ma faute ?**

Il reprit après une courte hésitation.

**- Non, ne me dis rien... Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'en ressens pas le désir.**

Surpris, Harry se sentit profondément touché par cette attention particulière, si inattendue. Gêné, également, il ne savait trop quoi dire. Finalement, il opta pour une semi-vérité.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute Elvy c'est juste que le fait de t'entendre dire que tu étais orphelin m'a rappelé que moi aussi, je l'étais, et que...**

**Tu as aussi perdu tes parents ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, **coupa Tom, l'air vraiment compatissant et triste pour lui.

Il s'assit à une chaise au côté d'Harry et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Harry se crispa légèrement à son toucher mais finalement, le laissa faire, il se sentait véritablement en détresse et avait besoin de réconfort.

**- Je...Oui, et j'ai également perdu un autre être cher récemment, mon parrain...**

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui en parler au départ, c'était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire, trop douloureux pour qu'il partage sa peine avec le responsable de tout cela. Mais les mots de réconfort que lui murmurait doucement Tom, étaient si criants de sincérité qu'il lui raconta tout. Il lui parla de sa vie chez les Dursley, de sa vie à Poudlard et, après avoir murement réfléchi, lui annonça l'existence de Voldemort, en omettant la partie la plus importante... Bien entendu.

**- Ce mage noir avait l'air vraiment terrifiant, et horrible, **murmura pensivement Tom, en se frottant légèrement le menton.

Harry eut un sourire triste et légèrement amère.

**- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais maintenant il n'est plus et j'espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Une fois, ça a suffit**...

Tom se leva brusquement – faisant sursauter le sauveur du monde sorcier – lui tendit une main et s'écria, d'une voix forte:

**- Aller Harry ! Haut les cœurs, ce monstre est parti et la vie continue, il ne faut pas te laisser abattre !**

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds, une fois les premiers instants de surprises passés, il eu un léger rire avant de saisir la main tendue de Tom. Une fois debout, ce dernier l'entraîna à sa suite.

**- Allez, viens, tout le monde t'attend.**

Sans lui lâcher la main.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Arrivés de nouveau à l'étage réservé au pathologie des sortilèges, des éclats de voix féminins attirèrent leur attention.

**- Où est Harry, Professeur ? Kingsley nous a dit qu'il était ici !**

**- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, il ne doit pas être bien loin... Ah, le voilà justement qui arrive, **fit-il. Lorsqu'il vit que Tom était avec lui, il sourit puis rentra dans la chambre.

A ces derniers mots, Hermione se retourna, poussa un cri perçant et tout un coup, Harry fut submergé par des cheveux broussailleux et crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxié dans une étreinte digne d'un filet du diable. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher prise, en baragouinant des « **Herm..pff, tu m'étpff... ». **Quand soudainement, la jeune fille sentit qu'on l'a tirait d'un coup sec en arrière.

**- Je crois que vous l'étouffez, jeune fille, **fit une voix polie derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna face au beau jeune homme inconnu qui la regardait, souriant doucement. Toutefois un observateur plus aguerri aurait remarqué la légère crispation de ses lèvres. La jeune fille, intriguée, le détailla plus attentivement. Au vu du pyjama blanc qu'il portait, il s'agissait sans doute d'un patient, mais ce qu'il faisait avec Harry était un mystère. Était-ce un membre de l'ordre du Phénix blessé durant la bataille du ministère ? Harry la coupa dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'adressa au mystérieux inconnu.

**- Elvy, tu peux nous laisser seuls deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je discute avec mon amie de... quelque chose.**

Le dénommé Elvy parut contrarié mais s'en fut sans dire un mot en direction de la chambre du fond.

Quand il en passa la porte, Harry serra alors la jeune fille contre lui, dans une étreinte bien plus douce.

**- Hermione, je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! Quand ce sortilège t'a touché, j'ai eu si peur !**

**- Oui, il était bien douloureux, **dit elle dans une grimace. **Mais je vais bien maintenant, Ron est encore dans sa chambre d'hôpital mais il devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Les autres vont bien aussi, et n'ont que des blessures superficielles.**

Harry sentit un nœud se relâcher dans sa poitrine ; savoir ses amis saufs lui enlevait un poids considérable. Après tout, c'était à cause de son incommensurable bêtise et de leur indéfectible loyauté envers lui qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans une situation bien périlleuse.

**- Harry, je suis tellement désolée pour...**

**- Ouai... Moi aussi... **coupa t-il.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de Sirius maintenant. Il s'était déjà épanché, certes auprès d'une épaule plus qu'improbable mais, à présent, il n'en ressentait plus le désir et ne voulait pas y penser.

**- Est-ce que tu... tu vas bien ? **demanda la jeune fille avec douceur.

**- Très bien.**

Harry s'aperçut avec surprise que c'était presque vrai. Il n'allait pas vraiment ''bien'' en vu des circonstances mais il sentait mieux, après avoir parler avec Tom. Comme si elle ne parvenait plus à se retenir, elle finit par demander à Harry:

**- Qui est ce jeune homme, Harry ?**

**Hum et bien...**

Harry se demandait s'il pouvait en parler à Hermione sans risque. Il fallait qu'il demande au professeur Dumbledore...

Comme si une force surnaturelle l'avait averti qu'on pensait à lui, le sorcier sortit de la chambre de Tom.

**- Attend deux secondes Hermione, je reviens.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers le directeur et lui demanda, discrètement.

**- Professeur, puis-je informer mes amis de la... situation ?**

**- Oui Harry, je suis intimement persuader que tes amis ont le droit de savoir, et ils ont prouvé, il me semble, qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Miss Ginevra Weasley devra également être mise courant, car elle le reconnaîtra sans aucun doute.**

Harry avait oublié ce détail : hormis lui, il pensait que personne ne connaissait l'apparence jeune de Voldemort, mais c'était faux, Ginny le connaissait, elle l'avait vu sortir du journal lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et il en était sûr, ce souvenir l'avait profondément marquée. Impossible qu'elle ne ne le reconnaisse pas.

**- Toutefois par plus de sécurité, tu ne devras le révéler qu'à un cercle restreint : Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger et Miss Ginevra Weasley, mais pas plus, Harry.**

**- Bien professeur, en ce qui concerne Tom, combien de temps va t-il rester ici ? Toutes les vacances ?**

**- Je ne pense pas non, hormis son amnésie, il est en parfaite santé et agit de façon tout à fait cohérente et rationnelle. Il trouverait ça vraiment étrange de rester ici aussi longtemps. Toutefois, nous allons le garder encore quelques jours, le temps que tout ça se tasse et puis ensuite, nous aviserons.**

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Il espérait secrètement que Tom serait conduit au 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour être surveillé par les membres de l'ordre.

**- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras Harry, mais j'ai encore bien des choses à faire. Toi et tes amis allez immédiatement retourner à Poudlard, sous l'escorte des aurors. Vous ne pouvez rester ici plus longtemps, les journalistes sont toujours à l'affût, ainsi que d'éventuels mangemorts survivants, qui rêvent de vengeance.**

**- Oui professeur.**

**Vas donc dire au revoir à Tom, je crois qu'il boude dans son lit depuis l'arrivé de Miss Granger**, dit le professeur, les yeux rieurs.

Incrédule, Harry fixa Dumbledore, qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Hermione en passant à ses côtés, tourbillonna quelques secondes, puis disparut.

Hermione s'avança alors vers son ami.

**- Vous parliez de quoi ?**

**- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard, **éluda t-il.

Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe.

**- D'accord Harry, mais tu nous diras tout une fois là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, va donc dire au revoir à ce mystérieux jeune homme dont tu refuses de dire de qui il s'agit.**

Harry eut un sourire, impossible de tromper la perspicacité de sa meilleure amie. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom était seul dans sa chambre, il fixait un point imaginaire sur le plafond et affichait une expression neutre.

**- Elvy...**

Le susnommé ne daigna pas baisser les yeux sur lui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Chose impossible dans une chambre aussi petite. Harry se gratta la tête d'un air embêté...

**- Je vais partir.**

Cette dernière phrase le fit enfin réagir. Son regard pourpre habituellement si envoûtant avait viré au rouge sombre et une veine se contractait compulsivement au coin de ses yeux. Un rictus mauvais tordit sa bouche.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que tu t'en ailles ?**

**- Elvy...**

Harry n'en revenait pas, pourquoi se changement de comportement aussi brusque ? Il n'y a même pas vingt minutes, Tom essayait de le réconforter en étant parfaitement adorable et maintenant...Il lui parlait de façon tout à fait méprisante.

**- Va t-en, je ne te retiens pas, va donc rejoindre ton ''amie''**. Le dernier mot fut prononcé de façon si sarcastique que Harry sentit la colère le gagner.

**- Elvy, je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hermione !**

**- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, la sangsue. Va donc la rejoindre, la pauvre, elle doit s'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'elle veut un autre câlin, et peut-être que cette fois-ci elle parviendra à son but et que tu mourras bel et bien étouffé, **lança t-il d'un ton plein de morgue.

Harry était tellement abasourdi par ces propos qu'il ne parvenait même plus à répliquer. Il fixait Tom, d'un air plus que perdu. Était-ce son ancienne personnalité qui refaisait surface ? Si c'était lecas, jamais il ne pourrait s'intégrer aux Gryffondor, et Harry n'était pas sûr finalement d'avoir envie qu'il y aille. Non décidément, ça ne collait pas, il ne pouvait pas avoir changé de caractère en même pas dix minutes, même si on parlait de Voldemort ! Il refit défiler les derniers instants dans sa mémoire, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce revirement. Malgré son intuition peu développée et sa capacité d'observation quasiment nulle, Harry finit pas comprendre.

**- Elvy, tu es fâché parce que je t'ai tenu à l'écart de ma conversation avec Hermione ?**

Ce dernier ne daigna pas répondre, mais son expression et la moue qui apparut sur son visage achevèrent de convaincre Harry qu'il avait vu juste.

**- Je suis désolé Elvy, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te vexer en agissant ainsi. C'est juste que tu dois comprendre, qu'entre meilleurs amis, il y a parfois des choses qu'on ne préfère pas divulguer à d'autres. Et Hermione ne te connaît pas, or j'avais des choses à lui dire, voilà tout.**

**Ta meilleure amie ?**

Un air vaguement soulagé apparut sur son visage, ce qui échappa au survivant.

**- Oui, elle et Ron – que tu ne connais pas encore – sont mes deux meilleurs amis, les meilleurs qui soient.**

Un sourire vaguement pensif apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il se remémorait tous les moments où ils avaient été là pour lui. A contrario, Tom se renfrogna à ses dernières paroles. Inconscient de ce que ses dires avaient provoqué comme réaction chez le Lord capricieux, Harry poursuivit.

**- Tu les rencontreras bientôt, et je suis sur que tu les apprécieras, tu verras comme ils sont géniaux.**

**- J'en suis sur, après tout ce sont les ''meilleurs''.**

Le ton sarcastique était de retour. Il fixait Harry d'un air narquois, parfaitement insolent. Harry se massa les tempes, en fermant les yeux, il en avait plus qu'assez des sautes d'humeurs de Tom.

**- Bon, désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, mais moi j'y vais. Je ne vais pas rester ici à materner un gamin capricieux.**

**- « Gamin capricieux » ?** s'offusqua Tom. **Prends garde à ce que tu dis Potter !**

Son expression dédaigneuse laissa place à la colère, son regard flamboyait de plus bel et aurait pétrifié quiconque se trouvant face à lui... Tous, sauf bien sûr notre héros national qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

**- Capricieux et immature, **rajouta Harry avec un sourire railleur.

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Tom sortit de son lit et s'avança vers Harry, l'air de vouloir en découdre. Mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui : il sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de répulsion qui l'expédia de nouveau dans son lit, dans une position fort disgracieuse. Tandis que le puissant mage noir essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de sa couverture, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il riait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes et ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

Se relevant enfin, Tom commença d'abord par s'énerver en voyant Harry rire aux éclats, il lui cria d'arrêter. Devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, il finit par se mettre à rougir face aux ridicules de la situation, puis l'hilarité du garçon l'atteignit à son tour et Tom se mit à rire nerveusement.

Percevant ce son, si inhabituel et si différent de son rire diabolique de méchant absolu auquel Harry avait eu droit dans ses visions, il s'arrêta net, et observa Tom riant doucement, d'un air presque surpris par cet état des faits. Harry lui fit un grand sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne de l'amnésique.

**- Tu sais Elvy, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà deux amis, que ça m'empêche d'en avoir d'autres, **lança t-il d'un ton léger.

Harry avait dit ça, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences de son geste, mais il venait bel et bien de proposer son amitié au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure:<p>

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bisous ! A bientôt !


	5. Un visiteur bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M (progressif)

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministre de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5 que je suis sûre vous attendiez avec impatience ! (du moins j'espère ^^). Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres ^^.<p>

Ayant encore un soucis au niveau des réponses aux reviews, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre encore une fois ici. Toutefois, je suis un peu déçue, que 3 pour le chapitre dernier, il ne vous a pas plu ?

**Stormtrooper2 :** Encore fois merci pour ta nouvelle review, tu voulais voir la réaction de Ginny ? Et bien là voici, en éspérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes x) .

**Zaika : **un grand merci pour ta review, ils sont pas mimi tout les deux ? x), voici la suite t'en attendue

**Fuhatsu : **Ravie que ça mon histoire te plaise, en espérant que tu as fait de beau rêve après l'avoir lu x)

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs story alerte et/ou dans leurs favories.

Et bien sûr, comme toujours je remercie ma bêta Eurydice-Woods pour ça relecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Un visiteur bien inattendu <strong>

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme, les cheveux en batailles, regardait l'astre du jour disparaître à l'horizon par la fenêtre de sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, en faisant tourner discrètement une baguette magique entre ses doigts. Un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier trônait sur sa table de nuit, dévoilant son gros titre:<p>

_**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM DE NOUVEAU VAINCU PAR LE SURVIVANT **_

_Dans une brève interview faite à la presse samedi matin, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était bien revenu l'été dernier, mais avait été de nouveau vaincu lors d'une bataille au ministère de la magie, de la main d'Harry Potter, la nuit dernière. Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de Directeur de Poudlard..._ La suite du journal était masquée par la cage d'une magnifique chouette blanche, qui regardait son propriétaire d'un air réprobateur, semblant lui reprocher son manque d'attention.

Harry, le regard perdu dans le vague, complétement déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait, repensait aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Sirius. Son nom avait été réhabilité et tout le monde savait à présent qu'il était innocent, mais Harry n'en ressentait que de l'amertume, si seulement ils s'en étaient rendus compte plus tôt ! Voldemort avait été capturé et emprisonné dans les plus profondes geôles d'Azkaban, du moins c'est ce que la version officielle annonçait...

Même les personnes ayant assisté à sa perte de mémoire croyaient qu'il avait été enfermé. Officieusement, peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité. Le 1er ministre bien entendu – qui ne resterait peut être pas bien longtemps à ce poste, en vu des récents évènements – Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques personnes importantes du gouvernement, Harry et ses amis et... c'était tout. D'ailleurs, comme il s'y était attendu, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec eux avait été houleuse et délicate, en particulier avec Ginny ; il y repensa, le regard songeur :

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Après sa conversation avec Tom - à qui il avait promis d'écrire au cours de l'été - Harry, escorté par Kingsley – lui-même chargé de raccompagner les élèves à Poudlard – s'était rendu auprès de ses amis.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans leur chambre d'hôpital, des cris de joie s'étaient élevés et il avait vite été entouré par tous ses amis qui voulaient savoir s'il allait bien et ce qu'il s'était passé après la bataille dans la salle à l'arche de pierre. Harry avait alors dû crier pour se faire entendre dans ce joyeux brouhaha :

**- Oui ! Je vais bien ! Non, Neville, je ne suis pas blessé ! Je vous raconterai tout ça quand on sera à Poudlard ! **

Le silence avait été rétabli peu à peu, et Harry avait enfin pu s'approcher de Ron, qui était le seul encore allongé sur son lit, de profondes marques violacées ornant ses bras, mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblait en pleine forme :

**- Tu vas bien vieux ?** lui avait-il demandé.

Harry avait senti que la question avait un sens plus profond que son état physique.

**- Ouai, ça va. Mieux que toi en tout cas, **avait-il répondu dans un sourire.

Kinglsey, qui s'était tu jusqu'alors, pour leurs laisser le temps de se retrouver, s'était avancé :

**- Allez les jeunes, il est temps que je vous ramène au château. Vous avez tous l'autorisation de sortir, et pour ceux qui ont besoin de quelques soins supplémentaires, Mme Pomfresh s'en chargera. **Son ton, s'il avait été doux, n'avait pas souffert la contradiction.

Il les avait alors accompagnés jusqu'aux cheminées et, un par un, ils s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui, elle, était encore hospitalisée. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait donc accueillis.

**- Bonjour jeunes gens, ravi de voir que tout le monde va mieux.**

**- Bonjour professeur ! **

Le regard pétillant, Dumbledore les avait regardé tour à tour, s'attardant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur Harry.

**- Vous savez peut être déjà que Voldemort - **frissons de nombres d'entre eux** – a été de nouveau vaincu par Mr Harry Potter, au ministère de la magie,** avait-il annoncé d'un ton léger, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Des exclamations de surprises avaient alors empli la pièce et Harry avait senti tous les regards de ses camarades braqués sur lui, étonnés. Il s'était donc mis à rougir furieusement. *_Maudit professeur, il ne pouvait pas attendre que je leur annonce moi même !*_

**- Visiblement, il ne vous l'avait pas encore dit, bien.** **Vous serez probablement assaillis par vos camarades, lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous y étiez, et sans doute par la presse, **avait-il lancé, amusé par leur changement d'expression, qui avait laissé place à des grimaces.

**- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs à présent ; Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss et Mr Weasley, voulez-vous bien rester je vous pris.**

Neville et Luna étaient sortis de la pièce en jetant des regards interrogatifs sur leurs condisciples, qui étaient tout aussi étonnés - sauf un bien sûr - en se demandant ce que leur directeur avait bien à leur dire.

**- Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de leur annoncer la nouvelle. **

**- Euh, oui professeur, **avait-il répondu d'une voix tendue *_Il veut que ça soit moi qui leur annonce ? Qu'il soit doublement maudit !*_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry s'était donc tourné vers ses amis, semblant très embarrassé, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux. Eux-même l'avaient fixé d'un air intrigué, en se demandant bien ce qu'il leur cachait. Dumbledore l'avait regardé à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, l'encourageant d'un petit signe de tête. Le jeune Gryffondor s'était alors lancé : Il leur avait raconté sa poursuite de Bellatrix, son face à face avec Voldemort, l'intervention de Dumbledore et le dénouement incroyable du combat. Lorsqu'il avait mentionné la perte de mémoire du Lord, des cris de surprises et de franches incrédulités avaient retenti dans la pièce. Hermione s'était mise à parler d'une voix forte, presque hystérique :

**- Mais la loi de Merlin dit qu'une personne amnésique...!**

Elle fut interrompu par un geste de la main d'Harry :

**- Attends Hermione, je n'ai pas terminé.**

Il avait donc repris, leur rapportant la loi de Merlin et en conséquence, son choix à propos du mage noir.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin tu, un silence pesant s'était installé. Ses trois amis l'avaient fixé, pétrifiés ; Ginny avait le visage exsangue, et avait semblé, sur le moment, incapable de réagir. La première à se reprendre avait été Hermione :

**- Alors le jeune inconnu que j'ai croisé à Saint Mangouste... **avait-elle commencé, d'une voix blanche.

**- Oui Hermione,** avait répondu Harry d'un ton grave, **c'était bien lui. **

**- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,** avait-elle alors couiné.

Elle avait été si tellement perturbée d'un coup, qu'elle avait dû s'appuyer momentanément sur Ron.

Le rouquin avait tenté de la calmer en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Puis il avait relevé la tête, une expression funeste sur le visage :

**- Harry, tu as perdu la tête ma parole, on ne va quand même pas accueillir ce...ce ****monstre à Poudlard !** Avait-il dit, le ton montant progressivement, jusqu'à devenir cris.

Harry avait regardé son ami, impuissant ; il ne comprenait que trop bien leur point de vue, lui même avait du se faire violence avant d'opter pour cette solution.

**- Il n'est plus du tout le même, maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire... **avait-il soufflé comme défense.

Mais un rire mauvais l'avait interrompu.

**- Plus le même ? Harry, c'est un assassin ! Un meurtrier ! Il faut le tuer ! As-tu oublié ce qu'il a fait...ce qu'il m'a fait ! **Avait craché Ginny, pleine de haine.

**- Calmez-vous Miss Weasley. Nous avons du nous résoudre à l'accueillir à Poudlard afin de mieux le surveiller. Sans vouloir paraître présomptueux, je pense être le plus à même de garder Voldemort sous contrôle. Et nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, la loi de Merlin est immuable, comme vous le savez, **avait aussitôt posément rappelé Dumbledore.

Ginny s'était donc tue, mais son regard avait été suffisamment éloquent : jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne l'accepterait à Gryffondor.

**- Je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion, la réussite de notre plan passe avant tout par l'ignorance de son identité par le plus grand nombre possible,** avait ensuite exposé Dumbledore, l'air très sérieux. **Comme Harry a tenté de vous le dire, sans mémoire, Voldemort – que Harry a renommé LV Riddle – est parfaitement inoffensif.**

Ron et Hermione - qui avait repris ses esprits – avaient alors hoché la tête, l'air grave, tandis que Ginny avait préféré lancer un regard plein de ressentiments à Dumbledore et à Harry (mais sans oser à nouveau protester).

Dumbledore, considérant pour sa part la conversation comme close, y avait mis fin à ce moment là, et les avait immédiatement renvoyés à leurs dortoirs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les trois compères avaient marché en silence dans les couloirs, tentant tant bien que mal de digérer la nouvelle. Et Harry les avait suivis, observant leurs réactions respectives : Si Ron et Hermione avaient affiché un air franchement perplexe et incrédule, comme s'ils avaient encore eu du mal à appréhender la chose, la plus jeune des Weasley avait semblé profondément choquée et en colère. Harry avait donc décidé de désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose :

**- Ginny, je comprend parfaitement ta réaction, ayant moi même bien du mal à m'y faire, **avait-il commencé, d'une manière se voulant tranquillisante.** Mais j'ai passé du temps avec le nouveau Tom et j'ai effectivement pu voir à quel point il avait changé. Et je pense que, vu qu'on ne peut pas l'enfermer, il est quand même plus sûr qu'il soit surveiller par le seul mage qu'il ait jamais craint, non ?**

La jeune fille, qui n'avait rien dit tout au long de sa plaidoirie, s'était alors pincée les lèvres. Après une intense réflexion, elle avait fini par lui répondre d'une voix crispée :

**- Je comprends Harry, même si je pense, que toi, plus que quiconque, ne devrait pas vouloir fréquenter ce... cet... enfin bref je ne dirai rien qui puisse trahir son identité mais ne t''attends pas à ce que je fasse amis amis avec lui !**

Amusé par sa réponse, Harry lui avait souri.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je ne t'en demandais pas tant.**

La jeune fille s'était alors empourprée.

Arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle avait cependant repris contenance et avait donné le mot de passe. Sans oublier d'émettre les grognements de mécontentements habituels en vue de l'heure plus que matinale, le portrait avait pivoté, laissant apparaître la salle commune encore vide. Ron avait alors baillé, puis marmonné un bonne nuit et était parti se coucher, suivi d'Harry, qui, avant de le rejoindre, avait fait un petit signe de main aux jeunes filles qui étaient entrain de monter elles aussi dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il avait alors enfilé son pyjama puis, assommé par la fatigue, s'était couché en pensant : _*Personne ne sait... Pas encore, ça ne va pas durer_* avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond – sommeil qui pour une fois n'avait pas été peuplé de rêves sinistres.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Depuis, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et avec elles, la fin de l'année. Deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar... Malfoy avait essayé, en vain, de s'en prendre à lui pour venger son père enfermé à Azkaban (par sa faute, selon lui), mais Harry en avait désormais cure, ses petites chamailleries avec le rejeton des Malfoy ne l'intéressaient plus. La mort de Sirius l'accablait au plus au point, la vie à Poudlard semblait ne plus avoir la même saveur qu'auparavant. Sa seule consolation était la capture et l'enfermement à vie de Bellatrix. Elle aurait aussi un second jugement pour statuer de son sort, son évasion et ses dernières exactions ayant encore aggravées son cas. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle était si forte qu'il en venait à espérer secrètement que, cette fois-ci, elle subirait le baiser du détraqueur, et il en venait parfois à se demander s'il ne la détestait pas plus que Voldemort. Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents ; certes il l'avait privé à jamais de la possibilité de les connaître et d'être heureux avec eux. Mais Bellatrix avait fait pire, bien pire, elle lui avait arraché un bonheur, une famille tant attendue, tant désirée, alors qu'Harry venait à peine d'y goûter.

Harry était à présent retourné à sa morne vie chez les Dursley, après avoir été le centre de l'attention pendant plusieurs jours. Lui qui avait exécré les questions sans fin de ses camarades, en venait presque à les regretter maintenant qu'il n'avait plus droit à qu'à la froide indifférence de sa ''famille''. Il était de nouveau le sauveur du monde sorcier, le garçon qui a survécu et qui a vaincu etc. Mais ici, il n'était plus que le ''monstre'' de service.

Harry poussa un soupir, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Regardant de nouveau la baguette dans sa main, il l'effleura pensivement de son doigt. Avec tous les évènements, il avait omis de rendre son bien à Tom. A moins qu'inconsciemment, il n'ait pas voulu la lui remettre... Et dire qu'elles étaient jumelles. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la mit à côté de la première. Celle de Tom en if, la sienne en houx, de tailles différentes, elles semblaient si dissemblables et pourtant à la fois si similaires. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les deux baguettes s'inclinèrent légèrement d'elles mêmes, comme attirées l'une par l'autre. Dérouté par ce mouvement, Harry écarta vivement sa baguette de sa vis à vis et la rangea dans sa poche. Il posa son alter ego sur son bureau, au milieu du capharnaüm qui y régnait.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Voilà six jours qu'il était rentré au 4, Privet Drive et bientôt deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Tom. Le rouge et or s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser à lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien, s'il lui manquait...

Le jeune homme s'assit à son bureau, prit une plume, la plongea dans l'encre, la posa sur un rouleau de parchemin vierge et... Il la reposa au bout de quelques secondes, laissant apparaître un pâté là où il avait laissé trop longtemps la pointe appuyée. Il ne savait pas quoi lui écrire. Il lui avait promis pourtant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste contrarié.

Un hululement de sa chouette Hedwige le tira de ses pensées. Un autre hiboux grand duc se tenait à sa fenêtre, majestueux, il attendait patiemment que le destinataire de sa lettre veuille bien la récupérer. Harry se précipita vers l'oiseau, et détacha prestement le rouleau pendu à sa patte. Le grand duc ne reprit pourtant pas son envol, semblant attendre une réponse de la part du Gryffondor. Le jeune sorcier décacheta la missive et la déroula :

_Cher Harry, _

_Si cela te convient, je viendrai te chercher au 4, Privet Drive vendredi prochain à onze heures du matin pour t'emmener au Terrier où tu es invité à passer le reste de tes vacances. _

_Mais avant cela, si tu es d'accord, nous irons tout d'abord voir LV à l'hôpital ; je crois, si je ne m'abuse que tu détiens sa baguette magique. _

_Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu lui rendes et nous devons également parler de sa future « demeure ». Je te donnerai d'avantage d'explications de vive voix. _

_Sois gentil de m'envoyer ta réponse par retour de hibou. En espérant te voir vendredi, _

_Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry relut plusieurs fois le message, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Être libéré des Dursley après avoir passé aussi peu de temps à les supporter relevait du miracle ! Si jamais Dumbledore tenait bien sa promesse...

Le rouge et or griffonna rapidement une réponse positive qu'il donna au messager qui s'envola immédiatement dans un grand mouvement d'ailes. Tout en regardant le hiboux s'envoler et disparaître au loin, le jeune homme s'interrogea sur la capacité qu'avait son professeur à toujours tout savoir ! Il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était lui qui avait récupéré la baguette... Harry secoua la tête, après tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il retourna s'assoir à son bureau, ayant finalement quelque chose à écrire à Tom :

_Cher Elvy,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu parviens à t'acclimater au monde sorcier. Moi, cela peut aller, ma famille reste fidèle à lui-même, mais j'en serai bientôt débarrassé. _

_En effet, je vais passer le reste de mes vacances chez mon ami Ron Weasley. Mais avant cela – je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant ou non – je passerai te voir à l'hôpital vendredi prochain. Hôpital duquel tu ne devrais sans doute pas tarder à sortir. _

_Alors je te dis à vendredi, _

_Amitiés, _

_Harry_

Une fois terminée, il relut sa lettre, et, satisfait, il la donna à porter à Hedwige, qui – après lui avoir pincé affectueusement le doigt – pris son envol et disparu dans la nuit.

Harry se coucha, attendant le lendemain avec impatience, l'esprit fourmillant de mille pensées. Il finit par s'endormir avec la vision de magnifiques yeux rouges tournoyant dans sa tête.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le lendemain matin, le bel endormi se réveilla en sursaut, l'aube pointant juste son nez, teintant le ciel de rouge doré. Les couleurs des Gryffondor, une belle journée s'annonçait, chaude et colorée. Harry se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, mais un léger sourire ornait encore son visage, témoignage de son bien être. Cela avait du être un rêve bien agréable, le premier depuis la mort de son parrain.

Le jeune homme se leva sans faire de bruit, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que sa famille se réveille avant l'heure. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, Harry entreprit de ranger ses affaires, tout en guettant toutes les cinq minutes les avancées de son réveil. L'aiguille semblait tourner à une vitesse désespérément lente, comme pour le narguer et lui dire qu'il resterait à tout jamais coincé chez les Dursley.

Aux alentours des dix heures, des premiers signes d'agitation se firent entendre dans les chambres adjacentes. Les Dursley n'étaient pas réputés pour être des lève-tôt le weekend. Harry se mordit la lèvre, devait-il aller les prévenir des l'arrivée imminente de Dumbledore ? Après considération, il se dit finalement que non, ça serait bien plus drôle de voir la tête déconfite qu'allait tirer les Dursley à la vue de son professeur. Un rire le secoua lorsqu'il imagina son oncle Vernon, dans sa robe de chambre immonde couleur de boue, face au Directeur de Pourdlard. Il voyait parfaitement son air de profonde stupéfaction, l'air choqué de Pétunia et celui terrifié de Dudley.

Alors qu'il riait encore, la voix si charmante qu'était celle de son oncle le tira de sa gausserie :

**- HARRY ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE FAIRE LE PETIT DEJEUNER !**

Le jeune homme fit tout de suite grise mine ; lui qui espérait qu'on lui fiche la paix jusqu'à ce que son professeur arrive, c'était raté. Il descendit en maugréant, mais pas trop fort pour que son oncle ne le perçoive pas, sinon il était bon pour une séance d'engueulade sans fin.

Alors que le bacon finissait de griller dans la poêle à frire, que les toasts sautaient du grille-pain et que les Dursley s'apprêtaient à s'attabler, la sonnette retentit, il était onze heure pile.

Vernon commença à rouspéter que :

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas une heure pour venir embêter les honnêtes gens !**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel _*Il est onze heure ! Pas six heure du mat !*. _

Voyant que son oncle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller ouvrir, le jeune homme le devança :

**- Attends, laisses j'y vais !**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant apparaître une homme âgé, portant une longue robe de sorcier bleu et arborant une belle barbe argentée.

**- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! **Il était tellement heureux qu'il soit bel et bien venu qu'un sentiment d'allégresse le submergea.

**- Bonjour Harry, **répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

**- Euh... Entrez je vous en pris,** fit-il en s'écartant pour laisser le passage au Directeur de Poudlard.

La voix de Vernon s'éleva alors dans le couloir :

**- Qui est-ce ? Ne laisses pas rentrer des inconnus dans ma maison !**

Des pas lourds retentirent, signe de l'arrivée intempestive du patriarche de la demeure. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le vestibule, sa réaction fut exactement celle qu'avait imaginée Harry : Vernon se figea, le mâchoire tombante, les yeux exorbités, complètement ahuri face au sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. C'était à se tordre de rire.

Harry se retourna pour pouffer discrètement, la scène était vraiment trop désopilante.

**- Bonjour cher monsieur, vous devez être Vernon Dursley, l'oncle d'Harry.**

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de son interlocuteur, Dumbledore poursuivit, impassible :

**- Visiblement il ne vous avait pas averti de mon arrivée, je me présente donc : Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Je suis venu chercher Harry pour le conduire chez l'un de ses condisciples où il demeurera pendant le reste des vacances. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient cher monsieur ? **

Vernon s'ébroua quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien éveillé. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne rêvait pas et que le sorcier se trouvait bel et bien dans son entrée pour venir chercher son neveu, Vernon retrouva l'usage de la parole ; ou presque :

**- Euh Non... pas d..tout **bredouilla t-il, intimidé face à la présence que dégageait son visiteur.

**- Bien, Harry ? **

Harry cessa de rire et se redressa face à son professeur qui l'observait calmement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

**- Je vais chercher ma valise tout de suite professeur. **

**- Je t'en serai gré ; si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec ta famille pendant ce temps.**

Surpris, le survivant ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Vernon,

**- Et si nous nous installions dans votre salon, mon cher ?**

Et sans attendre la réponse, il s'y dirigea immédiatement suivi par Vernon, complètement abasourdi. Ce dernier, depuis l'arrivé du visiteur impromptu avait pris des couleurs de plus en plus intéressantes, passant du blanc, au vert puis commençant doucement à virer au rouge.

Harry les suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes, en se demandant bien ce que Dumbledore allait leur dire. Puis se rappelant soudainement qu'il était censé aller chercher sa valise, il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Dumbledore s'apprêtait à sortir du salon. Les Dursley, eux, étaient assis sur le canapé et Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient le teint légèrement jaunâtre. Le jeune sorcier s'apprêta à demander à son Directeur ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire mais ce dernier anticipa sa question :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je leur ai juste dis que tu devrais retourner chez eux encore une fois l'été prochain et je les ai chaleureusement remerciés d'avoir bien voulu veiller sur toi pendant toutes ces années. Bien et si nous y allions à présent ?** Lança t-il, d'un ton joyeux, détournant ainsi efficacement la conversation.

En effet, même si Harry avait légèrement tiqué au mot ''chaleureusement'', la perspective de quitter rapidement les Dursley balaya tout de suite ses interrogations.

Tout deux sortirent donc dans la rue de Privet Drive.

Il était bientôt midi et le soleil s'élevait haut dans un ciel azur, dépourvu de tout nuage. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée !

**- Je vais envoyer tes affaires directement au Terrier, comme ça tu ne seras pas encombré à l'hôpital.**

Dumbledore agita sa baguette en direction de la valise d'Harry et de la cage d'Hedwige, qui disparurent dans un petit plop.

Harry, au mot « hôpital », se plongea soudainement dans un intense réflexion : il allait revoir Tom, qu'allait-il lui dire, qu'allait-il faire ? Harry appréhendait un peu les retrouvailles.

**- Tiens moi le bras Harry, je vais nous faire transplaner !**

Transplaner ! A ce mot, Harry sortit immédiatement de sa réflexion pour plonger dans une intense excitation. Il allait transplaner, ça avait l'air tellement génial quand les jumeaux le faisait, il avait hâte d'essayer lui même. Il saisit alors le bras que lui tendait Dumbledore. Une sensation étrange le contracta, il se sentit aspirer et étirer de toute part comme s'il passait dans un tuyau bien trop étroit pour son corps. Puis ils disparurent dans un crac sonore...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

...Et réapparurent dans le hall blanc, à présent familier, de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Harry se massa doucement l'estomac *_Finalement, ce n'est pas si génial que ça, voire pas génial du tout, je préfère largement les balais !_*.

La même agitation, et le même grouillement de patients, visiteurs et guérisseurs que la dernière fois régnaient dans le hall. Après quelques secondes d'inattention, les regards commencèrent à converger vers eux, à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience de la nature des visiteurs qui venaient d'apparaître. Harry se sentit embarrassé, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter encore une fois comment il était censé avoir vaincu le mage noir ni de recevoir les facilitations, les acclamations, les déclarations ou il ne savait quoi d'autre de parfaits inconnus. Mais la présence imposante de Dumbledore sembla tenir à l'écart tous les importuns qui se contentèrent des les observer de loin, telles des bêtes curieuses. Dumbledore traversa le hall d'un pas tranquille, suivi par le jeune Gryffondor qui baissa les yeux tout du long pour éviter de croiser le regard de quiconque. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de l'étage des pathologies des sortilèges.

**- Où allons-nous professeur ? Tom a changé de chambre ? **Demanda t-il, l'air perplexe.

**- Non non, il est toujours au même endroit, mais j'aimerai te parler avant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, **lui annonça t-il tranquillement .

**- Euh non, bien sûr professeur, **répondit le jeune homme, encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le long couloir immaculé, étrangement désert. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent alors dans une chambre vide. Le vieille homme leva sa baguette et jeta à nouveau des sorts de silences et de protection contre d'éventuels intrus. Harry s'approcha d'un lit et s'appuya contre le matelas. Son professeur prit la parole :

**- Harry, tout d'abord avant d'aller voir Tom, je dois te parler du testament de Sirius.**

A la mention de son nom, Harry sentit une pointe se figée douloureusement dans son cœur, mais il s'efforça de paraître stoïque.

**- Il t'a légué tout ce qu'il possédait, y compris le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Nous avons eu quelques doutes sur la légitimité de ses dernières volontés car normalement, la tradition des Black veut que la maison revienne en ligne directe au premier héritier mâle encore en vie. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange étant en prison, la seconde est Andromeda Tonks qui te laisse volontiers l'héritage. Nous n'en avons plus réellement besoin comme quartier général vu que la menace principale a été écartée. Mais, en ce qui concerne Tom, je pense qu'il devrait aller vivre là-bas. Toutefois, il s'agit de ta maison, donc je te laisse la décision, **exposa t-il avec mansuétude.

**- Oui, je veux bien qu'il y aille mais... il ne vivra pas seul tout de même ? **Demanda Harry, une légère pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

**- Le professeur Rogue a accepté de s'occuper de lui cet été...**

**- ROGUE ! Mais prof...**

**- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, **le reprit-il fermement.

Harry reprit sa respiration, s'il ne se calmait pas, ça jouerait fortement en sa défaveur.

**- Vous êtes sûr, professeur, qu'il soit sage de confier Voldemort à R... au Professeur Rogue ? **

**- Le professeur Rogue a mon entière confiance Harry, de plus je passerai le voir régulièrement pour m'assurer que tout ce passe bien. Et si tu le souhaites – car après tout c'est ta maison – tu pourras également lui rendre visite au cours de l'été. **

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, décidément son Directeur avait vraiment tendance à accorder sa confiance à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas *_Mais en même temps, moi j'offre mon amitié à mon pire ennemi...* _Sur cette pensée un peu ironique, Harry hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**- Harry, peux-tu me donner la baguette magique de Tom, s'il te plaît ?** Demanda alors le directeur de Poudlard avec courtoisie.

Harry fouilla ses poches et sortit deux baguettes, une en if, une en houx. Il tendit celle d'if à Dumbledore avec une légère pointe de regret qu'il chassa bien vite de ses pensées.

**- Je vais lui jeter un sort traceur comme prévu.**

Il remua sa propre baguette au-dessus de celle de Tom en murmurant doucement un sort qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

**- Voilà, c'est terminé, **fit Dumbledore tout en rendant la baguette au garçon. **Maintenant, allons rendre visite à ce cher Tom,** dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

**A suivre... **

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure:<p>

Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oui je sais, pas de Tom adoré dans celui-ci mais c'est promis, il sera de retour dans le prochain.

Bye bye, à bientôt ^^


	6. Une sortie bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde, désolée pour ce retard inhabituellement long à mettre sur le compte de : vacances, flemme, syndrome de la page blanche etc. ; j'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain (qui est déjà en cours d'écriture ^^). Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review etou m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris.

Sur le conseil de ma bêta, Eurydice-Woods, j'ai décidé dorénavant d'écrire LV toujours Elvy car c'est plus jolie, même si initialement je voulais garder LV pour LordVoldemort. Sauf en cas d'avis contraire, ce sera donc Elvy Riddle ^^.

Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt (normalement).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Une sortie bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry suivit son directeur, qui marchait d'un pas guilleret, à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Serrant la baguette de Tom entre ses doigts, Harry, lui, n'était pas du tout détendu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le moment où IL l'aurait entre les mains. Arrivant à l'étage réservé aux malades de longues durées, il croisèrent deux aurors qui gardaient le couloir. Brusquement, Dumbledore s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui perdu dans ses pensées manqua de lui rentrer dedans.<p>

**- J'oubliais, Harry, il faut que j'aille d'abord m'entretenir avec le directeur de Saint Mangouste. Si cela ne t'ennuies pas, peux-tu m'attendre avec Tom ? **Demanda t-il de son regard pétillant.** Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**- Euh...**

Avant même que le garçon ne puisse répondre, le sorcier faisait le chemin en sens inverse, plantant là son élève, assez confus.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Seul, Harry était seul, face à une porte blanche. La porte blanche... Celle de Tom. _*Allez courage, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller_* se morigéna t-il. Respirant un grand coup, il frappa deux coups discrets à la porte. Mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il réessaya un peu plus fort et attendit quelques secondes. Personne ne lui répondit hormis le silence. Commençant à paniquer et imaginant les pires des scénarios où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parvenu à s'échapper, il ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Toutefois, il s'arrêta bien vite dans son élan. Tom était bien là... lové comme un chat sur son lit, paisiblement endormi.

Harry se remémora la première fois où il l'avait vu ainsi, cela lui paraissait si loin à présent. Il se souvenait de la colère et de la peur qui l'animaient à ce moment là, mais aussi du sentiment de vulnérabilité que Tom avait dégagé. Un sentiment qu'Harry ne voulait pas reconnaître. Et également... cette beauté omniprésente, toujours là, encore plus visible qu'auparavant. Harry poussa un soupir, cela lui serait tellement plus simple de le détester s'il avait encore son horrible face de serpent !

Mais au lieu de ça, il avait droit à l'incarnation vivante de la beauté, d'un dieu... Ses traits étaient parfaits, finement esquissés, il avait le visage légèrement creusé mais ça lui allait bien. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, mi-long qui encadrait son visage de mèches folles, un corps qu'il devinait mince mais musclé. Des lèvres fines qui bougeaient légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, une peau pâle mais sans défaut, qui paraissait douce au touché.

L'envie irrépressible de le vérifier s'imposa à Harry, il tendit doucement la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à caresser un animal sauvage et qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa joue, dans un infime effleurement. Sa peau était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, satinée, tiède... parfaite. Ses doigts poursuivirent leur exploration, descendant lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Il leva un doigt qui passa délicatement sur ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé. Il ne prit pas conscience tout de suite que deux yeux pourpres le regardaient.

Croisant enfin son regard, il sursauta et retira vivement sa main comme pris en faute. Tom se redressa et adressa un sourire à Harry, qui, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, gagner par un désir irrésistible de s'enfuir en courant. Mais en bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il était tétanisé parce qu'il venait de faire, Harry ne bougea pas, se contentant de rougir furieusement et de regarder ses pieds, tout plutôt que l'objet de sa gène profonde.

**- Harry, je suis content que tu sois là **l'interpella doucement Tom, encore ensommeillé**. Tu vas bien ?**

Il lui saisit alors le bras, obligeant son possesseur à le regarder. Tom ne semblait aucunement fâché par son exploration précédente, bien qu'un sourire énigmatique flottait sur son visage. Harry se détendit légèrement, et rangea cet épisode loin de sa mémoire, espérant le faire passer pour un égarement passager.

**- Je... Oui, ça va Elvy, tu as l'air... en forme** bégaya t-il

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait plus l'air malade, son regard brillait et il était légèrement moins pâle qu'avant.

**- Je vais bien, mieux que bien même. Je suis tellement content de quitter enfin cet endroit. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis ennuyé sans toi.**

**- Je m'en doute, un hôpital n'a rien d'un lieu très joyeux **répondit le gryffondor, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

Tom hocha la tête, puis il reprit, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

**- En plus, bizarrement, les guérisseurs ne voulaient pas que je quitte l'étage... Je me demande bien pourquoi. Ils disaient que c'était pour ma santé, mais je vais très bien pourtant **lâcha t-il, la mine boudeuse.

**- Oh tu sais, les médecins sont toujours comme ça, sur-protecteurs **éluda Harry rapidement. **Mais c'est bon tu vas enfin pouvoir rentrer...**

**- Je retourne à l'orphelinat ! **S'exclama Tom, coupant le jeune homme dans sa phrase. Il semblait tellement paniqué à cette idée qu'Harry s'empressa de le détromper.

**- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore a décidé que tu irai chez moi...**

**- Chez toi ? **Le soulagement dans sa voix était aisément perceptible, ainsi que la joie qui animait à présent son visage.

Il semblait vraiment très attaché à lui, peut être même trop, Harry se jura intérieurement qu'il lui ferait rencontrer d'autres personnes à Poudlard... Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester accrocher à lui toute sa vie...

**- Enfin chez moi..., ça ne l'est que depuis très récemment. C'était la maison de mon parrain, tu sais... Je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois...** Sa voix se brisa dans un murmure.

**- Ah oui... Comment te sens tu Harry ? **Demanda Tom, plein de sollicitude**. **

**- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait donc pas. **

Harry tenta d'afficher une mine réjouie mais il n'était guère convaincant, cependant Tom n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il préféra alors changer de sujet :

**- Quand partons-nous ? **Questionna t-il.

**- Euh, le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à revenir...**

**- Ah oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas que je sois si empressé de partir... Mais un peu en fait, si** termina t-il en riant.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry ne savait plus quoi lui dire, le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry commença à se trémousser mal à l'aise, cherchant un sujet de conversation anodin mais ce fut Tom qui relança le dialogue.

**- Harry ? Parles moi de moi, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne me souviens de rien mais je dois avoir conservé mes goûts antérieurs non ?**

Sa curiosité était aisément perceptible et tout à fait légitime, mais Harry hésita. Tout en espérant grandement que non, il ne les avait pas gardés justement, il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quelque chose de ''vrai'' sans danger pour autrui.

**- Voyons, hum **commença t-il, tergiversant.** Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup étudier, premier de la classe à chaque fois.**

**- Oh, ça alors... Mes notes risquent de baisser** fit-il dans un rictus d'auto-dérision.

**- Je ne sais pas, tes connaissances théoriques sûrement, mais pour la pratique, je ne sais pas. Comme tu connaissais déjà ces sorts, ils te reviendront sans doute facilement.**

**- Quoi d'autres ? **Demanda Tom, vivement intéressé.

**- A dire vrai... **hésita Harry. **Je ne te connaissais pas réellement, Elvy. Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe et nous ne nous fréquentions pas tant que ça. **

Tom baissa la tête, l'air malheureux. Il la releva vers Harry, le regard légèrement voilé**. **

**- Avais-je des amis ?** Murmura t-il, la voix serrée.

**- Je suis désolé Elvy, mais je crois que non... **souffla Harry, un sentiment étrange s'insinuant en lui, mélange de peine et de tristesse.

Tom demeura silencieux, affichant un air neutre mais qui ne trompa pas Harry. Il était triste et cette tristesse lui renvoyait des échos, sur sa propre existence avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il n'était un sorcier, avant qu'il ne rencontre Ron, puis Hermione.

**- Au fond de moi je le sentais... Personne, à part toi, n'est venu me voir et...**

**- Ne t'en fait donc pas Elvy** coupa Harry, étrangement le voir souffrir ainsi lui était désagréable, presque insupportable**. Maintenant, nous sommes amis, non ? **Rajouta t-il,tout en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste se voulant rassurant.

Tom la saisit et resta là, sans rien dire de plus mais Harry avait pu percevoir un éclair dans son regard. Joie. Bonheur. Gêne. Tout cela mêlé dans un éclair de reconnaissance. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Dans un silence qui n'avait plus rien de pesant, ils attendirent le professeur Dumbledore.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dix minutes plus tard, ce dernier frappa à la porte et entra à la réponse – réticente – de Tom alors qu'Harry s'écartait légèrement de lui. Habillé d'une robe bleu nuit, et de ses sempiternels lunettes en demi-lunes, il posa son regard bienveillant de bon papy-gâteau sur les deux sorciers. Il s'enquit alors de la santé de Tom, leur proposa un bonbon au citron, et face à leur refus respectifs, poursuivit en exposant la suite des opérations.

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille les explications de son professeur sur les conditions d'hébergement imposées à Tom ; notamment sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de quitter le square grimmaurd non accompagné – détail qui avait grandement mécontenté Tom – et que son professeur de potion viendrait régulièrement le voir afin de vérifier que tout ce passait bien et pour lui réapprendre les bases afin qu'il s'en sorte lors de sa 6ème nouvelle année.

Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder sans ordre précis. Il avait hâte de rejouer au quidditch _*Il faut absolument que Tom essaye !*_, puis il pensa au cours de 6ème année, sans doute encore plus difficile *_Je suis sûr que Tom va rivaliser avec Hermione _!*, une pensée en entraînant une autre, il songea à ses amis *_Est-ce que Tom va réussir à s'entendre avec eux ? J'espère que Ginny ne dira rien à propos de Tom ?*. _Sans s'en rendre compte, toutes ses pensées gravitaient autour d'une même personne, personne qui se chargea de le ramener à la réalité :

**- Harry, tu as ma baguette ?**

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et refixa son regard sur ce qui l'entourait.

**- Ma baguette, Harry ? **Répéta Tom.

**- Ah ? Oui, oui ta baguette je l'ai** répondit-il précipitamment.

Il fouilla ses poches quelques instants et lui tendit un fin morceau de bois. Tom s'en saisi délicatement, presque révérencieusement puis de façon plus ferme, comme pour réaffirmer sa position sur sa baguette magique. Cette dernière renvoya soudainement une onde de chaleur le long du bras de son maître, comme si elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Avec un sourire presque enfantin, Tom l'agita légèrement faisant apparaître des étincelles rouges. Il regarda s'éteindre une à une les lumières incandescentes avec une joie évidente. Mais non malsaine comme celle qui l'animait autrefois, non, cette fois-ci c'était une joie réelle, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Tom attendait ce moment, pouvoir enfin refaire de la magie ! Il le sentait au plus profond de lui même, il avait adoré ça avant, il adorait toujours. Sa chère baguette, elle lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible (enfin pour ce qu'il en savait). Il n'avait pas réellement ressenti le manque mais à présent qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il se sentait enfin entier, comblant enfin le malaise qu'il avait jusqu'alors éprouvé sans parvenir à définir son origine.

Harry était de retour, sa baguette aussi, il allait enfin sortir de cet univers blanc et aseptisé, tout allait bien. Le fait que l'absence d'Harry l'ait pesé au cours de ses deux semaines l'étonnait, de même que l'intense soulagement que sa lettre lui avait procuré. Il le sentait, ils étaient liés Harry et lui, de quelle manière ? Il l'ignorait et cela lui importait peu, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était qu'Harry reste près de lui. Le jeune gryffondor lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, du moins pas intimement, mais ce n'était pas la sensation qu'il avait.

Haussant les épaules, il sortit de sa rêverie contemplative lorsque la dernière étincelle s'éteignit dans un petit grésillement. Harry le regardait faire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il semblait bizarrement tendu. Tom se demanda bien pourquoi, mais l'instant passa et Harry redevint lui même, lui adressant même un sourire encourageant. Le fixant de ses yeux bien trop verts pour un gryffondor, dommage que ses vilaines lunettes rondes lui mangent la moitié de la figure ; figure pourtant si séduisante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**- Elvy, tu devrais te préparer, nous allons y aller, j'ai accompli les formalités nécessaires pour ta sortie de l'hôpital** annonça Dumbledore, tout en faisant apparaître des vêtements.

**- Bien professeur** fit Tom, en hochant poliment la tête.

Il sortit de son lit, il était content de pouvoir enfin mettre des habits, autres que les affreux pyjamas blancs de Saint Mangouste. Sans plus de formalité, il ôta sa veste, révélant aux yeux de tous, et aux yeux d'un survivant soudainement rouge pivoine, un magnifique torse, imberbe, légèrement musclé et finement ciselé, exactement comme l'avait imaginé Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore se détourna subitement fasciné par une peinture murale représentant un illustre guérisseur et le sauveur du monde sorcier émit un léger son inarticulé qui ressemblait vaguement à Argg quand Tom sembla vouloir poursuivre son effeuillage avec le reste de son pyjama.

Intrigué par ce son inhabituel, le ''jeune'' homme s'arrêta dans son mouvement et releva la tête. Avisant l'expression de son tout nouvel ami, il se remémora soudainement que ce n'était peut être guère convenable qu'il se déshabille devant des gens, qui plus est un garçon et un vieillard qui se trouvait être son professeur. Gêné, il ramassa ses fringues vite fait et s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain en grognant un vague pardon à Harry, qui recommença à respirer normalement une fois l'objet de son trouble hors de sa vue.

Après quelques instants, Tom ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une chemise noire à manche courte, d'un jean bleu foncé et de baskets blanches. En somme, une tenue de moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, mais qui portée sur lui, donnait immédiatement des allures de top model. Tout en admirant le spectacle, Harry se demanda, en souriant, si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas fait exprès de lui choisir des vêtements moldus _*Ça lui ressemblerait bien, non pas que je m'en plaigne...*. _Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Dumbledore pouffa légèrement et adressa à Harry un sourire complice...

Tom tirait distraitement le col de sa chemise, ces vêtements n'étaient pas de confection sorcière, il le voyait bien à la robe de son directeur, cependant Harry ne portait qu'un simple survêtement gris, usé et trop grand pour lui d'ailleurs. Ce constat le chagrina un peu, non pas que le fait de porter des habits moldus le dérangeait, mais pourquoi les vêtements d'Harry étaient-ils si... miteux comparés à ceux que Dumbledore lui avait apporté ? Tandis que le directeur sortait de la chambre, suivi de Harry et de Tom, toujours plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, l'amnésique se souvint alors qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante et que ceux-ci le détestait, le considérant comme un monstre et le traitant comme tel. Comprenant la raison de sa tenue misérable, Tom serra le poing, égratignant sa paume avec ses ongles, il se jura qu'il leur ferait regretter... Un jour... En attendant, il espérait bien pouvoir aller faire quelques emplettes et renouveler la garde de robe de son ami.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ne pouvant transplaner directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore préféra emprunter les cheminées. Intrigué par ce mode de transport qui lui était inconnu, et plus qu'étrange, Tom observa Harry prendre place dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ce dernier lui renvoya une grimace d'appréhension, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer particulièrement les voyages en cheminée, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la crainte de Tom. Le jeune homme cria alors distinctement l'adresse du Square tout en jetant une poignée de poudre verte, il disparut immédiatement dans un éclair vert.

Tom cligna des yeux, ça alors ! Ça n'avait pas l'air bien difficile... mais il ne put réprimer une pointe d'angoisse lorsqu'il prit place à son tour dans la cheminée. Dumbledore, à qui rien n'échappe, lui renvoya un sourire encourageant, tout en jetant la poudre de cheminette. Tom prononça sa destination et se sentit aussitôt aspiré dans le conduit. Balloté dans tous les sens, il aperçu un grand nombre de cheminées qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui dans un maelström d'images et finit par se faire éjecter dans l'une d'entre elles. Pris par surprise par cette arrivée brutale, il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de se rétamer par terre. Ce qui serait sans doute arrivé, si deux bras ne l'avaient pas rattrapé en douceur, lui évitant cette chute à la fois douloureuse et un peu humiliante.

Deux yeux verts le regardaient d'un air joyeux, la pièce tanguait encore un peu et Tom se raccrocha à ces point lumineux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau fixer son regard.

**- Ça surprend, hein ? T'en fait pas, moi je me suis carrément trompé de destination la première fois que j'ai voyagé par poudre de cheminette, j'en ai même cassé mes lunettes ! **Raconta gaiement les yeux verts.

Tom ne répondit rien, mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Une étrange chaleur se répandait en lui, plus particulièrement là où les bras l'entouraient. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et ne put contenir une pointe de regret quand Harry le lâcha enfin. La cuisine, car il avait bien atterri dans une cuisine, avait enfin cessé de vaciller et il put regarder un peu mieux ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande mais relativement miteuse, il y avait pas mal de poussières et quelques restes trônaient encore sur la table et les plans de cuisine, la peinture s'écaillait par endroit et le carrelage était craquelé. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une légère moue de dégoût, l'avisant Harry se frotta les cheveux embarrassés.

**- Désolé Elvy, cette maison est loin d'être un palace, elle a longtemps été inhabitée et personne n'a vraiment eu le temps de lui rendre son aspect d'autant.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je ferai avec, c'est déjà gentil à toi d'avoir accepté que je vive ici **répondit Tom en balayant ses excuses d'un geste.

Harry lui sourit, il déclama alors :

**- En tout cas, soit le bienvenu chez moi, Elvy !**

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Notes de l'auteure :<p>

Voilà, fin du chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! N'est-il pas choupi ce Elvy ? ^^

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^


	7. Des résultats bien inattendus

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, posté plus rapidement cette fois-ci ^^. Merci pour à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review etou qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et alertes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Des résultats bien inattendus<p>

* * *

><p>Tom fixait le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, le sommeil le fuyant désespérément. Il ne cessait de repenser à la veille, à Harry. Dumbledore les avait rejoint peu de temps après, et avait semblé nullement perturbé par l'éprouvant voyage en cheminée. Ce qui l'avait irrité, rien ne l'affectait donc jamais ce vieux bonhomme ! Sans savoir pourquoi, le boniment du directeur l'agaçait étrangement. Il avait négligemment fait disparaître poussières, assiettes sales, restes indéfinissables, moisis, cadavres de bouteilles et autres joyeusetés dès son arrivée et avait eu l'audace de dire à Tom, avec son sourire habituelle typiquement dumbledoresque qu'il aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant l'été ! Le sale vieux roublard !<p>

Puis il était parti, le laissant seul avec Harry, après lui avoir demandé de lui faire visiter la maison. Un fou ! Il en avait fait part à Harry qui lui avait expliqué en rigolant que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier mais qu'en manière de bizarreries, il n'avait encore rien vu. Non mais vraiment, qui aurait l'idée assez saugrenue de commencer un discours par «Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! ». Ce souvenir lui fit repenser à la visite de la maison, quelle saleté ! Toutes les pièces étaient dans un état de dégradation avancée. Finalement, nettoyer et rénover tout ça ne serait pas un luxe, en plus cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Harry.

Puis cette maison était étrange, tous les tableaux avaient été retirés, laissant un vide sur les murs à leurs emplacements, il ne restait qu'une vieille toile grise dans l'une des chambres. Il n'y avait plus aucun livre non plus dans la bibliothèque, à sa grande déception. Ils avaient sans doute été enlevés sciemment mais pourquoi ? Cela restait encore un mystère à ses yeux, peut-être étaient-ils trop abimés...

Tom s'interrogea de nouveau sur le professeur Rogue qui devait venir le lendemain matin, il avait demandé à Harry comment il était et sa réponse l'avait laissé sans voix « C'est un professeur de potion... je le déteste et il me hait ». Il avait dit cela avec tant d'animosité que Tom en était venu à regretter d'avoir poser la question, bien qu'il savait que la colère du jeune homme ne lui était aucunement destinée. Harry n'en était cependant pas resté là, il lui avait expliqué comment son professeur l'avait brimé et humilié tout au long de ces années, tout cela à cause de son père, mais il lui avait également précisé que la haine de Rogue à l'égard de James était amplement justifiée. Toutefois, Tom trouvait que cet homme devait être passablement aigri par la vie et qu'il était déraisonnable de haïr quelqu'un à cause des méfaits de son père, c'était vraiment immature ! Constat qui avait fait rire Harry lorsqu'il lui avait dit, apparemment immature et Rogue dans la même phrase était comique.

Dumbledore était finalement revenu chercher Harry après avoir apporté des provisions et quelques affaires à Tom, dont des livres qu'il s'était empressé de dévorer une fois les deux sorciers repartis. Harry était allé au Terrier, un non bien singulier pour une maison songea t-il. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui écrirait et qu'il reviendrait le voir. Dumbledore également, même si cela l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Il se sentait un peu seul dans cette grande maison sinistre, mais le sommeil finit par le gagner, avec la vision de deux belles émeraudes tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom fut brusquement réveillé par de grands coups à la porte, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une paire d'heures mais il se leva toute de même précipitamment pour aller ouvrir à ce qu'il supposait être son professeur de potion.

Tom ouvrit la porte avec une légère appréhension, il s'était tellement dépêché qu'il en avait oublié de se vêtir, et c'est donc en pyjama qu'il reçut Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'une longue cape noire malgré la chaleur de l'été, avec un visage encadré par de longs cheveux noirs d'un aspect douteux et un long nez crochu (tout était long chez cet homme ma parole !) toisa d'un air sévère le ''jeune'' homme en face de lui. Tom se sentit tout de suite intimidé, Harry avait raison, il faisait peur...

**- Hé bien, allez-vous vous poussez pour que je puisse entrer ou préférez vous attendre les premières chutes de neige ? **Dit-il d'une voix de glace en guise de bonjour

Tom s'écarta précipitamment pour le laisser passer, Rogue pénétra dans le hall d'entrée avec un reniflement dédaigneux, visiblement se retrouver dans cette maison ne l'enchantait guère.

**- Je vois que vous avez déjà adopté les habitudes des gryffondors, à moins que ce ne soit Potter qui n'ait déteins sur vous, quelle est donc cet accoutrement ? !  
><strong>

**- Euh... **

Avisant son boxer et son t-shirt gris, Tom se sentit profondément gêné, il remonta en quatrième vitesse à l'étage pour se changer en laissant là son professeur. Il enfila vite fait une robe de sorcier noire qu'il avait trouvée parmi les affaires que Dumbledore lui avait apportées et redescendit tout aussi vite rejoindre son irascible professeur.

Rogue ne se trouvait plus dans le hall mais l'attendait à présent dans le salon, le voyant entrer dans sa nouvelle tenue, il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

**- Cela vous correspond déjà mieux... Riddle **prononça t-il une expression étrange sur le visage. Il fit apparaître un parchemin d'un petit coup de baguette et poursuivit.

**Je vous ai préparé un programme de remise à niveau que vous devrez suivre à la lettre cet été, suis-je clair ? **

Tom hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, il sentait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contredire cet homme là si on voulait rester en vie. Il saisit le parchemin et y jeta un coup d'œil ; chaque jour, il devrait s'entraîner à lancer des sorts et à confectionner des potions. Les premiers jours étaient consacrés aux sorts de base de première, deuxième année, puis de troisième année et ainsi de suite. Rogue fit apparaître un deuxième parchemin ainsi qu'une pile de livres conséquente.

**- Ce sont les livres de toutes les matières confondues, jusqu'à la cinquième année et la liste de tous les sorts ainsi que leurs définitions et leurs applications. Il va sans dire que vous devrez bien évidement avoir tout lu et tous les connaître avant la fin des vacances. **Annonça t-il d'un ton narquois.

Il défit le lien du parchemin qui se déroula jusqu'au sol et continua sa course sur le parquet du salon. Voyant la liste plus qu'impressionnante, Tom ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Face à la mine déconfite de son élève, Rogue eut un léger sourire moqueur. Mais très vite, Tom se reprit, il avait en fait soif d'apprendre, Harry lui avait dit qu'il était bon élève, très bon même, il avait hâte de réintégrer ces connaissances. Il releva la tête, un lueur de défi dans le regard :

**- Bien professeur **répondit-il poliment. **Comme vous voudrez.**

Et sans plus attendre, il saisit le premier livre de sortilège de la pile et se mit à le lire. De temps en temps, il lançait un sort mentionné dans le bouquin et affichait une expression satisfaite quand il le réussissait.. A chaque fois. Rapidement, il arriva à la fin du livre, le reposa et prit le tome suivant, qui cette fois-ci traitait de métamorphose.

Voyant que Tom assimilait les connaissances à une vitesse ahurissante, Rogue ne put se retenir de marmonner son agacement : **Évidement, il ne pouvait en être autrement... **Tom ne réagit pas à la remarque, trop concentré sur sa lecture, il transforma distraitement d'un petit coup de baguette une mouche qui volait près de son oreille en un jolie papillon. Rogue poussa un soupir, il n'avait même pas prononcer la formule...

**- Je vois que vous vous en sortez très bien, je repasserai dans quelques jours pour suivre la progression de votre apprentissage et pour vous aider à confectionner des potions.**

Tom murmura un vague au revoir sans prendre la peine de lever le nez de sa lecture. Rogue secoua la tête d'un air irrité, et s'apprêta à partir mais arrivé au seuil de la porte, il se retourna, observant de ses yeux onyx son ancien maître plongé dans ses livres. Un éclat inquiétant traversa son regard puis il disparu.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Au Terrier, Harry ne fut guère réveillé de façon plus douce, un grand roux sauta sur son lit et lui cria dans les oreilles pour l'obliger à se lever et venir jouer au Quidditch avec lui, Ginny et Hermione. Il était arrivé la veille au Terrier et avait été accueilli à grands cris et grandes effusions de la part de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Molly Weasley avait une nouvelle fois déploré à quel point il était maigre et avait insisté pour qu'il avale un morceau bien qu'il ait déjà mangé avec Tom, juste avant de partir.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient bombardé de question à propos du sujet ''Tom'', en privé. Le Terrier accueillant, en effet, une invité surprise sous la (magnifique) forme de Fleur, apprenant par la même occasion la nouvelle de son futur mariage avec Bill. Nouvelle qui ne faisait visiblement pas plaisir à tout le monde au vu de l'humeur renfrognée de Mme Weasley lorsque Fleur tenait l'un de ses fameux discours sur « Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans cette maison, à part si on aime la cuisine et les poulets ».

Le ressentiment qu'éprouvaient Ron et Hermione à l'égard de Tom avait paru s'alléger lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il se comportait de façon tout à fait normal, et qu'il était même d'une compagnie plutôt agréable mais Ginny n'avait pu retenir une exclamation de mépris quand Harry leur avait raconté son après-midi. Il avait d'ailleurs attendu qu'elle s'en aille avant de leur parler de la prophétie qui l'avait reliée à Voldemort.

Leur réaction fut telle qu'il l'avait imaginé, horrifiée puis soulagée qu'Harry n'ait plus à accomplir un pareil destin. Le reste de la journée avait filé comme un éclair de feu, qu'Harry s'empressa d'attraper pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il n'avait plus joué au Quidditch depuis qu'Ombrage l'en avait privé à vie, mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait rejouer cette année. Sur cette réjouissante perspective, Harry descendit sur le terrain affronté le redoutable duo Weasley.

Les jours passèrent, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, apportant son lot de bonnes nouvelles. Depuis la chute du Seigneur noir, tous les mangemorts avait fini par être arrêtés, les géants étaient retournés dans leur montagne, et le ministère de la magie avait choisi de suivre les conseils de Dumbledore en leur envoyant des émissaires de paix. Et Fudge avait été forcé de démissionner à cause de son incompétence notable et pour son aveuglement face au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ; le poste avait été une nouvelle fois proposé à Dumbledore mais ce dernier, comme à son habitude, avait aimablement refusé au profit de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry envoyait régulièrement des lettres à Tom pour savoir comment cela se passait avec Rogue. Apparemment, il en ressortait qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, Rogue se contentant de lui donner des instructions et Tom de les appliquer invariablement à la perfection.

Harry finissait une de ses lettres avec un sourire, Tom assimilait les sortilèges avec une facilité à faire pâlir de jalousie Hermione, mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il ne les avait jamais pratiqués. Un cris provenant du rez de chaussé le tira de sa lecture, il reconnaissait la voix de la jeune fille qui semblait passablement surexcitée. Descendant l'escalier pour voir de quoi il retournait, il vit à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine quatre chouettes hulottes voler en direction du Terrier. Les BUSES étaient enfin arrivés.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione ne cessait de pousser des couinements terrifiés en sautant sur place :

**- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !**

Tandis que Ron se demandait pourquoi il y en avait quatre alors qu'il n'était que trois à avoir passer leurs BUSES cette année.

Les oiseaux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte et s'alignèrent en face de leurs destinataires. Harry vit qu'il y avait deux lettres à son nom. La première, qu'il ouvrit d'une main fébrile, contenait ses résultats. Il parcourut le parchemin, respirant plus facilement à mesure qu'il découvrait ses notes. Parfait, il avait obtenu un « Optimal » en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et des « Effort exceptionnel» en Métamorphose, Botanique, Sortilège, Potion et Soin aux créatures magiques. Il avait même réussi l'Astronomie alors qu'il n'avait rempli que la moitié de sa carte, quant à la divination et l'histoire de la magie, et bien ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione finissaient de lire leur propre lettre, et que Mrs Weasley félicitait son fils, Harry ouvrit la deuxième lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle contenait également un relevé de notes, au nom d'Elvy Riddle ainsi qu'une note manuscrite. Harry reconnut aisément l'écriture élégante de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_ J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais accompagner Elvy sur le Chemin de Traverse lors de ses achats scolaires. Nous ne pouvons effectivement pas le laisser enfermé tout l'été au Square Grimmaurd, toutefois, le danger que quelqu'un le reconnaisse est toujours présent. Je t'envoie donc un charme de protection que tu devras porter sur toi, il fera en sorte que toute personne que vous croiserez ne vous prêtera que peu d'attention et vous oubliera instantanément. Le charme agira sur un périmètre d'environ 10 mètres, prends donc garde à ne pas le perdre de vue._

_En te souhaitant d'excellentes vacances, je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Ps : Voici les notes obtenues par Elvy lors de sa cinquième année, je te serai gré de les lui faire parvenir._

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un bracelet en argent tout simple mais qui brillait d'une lueur légèrement bleuté. Puis il reporta son attention sur les résultats de Tom ; des O s'alignaient dans une colonne parfaite. Harry eut un sourire. _*Évidement..._*

Tom avait obtenu la note maximale dans toutes ses matières principales et également dans ses options Arithmancie et Études des Runes.

Ron lui arracha soudainement le parchemin des mains en s'écriant :

**- Au fait, c'est pour qui celui là ! ?  
><strong>

Harry perdit immédiatement le sourire, tandis que les sourcils de Ron s'arquèrent de façon inquiétante alors qu'il parcourait la feuille. Curieuse, Hermione se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Très vite, Ron lâcha le relevé avec une moue dégouté, quant à Hermione elle semblait passablement vexée de voir qu'il s'en était aussi bien sorti. Harry ramassa le parchemin et s'empressa de changer de sujet en demandant à voir les bulletins de ses deux amis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alors qu'il félicitait Hermione pour ses dix « Optimal », il songea à la lettre que Tom lui avait envoyé ce matin. A aucun moment l'Arithmancie ou les Études des Runes n'avaient été mentionnés parmi les matières que lui enseignait Rogue. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il coupa Hermione dans son monologue sur « Maintenant on va devoir préparer les ASPICS » :

**- Hermione, ça te déranges si je t'emprunte tes livres d'Arithmancie et de Runes ?**

Étonnée, elle lui répondit d'un ton enjoué :

**- Non bien sûr que non Harry ! Tu as décidé de les étudier toi aussi ? **Demanda t-elle, pleine d'espoirs.

**- Euh non...** **Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Tom** acheva t-il, embarrassé.

La jeune fille le regarda, interdite :

**- Pour... Tu-sais-qui ?**

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'il avait lancé le sujet, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

**- Oui pour Tom** rectifia t-il inconsciemment. **Tu comprends, il a réussi ces deux options mais Rogue ne les lui enseigne pas, donc je me suis dit que... **

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase tant les yeux de la gryffondor lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme pesant, répugnant apparemment à hurler dans la cuisine de Mrs Weasley. Elle préféra quitter la pièce telle une furie furieuse.

Ron, qui n'avait pas suivi la scène, observa Hermione partir en trombe et lança à Harry ?

**- Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?**

Harry lâcha un juron et sans répondre à Ron, il partit immédiatement à la poursuite de son amie. Arrivée à l'angle du couloir, il aperçut une crinière ébouriffée disparaître, il s'empressa de rattraper la jeune fille et il lui agrippa le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

**- Hermione, attends voyons, ne sois pas bête... **Il s'arrêta immédiatement en regrettant ses paroles, dire à Hermione qu'elle était bête n'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner.

Cette dernière le fixait en effet d'un air furibond.

**- Bête ? Mais oui bien sûr, je suis tellement plus stupide que ton « nouvel » ami, Harry !** S'énerva t-elle. **Et maintenant lâches moi, tu veux bien ? **

**- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu te comporteras réellement comme une idiote, Hermione ! **

Interloquée, Hermione se tut, et Harry poursuivit d'une voix plus douce :

**- Hermione, je te connais maintenant depuis bientôt six ans, et tu es la meilleure élève de notre année, tu penses que je pourrais croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu es stupide ?**

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais son visage rosit légèrement sous la gêne.

**- Réfléchis, qu'ai-je demandé de si inconcevable à tes yeux ? Le fait que ces livres soient pour Tom sont un fait mais lui permettre de continuer ces matières n'apportera rien de mauvais. **Commença t-il dans une tentative de convaincre son amie.** Au contraire, il y aura un élève de plus qui s'y intéresse, tu as toi même dis que tu déplorais qu'il n'y ait que peu de participants à ces cours, non ? **

Harry termina sa plaidoirie, une lueur d'excuse dans le regard et un timide sourire aux lèvres, il pencha légèrement la tête, en attendant le verdict final de son amie.

Observant sa mimique et son air de chien battu, Hermione ne put que sourire à son tour. Reprenant son air renfrogné, elle donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Harry en grommelant :

**- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Mais il n'a pas intérêt à les abîmer car sinon, tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était, je le transforme en crapaud ! **

Harry rigola franchement :

**- Merci Herm', t'es géniale !**

Puis, il remonta à l'étage préparer le colis pour Tom, sous le regard songeur de son amie.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry passa la plupart de son temps à jouer au Quidditch dans le verger des Weasley, tout en continuant sa correspondance avec Tom. Ce dernier avait été enchanté par ses notes et l'avait également chaleureusement remercié pour les livres et avait promis qu'il remercierait Hermione lorsqu'il la rencontrerait à la rentrée (à la demande de Harry). Il avait aussi demandé de façon régulière quand Harry viendrait le voir. Mais à chaque fois que le jeune homme émettait cette idée, la famille Weasley trouvait une excuse de dernière minute pour l'en empêcher, la dernière en date étant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir le jour de son anniversaire.

Le lendemain de la célébration de son seizième anniversaire, ils reçurent la liste des livres de Poudlard - dont celle de Tom - et Harry s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Cette fois-ci, son argument pour rendre visite à Tom était inattaquable, Dumbledore lui même y ayant consenti :

**- Mrs Weasley, il faut bien quelqu'un pour accompagner Tom sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous ne souhaiteriez tout de même pas qu'il puisse se balader tout seul, non ?** Demanda t-il innocemment.

La mère de son ami pinça les lèvres.

**- Bien sûr que non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce n'est pas Severus Rogue qui s'en occupe ?** Dit-elle d'un air sévère

**- Oui, mais Dumbledore m'a confié le charme magique. De plus, Tom veut s'y rendre avec moi, cela serait trop étrange de le lui refuser, il pourrait avoir des soupçons. Vous comprenez ? **Expliqua t-il avec toute la patience qu'il lui restait, c'est à dire, pas beaucoup.

Il adorait cette femme qui était presque une mère pour lui, mais dès fois, elle était vraiment trop étouffante...

**- Alors peut-être que nous pourrions y aller tous ensembles ?** Tenta t-elle une dernière fois.

Harry poussa un soupir :

**- Non Mrs Weasley, je sais que vous souhaitez aller voir les jumeaux et passez une bonne journée. La journée ne pourra pas être agréable pour vous, si Tom est présent. Je ne pense pas que vous parveniez à passer outre vos préjugez.**

Molly grimaça mais finit par hocher la tête.

**- Soit prudent alors mon chéri, je sais qu'il n'y a apparemment plus de danger mais...**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Weasley, vous savez bien que je fais toujours attention **dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis il utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd et disparut sous le regard inquiet des Weasley et de ses amis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Il réapparut dans la cheminée de la cuisine du Square, épousseta ses vêtements noirs de suie, appela Tom pour l'avertir de son arrivée – ne lui ayant pas précisé d'heure – et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Alors, il regarda enfin pleinement la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri. Pendant un instant, il crut s'être une nouvelle fois trompé de destination. Les peintures avaient été entièrement refaites, plus aucune lézarde n'apparaissait, plus aucun grain de poussière, plus aucune vaisselle sale. Les plans de travail de la cuisine étaient reluisant de propreté et semblaient comme neufs, il en était de même pour le carrelage qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été posé la veille.

Alors qu'Harry fixait la pièce complètement ahuri, il entendit des pieds martelés l'escalier et Tom surgit face à lui, un sourire illuminant son visage :

**- Harry ! **cria t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry le reçut maladroitement et le serra brièvement avant de l'écarter avec douceur, il était encore trop éberlué pour se laisser aller aux effusions des retrouvailles. Voyant son air ébahi, Tom rigola :

**- Alors ça te plaît ? Et toute la maison a retrouvé sa splendeur, pas seulement la cuisine !** Déclara t-il fièrement.

Sortant de sa contemplation béate, Harry se tourna vers le prodige de la baguette :

**- Mais... Comment as -tu réussi ça en si peu de temps ? **

**- Après avoir terminé de lire tous les livres que Rogue m'a apporté, je lui ai demandé de la documentation supplémentaire et voilà, le résultat, alors, tu ne m'as pas dit si ça te plaisait ou pas ?** Demanda t-il légèrement anxieux.

Harry secoua la tête, complétement stupéfait. Incroyable, il avait non seulement intégré cinq années d'étude en quelques semaines à peine mais il était également allé beaucoup plus loin, jamais un étudiant ordinaire n'aurait réussi pareil exploit.

**- Si, si, c'est génial, Elvy **finit-il par répondre, en lui souriant.

Les yeux rouges du ''jeune'' homme brillèrent d'un reflet énigmatique :

**- Au fait, Harry, joyeux anniversaire !**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure :<p>

Voilà fin du chapitre, avec une petite note de suspense à la fin hihi ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! A bientôt ^^.


	8. Une virée bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre qui m'est fin au suspens du précédent (ou pas...). Merci encore une fois à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, mis dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris ^^. Ce chapitre a été posté relativement vite mais le prochain, rien n'est moins sûr, rentrée oblige (boulot boulot T.T). J'essayerai de faire au mieux. Allez bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Une virée bien inattendue <strong>

* * *

><p>Tom pointa brusquement sa baguette en direction du gryffondor et avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, un trait de lumière rouge fusa sur le jeune homme. Harry ferma les yeux, se préparant à une intense douleur mais au lieu de ça, il ne ressentit qu'une douce chaleur au niveau de ses paupières. Surpris, il rouvrit prudemment les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois de suite en essayant d'éclaircir sa vue devenue brouillée. Mais la sensation de floue persistait, Harry commença à paniquer quand deux mains lui saisir ses lunettes.<p>

**- J'espère que mon cadeau te plait, Harry** fit Tom d'un ton joyeux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, observant la pièce redevenue limpide. Sa vue... Il voyait ! Il voyait parfaitement net sans ses lunettes, incroyable !

Harry se tourna face à Tom, complètement éberlué :

**- Tu m'as amélioré la vue ? !** S'exclama t-il

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore :

**- Oui, je voulais te faire un cadeau spécial, et tu sais quoi ? Tu as de très jolis yeux, Harry** termina t-il d'une voix douce.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur via les cheminées, transport qui commençait à devenir familier pour Tom mais auquel il avait encore bien du mal à s'habituer. Même s'il devait l'avouer, c'était bien pratique. Tom lança un regard circulaire, examinant le pub un peu miteux ; de nombreux clients se trouvaient là, à boire et à discuter autour de tables en bois. L'ambiance semblait détendue et amicale malgré l'aspect peu reluisant des lieux.

Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Le charme semblait fonctionner, sinon ils auraient déjà été assaillis par des gens qui voulaient avoir l'illustre honneur de serrer la main au survivant. Harry entraîna Tom, qui observait le pub d'un air curieux, en direction de l'arrière-cour. Tom, le patron du pub releva la tête à leur passage mais ne les interpella nullement, contrairement à son habitude.

Harry tapota les briques avec sa baguette et l'arche de pierre apparut, dévoilant le Chemin de Traverse aux yeux de Tom qui fut immédiatement fasciné. Une foule de sorciers et sorcières faisaient leurs courses, on voyait également un nombre important d'étudiants de Poudlard, qui, eux aussi, faisaient leurs achats scolaires. Un joyeux brouhaha et une grande agitation régnaient sur les lieux. Tom fut instantanément attiré par les vitrines bariolées, regorgeant d'objets magiques plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Harry se dépêcha de le suivre, il ne devait surtout pas le perdre de vue, c'était primordial. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un magasin de chaudrons.

**- Attends Elvy, il faut d'abord que nous allions à Gringotts !**

**- Gringotts ?** Répéta t-il d'un air interrogatif en se retournant.

**- Oui, la banque des sorciers. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tout est gratuit** **?** Demanda Harry d'un ton railleur.

Tom s'empourpra :

**- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais pas que la banque portait ce nom, c'est tout** se défendit-il.

**- Mais oui, mais oui... **Poursuivit Harry, amusé par sa réaction.

Tom commença à s'énerver, puis avisant le sourire en coin de son ami, il répliqua d'un ton boudeur :

**- Ha ha, très drôle !**

**- Rho, fais pas la tête Elvy, je te taquinais !** S'exclama Harry, rieur.

Mais Tom continua de marcher sans ralentir et Harry dut accélérer le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Harry réitéra ses paroles mais Tom se murait dans le silence, semblant ne pas vouloir pardonner aussi facilement la boutade du jeune homme. Ne riant plus du tout, Harry tendit la main pour saisir le bras de Tom afin de le forcer à s'arrêter. Il se pencha vers lui.

**- Ne te fâches pas, Elvy, je plaisantais. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas si drôle finalement, **murmura t-il d'un ton contrit.

Tout à un coup, ce dernier se retourna brusquement, un sourire étrange sur le visage :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour te faire pardonner ? **Demanda t-il, énigmatique.

Interloqué, Harry répondit sans trop réfléchir :

**- Euh, ce que tu veux, Elvy. **

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit.

**- Alors, quand nous aurons terminé nos achats, je veux aller à Londres, d'accord ?**

Harry fronça les sourcils, normalement il avait pour consigne de ''garder'' Tom sur le Chemin de Traverse mais... Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave, ils pouvaient faire un écart, Tom se comportait si bien jusqu'à présent, puis il ne voulait pas le contrarier d'avantage.

**- D'accord** répondit-il finalement. **Tu n'es plus en colère, Elvy ? **

**- Je ne l'ai jamais été** déclara Tom, dans un sourire diabolique.

Puis, il reprit sa marche en direction de Gringott, comme si de rien n'était. Harry en resta stupéfié. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, il lança à Tom, offusqué :

**- Tu... tu m'as manipulé ? !**

Tom répliqua en rigolant :

**- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer d'un amnésique, Harry !**

Secouant la tête d'un air effaré, Harry choisit finalement d'en rire et rattrapa le sorcier qui arrivait à hauteur de l'édifice de marbre blanc.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans l'imposant hall de pierres de Gringott. Des gobelins affairés se tenaient le long des comptoirs où des files de clients attendaient leurs tours. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place derrière un couple de sorciers et patientèrent.

Tom observa les créatures, intrigué. Il avait lu quelques écrits qui traitaient des gobelins mais ces derniers parlaient surtout des révoltes et il s'en était forgé une image de bête sanguinaire et vicieuse. Image faussée, comme il s'en rendit vite compte à la vue des gobelins très ordonnés, qui donnaient plutôt une impression de bureaucrates disciplinés, intelligents et respectueux. Le monde des sorciers était décidément plein de surprises.

Harry lui aussi observait la banque, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait mais il était toujours aussi impressionné par l'immensité des lieux. Leur tour arriva enfin, un vieux gobelin, au visage fripé, lui demanda un gage de son identité lorsqu'Harry lui fit part de sa requête. Il tendit alors une petite clé dorée. Le gobelin hocha la tête et fit signe à un autre gobelin, plus jeune, de conduire ces deux clients à leur coffre. Alors que la petite créature les entraînait dans le dédale de pierres, Harry se souvint du mode de transport de la banque et eut une pensée ironique pour Tom, lui qui avait déjà du mal à s'habituer aux voyages en cheminée !

Ils arrivèrent au wagonnet, le gobelin grimpa à l'intérieur suivi d'Harry. Tom observa le chariot d'un air circonspect, cela n'avait pas l'air bien solide... Mais, ne voulant pas passer pour un poltron, il prit place au côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire un peu railleur :

**- Les chariots vont très vite, Elvy. J'espère que ça ira pour toi... **Termina t-il innocemment.

Tom ne répondit rien mais fusilla du regard son ami, à croire qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois...

Le wagonnet commença à avancer sous la directive du gobelin, puis très rapidement, il prit de l'allure. Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de la terre, tournant, virant, dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle. Mais Tom n'en était aucunement effrayé, au contraire, il était complètement grisé par la rapidité de l'engin, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux grands ouverts, les plongeant dans les abysses souterraines de Gringott. Harry lui avait dit que la banque s'enfonçait des kilomètres sous terre. Il mourrait d'envie de descendre tout en bas mais bien vite, le chariot ralentit à l'approche de leur destination, à son grand regret. Ils sortirent du wagon, en marchant doucement pour retrouver l'équilibre.

**- Alors Elvy ? Pas trop éprouvé ? **Demanda Harry, d'un ton identique à sa remarque précédente.

Tom sourit et répondit, espiègle :

**- Non, pas le moins du monde, j'ai même hâte de recommencer et toi, tu tiens encore debout ?** Renvoya t-il sur le même ton railleur.

Surpris, Harry le regarda et vit qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté. Ils se mirent à rire tout deux, sous le regard perplexe du gobelin qui sut, toutefois, rester très professionnel et attendit sagement que ces clients aient terminé.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Une fois sa bourse remplie à ras bord, Harry et Tom repartirent dans le labyrinthe de rails et remontèrent à une vitesse tout aussi fulgurante jusqu'à la surface. Arrivé la haut - sous le rappel de Tom - Harry échangea un peu de sa monnaie sorcière contre de la moldue, en prévision de leur virée à Londres. Puis, ils ressortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé mais ils leur restaient encore plusieurs heures avant la fermeture des magasins. Harry jeta un œil à sa liste de fournitures et demanda à Tom à quelle boutique il désirait se rendre en premier. Sans surprise, ce dernier voulut aller immédiatement à Fleury et Bott. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la librairie, Tom lança à Harry :

**- Au fait, comment je fais moi pour m'acheter mes affaires ?**

**- Ah !** S'écria Harry. **J'avais complètement oublié, je l'ai reçu en même temps que les listes **dit-il, tout en farfouillant dans les poches de sa veste.

Il sortit une petite bourse de cuire et la tendit à Tom.

**- Tiens, c'est une bourse scolaire donnée à tous les élèves qui... euh en ont besoin **expliqua t-il un peu gêné.

Tom hocha la tête et le remercia. Puis il regarda à l'intérieur, son visage ne reflétait rien mais Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Qu'y a t-il ?**

Tom se mordit les lèvres et répondit, hésitant :

**- Rien, rien... C'est jusque je ne vais pas pouvoir m'acheter tous les livres que je souhaitais finalement...** finit-il par dire d'un ton déçu.

**- Allons ne sois pas bête, après le cadeau que tu m'as fait, je peux bien t'offrir deux trois petites choses ! **S'exclama Harry.

Tom commença à protester mais il fut coupé par le doigt du jeune homme posé sur ses lèvres.

**- Chut** dit-il en souriant. **Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Après avoir forcé Tom à limiter son nombre d'ouvrages et à quitter la librairie, les deux amis enchaînèrent les boutiques dans une frénésie dépensière. Tout leurs achats scolaires effectués, ils s'accordèrent une pause chez le glacier Fortarôme. Ils s'étaient tout deux achetés de nouvelles robes pour Poudlard chez Mme Guipure et Harry avait pu constaté qu'il n'y avait pas que les vêtements moldus qui allaient parfaitement au jeune homme, bien au contraire.

Toutefois, cette vision le dérangeait un peu, Tom en robe noire ressemblait beaucoup trop à... Tom Jedusor. Or, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas alors qu'il passait une aussi bonne journée. Puis, Tom avait paru si content lors des essayages, une joie si humaine que la comparaison s'était amoindrie, jusqu'à quasiment devenir irréelle.

Tom mangeait sa glace avec appétit, découvrant avec plaisir cette nouvelle saveur inédite pour lui, d'autant plus avec les innombrables parfums proposés chez Fortarôme. Harry, lui aussi, dégustait son sorbet aux raisins pétillants, tout en observant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch juste en face de la terrasse où ils s'étaient installés. Un Éclair de feu y trônait bien mis en évidence ainsi que de nombreux accessoires d'entretien des balais. Il n'avait pas encore parler de Quidditch avec Tom mais il voulait absolument lui faire essayer, toutefois pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ait un balais... Se levant subitement de sa chaise, il lança à Tom :

**- Attends moi là, je reviens !**

Et il traversa la rue pour s'engouffrer dans la boutique. Tom regarda le jeune homme partir, avec amusement, il n'avait rien dit mais il avait bien remarqué l'intérêt particulier de son ami pour cette boutique. Il avait lu deux trois choses sur ce sport mais il ne savait pas très bien en quoi il consistait réellement. Visiblement, Harry en était un pratiquant assidu.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et il ne revenait toujours pas... Ennuyé que Harry l'ait oublié ainsi, obnubilé par le Quidditch, Tom se leva à son tour et décida d'aller se promener dans les ruelles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorées.

Harry contemplait les différents balais disposés devant lui. Il voulait en acheter un à Tom, mais lequel ? Il pouvait facilement lui acheter un Éclair de feu, cependant, cela serait dépenser bien beaucoup d'argents pour quelqu'un qui n'aimerait peut-être même pas ce sport au final... Puis il n'avait jamais envisagé d'acheter un pareil cadeau à son meilleur ami Ron, à la fois parce que c'était impensable qu'il accepte un tel présent et également parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait offrir ainsi à la légère.

Certes son parrain l'avait fait pour lui, mais c'était bien différent. Comment réagiraient ses amis et la famille Weasley s'il offrait un balais de course haut de gamme à Tom... Cette simple idée le fit grimacer. Toutefois, rien ne lui empêchait d'en prendre un moins performant, _*Peut être un Brossdur 7 comme Ron..._*. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à son achat, une sensation désagréable le saisit, une impression de manque et de vulnérabilité étrange. Perturbé, il regarda par la vitre du magasin, et ce qu'il y vit ou plutôt qu'il ne vit pas le fit tressaillir.

Tom n'était plus assis à la terrasse du glacier ! *_Le périmètre du bracelet est de dix mètres...*_ Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il sortit en trombe de la boutique. Une fois dans la rue, il regarda de tout côté afin d'apercevoir le ''jeune'' homme mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était visible nulle part. Il commença à courir entre les passants, quand le malaise qu'il ressentait s'accentua soudainement, le coupant dans son élan. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et fit demi-tour, faisant refluer cette étrange impression. Il continua à suivre cet indicateur insolite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom regardait les boutiques de l'Allée où il s'était engagé par curiosité. Elles étaient bien différentes de la rue animée qu'il venait juste de quitter. Ces dernières étaient au contraire sombres et tristes, mal entretenues, proposant des objets de nature plutôt sinistre : des têtes réduites, des choses mortes flottant dans des bocaux emplis de formol, des araignées vivantes... Alors qu'il frissonnait en passant devant la devanture d'un magasin d'organes, une exclamation étouffée le sortit de sa contemplation morbide. Il se retourna et fit face à un vieux monsieur étrange qui le regardait avec une expression de terreur profonde. Tom fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand le vieillard fit soudainement volte-face pour s'engouffrer dans une boutique en claquant la porte. De plus en plus décontenancé, Tom voulut le suivre quand une voix l'appela dans son dos.

**- Elvy ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu m'as fait peur à disparaître d'un coup comme ça !**

Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé rapidement, Harry accéléra le pas afin de réduire la distance qui les séparait encore.

**- Excuse-moi, Harry** murmura Tom, distraitement, en fixant la porte qui affichait à présent une pancarte « Fermé »

Harry suivit son regard et grimaça intérieurement en avisant le nom de l'enseigne « BARJOW ET BEURK », il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de sa dernière visite dans ce magasin... Puis, il reposa son regard sur son ami, il avait l'air perturbé par quelque chose.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un problème ?** Demanda t-il en espérant que ce n'était pas les objets de magie noire qui l'avaient mi dans cet état.

**- Hum, c'est juste que cet homme là, qui tient ce magasin... **commença t-il, incertain.

**- Oui ?** L'encouragea Harry

**- Il a été pris d'une peur panique quand il m'a vu, je ne comprends pas... **

Harry se tétanisa _*Merde !*. _Barjow, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, avait vu Tom et surtout l'avait reconnu, c'était une catastrophe ! Avisant le regard inquisiteur de Tom, il s'empressa de balayer ses interrogations.

**- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le connais un peu ce vieillard. C'est un fou qui collectionne les trucs bizarres dans sa boutique, un marginal. Il a dû te prendre pour un vampire ou je ne sais quoi. **

**- Tu crois ? **Demanda Tom, songeur

**- Mais oui ! **Répondit aussitôt Harry,

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir et dissimuler ses sentiments, comme les cours d'occlumencie l'avaient démontré et il espérait que Tom ne se rendrait compte de rien. Ce dernier avait encore son regard pensif, mais il se détourna finalement de la boutique et emboîta le pas à Harry afin de regagner la rue commerçante. Pendant le trajet, ils ne dirent mots mais les pensées tournoyaient dans la tête d'Harry, dans une furieuse panique. Barjow avait reconnu Tom mais peut-être l'avait-il oublié, comme il était de nouveau sous le charme magique... Harry l'espérait grandement, mais se jura qu'il faudrait qu'il en fasse part à Dumbledore pour connaître les conséquences de son imprudence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Puisqu'ils avaient terminé leurs achats scolaires, Tom rappela à Harry qu'il lui avait promis une virée à Londres. Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur et Harry demanda au patron du pub s'ils pouvaient laisser leurs affaires derrière le comptoir, le temps de leur sortie côté moldu. Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête, indifférent. Une fois sortie sur Charing Cross Road, Harry regarda de droite à gauche, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu du côté moldu qu'il ne savait plus trop quelle direction prendre pour se rendre à Trafalgar Square. Tom observa les voitures et les passants, pas la moindre étincelle de magie de ce côté-ci, toutefois un nombre incroyable de librairies s'alignaient face à lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais il secoua la tête avec regret, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu aller en ville. Hésitant toujours, Harry demanda à Tom ce qu'il souhaitait faire à Londres.

**- Je veux faire le tour des boutiques de vêtements **répondit-il.

Surpris, Harry lui rétorqua :

**- Mais, tu n'en as pas assez ? Puis on vient juste d'acheter des robes.**

**- Je sais **dit-il simplement**. Mais tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je voudrais **rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Harry soupira puis commença à marcher dans la direction qu'il espérait être la bonne. La requête étrange de son ami lui apportait un problème supplémentaire, lui qui pensait qu'il voudrait simplement aller voir les monuments ou les musées... Des boutiques de vêtements, non mais vraiment ! Qui aurait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si féru de mode ? Seulement voilà, des magasins de fringues moldus, il n'en avait jamais fréquenté un seul, tout ses vêtements étant des vieux habits de Dudley. Bah, après tout, ils finiraient bien par en trouver un qui conviendrait à sa majesté...

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à parcourir les rayons d'une belle boutique du centre-ville, Tom empilant un monticule de vêtements sur les bras d'Harry, qui commençaient à être bien chargés. A chaque nouvelle veste, pantalon ou chemise, Harry grimaçait, en se demandant si Tom souhaitait habiller tous les gardes de la Reine avec. Voyant que le ''jeune'' homme se dirigeait vers un nouveau portant, il trouva le courage de protester un peu :

**- Elvy, j'étouffe... **Parvient-il à souffler, à travers la pile d'habits.

Tom se retourna, étonné. Avisant la hauteur, il rigola en s'exclamant :

**- Ah désolé Harry, je me suis laissé emporté. J'avais tellement envi de te choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux !**

**- Quoi ? **Dit-il, stupéfait

**- C'est pour toi Harry, tu n'avais pas compris ? **Déclara Tom avec un sourire espiègle.

Et il propulsa Harry dans les cabines en lui ordonnant de lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait choisi. Le gryffondor pesta mais finit par se plier au caprice de Tom. Il s'y adonna finalement avec d'autant plus de plaisir que c'était une grande première pour lui, si on ne comptait pas les essayages de robes de Poudlard. Il enfila les premiers vêtements de la pile, en essayant de coordonner un tant soit peu sa tenue, bien qu'il soit loin d'être un expert la dedans. De toute manière, les couleurs choisis par Tom étaient toutes assez semblables : noir, bleu, blanc, vert foncé, anthracite...

Il commença par une chemise noire à manches longues, avec des liserés bleus turquoises. C'était une chemise cintrée, ce qui lui fit toute de suite bizarre, lui qui n'avait jamais porté que les sweat-shirts trop larges de son cousin. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Puis, il enfila un jean bleu foncé, serré mais pas trop. Tom avait vraiment l'œil, il avait parfaitement déterminé sa taille. Quelque peu gêné de jouer au mannequin, Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste nerveux en écartant doucement les rideaux de la cabine.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom patientait sur un des fauteuils mis à la disposition des clients, il avait hâte de voir le résultat. Le rideau s'ouvrit enfin dévoilant le jeune homme. Tom en resta subjugué, Harry était magnifique. Sa chemise noire et bleue soulignait à merveille sa taille fine mais néanmoins musclée et son jean ajusté ne faisait qu'accentuer la longueur de ses jambes. Il avait un petit air de démon de la séduction, avec son regard vert brillant, ses lèvres légèrement rougies et ses cheveux noirs, décoiffés de façon tout à fait indécente. Tom ne put s'empêcher de détailler le garçon de haut en bas, le faisant rougir de gêne. Se détournant rapidement, il tourna le dos à Tom pour se regarder dans la glace. Tom put alors voir que son jean ne faisait pas que mouler à la perfection ses jambes... Alors qu'Harry s'admirait dans le miroir, étonné de voir à quel point cela lui allait bien, Tom souriait. Il avait eu raison, Harry était parfait à présent, il était déjà un splendide diamant brut mais maintenant il resplendissait de mille feux et ce superbe joyaux serait désormais sien.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique, les bras un peu plus chargés qu'en entrant et la bourse un peu plus légère. Mais ils étaient globalement satisfaits, Harry avait entièrement renouvelé sa garde-robe et il était heureux d'avoir enfin des vêtements bien à lui. Et Tom s'était également acheté quelques petites choses pour étoffer un peu son armoire. Le soir approchait et il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alors qu'ils retournaient d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à Charing Cross Road, un homme surgit soudainement face à eux, sortant d'une rue latérale. Le regard hagard et un peu fou, il sortit un couteau de sa veste et sans prévenir se jeta sur Tom dans un rugissement animal.

**- Elvy ! **Cria une voix dans un élan désespéré...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong>

****Bon, on ne tue pas l'auteure, s'il vous plaît ! Sinon, vous ne saurez jamais ce qui arrive au pauvre Tom ^^'.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, malgré le suspens de la fin, à bientôt tout le monde et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^


	9. Des cours bien inattendus

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, fin du suspens (calvaire, supplice, cauchemar etc. d'après certaines reviews ^^), pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent et posté rapidement (suis gentille hein ? ^^).<p>

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et/ou ajouter dans leurs alertes/favoris.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Des cours bien inattendus <strong>

* * *

><p>Complètement surpris par l'apparition soudaine de l'agresseur, Tom ne réagit pas face à l'attaque, fixant d'un air stupéfié, l'homme qui fonçait sur lui dans un hurlement sauvage.<p>

**- Elvy !** Cria Harry, dans un élan désespéré.

L'homme pointa son arme blanche droit sur le cœur de Tom. Alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement, sa lame fut déviée à la dernière seconde par la main d'Harry qui repoussa le bras de l'assaillant. Le couteau ripa et transperça le bras du ''jeune'' homme, évitant de justesse sa poitrine. Tom poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'un flot vermeille commençait à se répandre le long de son bras.

L'homme sembla complètement paniqué par l'échec de sa première attaque, il voulut reprendre son poignard quand un éclair rouge l'atteignit de plein fouet, il tomba en arrière complètement figé, le regard absent. Harry se détourna immédiatement pour se tourner vers son ami. Ce dernier se tenait le bras, là où le sang continuait de couler entre ses doigts crispés, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Il avait le visage pâle, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait son front. Harry se précipita, il déchira un bout de sa manche et tenta de l'enrouler sur la blessure mais Tom ne parvenait pas à desserrer ses doigts. Paniqué, Harry hurla pour le faire réagir :

**- Elvy ! Reprends-toi ! Il faut stopper le saignement, laisses-moi faire !**

Doucement, Tom sortit de sa tétanie à mesure que la voix de jeune homme lui parvenait, il retira lentement sa main et observa Harry bander son bras, sans réagir, complètement sous le choc. Une fois fait, Harry regarda de droite à gauche, personne en vue. Apriori, cet homme n'avait pas de complice, où du moins s'il en avait ces derniers n'avaient pas jugé bon d'intervenir. Harry ramassa leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissé tomber dans le feu de l'action et traîna plus ou moins Tom jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Il fallait qu'il contacte immédiatement le Directeur de Poudlard, et qu'il emmène au plus vite Tom chez Madame Pomfresh ou à Saint Mangouste. Mais avant même qu'ils ne parviennent jusqu'au pub, un crac sonore retentit, laissant apparaître Albus Dumbledore. Soulagé, Harry tenta d'accélérer la cadence, sans grand succès. Lorsque Dumbledore remarqua qu'Harry soutenait Tom, le portant presque, il se précipita vers eux.

**- Que s'est-il passé ? On vient de m'informer que tu as fait usage de la magie en présence de moldus **demanda t-il, précipitamment, son regard ne reflétant plus aucune facétie.

**- Un homme a attaqué Tom sans prévenir, il l'a blessé au bras !** Cria Harry, légèrement hystérique.

A cette mention, les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent et il saisit le bras de Tom avec douceur, enlevant son garrot de fortune. Il passa sa baguette sur la blessure qui se referma doucement ne laissant plus qu'une fine cicatrice rose et du sang coagulé. Tom reprit quelques couleurs mais il n'avait pas encore l'air d'être en état de parler.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le faisant doucement s'assoir sur le trottoir, Dumbledore demanda ensuite à voir le mystérieux agresseur, toujours stupéfixié. Harry lui désigna du doigt, l'homme allongé par terre à quelques mètres de là. Dumbledore s'en approcha et l'observa quelques secondes, il s'agissait d'une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, des cheveux sombres, coupés courts, des vêtements moldus standards, d'un âge moyen... Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça la formule :

**- Enervatum !**

L'homme cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. Semblant s'apercevoir de quelque chose, Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Puis il replongea l'homme dans un sommeil artificiel. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry d'approcher.

**- Tu dis que cet homme vous a attaqué sans prévenir ? **Questionna t-il

**- Oui, il a soudainement surgi de cette ruelle là et a attaqué Tom avec un couteau. C'est un sorcier ? **Demanda Harry, toujours ébranlé par les récents évènements.

**- Non, c'est un moldu... **Répondit Dumbledore, à voix basse.

**- Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il savait qui était Tom ? **S'étonna le jeune homme.

**- Un moldu sous sortilège de l'impérium, Harry. Ce n'était que l'instrument de quelqu'un d'autre,** termina Dumbledore, d'un air grave.

Harry fut interloqué, et prit conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Un sorcier savait pour Tom, avait tenté de le tuer et surtout pouvait récidiver car son identité restait inconnue. Harry se retourna pour regarder Tom, toujours prostré. Un élan d'angoisse le submergea, il ne voulait pas voir Tom mourir, c'était impensable, pas maintenant !

**- Il ne faudra pas le dire à Tom. Pour lui, il ne s'agira que d'une agression d'un moldu un peu fou,** déclara Dumbledore.** S'il savait qu'un sorcier avait tenté de le tuer, il pourrait soupçonner quelque chose. **

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent, la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit pour le moment, c'était qu'il voulait le protéger, il ne supporterait pas de le revoir avec un air de telle souffrance.

**- Bien,** reprit le vieux sorcier. **A présent, rentrez immédiatement au Square Grimmaurd, je me charge du reste, **ordonna t-il avec autorité.

**- Et pour mon infraction ?** Demanda Harry, avec appréhension.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas comme l'an passé. Tu n'auras même pas de convocation pour une audience **répondit Dumbledore, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, retrouvant un peu de son humeur habituel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry retourna vers de Tom, et s'assit auprès de lui. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour tenter de le réconforter. Visiblement, l'attaque l'avait profondément retourné. Harry n'était pas très doué pour ça, alors il se contenta de lui passer la main dans le dos en lui murmurant :

**- Ça va aller, t'en fait pas. Tout va bien...**

Finalement, Tom réagit face aux encouragements du Gryffondor :

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda t-il simplement.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Harry, venait la partie délicate qu'il n'appréciait pas : le mensonge.

**- Pour rien, Elvy. Ce n'était qu'un moldu ivre et fou qui en avait après notre argent. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on a pas eu de chance... Tu n'as pas eu de chance... **Murmura t-il, tristement.

Tom eut un petit rire désabusé.

**- Alors je me suis fait trouer le bras parce que j'étais là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est ça ?**

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui serrer les épaules un peu plus fort. Après quelques minutes de silence, Tom reprit la parole :

**- Merci Harry. **

Étonné, le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Tom lui souriait tendrement.

**- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Harry. Sans toi, je serai sans doute mort **dit-il avec chaleur, son sourire illuminant son visage, si chagrin encore quelques instant auparavant.

Harry tourna la tête, se sentant légèrement rougir. Il balbutia quelques mots, comme quoi ce n'était rien et qu'il aurait sans doute agi pareil.

Il était si beau, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres qui exprimaient toute la réserve de leur possesseur. Mais Harry pouvait bien jouer les modestes, il savait ce qu'il lui devait. Et puis, cette timidité faisait partie intégrante de son charme... Ah, cette bouche rosée, pleine, douce... Qu'il avait envi de l'embrasser... Tom se pencha inconsciemment vers le Gryffondor, mais ce dernier se releva doucement en s'étirant, ramenant Tom de son état second.

Harry observa Dumbledore du coin de l'œil, qui discutait avec un autre sorcier arrivé quelques minutes auparavant, probablement un membre de la brigade magique. Ils étaient occupés à jeter des sorts sur le moldu quand, comme mû d'un sixième sens, Dumbledore se retourna vers les garçons, et fit un petit signe de tête à Harry pour lui signifier qu'ils devaient partir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les deux jeunes hommes récupérèrent tout leurs achats puis ils repartirent par les cheminées jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Une fois dans la cuisine, Harry demanda à Tom s'il voulait manger.

**- Non merci Harry** dit-il d'un ton las. **Je dois t'avouer qu'après cette journée, je n'ai guère faim...**

**- Je comprends, tu devrais peut-être aller directement te coucher ?** Proposa t-il, plein de sollicitudes.

Tom commença à hausser les épaules quand - acceptant implicitement cette requête - il se mit brusquement à bailler. Un petit rire échappa à Harry.

**- Tu vois ? Ton corps te dit qu'il est temps que tu te reposes.**

Tom eut un sourire.

**- Tu as peut-être raison,** dit-il, tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Une fois en haut, Tom passa à la salle de bain, retirant sa chemise poisseuse de sang. Il observa sa blessure d'un œil critique après l'avoir rincée pour enlever le sang. Elle était parfaitement propre, nette, et déjà presque un souvenir. Dumbledore avait fait du beau boulot, il devait le reconnaître.

Harry contemplait la chambre de Tom, anciennement celle qu'il occupait lui même avec Ron. Il l'avait entièrement refaite. Deux lits occupaient encore la chambre mais ce n'étaient plus les vieux lits déglingués qu'il avait connus. A présent, il s'agissait de magnifiques lits à baldaquins en fer forgé, l'un d'une couleur pourpre, l'autre d'une couleur émeraude, tout deux mêlés de noirs. Le parquet sombre était brillant, recouvert d'un tapis soyeux rouge et noir, les rideaux verts étaient entièrement nouveaux et les lambris et peintures resplendissaient. Harry se demanda si le mélange du rouge et du vert dans la chambre avait été fait consciemment. Il s'approcha du lit émeraude, et se posa dessus, attendant l'arrivée de Tom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Tom, les cheveux encore humides, de fines gouttelettes d'eau glissant sur sa peau dénudée, et se perdant dans les replis d'une simple serviette posée autour de ses reins. Harry émergea lentement de sa torpeur pour finir les yeux écarquillés. Jamais un homme ne lui avait parut si... si séduisant. Secouant la tête, il se dépêcha de détourner le regard et lança à Tom d'une voix gênée :

**- Tu peux te rhabiller, s'il-te-plaît ?**

Tom sourit, amusé par le malaise du jeune homme.

**- Pourquoi ? Ça te déranges ? Tu as pourtant dû en voir d'autres dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, non ? **Dit-il, de plus en plus railleur.

Décidément, il avait bien fait d'attendre pour s'habiller après sa douche. Les réactions d'Harry étaient vraiment adorables et jouer avec lui encore plus divertissant. Ce dernier avait rosi alors qu'il répliquait que ce n'était pas une raison pour se balader complètement nu. Ce qui avait franchement fait rire Tom, tandis qu'il s'inclinait et enfilait un boxer et un t-shirt. Opérations qu'Harry avait pris bien soin d'éviter de regarder.

Une fois dans une tenue décente, Tom se glissa aux côtés d'Harry sous les draps de soie.

**- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? **Murmura t-il doucement.

**- Je ne peux pas... J'ai promis à Mrs Weasley d'être rentré pour le dîner. Je suis d'ailleurs déjà en retard, je suis sûr qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi,** répondit Harry, avec regret.

Tom n'ajouta rien et Harry se leva doucement, s'apprêtant à partir.

**- Quand je ferme les yeux, je le revois... foncer sur moi** chuchota Tom, d'une voix serrée. **Harry... Reste ici... jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. **

Alors Harry se rassit aux côtés de Tom et lui passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste apaisant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ferme les yeux et soit emporté dans les bras de Morphée, en se disant que finalement cette journée n'était pas aussi gâchée.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression à Londres. Et Harry en avait passé une bonne partie à se demander qui en était l'auteur. Il avait fait part de l'attaque à ses amis mais ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient paru bien alarmé par la situation, alors le jeune homme avait tout bonnement cessé de leur en parler.

Harry était ensuite retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hermione et les Weasley. La boutique des jumeaux était vraiment époustouflante ! Il ne regrettait vraiment pas de leur avoir fourni leurs fonds. Ils avaient également croisé la fouine qui les avait insulté copieusement, comme quoi certaines choses ne changeraient jamais... Ainsi que plusieurs de leurs camarades de Poudlard qui avaient encore une fois adressé leurs félicitations à Harry pour avoir terrassé le mage noir. S'il savait... pensait ironiquement Harry, à chaque fois qu'il y avait droit.

Peu de temps avant la rentrée, Dumbledore s'était également rendu au Terrier, désirant voir Harry. Il espérait grandement que Dumbledore avait trouvé le responsable de l'attaque. Mais à sa grande déception, le Directeur de Poudlard avait répondu par la négative à sa question :

**- Nos recherches se sont avérées infructueuses, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à remonter la piste du coupable, qui a magnifiquement su masquer sa trace magique. **

**- Ah...**

Avisant l'expression déçue de son élève, Dumbledore l'avait rassuré de son regard bleu pétillant.

**- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons. En attendant, revenons en à la raison de ma visite, **avait t-il dit, en changeant de sujet.

Étonné, Harry avait attendu que son professeur s'explique. Reprenant un air sérieux, celui-ci avait laissé passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

**- Vois-tu, Harry. J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Tom. Ce qui en soit n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Voldemort était un personnage dès plus solitaire, le fait que Tom soit ton ami l'éloigne efficacement de la voie des ténèbres.**

Harry avait acquiescé, ne voyant toujours pas où son professeur voulait en venir.

**- Mais, **avait poursuivi Dumbledore, en fixant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, **je pense qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que tu oublies qui il était à l'origine.**

Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête, légèrement honteux. Ce n'était pas une reproche clairement formulée à son encontre, toutefois il était vrai qu'il avait eu tendance à perdre de vue ce point... Ou il avait souhaité le perdre de vue...

**- Alors c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que tu suivrai des cours privés avec moi cette année, **avait-il repris tranquillement.

**- Des cours privés... avec vous ? **S'était étonné Harry.

**- Oui, c'est à la fois pour le souvenir et également pour te préparer au cas improbable où Voldemort reviendrait parmi nous **avait annoncé son professeur, d'un ton dégagé.

Harry avait espéré plus d'informations sur les ''cours'' à venir mais Dumbledore s'était contenté de lui offrir l'un de ses sourires énigmatiques avant de repartir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le 1er Septembre était enfin arrivé. Une agitation coutumière régnait au Terrier, les portes claquaient et des voix s'interpellaient alors qu'un remue-ménage de dernière minute s'opérait afin que tout soit prêt pour le départ à la gare. Une fois les valises bouclées, Hedwige et Coq enfermés dans leurs cages respectives et Pattenrond crachant dans son panier, Harry prit place aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione dans l'une des voitures, gracieusement prêtées par le ministère. Il était convenu que Rogue emmène Tom à la gare de King's Cross (ce qui devait grandement le réjouir...) et qu'ils se retrouveraient sur le quai.

Harry passa la barrière en poussant son porte-bagages et arriva sur le quai 9 ¾ . Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Tom du regard parmi le fourmillement de parents et d'élèves qui attendaient pour monter dans le train. Il était 10h50. Ils fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis, qui eux aussi jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux, mais avec davantage de crainte. Harry s'était attendu à cette réaction, il leur souffla encore une fois, excédé :

**- Calmez-vous, n'ayez pas l'air si anxieux, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose ! Et surtout, essayer de vous comportez correctement avec lui !**

Ron grogna, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry se souciait tellement de Vous-savez-qui. Il savait qu'il était censé le surveiller, mais de là à se préoccuper de son bien-être... On aurait presque dit que son meilleur ami considérait Vous-savez-qui comme... Non... C'était impossible ! Il devait se faire des idées...

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, Tom n'était toujours pas arrivé alors que le train allait partir dans cinq minutes. Ginny était déjà montée et discutait avec ses parents en se penchant à une fenêtre.

Soudainement deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière alors qu'une voix douce s'élevait à son oreille :

**- Bonjour Harry.**

Il tourna la tête et croisa deux orbes rougeoyantes.

**- Bonjour Elvy, tu es en retard** répondit-il dans un sourire.

Puis il reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui le regardaient d'un air choqué. S'écartant prestement, Harry fit maladroitement les présentations.

**- Alors euh, Elvy, je te présente Ron Weasley et voici Hermione Granger que tu as déjà croisé à l'hôpital.**

Tom leur fit un léger signe de tête en les observant de son regard pénétrant, d'un air impassible. Ron tressaillit et Hermione baissa les yeux. Ils marmonnèrent un vague salut avant de rejoindre les parents de Ron pour leur dire au revoir. Perplexe, Tom se tourna vers Harry.

**- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

**- Euh non, non, ils sont juste un peu... stressés. La rentrée, j'imagine... **Tempéra Harry, en pestant intérieurement contre ses deux amis.** Bon et si on allait dans le train ! **Lança t-il vivement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry dit au revoir à Mrs Weasley qui l'étouffa dans son étreinte en lui souhaitant une bonne année et en lui recommandant d'être prudent. En se redressant, elle fixa Tom avec animosité, elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle lâcha Harry qui monta dans le wagon, en traînant sa grosse malle, suivi par Tom, qui avait observé la scène une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient déjà rendus dans le compartiment des préfets, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet à Harry et un regard beaucoup plus froid à Tom. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir, de nombreux élèves les dévisageaient avec curiosité, chuchotant entre eux et pointant du doigt Harry. Dont un nombre impressionnant de filles surexcitées, ce qui agaçait fortement Tom. Étonné par ce comportement, il en fit la réflexion au jeune homme.

**- Oh ça ? C'est parce que je suis le survivant. Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé...**

**- Harry ! **Cria une voix dans son dos.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé, une tête rousse le regardait en souriant.

**- Tu veux qu'on cherche un compartiment ensemble ? Le train est bondé, **demanda Ginny, ignorant superbement Tom.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Dean Thomas surgit de son propre compartiment.

**- Ginny, viens, je t'ai gardé une place !**

La jeune fille le suivit, l'air boudeuse et lança un regard meurtrier à Tom, qui heureusement ne le perçut pas. Harry commençait en avoir assez, jamais il ne parviendrait à garder le secret si tout le monde se comportait comme si Tom allait les trucider d'un instant à l'autre !

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alors qu'ils passaient devant les cabines, Neville les héla pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre, Luna et lui. Harry refit les présentations et Neville salua Tom avec jovialité, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix. Quant à Luna, elle lui lança, de son air rêveur habituel, qu'il devait avoir attrapé la _Rouginite _car il avait les yeux bien rouges. Tom salua poliment le jeune homme au visage lunaire et lança un regard perplexe à Luna qui s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine.

Quelle fille singulière... Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, un collier de bouchons, sa baguette était glissée derrière son oreille et ses cheveux blonds broussailleux lui retombaient devant ses yeux proéminents. Il croisa le regard d'Harry, en levant un sourcil interrogatif, ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant, lui signifiant que c'était son comportement normal. Prenant place sur la banquette, à côté d'Harry, Tom écouta distraitement le garçon qui se prénommait Neville parler de sa nouvelle baguette, avant de se mettre à farfouiller sous son siège à la recherche de son crapaud.

Les amis d'Harry étaient décidément bien... étranges. Entre ceux qui le fuyaient comme la peste et ceux qui... enfin bref. Soupirant légèrement, il regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre sans le voir, il aurait vraiment préféré être seul avec Harry...

Tandis que les trois amis discutaient de choses et d'autres, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un groupe de filles gloussantes et à l'air stupide. L'une d'entre elles s'avança dans le compartiment, d'un air hardi :

**- Bonjours Harry, je m'appelle Romilda, Romilda Vane** dit-il d'une voix forte et assurée. **Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans notre compartiment ? Tu n'es pas obligé de... **

Avisant la présence de Tom, la jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle le détailla du regard, et semblant apprécier ce qu'elle voyait, elle rajouta dans un sourire.

**- Ton ami peut venir aussi bien sûr, je ne crois pas le connaître... **Commença t-elle, dans l'espoir que Tom tourne la tête vers elle, mais celui-ci continua de regarder par la vitre, indifférent.

Un peu décontenancée, elle termina en aparté, jetant un œil à Neville toujours plongé sous la banquette et à Luna qui arborait à présent de magnifiques Lorgnospectres.

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester avec **_**eux.**_

**- Ce sont des amis à moi, **répliqua Harry d'un ton glacial.

**- Ah bon ? **S'étonna la fille. **D'accord.**

Elle battit en retraite et referma la porte derrière elle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom dressa l'oreille, Harry parlait à présent d'une bataille au ministère. Tournant la tête vers eux, il demanda avec curiosité :

**- La bataille du ministère ? C'est quand tu t'es battu contre Voldemort ?**

Neville glapit et lâcha à nouveau Trevor et Luna le regarda de ses yeux fous, écarquillés.

**- Ne prononces pas son nom ! Il a peut-être été battu mais...** lança Neville, en frissonnant. **Puis tu débarques d'où pour ignorer ça ?**

**- Neville, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Elvy est amnésique... **Coupa Harry, n'aimant pas trop la tournure de la conversation.

Il expliqua alors brièvement la situation à ses deux amis. Neville, mortifié, s'excusa auprès de Tom, qui les balaya d'un geste de la main.

**- Alors comme ça tu recommences ta sixième année ? A Gryffondor ? **Demanda le garçon, curieux.

Tom hocha la tête.

**- C'est marrant, je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà... **

Mais il fut brusquement interrompu dans sa phrase par l'arrivée intempestive de Ron qui s'affala sur la banquette en criant qu'il mourrait de faim, suivi d'Hermione qui traita le rouquin de ventre à patte. Harry était secrètement soulagé que l'attention de Neville soit ainsi détournée. Décidément, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait crû...

Hermione et Ron avaient apparemment réussi à contenir leur répulsion vis à vis de Tom mais Ron ne faisait par contre aucun effort pour l'introduire dans le dialogue, et Harry n'osait pas le faire, se doutant que son initiative serait mal accueillie par son ami. Cependant, Tom ne semblait pas outre mesure perturbé, il avait sorti un livre de sa valise, et avait l'air de ne leur prêter aucune attention... Même à lui...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

La porte de leur cabine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur une élève de troisième année balbutiante qui tendit deux rouleaux de parchemin à Harry et Neville. Perplexes, ils saisirent chacun le sien. Harry le décacheta et lut la missive d'un certain professeur Slughorn – probablement le nouveau professeur de DFCM - qui l'invitait à prendre une collation dans son compartiment afin de faire plus amples connaissances, vraiment étrange... Ne trouvant pas de raisons de refuser qui ne fussent pas impolies, Harry se leva et jeta un œil à Tom toujours dans sa lecture. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Ron et Hermione qui acquiescèrent à contre-cœur puis il dit :

**- Bon, bah... Je pense pas que ça soit très long, à tout à l'heure.**

A ses paroles, Tom redressa la tête, désemparé ._*Ah... finalement, il ne m'ignore pas.*_ Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit dans le couloir, suivi par Londubat.

Qu'est-ce que ce clin d'œil signifiait ? Il se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Tom s'était replongé en apparence dans son livre, mais intérieurement il bouillonnait, Harry l'avait laissé au milieu de ces énergumènes avec juste un stupide clin d'œil en guise d'excuse ! Et voilà qu'ils se remettaient à reparler des ASPICS, quel ennui... Soudainement, la voix claire d'Hermione l'interpella :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Elvy ?**

Surpris, Tom ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il finit par lever le nez lorsqu'elle répéta sa question. Tom se rappela alors que c'était à elle qu'il devait ses livres de runes et d'arithmancies.

**-Ton livre de runes... Merci de me les avoir prêtés, au fait **termina t-il courtoisement.

Ron fut pris d'une quinte de toux et jeta un regard peu amène à la jeune fille, était-il jaloux ? Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son activité quand Hermione lui posa une autre question, ignorant son ami.

**- Tu vas prendre cette option cette année ?**

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif, se demandant si elle en avait terminé avec ses questions. Mais apparemment, Hermione était prise d'une insatiable curiosité et continua à l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait lu, appris, choisi comme cours...Tant est si bien qu'Harry fut de retour sans même avoir vu le temps passer.

**- On a encore hérité d'un cas comme professeur ! **Grommela Harry, en s'asseyant.

Et tandis qu'Harry racontait à ses amis à quel point Slughorn était bizarre, avec sa manie de vouloir jouer au chercheur de nouveaux talents, Tom observa de nouveau le paysage. Au loin, des lueurs brillèrent à travers le crépuscule tombant... Les lueurs de Poudlard.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés...

Il était enfin chez lui.

**A suivre... **

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

Et voilà, fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

Ah, l'une des scènes est inspirée d'un manga que j'aime beaucoup, saurez-vous trouver laquelle ? ^^ (bon, une toute petite scène et seulement inspirée donc pas exactement la même ^^')

A bientôt ! **  
><strong>


	10. Un poste bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde, voici mon nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser d'autres ^^.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Un poste bien inattendu<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry hurla sa consternation dans la grande salle. Il devait avoir rêvé... Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir annoncé une chose pareille ! Mais bien vite, Rogue adressa un signe de la main aux Serpentard, en remerciement de leurs applaudissements. Rogue ! Nouveau professeur de DFCM ! Sa vie était véritablement un enfer... Tom fronça les sourcils, en deux mois de cours avec Rogue, ce dernier n'avait jamais annoncé qu'il avait changé de poste, et visiblement la nouvelle ne faisait pas plaisir à Harry.<p>

**- Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre...**

**- Harry ! **S'indigna Hermione, choquée.

Intrigué, Tom tourna la tête vers eux :

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**- Ce poste est maudit. Personne n'y est resté plus d'un an... Quirrell, l'un de nos anciens professeurs en est même mort,** expliqua Harry, d'une voix féroce.

**- Hé bien... Je ne savais pas qu'enseigner était une profession à si haut risque **dit-il, ironiquement. **Mais, si ce professeur te déranges tant Harry, je peux m'en charger **reprit-Tom, avec légèreté.

Ron et Hermione se figèrent, et même Harry le regarda vaguement inquiet.

**- Je plaisantais bien sûr,** précisa le ''jeune'' homme en esquissant un sourire.

Dumbledore termina son traditionnel discours de bienvenu et bien vite le bruit assourdissant des bancs qu'on repousse empli la salle. Hermione se précipita pour guider les premières années, suivie par Ron, d'un pas beaucoup moins empressé. La foule d'élèves convergea vers les portes, ballotant Tom dans tous les sens. Où était Harry ? Tom tourna la tête de droite à gauche, une marée d'élèves l'entourant de toute part. Alors qu'il commençait à s'alarmer, une main chaude et ferme se referma sur la sienne.

**- Par ici, Elvy. Te perds pas !**

Tom marcha à la suite du jeune homme qui le guida à travers les dédales du château. Arrivant au portrait de la grosse dame, ils y retrouvèrent Hermione qui faisait entrer les derniers retardataires. La jeune fille semblait fixer un point, situé entre les deux garçons. Intrigué, Harry baissa les yeux et avisa qu'il tenait encore la main de Tom. Il la lâcha et se retourna rapidement vers Tom pour masquer son embarra à la Gryffondor.

**- Voilà, on est arrivé à notre salle commune**.

Alors qu'ils entraient tout trois à travers le trou du portrait, Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire et son expression resta indéchiffrable lorsqu'elle souhaita bonne nuit aux deux garçons, avant d'aller se coucher. Tom observa la salle, curieux. Tout était rouge... Des fauteuils rembourrés aux tentures sur les murs... Heureusement, quelque chose dans cette pièce restait d'un beau vert... Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança d'un ton joyeux.

**- Je me répète peut-être... Mais bienvenu chez les Gryffondors, Elvy !**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le lendemain matin, Tom ouvrit les yeux, légèrement ébloui par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il plissa les paupières et se tourna de l'autre côté, il avait vraiment passé une agréable nuit. La première à Poudlard, avec sa nouvelle conscience. Il se demanda vaguement si son comportement, ses pensées, sa façon d'être avaient changé depuis qu'il était amnésique. Puis, se souvenant qu'avant, il n'était pas ami avec Harry, il sourit en silence. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi...

Des bruits s'élevèrent dans le dortoir, et une agitation matinale commença à régner dans la pièce. Décrétant qu'il était temps de se lever, Tom tira les rideaux et sortit de son lit, qui avait été spécialement ajouté pour lui, à côté de celui d'Harry. Cela avait étonné ses nouveaux camarades mais Harry leur avait exposé la situation, comme il l'avait fait avec Neville et Luna. Il était tard et ses amis n'avaient guère posé de questions, préférant rapidement se coucher. Des yeux curieux le suivirent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain commune, puis se rappelant soudainement que sa présence était normale, ses condisciples replongèrent dans leurs préparatifs matinaux. Une fois propre et habillé de sa robe de Poudlard, Tom attendit qu'Harry daigne se lever à son tour. Weasley était déjà descendu rejoindre Granger, après lui avoir marmonné de dire à Harry qu'ils l'attendraient dans la grande salle.

Commençant à s'impatienter, Tom entrouvrit les rideaux du jeune homme qui dormait encore paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement à chaque respiration, ses cheveux en batailles recouvrant ses yeux fermés, il étreignait son oreiller et sa couverture était entortillée autour de ses jambes. Tom eut un doux sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire espiègle. Se penchant vers l'endormi, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

**- Debout Harry, il est l'heure de te lever.**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles. Se frottant les yeux, il vit un Tom hilare qui le regardait. Grommelant, Harry attrapa sa baguette et voulu jeter un sort au farceur, mais ce dernier l'évita sans mal, et se mit à rire de plus belle. Ne voulant plus se ridiculiser d'avantage, Harry se dépêcha de se préparer, avant d'aller à leur tour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ron, ce dernier était entrain de lui expliquer – entre deux bouchées - qu'il avait croisé Hagrid hier soir et qu'il pensait que le trio choisirait sa matière en ASPIC. Hermione s'affola et même Harry avait l'air contrarié.

**- Ce n'est pas un bon prof ?** Demanda Tom, curieux.

Le rouquin s'offusqua mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

**- Et bien, disons qu'il a tendance à considérer les plus effrayants des monstres comme d'adorables créatures, et donc forcément intéressantes à étudier...** Murmura Harry, dans un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. **Et le problème, c'est qu'Hagrid est notre ami. Si nous n'allons plus à ses cours, il risque de mal le prendre... **termina t-il d'un ton maussade.

Tom hocha la tête, en sortant sa propre liste de BUSES, il n'avait jamais pris l'option Soin aux créatures magiques, et apparemment c'était un bon choix...

Le professeur McGonagall déambula parmi les élèves afin de leur attribuer leurs emplois du temps. Arrivé au tour de Tom, elle l'observa de son regard pénétrant, mais son expression restait parfaitement neutre. Pourtant, elle devait forcément être au courant pensa Harry.

**- Mr Riddle, je suis le professeur McGonagall et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Je suis également la directrice de Grffondor, j'exigerai donc de vous un comportement exemplaire afin de contribuer à la grandeur de votre maison,** déclara t-elle d'un air sévère.

Tom acquiesça, légèrement intimidé. Elle reprit alors d'un ton un peu plus doux :

**- Je vois que vous avez obtenu des « Optimal » dans toutes vos épreuves, vous pouvez donc bien sûr poursuivre ces matières en ASPIC. Je vous conseil de suivre Miss Granger, votre premier cours étant Études des Runes, **ajouta le professeur McGonagall, tout en faisant apparaître son nouvel emploi du temps.

Tom se leva à la suite de la jeune fille et adressa un signe de main à Harry qui le regarda partir d'un air un peu troublé. Il n'aimait pas le savoir loin de lui, même pour une aussi bref période...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Ron quittèrent la salle commune pour se rendre à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Tom et Hermione attendait déjà devant la porte, discutant visiblement du cours qu'ils venaient de suivre. Voyant Harry arrivé, Tom lui adressa un sourire alors que la jeune fille se plaignait de la charge de travail qu'ils avaient déjà à effectuer. Un ricanement désagréable s'éleva alors derrière-eux. Une jeune homme d'un blond presque blanc chuchotait quelque chose à ses deux amis en les regardant.

**- Tu as quelque chose à dire Malfoy ?** Lança Ron, furieux.

Le dénommé Malfoy les regarda d'un air narquois.

**- Oh, rien,** répondit-il, d'un ton méprisant**. Je disais juste qu'il était étrange qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle se plaigne du travail, elle doit pourtant être habituée aux tâches de basse extraction, non ? **

Tom arqua un sourcil, ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Harry et Ron sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes.

**- Retire ce que tu as dit, Malfoy, tout de suite ! **S'énervaHarry, alors qu'Hermione tirait fermement sur le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le Serpentard.

Malfoy eut un rire moqueur.

**- Tu te crois vraiment important, hein Potty ? Saint Potter, notre sauveur ! Qui doit toujours aider la veuve et l'orphelin ! Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais qu'un déchet ! **Cracha t-il avec dégoût.

Harry sentit une colère sourde l'envahir mais qui étrangement n'était pas la sienne. Et avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Tom pointa sa baguette droit sur le gorge de Drago. Surpris, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il écarquilla les yeux et porta ses mains à son cou, semblant suffoquer. Serrant compulsivement les doigts, une teinte violette commença à colorer son visage alors qu'il s'étouffait sous l'effet du sort. Harry tira sur le bras de Tom.

**- Ça suffit, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon** dit-il fermement.

Tom abaissa lentement sa baguette, regardant avec froideur le jeune homme qui s'était effondré à terre. Le blond leva ses yeux gris aciers vers Tom, une lueur furibonde dans le regard, mais bien vite, il les rabaissa, en rougissant légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Rogue sortit dans le couloir. Un silence s'abattit immédiatement sur les élèves qui chuchotaient entre eux sur ce qui venait de se passer. Rogue balaya la scène du regard.

**- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et maintenant allez-y** dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry sortit en trombe de la salle de cours, il était furieux. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité mais la retenue que Rogue venait de lui infliger lui restait en travers de la gorge. Tout au long du cours, le Directeur de Serpentard s'était ingénié à l'humilier. Harry avait tenté de se contenir mais il avait également senti qu'une autre personne avait du mal à refréner sa colère et il avait fini par craquer, ne pouvant empêcher la remarque désobligeante de franchir ses lèvres.

Tom lui tapota l'épaule d'un air conciliant alors qu'Hermione le sermonnait sur son irresponsabilité. Puis ils partirent tout deux en cours d'Arithmancie, tandis qu'Harry suivit le rouquin, qui riait encore de son audace, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Sans surprise, Rogue les avait surchargés de travailles...

Alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de potions, un jeune garçon donna à Harry une lettre. Reconnaissant la belle écriture calligraphiée de Dumbledore, Harry s'empressa de la ranger dans son sac pour la soustraire à la vue de Tom. Inutile qu'il se pose des questions supplémentaires... Arrivant au cachot, ils virent une petite douzaine d'élèves qui attendaient également le début du cours, dont un blond qui détourna la tête d'un air gêné, quand il vit arriver les Gryffondor.

Remarquant le mouvement du jeune homme, Tom détailla un peu plus du regard celui qui avait osé insulter Harry. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, lissés en arrière lui donnait un air d'angelot trompeur, et ses yeux anthracites reflétaient une personnalité de glace, mais malgré son masque aristocratique, Tom décela une faille. Il paraissait légèrement plus frêle et plus solitaire sans la présence de ses deux acolytes qui étaient avec lui précédemment et lorsqu'il vit que Tom l'observait, il lui retourna son regard, plongeant ses orbes grises dans ses orbes rougeoyantes, une étrange expression sur le visage. Drago baissa les yeux en premier, et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Peut-être qu'il lui faisait peur ? Ça ne serait guère étonnant...

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant le ventre tremblotant de Slughorn, son crâne luisait étrangement et un sourire crispé étirait sa grosse moustache de morse, agitée de tics nerveux. Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait eu l'air bien plus enjoué lors de leur rencontre dans le train, alors pourquoi était-il si anxieux à présent ?

Puis il remarqua les vifs coup d'œil que son professeur lançait à Tom et il comprit enfin. Slughorn était visiblement très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir pour élève l'ex-Voldemort, peut-être même qu'il lui avait déjà enseigné quand il était jeune... Harry passa devant son professeur pour entrer dans la salle, en lui disant bonjour d'un ton radieux.

**- Ah bonjour Harry, mon garçon ! Entres donc !** S'écria t-il avec enthousiasme, oubliant efficacement qui suivait derrière.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les élèves s'installèrent autour des tables, en groupe de quatre ou cinq, et Tom prit place aux côtés d'Harry ; après avoir salué un Poufsouffle un peu pompeux. Un certain Ernie Mac...quelque chose. Le cachot était empli de brumes et de vapeurs qui s'élevaient de diverses chaudrons entreposés dans la salle de cours. Dont un petit chaudron qui dégageait des odeurs des plus exquises. Tom huma les senteurs, un petit sourire aux lèvres, respirant le doux mélange de chocolat, vieux parchemins et de... Harry.

Il reconnaitrait son odeur entre mille, une odeur enivrante, à la fois légèrement sucrée et acidulée, qui lui donnait envi d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Secouant légèrement la tête, il se concentra de nouveau sur les paroles de son professeur qui était entrain de leur demander le nom des différentes potions. Avant même que le ''jeune'' homme ne puisse poser les yeux sur le chaudron désigné par Slughorn, Hermione avait déjà levé la main et donné la réponse : du Veritaserum. Alors qu'elle donnait la description de cette dernière, Tom regarda les autres chaudrons pour les identifier. Inutile de dire qu'il avait reconnu l'Armortensia juste à côté d'eux, de même que les autres potions : du Polynectar et du Felix Felicis.

**- De la chance liquide ? Intéressant... **murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Lorsque Slughorn passa au breuvage suivant, Tom leva la main à son tour, mais une fois encore son professeur interrogea la jeune fille. Et il refit de même pour l'Armortensia. Tom fronça les sourcils, faisait-il du favoritisme envers les filles ? A côté de lui, il ne perçut pas la grimace qu'affichait le survivant. Puis vint le tour du Felix, qui provoqua une grande agitation dans la salle, en particulier lorsque Slughorn annonça quel serait l'enjeu du cours. Un philtre de MortVivante, rien de plus facile...

Tom commença le philtre, et lut les instructions sur son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _mais très vite, il s'en détourna. Ce n'était pas de cette manière là qu'il avait appris à le faire au cours de l'été avec Rogue. Sa potion prit rapidement la teinte lilas idéale et tout en continuant de la remuer, il observa la préparation de ses camarades. Personne n'avait atteins un stade aussi avancé, même Hermione qui était pourtant de loin la meilleure après lui. Voyant qu'Harry peinait à couper sa fève sopophorique, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

**- Écrases là avec le couteau, ne la coupes pas.**

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil surpris, mais hocha la tête en s'exécutant. Bien vite, il obtenu une importante quantité de jus et son philtre prit rapidement la même couleur rose pâle. Tom continua à lui prodiguer des conseils jusqu'à ce Slughorn leur intime l'ordre d'arrêter leur préparation. Il s'avança parmi les élèves, sans faire de commentaire. Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur à la potion d'Hermione, prit un air ravi pour celle d'Harry et poussa une exclamation enchantée pour celle de Tom.

**- Le vainqueur incontestable ! **S'écria-t-il à la cantonade. **Excellent, excellent, T... Elvy !** Se rattrapa t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux de lassitude, il allait mourir de stress si ça continuait.

**- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu la main Elvy, malgré votre amnésie !** S'exclama Slughorn, visiblement très heureux de voir que son ancien élève était toujours aussi doué. **Alors le voilà, il est à vous – un flacon de Felix Felicis, comme promis, et faites-en bon usage !**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les jours passèrent et Tom se révéla particulièrement brillant dans toutes les matières, réussissant toujours tout du premier coup, sans aucune difficulté, reléguant par la même occasion Hermione à la seconde place. Passés les premiers instants d'énervement, la jeune fille se fit une raison, et trouva même agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler cours, livres, devoirs, théories et autres sujets passionnants qui tiraient toujours un bâillement à ses autres amis.

Samedi soir, à huit heure moins cinq, Harry se leva précipitamment pour aller à son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, comprenant où il allait alors qu'il avançait l'histoire de la retenue à Tom, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre, d'un air interrogatif. Il replongea dans sa lecture, alors que le Gryffondor franchissait le trou du portrait.

**- A quelle heure ferme la bibliothèque, Hermione ?** Demanda t-il en reposant le livre qu'il venait de terminer.

**- Dans moins de cinq minutes, il est trop tard pour y aller, **répondit-elle distraitement, alors qu'elle repoussait les pattes de Pattenrond qui essayait d'agripper ses cheveux.

Tom se leva à son tour rapidement et sortit de la salle commune, sans écouter l'avertissement d'Hermione. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, tourna brusquement à l'angle d'un couloir et rentra tout aussi brusquement dans quelqu'un. Un « aïe » sonore retentit et la personne grommela, en jurant :

**- Tu pouvais pas regarder devant toi ? !**

La personne releva la tête et bafouilla soudainement :

**- Ah, c'est toi ? Désolé...**

**- Pousses toi de mon chemin, Malfoy. Je suis pressé... **Répliqua Tom, tout en essayant de contourner le Serpentard.

**- Attends !** S'écria le jeune homme, en lui agrippant le bras pour le retenir. **Je voulais te dire, pour l'autre jour... **reprit-il d'un air gêné.

**- Abrèges, Malfoy,** soupira Tom, en consultant sa montre du regard, vingt heure moins deux...

Le blond rougit mais poursuivit courageusement.

**- Euh, oui, en fait, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, sur Potter et la Sang... Euh, Granger. **

Tom haussa un sourcil, surpris. D'après ce qu'il avait compris sur le Serpentard, il n'était pas du genre à s'amender pour quoi que ce soit.

**- D'accord... **Dit-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. **Tu es pardonné... Si tu ne ****recommences pas, **précisa t-il, avec circonspection.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond, illuminant son regard, et brisant la glace qui le recouvrait.

**- Bien sûr, pas de problème, Riddle,** s'empressa t-il de répondre. **Tu allais où au fait ?** Demanda t-il avec curiosité, alors que Tom regardait une nouvelle fois l'heure.

**- J'allais à la bibliothèque avant la fermeture, jusqu'à ce qu'un gêneur m'en empêche,** lança t-il, légèrement excédé.

Drago s'empourpra et se confondit une nouvelle fois en excuses. Tom leva les yeux au ciel, les Serpentard n'étaient pas censés être rusés et fourbes ? Il avait l'impression de parler à un Poufsouffle...

**- Si tu veux, je peux te prêter des livres, je les ai terminés donc ça ne me dérange pas,** proposa le jeune homme avec espoir.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'éveilla dans le regard de Tom alors que le blond lui tendait _Sang pur à travers les âges _et _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire. _

**- Merci Malfoy, je te les rendrais quand je les aurais fini.**

**- Rien ne presse, prends ton temps, **répondit Drago, en souriant.

Tom hocha la tête, sans rien de dire de plus. Le silence s'installant entre-eux, le blond chercha à relancer la conversation, mal à l'aise, mais ne trouvant rien de plus à ajouter, il souhaita une bonne soirée au brun, avant de partir en lui adressant un signe de main. Tom suivit des yeux la silhouette élancée du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il ne savait que trop penser de Malfoy, il n'avait pas l'air aussi imbuvable que ce qu'Harry avait prétendu mais en même temps, il avait injurié son ami... Renonçant à se rendre à la bibliothèque, Tom retourna à la tour des Gryffondor, d'un pas pensif.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, légèrement perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas bien où son professeur voulait en venir en lui montrant ces souvenirs, lui rappeler que Voldemort était quelqu'un de pourri ? Ou visait-il un autre but ? Il ne savait pas, et cela l'agaçait sensiblement. Dumbledore et sa manie de tout dissimuler ! Il lui avait également relaté l'incident avec Malfoy et le fait qu'il avait ressenti la colère de Tom, à deux reprises. Lui qui pensait que leur lien était définitivement coupé, il s'était visiblement trompé.

Dumbledore lui avait juste dit, avec son sourire habituel, que la douleur de sa cicatrice avait disparu lorsque la haine de Voldemort s'était effacée ; mais que cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'Harry ne pouvait plus avoir accès aux pensées et aux sentiments de Tom. Maudit Directeur, il n'aurait pas pu lui dire avant ! Apparemment, le lien provoqué par l'attaque magique qu'il avait subie lorsqu'il avait un an ne pouvait pas être annihilé aussi facilement... Voyons le bon côté des choses pensa t-il sarcastiquement. Au moins, il saurait en avance si Tom avait soudainement envi de le tuer...

Harry regagna la salle commune des Gryffondor, en savourant déjà un repos bien mérité. Tom lisait un livre – comme à son habitude – assis, les genoux repliés, dans un canapé près de la cheminée et Ron et Hermione chuchotaient tous les deux, à une table un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient contrariés. Apercevant Harry, ils lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Soupirant intérieurement, Harry se dirigea vers ses deux amis. Une fois installé, ils se penchèrent vers lui :

**- Regardes ce qu'il lit !** Murmura Ron, avec irritation.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Tom, et lut le titre de son ouvrage : _Sang pur à travers les âges. _Il fronça les sourcils.

**- Je suis sûr qu'il a conservé ses idéaux d'autrefois, **poursuivit Ron, de plus en plus agité

**- Il est peut-être juste curieux Ron. Tu sais, je l'ai lu aussi ce livre, **tempéra Hermione, avec sagesse.

Mais l'intervention de la jeune fille ne fit qu'énerver d'avantage le rouquin, qui se renfrogna dans un silence boudeur. Il jeta un regard à Harry, qui signifiait clairement : Occupes toi de ça tout de suite ! Soupirant de nouveau, le jeune homme se leva pour rejoindre Tom.

**- Où est-ce que tu as eu ce livre, Elvy ? **Commença t-il, précautionneusement.

**- Hum ? Oh, à la bibliothèque,** éluda Tom, tout en continuant de lire.

Passant ainsi sous silence qui lui avait fourni exactement, il doutait qu'Harry apprécie que son pire ennemi lui ait prêté ses livres.

**- Et... Tu en penses quoi ?** Poursuivit Harry, toujours avec prudence.

Cette fois-ci, Tom releva la tête, légèrement soupçonneux. C'était bien la première fois que le Gryffondor s'intéressait à ce qu'il lisait.

**- Il y a peu de familles au sang pur mais...**

**- Oui ?** L'encouragea t-il, espérant plus détails.

**- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant **termina Tom, dans un sourire.

Interloqué, Harry ne put que réprimer un léger rire. Toutefois, sa réponse ne l'éclairait pas beaucoup, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

**- Tu en penses quoi des sorciers à ascendance moldu ?**

**- Ce que j'en pense ?** Répéta Tom, surpris par la question.** Bah... Ce sont des sorciers, point. De toute façon, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans ce bouquin, la plupart des sorciers ont du sang moldu dans les veines, moi aussi non ?** Demanda t-il avec intérêt.

Harry eut un sourire, Tom ne semblait plus nourrir aucun préjugé contre les nés-moldus. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que son père en était un, quand il se rappela que, étant orphelin, personne n'était censée le savoir.

**- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est probable,** répondit alors Harry. **Ma mère était une née-moldu en tout cas, et Hermione aussi,** rajouta le Gryffondor.

**- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Harry ?**

**- C'est juste que certaines personnes – comme Malfoy par exemple – méprisent les nés-moldus, ou ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, ils les appelles Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui est très insultant,** expliqua le jeune homme, dans un reniflement dédaigneux à la mention du Serpentard.

Tom hocha la tête, en se félicitant de ne pas avoir parlé du blond pour la provenance de son ouvrage. Alors comme ça Malfoy était un sang pur ?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

S'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de Tom, Harry fut brusquement entouré par deux bras alors qu'une voix claironnait à son oreille :

**- Harry ! Quand est-ce qu'auront lieu les essais de Quidditch ?**

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Ginny, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille, se rappelant soudainement qu'effectivement - étant Capitaine cette année - il devait organiser la sélection pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

**- Euh, je ne sais pas encore, cette semaine sûrement. Je communiquerai les dates prochainement.**

**- D'accord,** répondit Ginny, dans un sourire rayonnant.** J'espère être prise dans l'équipe, au poste de poursuiveuse cette fois-ci, **continua la jeune fille, tout en gardant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Tom observait son manège, les yeux plissés, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué, la rouquine sursauta et partie précipitamment, non sans avoir encore minaudé à Harry qu'elle avait hâte d'y être.

**- Moi aussi je peux essayer, Harry ?** Demanda t-il, en élevant la voix, pour être sûr que la Weasley l'entende.

**- Bien sûr, Elvy !** S'éxclama Harry, ravi que Tom s'y intéresse. **A quel poste ? **

**- Poursuiveur,** répondit Tom, dans un sourire sardonique.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Voilà fin du chapitre , j'espère comme toujours qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à presser ce petit bouton, un peu plus bas ^^. A bientôt !  
><strong>


	11. Des sélections bien inattendues

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde ! Après quelques temps de panne d'inspiration me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'espère pouvoir bientôt poster la suite !<p>

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ^^ , bye à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Des sélections bien inattendues<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry observait, avec appréhension, la foule d'élèves amassée sur le terrain de Quidditch, et qui le dévisageait d'un air curieux, voir même avide pour certaines filles de quatrième année.<p>

**- Le Quidditch est vraiment populaire cette année**, se murmura t-il à lui-même

Mais Hermione qui se trouvait à ses côtés pouffa de rire à sa remarque.

**- Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui est populaire, c'est toi idiot ! **Lui souffla t-elle, en souriant.

Harry regarda la jeune fille avec incompréhension, cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, soudainement agacée.

**- Enfin Harry, tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant et, franchement, jamais aussi attirant.**

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter au joue, mais Hermione poursuivit, amusée par sa gêne.

**- Ils savent tous que tu disais la vérité à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui, et tu l'as de nouveau vaincu cet été, tu es le héros du monde sorcier ! Alors tu comprends pourquoi tu fascines les gens ? Et puis, le fait que tu aies pris trente centimètres pendant l'été ne gâche rien, **conclut la rouge et or, avec un petit sourire mutin.

Harry détourna la tête, extrêmement mal à l'aise, même si un sentiment d'allégresse réchauffait son cœur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était l'objet d'autant d'engouement, enfin plus qu'à l'accoutumer... Le jeune homme avisa Tom non loin de lui, qui attendait le début des sélections, il le jaugea du regard. Effectivement, il avait dû grandir au cours de l'été, il dépassait Tom de quelques centimètres à présent, alors qu'au début de l'été, c'était encore l'inverse. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, ayant l'habitude d'être le plus petit lorsqu'il était avec Ron.

Tout le monde semblant être arrivé, Harry se tourna alors vers les candidats, en se raclant la gorge, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix forte et aussi assurée que possible :

**- Bon, vous allez constituez des groupes en fonction du poste que vous souhaitez obtenir. Les poursuiveurs à droite, les batteurs au milieu et les gardiens à gauche. Ceux qui ne savent pas, ou hésitent, formez un quatrième groupe de ce côté là, **termina t-il en désignant un coin du terrain.

Tom se dirigea vers la droite, en adressant un petit signe de la main à Harry. Ils étaient venus tôt ce matin pour que Tom puisse essayer l'Éclair de Feu, avant les sélections. La sensation qu'il avait alors ressentie dépassait toutes ses espérances, voler était encore plus grisant que les montagnes russes de Gringott ! Le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, faisant claquer ses vêtements, les pointes d'accélération qui faisaient faire des bonds à son estomac, les virées, les loopings... Tout ça avait été incroyable, si au départ il avait voulu être pris dans l'équipe pour faire enrager la petite Weasley, à présent il n'était plus question qu'il s'en passe.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

La rouquine était d'ailleurs justement restée en arrière, auprès d'Harry, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Une fois seuls, elle lui siffla avec colère :

**- Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'IL participe aux essais ? !**

Interloqué, Harry regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre. Elle poursuivit, une lueur désespérée dans le regard.

**- Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor Harry, jamais il ne contribuera à faire gagner notre maison ! **

Harry en resta stupéfait quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire :

**- Tu es bête Ginny, il est à Gryffondor, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai refusé qu'il participe ?**

**- Harry... S'il te plaît... **Supplia la jeune fille, en le tirant par le bras.

Commençant à s'énerver, le jeune homme lui répondit d'un ton sec :

**- Non, je ne vais pas l'exclure maintenant, juste à parce que tu as encore des préjugés à son égard !**

Ginny sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflé, elle serra les dents mais n'ajouta rien de plus, la fureur la faisant trembler de la tête au pied, elle partit rejoindre les candidats au poste de poursuiveur. Harry la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, ne comprenant pas bien sa réaction. En quoi la participation de Tom la gênait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne lui vole sa place ?

Harry débuta les sélections en commençant par les bases, ce qui s'avéra être assez judicieux. Après avoir congédié les premières années, les filles stupides, ceux sans balais, les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigle, Harry put se consacrer pleinement aux véritables épreuves. Tom volait merveilleusement bien, Harry suivit son balai aérien du regard, il volait avec grâce mais également précision et puissance, et marqua un nombre impressionnant d'essais. Et il n'était pas le seul à le remarquer, un groupe de filles hurlait, surexcitées, à chacun de ses passages près des tribunes, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur les candidats.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Étrangement, au fur et à mesure des épreuves, le vol de Ginny devenait dès plus incohérent, elle rata de nombreuses occasions et ses tentatives de tir se firent de plus en plus imprécises. Pour finir, elle se mit à injurier Tom, lui hurlant que c'était de sa faute si Harry ne la regardait plus. Tom se contenta de la fixer avec froideur, un sourire déplaisant sur le visage, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de la jeune fille. Elle sortit brusquement sa baguette mais un coup de sifflet strident la coupa dans son élan. Ginny baissa la tête et aperçut le regard déçu et furieux que lui portait Harry. Une expression mortifiée apparût sur son visage soudainement très pâle, ses yeux s'embuèrent, et elle étouffa un sanglot avant de s'enfuir du terrain.

Harry la regarda filer, ne comprenant décidément plus rien à son comportement. Ron vola vers lui :

**- Pourquoi Ginny est-elle partie ?**

**- Je ne sais pas...** Murmura Harry.

Ron fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard mauvais à Tom qui continuait de voler un peu plus haut.

**- Je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute !** S'énerva t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Harry sentit la colère le gagner à son tour.

**- Pourquoi tout le monde l'accuse ? ! Il n'a encore jamais fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible !**

**- Harry, enfin ! Tu oublies de qui il s'agit ! A te voir, on dirait que c'est ton meilleur ami à présent ! **

**- Non, je n'oublie pas ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais oublier ? ! Ron, c'est toi mon meilleur ami, mais si tu ne vas pas tout de suite rejoindre le groupe des gardiens, tu peux t'en aller toi aussi !**

Ron le regarda d'un air dégoûté mais n'insista pas davantage.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry inspira profondément, il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas bien pour un capitaine de montrer à ses nouveaux coéquipiers la tension qui l'habitait. Cela ne les mettrait pas en confiance. Tom redescendit à sa hauteur et s'approcha de Harry.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Weasley avait l'air furax.**

**- Ouai** répondit-il avec amertume. **Il pense que c'est de ta faute si Ginny est partie, tu lui as dit ou fait quelque chose ?** Demanda Harry, légèrement suspicieux.

Un petit sourire amusé apparu sur le visage de Tom.

**- Elvy... Si tu as quoique ce soit à voir avec ça, je te préviens que...** Menaça Harry.

**- Elle est jalouse, Harry **coupa Tom, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Pardon ! ?** S'exclama le Gryffondor.

**- Ah, tu ne remarques jamais rien, pas vrai ? **Soupira Tom.

**- Remarquer quoi ? Arrêtes un peu avec tes phrases sibyllines, ça m'énerve !**

**- Du calme, c'est juste que Ginny est jalouse de notre relation.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

Tom les yeux aux ciel, stupéfait par tant de naïveté.

**- Elle est amoureuse de toi enfin ! Bonjour l'aveugle...**

**- Oh... **

Harry était complètement abasourdi, jamais il n'avait pensé que Ginny éprouvait encore ce genre de sentiment à son égard. Lui même ne ressentait qu'un amour purement fraternel envers la jeune fille et jamais il n'avait voulu l'encourager dans ce sens. Toutefois, encore une chose le chiffonnait, pourquoi Ginny était-elle jalouse de sa relation avec Tom, ils n'étaient que des amis...

Cette question toujours à l'esprit, Harry termina les essais de Quidditch tant bien que mal. Finalement, il se retrouvait avec Alicia Spinnet qui réintégrait son équipe après de très bons essais, une nouvelle, Delmeza Robins, particulièrement douée pour éviter les cognards et Tom, de loin le meilleur en vol et qui avait en plus marqué 17 buts. Il avait également trouvé deux batteurs assez prometteurs et Ron était à nouveau le gardien de Gryffondor. Sa joie d'avoir obtenu le poste semblait avoir effacé leur récente dispute et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale qu'ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour le repas du midi.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Ginny évita le plus possible Harry – et Tom qui était toujours avec lui – , le jeune homme était quelque peu peiné que son amitié avec la jeune fille se soit autant altérée mais il était bien trop occupé avec les entraînements de Quidditch pour y remédier. Dumbledore ne lui avait toujours pas fixé de nouvelle leçon, mais cela ne gênait pas particulièrement le rouge et or, il n'éprouvait plus la même curiosité envers la passée de Tom qu'auparavant...

La date de leur première excursion à Pré-au-Lard avec été fixée à la mi-octobre. Harry s'était demandé si Tom aurait le droit d'y aller mais n'ayant reçu aucune directive, il considéra que Tom pouvait venir avec eux, ce qui le réjouit, il était toujours bon de pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte du château pendant quelques heures.

Le matin de l'excursion, Harry se leva de bonne heure pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, accompagné comme d'habitude par ses trois amis. Tom était aussi impatient qu'eux d'y aller, Harry lui ayant vanté tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant au village au cours des derniers jours.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient en discutant de tout et de rien, Ginny s'approcha d'eux et tendit un parchemin à Harry, sans un mot, en évitant son regard. Le jeune homme le prit en la remerciant d'un ton hésitant. Tom arqua un sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une lettre d'amour ? Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quand il fut distrait pas un oiseau en papier, volant délicatement vers lui. Il l'attrapa et l'oiseau se déplia de lui-même, dévoilant un message qui lui était adressé.

_Bonjour Elvy,_

_Désolé d'utiliser cette méthode pour te parler, mais les différents entre nos deux maisons sont trop vivaces (en particulier avec l'approche du match Gryffondor/Serpentard) pour que je puisse venir te voir en toute quiétude. _

_Mais venons en à la raison de ce message, as-tu terminé de lire mes livres ? _

_Je ne veux pas te presser si ce n'est pas le cas, mais Mme Pince m'a fortement réprimandé pour ne pas les avoir rendus à temps._

_ Si tu les as finis, rejoins-moi dans dix minutes dans le couloir des sortilèges, il devrait être vide à cette heure là. _

_Cordialement,_

_Drago Malfoy _

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Surpris par la missive, Tom secoua la tête, il avait complètement oublié de rendre les livres à Malfoy... Il se leva alors, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir et s'y rendit pour récupérer les ouvrages. Une fois fait, il redescendit à l'aile des sortilèges, le blond était déjà là, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. A son arrivé, il tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire. Tom lui adressa un signe de tête, ne savant toujours pas comment se comporter avec le Serpentard.

**- Ah parfait, tu les as terminés, si tu savais à quel point la bibliothécaire peut-être ennuyante parfois,** amorça le jeune homme, avec une mimique se voulant contrite.

Tom acquiesça, tout en lui tendant les livres.

**- Ils t'ont plu ? **Demanda Drago, voulant visiblement poursuivre la conversation

**- Oui beaucoup, particulièrement **_**Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire**_**,** répondit-il, en esquissant un sourire.

Harry était mentionné dans cette ouvrage...

**- Ah au fait, j'ai appris que tu étais amnésique, comment est-ce arrivé ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret,** rajouta le jeune homme précipitamment, comme gêné de son audace.

**- Pas vraiment. C'est arrivé au début de l'été...**

Tom s'interrompit, et fronça les sourcils, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne savait toujours pas en réalité comment ça s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'il s'était battu avec Harry mais... Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Drago l'observait affiché un mine songeuse, légèrement perplexe.

**- Hum excuses-moi, Malfoy** reprit Tom, en sortant de sa réflexion. **Je ne sais pas trop en fait... **murmura t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas grave... Et puis appelles-moi Drago... **

Étonné, Tom regarda le blond qui rougit légèrement, comme brûlé par son regard rougeoyant. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas de la peur qu'il ressentait à son égard...

**- Tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? **Demanda le vert et argent, avec timidité.

Tom se surprit à penser que le Serpentard était décidément bien mignon à essayer de le draguer...

**- Désolé, Drago**, répondit-il en prenant bien soin d'accentuer son prénom. **Mais j'y vais avec Harry.**

**- Ah... **

Comment un simple mot pouvait-il exprimer autant de déception... ?

**- Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui as dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ?** Rajouta Tom, dans un sourire espiègle, se délectant du malaise du jeune homme.

**- Euh, si, si tu as raison, pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Je... Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard Elvy... **

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, et s'en fut presque en courant. Tom secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être sadique avec les gens, le pauvre... Il espérait que Drago voudrait bien lui reparler, finalement, sa présence n'était pas si désagréable...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom rejoignit Harry dans le hall, les élèves étaient déjà partis à Pré-au-Lard, et seul Harry était resté en arrière pour l'attendre.

**- Tu en as mis du temps ! **L'apostropha le jeune homme.** Ron et Hermione sont déjà partis.**

Tom s'excusa de son retard mais se félicita intérieurement pour ne pas s'être pressé, ils étaient enfin un peu seuls...

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent, et immédiatement une sensation de froid les engourdirent, alors qu'un vent glacé s'infiltrait dans tous les interstices de leurs vêtements. Grelottant, ils se dépêchèrent d'effectuer le trajet jusqu'au village. Ne voyant nulle part Ron et Hermione, les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique d'Honeydukes. Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement lorsque la chaleur de la boutique les submergea.

Tom huma l'air sucré du magasin, des senteurs de chocolats, caramels, fraises et autres parfums acidulés l'assaillirent, le faisant saliver. Voyant son envie, Harry acheta une tablette de chocolat noir, de la meilleure qualité. Il en cassa un morceau et le tendit à Tom, qui le saisit directement entre ses lèvres, lui effleurant le doigt au passage. Un frisson parcourut le bras du Gryffondor, alors qu'une rougeur lui montait au joue. Troublé, Harry se dépêcha d'avaler un morceau à son tour, avant de poursuivre ses achats de confiseries.

Une voix de stentor les interpella soudainement derrière eux :

**- Harry, Elvy, mes garçons !**

**- Oh non, **marmonna Harry

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Slughorn. Coiffé d'un énorme bonnet de fourrure, vêtu d'un pardessus au col de fourrure assorti, il serrait contre lui un grand sac d'ananas confits et occupait à lui seul un bon quart de la boutique.

**- Harry, Elvy, cela fait trois fois maintenant que vous manquez mes petits soupers ! **Dit-il en leur donnant une tape amicale sur la poitrine. **Ça ne va pas du tout, mes garçons, je suis bien décidé à vous avoir à ma table !**

**- On a nos entraînements de Quiddich, professeur** répondit Harry, qui s'arrangeait en fait, pour programmer les séances aux dates figurants sur les invitations ornées d'un petit ruban violet que Slughorn lui envoyait régulièrement.

**- Vous faites du Quiddich vous aussi Elvy ? **S'étonna le professeur Slughorn

Tom hocha la tête, il n'aimait pas l'extravagance du professeur Slughorn qui contrastait de façon saisissante avec le professionnalisme et la rigueur de ses autres professeurs. Slughorn n'ajouta rien mais était toujours visiblement surpris que Tom soit un adepte de ce sport, n'étant pas le souvenir qu'il avait de lui.

**- Eh bien, j'espère que ce rude travail vous permettra de gagner votre premier match !** Poursuivit Slughorn. **Mais une petite récréation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Voyons, si on disait lundi soir ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous entraîner par ce temps...**

**- Je ne peux pas, professeur. J'ai... euh.. un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, ce soir là,** répondit Harry, oubliant, dans sa hâte d'échapper au dîner, Tom qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

**- Décidément, je joue de malchance ! Et vous, Elvy ? **

**- Si Harry ne vient pas, moi non plus **répondit Tom de façon laconique.

Slughorn fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas, puis il prit congé des deux garçons en leur adressant un geste majestueux de la main. Tom attendit que son professeur soit sorti avant de poser à Harry la question qui le taraudait :

**- Tu as rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ?**

Harry se mordit les lèvres, mais quel idiot ! Le directeur lui avait bien spécifié que Tom ne devait pas savoir...

**- Euh... Non, en fait, je l'ai inventé **répondit Harry dans une grimace, espérant que Tom n'y verrait que du feu.

**- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir à un professeur** souffla Tom, dans un rictus amusé.

Un sourire apparut aussi sur le visage du survivant, décidément c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Après avoir tourné encore vingt minutes dans les rayons colorés de la boutique, Harry et Tom se décidèrent enfin à ré-affronter le froid, et dire que ce n'était que le mois d'octobre !

**- Tu veux faire un tour aux Trois Balais ?** Proposa Harry. **On y sera au chaud.**

Tom acquiesça, ses lèvres commençant déjà à bleuir sous la morsure du vent glacé. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue, seuls deux hommes, un peu plus loin, traînaient devant Les Trois Balais. Quand les deux garçons s'approchèrent, Harry les distingua enfin, l'un était le barman de la Tête du Sanglier qui s'éloigna à leur approche, et le deuxième était un petit homme, aux jambes trapus et aux longs cheveux roux en bataille.

**- Mondingus ! **S'exclama Harry, en le reconnaissant.

L'homme sursauta en faisant tomber la valise qu'il tenait contre lui.

**- Oh, bonjour, Harry** dit Mondingus Fletcher, en tentant sans succès de prendre un air dégagé.

Alors qu'Harry poursuivait sa conversation avec ce Mondingus, Tom détailla l'étrange personnage du regard, on aurait vraiment dit un homme crapuleux, de mauvaise compagnie, comment se faisait-il qu'Harry connaisse un type pareil ? Soudainement, Harry saisit Mondingus à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur du pub, en le menaçant de sa baguette. Tom, qui n'avait pas suivi l'échange, fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il ?

**- Vous avez pris ça dans la maison de Sirius ! **S'exclama Harry avec colère.

Mondingus baragouina quelques mots, mais Harry resserra sa prise.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes retourné chez lui la nuit où il est mort et vous avez tout pillé ? **Gronda Harry.

Tom observait la scène, en se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou non, quand un éclair vert surgit subitement de nulle part, fonçant droit sur lui...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry tenait toujours fermement Mondingus, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce sale cancrelat avait osé voler son parrain ! Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un maléfice lorsqu'il capta une lumière verte du coin de l'œil. Avisant la menace imminente, Harry lâcha le voleur, et poussa violemment Tom de la trajectoire du sort, qui se perdit dans la rue, heureusement déserte.

Tom, étendu par terre, clignait des yeux, surpris, un éclair vert ? On avait encore essayé de le tuer ? Harry jeta des coups d'œil de tous côtés, ils étais seuls – Mondingus en ayant profité pour transplaner – , pas âme qui vive, pourtant ce sort venait bien de quelque part, et surtout de quelqu'un.

Peut-être était-il invisible ? Harry releva Tom, en lui tendant une main, et il l'entraîna à l'intérieure du pub, ce n'était pas prudent de rester dans la rue, l'assassin pouvait récidiver. Il devait prévenir un professeur... Là ! McGonagall était entrain de siroter un thé en compagnie du professeur Chourave. Il se dirigea vers elles, tout en traînant Tom à sa suite.

**- Professeur ! **

**- Ah, bonjour Potter...**

**- Quelqu'un vient de nous lancer un Avada Kedavra dans la rue ! **coupa Harry, précipitamment.

**- Comment ?** fit McGonagall, en se redressant .

**- Oui, on...**

**- Suivez moi au château, Potter, Riddle, immédiatement !** s'exclama t-elle, alarmée.

Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et guida les deux garçons jusqu'à la cheminée du pub, elle lança une poudre verte dans les flammes, et les poussa presque dans l'âtre, en prononçant la destination.

Dès leur arrivée, McGonagall se précipita derrière son bureau, face à Harry et Tom, toujours sous le choc.

**- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda t-elle sèchement.

Harry commença son récit, par sa rencontre avec Mondingus Fletcher et comment le sortilège de mort avait surgi du néant, visant les deux garçons. Harry jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à son professeur, à cette mention, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que seul Tom était visé en réalité. McGonagall hocha la tête, avant de prendre la parole.

**- Très bien,** dit-elle, non sans douceur.** Je vais immédiatement alerter le Directeur, ainsi ****que les aurors pour qu'ils enquêtent sur cette affaire. Retournez à votre dortoir, et ne le quittez sous aucun prétexte !**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de son bureau dans un silence pesant. Les pensées de Tom tourbillonnaient dans son crâne, on avait encore essayé de le tuer, en à peine deux mois... Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence, quelqu'un lui en voulait, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté de marcher, les yeux dans le vague. Harry lui prit la main, elle était encore si froide... Traçant de douces arabesques sur le dos de sa main, à l'aide de son pouce, il lui demanda d'une voix douce.

**- Hé... Ça va ?**

Tom hocha faiblement la tête, et releva les yeux. Immédiatement, un vert chatoyant l'enveloppa, le réchauffant doucement de son tendre regard.

**- Qui était visé ? Toi ou moi ?** Souffla Tom, dans un imperceptible murmure.

**- Je ne sais pas... Moi sans doute, après tout j'ai encore d'innombrables ennemis... **répondit Harry.

Tom n'ajouta rien, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Le sort était dirigé contre lui, malgré l'assurance d'Harry.

**- Allez viens, il faut qu'on retourne dans notre salle commune... **dit Harry, en le tirant par la main.

Le portrait pivota pour les laisser entrer dans la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et une odeur de vêtements mouillés flottait dans l'air. L'atmosphère était détendue et joyeuse, manifestement personne ne savait pour l'attaque, et Harry espérait grandement que cela resterait secret. Tom alla directement au dortoir, prétextant le besoin de se reposer. Harry le regarda monter avec un pincement au cœur, il savait que cette fois-ci Tom ne pourrait pas ignorer que quelqu'un cherchait à le tuer. Il avait encore une fois réussi à éviter le drame, mais qu'en serait-il la prochaine fois... ?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry avait raconté l'attaque à Ron et Hermione, dès leur retour de Pré-au-Lard. Ces derniers s'en étaient, cette fois-ci, davantage préoccupés. Un sort impardonnable avait été utilisé, et aurait très bien pu toucher leur ami... Tom avait passé le reste du weekend, plongé dans ses livres, ressassent d'innombrables pensées et se murant dans un étrange silence...

Harry, miné par la situation, se demandait si Dumbledore serait revenu à temps pour son cours du lundi soir ; n'ayant reçu aucun contrordre, il se présenta à la statut du bureau directorial à huit heure, et fut invité à entrer. Mais alors que le Gryffondor montait l'escalier en colimaçon, le passage se refermant sur lui, une ombre disparut à l'angle du couloir...

**A suivre... **

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^, et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! A bientôt ^^  
><strong>


	12. Un rendez vous bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, j'ai tenu à le finir relativement rapidement parce que mes partiels approches, et qu'il me faudra beaucoup d'encouragements T.T, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster très vite. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews pour me motiver *w*<p>

Je vous remercie également pour celles que vous avez laissé au chapitre 11 et ô joie ! Bientôt les 100 ^^, le prochain chapitre sera dédicacé à la personne qui me la laissera ^^.

Je me suis également aperçue que je n'avais pas répondu à Cachou (anonyme) qui m'avait laissé une longue review pour le chapitre 10, désolée à toi (si possible, connectez-vous pour que je puisse répondre par MP c'est plus facile ^^).

**Réponse à Cachou :** Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu et que tu ne sois pas déçue. Pour tes questions malheureusement, je ne peux y répondre au risque de dévoiler l'intrigue, donc suspense suspense ^^.

Bon finis le blabla, place au chapitre et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Un rendez-vous bien inattendu <strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, des images et des paroles pleins la tête. Un élan de tristesse s'empara de lui, alors qu'il repensait à la famille de Tom, de même qu'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait menti à Dumbledore, en lui disant qu'il n'éprouvait pas de compassion pour Voldemort, ce qui était à moitié vrai. Pour Voldemort, non, mais pour Tom... Il savait que c'était idiot d'avoir une telle dualité pour une seule et même personne... Mais l'amnésique était devenu trop important pour lui et désormais, il ne parvenait plus à s'en empêcher.<p>

Le lendemain matin, en cours de botanique Hermione lui annonça qu'il était hors de question qu'il échappe à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn et qu'en plus il devrait probablement inviter quelqu'un à cette fête... Harry poussa un soupir, comme s'il n'avait pas des préoccupations plus urgentes... Dumbledore n'était pas parvenu à mettre la main sur l'assassin, encore une fois... Et l'approche du premier match de la saison semblait avoir ramené toutes les vieilles appréhensions de Ron, son jeu devenait de plus en plus incohérent au fur et à mesure des entraînements.

De plus, Tom se comportait étrangement depuis le weekend, il suivait les trois amis, mangeait avec eux, mais ne parlait quasiment pas, à part pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. L'amnésique n'avait jamais été très expansif mais à ce point là, ce n'était pas normal... Harry regarda Tom à la dérobée, ce dernier fixait, sans vraiment les voir, les oiseaux qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la salle de métamorphose. Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé...

Harry lui avait menti... Pourquoi ? Tom n'avait cessé de se répéter cette question depuis qu'il avait aperçu le rouge et or se rendre chez le Directeur. Il s'était bien rendu compte que cela inquiétait le jeune homme, au vu des fréquents coups d'œil que lui lançait le Gryffondor de façon plus ou moins discrète, mais Tom ne voulait pas le rassurer... Il ne voulait pas aller le voir et lui dire que tout allait bien, car ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Tom soupira, l'amitié était une chose plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait cru... Il ne l'avait apparemment jamais expérimentée auparavant mais cela lui était venu naturellement d'être ami avec le brun. Le seul qui se souciait de lui, le seul qui avait voulu être ami avec lui... Mais à présent, Tom doutait.

A midi, Tom s'installa aux côtés des Gryffondor, comme à son habitude et commença à manger sans un mot... Cependant, son repas monotone fut interrompu par un deuxième oiseau en papier se dirigeant vers lui, Tom l'attrapa rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard argenté l'encourageant à ouvrir la missive.

_Bonjour Elvy,_

_Désolé de t'importuner de nouveau mais je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?_

_La réponse ne me regarde probablement pas, mais j'ai remarqué que tu semblais légèrement triste ces derniers temps donc... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésites pas, je suis là..._

_Drago M._

Tom eut un léger sourire en lisant son message. Le vert et argent était persistant finalement, c'était plutôt plaisant... Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Passer du temps avec le blond lui changerait les idées et... Peut-être que ça ferait réagir Harry s'il devenait ami avec son pire ennemi ? Le sourire de Tom s'élargit alors qu'il renvoyait l'oiseau à Drago...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry était en vol stationnaire depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, regardant à peine le jeu de ses coéquipiers et ne souciant absolument pas du vif d'or. Tom n'était pas là... C'était la première fois que le ''jeune'' homme était absent à une séance d'entraînement, et il ne l'avait absolument pas prévenu. Harry était inquiet. Et si l'assassin avait réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école ? Et si Ginny avait décidé de se venger ? Ou bien... Ne tenant plus, l'attrapeur redescendit au sol et fit signe à ses camarades d'atterrir.

**- Vous avez tous très bien joué, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! **lança t-il à la cantonade,avant de se diriger immédiatement vers les vestiaires, sourd aux protestations qui avaient commencé à s'élever.

Toutefois, Ron Weasley le rattrapa à mi-chemin et l'obligea à lui faire face :

**- Harry ! Le match est dans moins de deux semaines, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

Le Gryffondor tenta de se dégager de la prise du rouquin, fuyant son regard. Mais Ron ne le lâcha pas, poursuivant ses accusations.

**- Bordel Harry ! Tu as déjà osé lui donner un poste dans l'équipe, tu lui as aussi acheté un balais, mais il faut en plus que tu foires nos chances de remporter la coupe ! Tout ça pour un connard qui ne vient même pas aux entraînements ! **

Harry repoussa violemment Ron, qui chancela avant de tomber à terre.

**- Si on perd la coupe, ce sera plutôt à cause d'un crétin de gardien qui n'est même pas capable de rattraper un fichu souaffle ! **hurla t-il, avec fureur, avant de partir à grandes enjambés, en direction du château.

Le roux se releva lentement, en murmurant, éberlué :

**- Mais il l'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? C'est pas possible !**

Harry grimpa les étages quatre à quatre, toute sa rage retombée, laissant place à son inquiétude croissante. Il devait vite prendre la carte du maraudeur afin de retrouver Tom...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom avait donné rendez-vous à Drago, dans le couloir désert qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il écarta la tapisserie qui dévoilait ce raccourci peu usité, et à peine fut-il entré dans l'alcôve qu'une main l'attira à l'intérieur. Drago – probablement enhardi par sa réponse positive – lui tenait la main, en la caressant doucement, à la manière d'Harry quelques jours plutôt... Tom secoua la tête, dérangé par cette image. C'était bien la peine de vouloir se changer les idées s'il ne cessait de penser au brun.

**- Alors... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Elvy ?** murmura le blond.

Tom dégagea doucement sa main, mais resta près du Serpentard.

**- Rien de particulier...**

Drago eut un petit sourire.

**- Ne me ment pas, je t'observe assez souvent pour voir que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Tu t'es disputé avec Potter ? **

Ce fut au tour de Tom d'esquisser un sourire :

**- Espèce de voyeur.**

Drago haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à se justifier.

**- Je ne me suis pas vraiment disputé avec Harry, **reprit Tom en détournant les yeux. **C'est juste que c'est compliqué...** soupira t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**- Si c'est compliqué... Tu n'as qu'à l'oublier... avec moi, par exemple ? **souffla le vert et argent, en lui reprenant la main.

Il leva ses yeux anthracites pour croiser le regard carmin de Tom, les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en silence. Tom hésitait, des émotions contradictoires se succédant sur son visage. Il appréciait le Serpentard, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Mais Harry était si... Gryffondor, il ne voyait jamais rien, et il lui avait menti...

Drago se pencha légèrement vers lui, voyant que Tom ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit son avancée, hypnotisé par ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça, il s'était bien rendu-compte qu'il préférait les garçons mais jamais aucun n'avait autant fait battre son cœur que ce Gryffondor. Cela le surprenait lui-même, un gryffon ! S'il avait su, quelle ironie... Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard pourpre, plus rien d'autre n'avait compté.

Tom regarda le blond s'avancer vers lui, il savait ce qu'il comptait faire... Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais embrassé personne avant, s'il n'avait pas eu d'ami, il ne risquait pas d'avoir déjà eu des petits ou petites-amies. A moins que cela aussi, cela soit faux ? Tom doutait, il doutait de tout ce qu'Harry, Dumbledore et tous les autres lui avaient dit sur son compte. Si Drago l'embrassait, peut-être qu'il saurait s'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant ?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alors que le ''jeune'' homme hésitait, Drago acheva la distance qui les séparait encore, et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quel délice, elles étaient si douces, il ferma les yeux et voulut poursuivre son mouvement, quand soudainement, il se sentit violemment tirer en arrière, alors qu'un poing s'abattait douloureusement contre son visage d'ange.

**- Malfoy, connard ! **hurla une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Tom était resté figé, devant l'apparition soudaine d'Harry, il avait voulu le rendre jaloux mais... les évènements le dépassaient complètement à présent. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers lui, blême de rage.

**- Toi ! Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Alors qu'en fait tu flirtais avec ce sale serpent !**

**- Laisse-nous Potter ! Tu vois pas que tu nous ennuis,** siffla Drago, en se relevant doucement et en massant sa joue endolorie.

**- La ferme Malfoy ! **coupa sèchement Tom, se reprenant de sa surprise.

Interloqué, le vert et argent regarda Tom sans comprendre mais il s'était déjà retourné vers le Gryffondor. Drago baissa les yeux...

**- Harry, je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! **amorça Tom.

Mais le jeune homme fit volte-face sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et sortit en trombe du couloir, plantant là les deux garçons.

**- Je vois... Finalement, mon instinct ne se trompait pas, tu tiens bien plus du Serpentard que du Gryffondor !** cracha le blond, derrière lui.

Tom se retourna, surpris.

**- Je...**

**- Ferme-la toi aussi Riddle ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu te servais de moi pour rendre jaloux ce stupide gryffon ! **

**- Drago...**

**- Non tais-toi, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Potter gagne toujours,** murmura t-il tristement, avant de partir à son tour, dans la direction opposée.

Tom regarda sans rien dire le blond s'éloigner dans le couloir, le laissant seul. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se prenant le visage entre les mains, un sentiment d'angoisse le submergeant, il avait vraiment fait un beau gâchis...

Harry slalomait entre les élèves, il voulait se retrouver seul, et vite ! Il ne cessait de se remémorer la scène, encore et encore et à chaque fois une lame de souffrance transperçait son cœur. Il se voyait encore tirer la tapisserie pour se rendre à la salle commune, voir deux silhouettes proches l'une de l'autre et se sentir gêné d'avoir surpris un moment intime entre deux élèves. Puis il l'avait reconnu, Tom... Tom qui embrassait Malfoy. Il avait senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines, sa vision s'obscurcir et son cœur se broyer.

Harry grimpa les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, vide à cette heure. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre... Il se sentait à la fois tellement triste et tellement en colère, il mourrait d'envie de réduire en pièces cette sale fouine ! Il ressentait à son encontre une haine viscérale, bien plus importante que celle qu'il éprouvait jusqu'alors. Était-ce de la jalousie... ? A moins que ce soit juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas que Tom batifole avec son pire ennemi. Oui, ça devait être ça...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom se releva lentement, il devait aller s'expliquer auprès d'Harry, et pour Drago... Tom se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment considéré à la légère les sentiments que le blond éprouvait à son égard. Drago avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux contre lui. Mais pour l'instant, il verrait plus tard... Tom entra dans la salle commune, et un roux l'apostropha immédiatement.

**- Où t'étais passé sale bâtard ! Et Harry, il est où ? **

Tom regarda Ron, un sourcils légèrement arqué.

**- Ça ne te regardes pas Weasley,** répondit-il avec froideur.

**- Si, ça me regarde ! Quand mon meilleur ami devient dingue à cause d'un abruti, ça me regarde ! **s'énerva Weasley, en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

**- L'abruti te dit que tu ferais mieux de le lâcher, si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences,** siffla t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Ron s'apprêtait à le frapper, quand une voix cinglante l'arrêta dans son geste.

**- Arrêtez ça immédiatement tous les deux !**

Ron répondit sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

**- Ne te mêles pas de ça Hermione.**

**- Lashlabask **!

Le rouquin fut propulsé loin de Tom, il se releva en ronchonnant.

**- Hermione !**

**- Tais-toi Ron, et arrêtes de te donner en spectacle, tu es ridicule !** le tança t-elle, puis Hermione se tourna vers Tom.

**- Elvy, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Tom baissa les yeux, il aimait bien la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour autant.

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? **

Tom soupira, pourquoi était-elle si perspicace ? Hermione prit son soupir pour un aveux, elle sourit doucement, et grimpa les marches du dortoir des garçons. Étonnés, Ron et Tom la regardèrent s'éloigner. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle redescendit en tenant un vieux morceau de parchemin.

**- Il est dans la tour d'astronomie, Elvy. Va le retrouver, et dis lui que tu es désolé.**

Surpris, Tom croisa son regard, elle le lui rendit sans sourciller. Se comprenant mutuellement, Tom lui rendit son sourire.

**- Merci... **murmura t-il.

Puis il sortit de la salle commune en courant.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Au pied de la tour, Tom respira profondément, il était nerveux, il savait que c'était de sa faute et il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Peu lui importait à présent qu'Harry lui ait menti, il ne voulait plus jamais se fâcher avec lui. Il monta lentement les marches, espérant et redoutant à la fois qu'Harry soit bel et bien là.

Il l'était...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés était accoudé à une fenêtre, il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la présence de Tom. Il s'approcha lentement d'Harry, et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière lui.

**- Je suis désolé...** chuchota t-il.

Harry tourna lentement ses yeux d'un vert brillant dans sa direction, Tom se mordit la lèvre, et détourna le regard.

**- Regardes-moi au moins quand tu t'excuses, Elvy. **

Il n'y avait pas de trace d'animosité dans sa voix mais Tom releva la tête avec appréhension, il ne voulait plus jamais croiser ce regard si furieux, si en colère... Un sourire illuminait le visage du Gryffondor. Tom, soulagé, s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il sentait bon... Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et en lui murmurant, encore et encore qu'il était désolé. Troublé, Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais il se sentait bien... Il n'avait pas envi de le repousser, il lui rendit donc son étreinte, posant son menton contre sa chevelure. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, les obligeants à quitter la tour.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers Ron pour lui présenter ses excuses. Le rouquin grogna, mais finit par lui donner un coup de poing à l'épaule, avant de retourner à sa partie d'échec avec Seamus. Harry sourit, son ami n'avait jamais aimé les disputes prolongées. Le jeune homme retourna près de Tom qui lisait dans un coin de la salle. Il s'assit près de lui et amorça la conversation sans préambule :

**- Alors maintenant que tu t'es excusé, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fricotais avec Malfoy ?**

Tom se tendit légèrement. Comment expliquer qu'il voulait le rendre jaloux à la base et que la situation lui avait comme qui dirait échappé ?

**- Je ne sais pas... Malfoy était gentil avec moi... Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais personnellement je n'avais rien contre lui, alors...**

**- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il essayait de fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche,** répliqua Harry, avec irritation.

**- Je voulais juste qu'il soit mon ami, c'est lui qui...**

**- Ce sale serpent, **marmonna Harry. **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé si tu ne voulais pas ?** demanda t-il à haute voix.

**- De un, tu m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps... Et de deux...** hésita le ''jeune'' homme, **on m'avait jamais embrassé alors je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait,** acheva t-il rapidement, embarrassé.

**- Oh... Mais un garçon... **murmura Harry, plus à lui-même.

**- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? **demanda Tom, l'air de rien.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se tendre légèrement, il n'aimait pas que la conversation dérive sur ses propres expériences, pour le moins... catastrophiques.

**- Ouai... Si on veut.**

Tom fronça les sourcils.

**- C'est oui ou non ?**

**- Bon, bon, c'est oui, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé... **

Curieux, Tom le poussa à en dire plus, et Harry raconta son expérience assez déprimante avec Cho Chang.

Tom éclata de rire.

**- Tu n'es pas très doué mon pauvre.**

**- Ah, ça va, te moques pas ! **s'énerva t-il.

Mais son sourire démentait le ton de sa voix. Après un court silence, Harry reprit la parole :

**- Promets-moi que tu ne rateras plus jamais un entraînement, **souffla t-il doucement.

Tom esquissa un sourire.

**- C'est promis Harry... **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les jours qui suivirent, les soucis de Harry concernant le fricotage de Tom et de Malfoy étaient à mille années lumière de là. L'aptitude de Ron à garder les buts déclinait de façon si importante, qu'à sa grande consternation, il ne parvint pas à bloquer le moindre tir des poursuiveurs, lors de leur dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match.

Harry poussa un soupir lorsqu'un énième tir passa entre les bras écartés de Ron. Seul son regard intraitable empêchait les autres joueurs de critiquer ouvertement le gardien. Et il devait souvent intimer à Tom de se taire, pour l'empêcher de lancer des remarques narquoises à Ron. Il savait que l'entente entre ces deux là n'était pas au beau fixe, et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses... Harry siffla la fin de la séance, au grand soulagement du reste de l'équipe qui commençait à avoir le moral en berne. Ron partit immédiatement, la tête basse, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry d'aller le voir pour lui prodiguer des encouragements.

Harry s'engouffra dans les vestiaires, il était fatigué et avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour déstresser. Il ouvrit l'eau qui tomba drue contre son visage, elle était si chaude... C'était agréable... Harry resta longtemps sous le jet, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur faiblisse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté, mais au silence qui régnait dans le vestiaire, il devait être le dernier...

Tom, lavé et habillé, était assis sur un banc, dans un coin de la salle lorsque la cabine de douche s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un corps nu, ruisselant d'eau. Harry lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas vu. Tom déglutit difficilement face à se spectacle électrisant et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

Le jeune homme avait la peau légèrement burinée par le soleil et chacun de ses gestes faisaient jouer sa fine musculature. Tom ne put empêcher son regard de dériver de plus en plus bas, glissant sur son dos, sur ses reins... et sur sa magnifique paire de... Il avait de longues jambes, quasiment imberbe et aucun poil disgracieux ne venait entacher son dos. Tom avait envi qu'il se retourne... Il voulait le toucher..., le sentir..., sentir ses propres mains sur lui... Il le voulait tellement que c'en était presque douloureux.

Harry se frictionnait avec une longue serviette quand il vit un reflet dans une glace en face de lui. Il se retourna brusquement, en lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

**- Elvy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !**

**- Je t'attendais... **

Harry avisa alors qu'il était passablement à découvert... Il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, en se couvrant rapidement de la serviette. Le regard de Tom était étrange, presque fiévreux...

**- Tu... Tu me regardais ou quoi ? **bredouilla t-il, la voix étranglée.

**- Hum, ma foi le spectacle était fort appétissant... **

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais il la referma bien vite, en voyant le rictus amusé de Tom. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et sortit en lui disant de se dépêcher. Décontenancé, Harry s'habilla rapidement, avant de le rejoindre, préférant oublier l'incident.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ce soir là, Tom ne put s'empêcher de visualiser Harry, encore et encore. Une douce chaleur envahissait son corps alors qu'il revoyait sa peau dénudée, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son visage surpris, ses joues légèrement rosies par la moiteur de l'air. La scène se modifia alors sensiblement dans son esprit. Harry avait un regard brûlant, ses yeux verts assombris par le désir et se rapprochait de lui, tel un félin face à sa proie... Il était magnifique... Et lorsque sa vision onirique l'embrassa, Tom ne put retenir un gémissement. Se sentant réagir à ses pensées, Tom jeta rapidement un sort de silence pour étouffer les sons, alors que sa main s'acheminait lentement vers son bas-ventre...

Harry se réveilla brusquement, haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, rouge de transpiration, et avec la manifestation encore visible de son excitation. Sortant de la torpeur de son sommeil, le jeune homme se sentit profondément gêné par les tâches maculant ses draps, qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Il espérait grandement que personne ne l'avait entendu, Harry tendit l'oreille mais seuls les ronflements de Ron troublaient le silence du dortoir.

Alors qu'il reposait la tête contre son oreiller, encore songeur sur le rêve - apriori érotique - qu'il venait de faire, il tenta de se le remémorer, sans succès. Seules des sensations et des images décousues lui parvenaient ; des lèvres douces, un feu dévorant, des cheveux sombres, des yeux rougeoyants...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

Hé voilà fin du chapitre, l'histoire commence progressivement à aller vers le M (tant attendu j'en suis sûre ^^).

N'oubliez pas les reviews et à bientôt, j'espère (si je survie à mes exams T.T).


	13. Une chance bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde, et oui vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai survécu à mes partiels ! Et le chapitre est déjà terminé alors que les vacances viennent à peine de commencer. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose pour moi, mais bon, vous, vous pouvez vous réjouir x).<p>

Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Aurore D-92 (c'est toi !) qui m'a laissé ma centième review, un grand merci à toi, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont contribué à atteindre ce chiffre. Certes, en soi, il n'a pas grande importance, mais 100, ah ça laisse rêveur, c'est un chiffre vraiment symbolique ^^.

Alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, maintenait on vise les 200 ! xD (pas dès le prochain, hein, faut pas être trop optimiste non plus ^^).

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les précédents, mais je pense qu'il vous plaira tout de même...

Allez bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Une chance bien inattendue <strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, jour du match, Harry se leva, passablement en forme, mais son inquiétude concernant les performances de Ron était toujours aussi grande. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans l'habituelle excitation des jours de match. Les Serpentard sifflèrent l'équipe des Gryffondor à son entrée dans la Grande Salle, et Ron prit immédiatement une teinte verdâtre. Harry soupira, cela n'allait pas être simple... Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, le ciel était dégagé, de bonne condition pour jouer, c'était déjà ça...<p>

Tom était ravi, il allait enfin jouer son premier match de Quidditch, et il comptait bien le remporter, et faire gagner cette première rencontre à Harry, en tant que capitaine. Cependant si Weasley jouait comme lors de leurs derniers entraînements, leurs chances de victoires étaient très minces... Alors une fois n'est pas coutume, Tom s'installa à côté de Ron à la table des Gryffondor. Il avait bien réfléchi au cours de la nuit, et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé au problème ''Weasley'', c'était qu'il devait subitement avoir une sacrée veine...

**- C'est presque l'heure, **annonça Harry d'un ton léger.

L'herbe couverte de givre craquait sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils se rendaient au stade.

**- Une chance qu'il fasse beau, hein ?** dit Harry

Tom eut un sourire légèrement ironique, alors que Ron haussa les épaules, le teint pâle et maladif. Mais soudainement son regard s'éclaira, débordant de confiance en lui-même et il se mit à parler avec amination, répétant avec enthousiasme qu'ils allaient écraser les serpents et encourageant l'équipe. Harry, étonné, se mit lui aussi à sourire, apparemment Ron avait réussi à se ressaisir et semblait prêt à jouer au mieux de sa forme, quelle chance !

Mais la chance se poursuivit étrangement, Vaisey, le poursuiveur de Serpentard déclara forfait, ainsi que Malfoy. Harry fronça les sourcils, cela faisait bien beaucoup de coïncidences d'un seul coup... Tom, quant à lui, eut un léger pincement au cœur, il doutait que Malfoy ne soit absent à cause d'un coup de bol...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le match débuta et Ron arrêta sans aucun problème les premiers tirs des Serpentard, malgré les remarques désobligeantes du commentateur Zacharias Smith et les quolibets des Serpentard. Après une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait par soixante points à zéro. Ron avait réalisé quelques arrêts spectaculaires et Tom avait marqué quatre des six buts des Gryffondor. Zacharias dut cesser de se demander à haute voix si les deux garçons n'étaient là qu'en raison de leur liens d'amitiés avec Harry.

Les Gryffondor ne rataient jamais leur coup. Ils marquaient, marquaient inlassablement, et à l'autre bout du terrain, tout aussi inlassable, Ron arrêtait les tirs avec une apparente facilité. Harry était heureux que son équipe gagne, mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher le doute de s'insinuer dans son esprit, ce n'était pas normal... Tom observait Harry, qui avait arrêté son vol à quelques mètres de lui. Il semblait perturbé, avait-il remarqué ? Il s'approcha de lui et cria à son adresse :

**- Harry, reprends toi, le vif d'or !**

Harry sursauta, il était tellement surpris que son équipe réussisse aussi bien qu'il en avait oublié le vif. Il repartit aussitôt à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Harper, l'attrapeur de Serpentard faisait de même à l'autre bout du terrain. Soudainement Harry aperçut un éclat au pied d'un des poteaux de son côté, il fonça immédiatement, l'adrénaline du match l'emplissant totalement. Un cognard passa à côté de lui sans l'atteindre, et il vit du coin de l'œil Coote le renvoyer contre un poursuiveur adverse, et toucher sa cible.

Le vif d'or était là, volant paresseusement en rond, Harry tendit la main et l'attrapa avec force. Il remonta en chandelle, brandissant son poing en l'air, sous une ovation générale, couvrant les cris de rage des Serpentard. Tous les autres joueurs se précipitèrent vers lui, l'étreignant en vol, hurlant leur joie. Harry se mit à rire, lui aussi, oubliant momentanément ce sentiment désagréable. Tom lui renvoyait un sourire éclatant, et Harry sentit des papillons volés dans son ventre, réchauffant son cœur et apaisant son esprit.

Dans les vestiaires, l'atmosphère était à la jubilation, surtout après l'annonce d'un étrange accident survenu inopinément. L'estrade du commentateur s'était effondrée, ensevelissant Zacharias Smith sous un tas de débris de bois. Harry interrogea Tom du regard, ce dernier réussit à prendre un air innocent, mais Harry n'était pas vraiment dupe, il secoua la tête en souriant.

L'humeur festive se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit lors de la fête mémorable organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais une fois l'euphorie générale retombée, Harry se mit à réfléchir sérieusement sur leur incroyable victoire. Tout avait été si facile, le soudain changement de comportement de Ron, l'absence de plusieurs joueurs adverses, le beau temps... Harry repensa au déjeuner juste avant le match, et il eut un éclair soudain ; Tom s'était attablé à côté de Ron, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais... Et tout aussi soudainement, il comprit...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom était assis près d'une fenêtre, un peu à l'écart du reste des Gryffondor qui discutaient encore bruyamment. Il tenait un verre à la main, de manière décontractée, alors que son autre main reposait négligemment sur le bras de son fauteuil. La lumière de la lune lui conférait un halo mystérieux, alors qu'il esquissait un léger sourire, le regard perdu dans ses propres pensées. On aurait dit un petit démon, riant du bon tour qu'il venait de jouer. Mais un démon sacrément séduisant... Harry s'avança vers lui, d'un pas décidé.

**- J'ai un mot à te dire, Elvy** dit-il.

Tom tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ne semblant aucunement surpris. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal.**

**- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? **demanda Tom, feignant l'ignorance.

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !** répliqua Harry, avec colère.

**- Non, je ne vois pas ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire que d'être accusé pour je ne sais quelles raisons, **répondit-il avec irritation.

Il voulut se lever, mais le bras tendu d'Harry l'en empêcha.

**- Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron une dose de Felix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance !**

Tom se rassis lentement, et voulut sourire à Harry, mais ce dernier le regardait fixement, une expression fermée sur le visage. Il poussa un soupir

**- Je voulais juste t'aider...** **On a gagné, non ? C'est le principal. **

Harry ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en signe d'énervement.

**- Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Je ne veux pas gagner en trichant ! **

**- Les Serpentard n'auraient pas hésité, eux, **avança Tom, en guise d'argument, mais ça ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Harry.

**- Justement, agir ainsi est digne d'un serpent ! Jamais un Gryffondor n'aurait fait une chose pareille !**

**- Alors que vas-tu faire ?** demanda brusquement Tom, en se levant, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son beau visage. **Tu vas aller voir le Directeur pour lui demander un nouveau match ? Tu vas aller dire à ton ami Weasley qu'il n'a pas réellement bien joué, au risque de le détruire complètement ? Tu vas aller me dénoncer ? **

Harry en resta muet de stupéfaction.

**- Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais,** poursuivit Tom avec aigreur, **alors ne viens pas me faire un sermon sur la soi-disant bonne conduite d'un Gryffondor.**

Il contourna alors Harry, toujours figé de stupeur, puis il monta jusqu'au dortoir sans se retourner.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, toute joie d'avoir remporté le match l'avait quitté, alors qu'il repensait avec amertume à sa dispute de la veille avec Tom. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner son comportement, il avait agi avec tant de désinvolture, ne se souciant pas du tout des conséquences de son acte. Et il n'en éprouvait visiblement aucun remord...

Tom réfléchissait, allongé sur son lit. Il s'était de nouveau disputé avec Harry, mais cette fois-ci, il n'irait pas s'excuser... Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait-il jamais rien ? Il avait dit qu'il se comportait comme un serpent... Oui, peut-être, après tout Malfoy l'avait déjà qualifié de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas du tout éprouvé de honte à l'idée d'utiliser un pareil stratagème, il ne fallait pas se faire prendre, voilà tout. Mais Harry ne voyait visiblement pas les choses du même œil, or Harry était un pur Gryffondor... Le doute l'assaillait de nouveau, il revoyait encore Harry monter dans le bureau de Dumbledore, de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Pourquoi quelqu'un essayait-il de le tuer ? Et qui ? Pourquoi était-il amnésique ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Tant de questions sans réponse mais Tom était bien déterminé à les trouver.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione l'exhorta à aller s'excuser auprès du jeune homme. Mais Tom refusait toujours, en l'envoyant promener. Après l'une de leur discussion houleuse, la jeune fille lui lança, avec tristesse.

**- A force d'être aussi têtu, tu vas le perdre tu sais ?**

Puis sûr cette parole si proche de la vérité, elle tourna les talons. Tom le savait, et il en souffrait énormément. Harry avait toujours Ron et Hermione, mais lui, sans Harry, il n'avait strictement rien... Mais il avait sa fierté... Une fierté mal placée sans doute, une fierté de Serpentard pensa t-il dans un rictus d'auto-dérision.

**- Hé bien joué pour le match ! Pour un nouvel étudiant, c'était drôlement bien !** s'écria un septième année en l'apercevant dans le couloir.

Tom lui rendit son sourire, mais ses paroles le figèrent. Un nouvel étudiant... Comment ça ? Il voulait sans doute dire un nouveau joueur... Tom poursuivit son chemin, oubliant la rencontre fortuite... Mais la graine du doute venait de germer...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

La neige tourbillonnait à nouveau contre les fenêtres couvertes de givres. Noël approchait rapidement. Et au grand désarroi de Harry, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se réconcilier avec Tom. Harry avait finalement compris la raison de son agissement, après une discussion avec Hermione. Selon son amie, Tom avait voulu bien faire, et avait, avant tout, voulu lui faire plaisir, en lui permettant de remporter la victoire.

Elle ne cautionnait évidemment pas la méthode choisie, mais la jeune fille parvenait à concevoir son emportement face aux reproches qu'Harry lui avait faites. Il s'était sans aucun doute senti blessé. Harry avait réussi à analyser toute cette affaire mais il ne savait pas comment en sortir. Tom refusait de lui parler, et il ne voulait pas non plus faire le premier pas, estimant que c'était à Tom de s'excuser. Ils étaient visiblement dans une impasse...

Tom passait ses journées à la bibliothèque, perpétuellement le né dans un livre, empêchant quiconque de s'immiscer dans son monde. De temps à autres, Harry surprenait son regard énigmatique posé sur lui... Ses yeux rouges si fascinants avaient perdu de leur éclat et étaient, à présent, recouverts d'un voile de méfiance et d'incertitude, dont Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir la signification.

La seule chose qui réconfortait un peu le Gryffondor, c'était qu'il ne le repoussait pas seulement lui, mais tout le monde. Son humeur, jusqu'alors relativement calme et sympathique bien que d'un naturel solitaire, s'était transformée. Tom était devenu irascible et blessant. Une pauvre fille de cinquième année avait fini au bord des larmes, après avoir eu le courage de lui demander si elle pouvait être sa cavalière au bal de Slughorn...

Lui-même subissait les assauts répétés de jeunes filles surexcitées, qui bafouillaient devant lui en rougissant. Romilda Vane était la plus acharnée. Malgré ses nombreux refus, elle revenait sans cesse vers lui, espérant qu'il ait changé d'avis. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer, il les trouvait tellement stupides, aucune ne lui plaisait, elles n'avaient vraiment aucun charme... Hermione le pressait de choisir rapidement une cavalière, avant que l'une d'entre-elles ne lui fasse ingurgiter un philtre d'amour.

**- Il n'y a personne que j'ai envie d'inviter,** marmonna Harry, essayant d'oublier l'image de Tom qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit.

**- Alors fais simplement attention à ce que tu bois parce que Romilda Vane paraît vraiment décidée, **dit Hermione d'un air sombre.

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Harry avait entendu, lui aussi. Quelqu'un avait bougé derrière eux dans l'ombre des étagères. Ils attendirent un instant, mais personne n'apparut à l'angle des rayons... Les deux amis haussèrent les épaules, et poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

Au moment de sortir, Harry et Hermione croisèrent Tom qui s'en allait lui aussi. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes, alors qu'Hermione partait devant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tom et Harry se regardèrent, chacun semblant vouloir dire quelque chose sans l'oser. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, de le serrer contre lui, de... Tom ne le quittait pas du regard, semblant le vouloir tout autant que lui, Harry tendit la main vers Tom, lui frôla les doigts...

**- Salut Harry !** lança Romilda Vane, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la bibliothèque.

Harry tressaillit et retira sa main, l'instant avait volé en éclat, et Tom baissa les yeux, avant de contourner les Gryffondor pour sortir. La jeune fille porta une main à sa bouche.

**- Oh ! J'ai interrompu quelque chose peut-être ?**

Harry soupira légèrement, la gorge serrée.

**- Non... Pas vraiment... **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom maudissait toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour d'Harry, il était à lui ! Enfin, l'était-il encore ? Cette période de froid avec le jeune homme le rongeait atrocement, mais il était bien décidé à attendre... Trop de questions restaient en suspends... Ils ne pouvaient les ignorer. Plongé dans ses pensées, il passa devant Drago, sans le voir. Le Serpentard était appuyé à côté de la porte de la bibliothèque, le suivant du regard, puis, semblant ne plus pouvoir se retenir, il lui lança d'un ton ferme :

**- Je n'abandonnerais pas Elvy !**

Tom tourna la tête, surpris, en direction du vert et argent, son regard gris était déterminé et brillait d'une lueur farouche. Il leva le mention avec fierté avant de déclarer, telle une vérité inébranlable :

**- On ne résiste pas à un Malfoy !**

Le blond partit s'en se retourner, d'un pas digne et conquérant et Tom le regarda s'éloigner, légèrement incrédule. Apparemment, le jeune homme s'était bien remis de sa dernière déception, et semblait même plus motivé que jamais... Toutefois, Tom avait perçu que jamais plus Drago ne pourrait être un ami pour lui... Sur cette pensée un peu amère, Tom retourna à ses investigations...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Par la suite, Tom évita plus que jamais Harry, qui voyait les vacances arriver avec désespoir. Il était censé se rendre au Terrier avec Ron. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Tom, encore moins sans s'être réconcilié avec lui avant de partir. Peut-être que la coupure et l'éloignement leur donneraient le temps de se calmer, de réfléchir à leur comportement... Ses espoirs, cependant, étaient minces et ils s'amenuisèrent un peu plus après leur dernière séance d'entraînement avant les vacances.

Tom n'était pas venu alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais en rater. Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Il comprenait qu'il soit en colère contre lui mais il était hors de question que Tom sabote les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe ; surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'ils gagnent... Bien déterminé à le trouver, Harry monta dans le dortoir et retira de sa valise un morceau de parchemin.

**- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

En tout cas, elles le seront s'il n'a pas une bonne explication à me fournir ! pensa t-il férocement.

Le parchemin s'anima soudainement, dévoilant la carte de Poudlard et ses innombrables occupants. Faites qu'il ne soit pas avec Malfoy ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas avec Malfoy ! Se répétant inlassablement cette prière, Harry farfouillait du regard les différents noms qui s'affichaient. Là ! Enfin ! Le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor parcourait tranquillement le couloir sortant de la bibliothèque.

Harry fourra la carte dans sa poche et sortit de la salle commune en courant. Il avait deux mots à dire à son cher coéquipier !

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom marchait à pas lents, songeur, il avait fouillé inlassablement les livres de Poudlard, cherchant quelque chose qui contredirait son hypothèse, mais rien... Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Elvy Riddle n'existait pas... Harry lui avait bel et bien menti sur toute la ligne... Et sur quoi d'autre encore ? Leur prétendue amitié était-elle aussi factice ? Et s'il n'était pas ce Elvy, qui était-il ? Il le savait inconsciemment, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre... Cette idée était si inconcevable, si horrible... Inconcevable... En réalité pas tellement... Mais si sa présomption était exacte, alors jamais Harry ne serait à lui... Et à cette idée, une boule d'angoisse atroce le submergeait, le prenait à la gorge, l'empêchait de respirer, l'empêchait même de vivre... Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant... Pas tout de suite...

Mais une main s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule, alors qu'une voix l'interpellait dans son dos. Tom poussa un soupir, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui maintenant ? Il se retourna lentement, gardant le même visage impassible et froid qu'il conservait depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Harry le regardait, l'air visiblement en colère, et essoufflé comme s'il avait couru pour le rattraper. Tom leva un sourcils, attendant qu'il parle.

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement ? Tu m'avais promis que tu n'en raterais plus ! **

Entraînement ? Ah... Le Quidditch... Il avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

**- J'ai oublié, **répondit laconiquement Tom, avant de se retourner pour partir.

**- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Elvy ! **fit le rouge et or en lui agrippant le bras pour le tirer dans une salle de classe vide, afin d'éviter que leur éclat ne se fasse trop remarquer.

Tom le regarda, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Harry frissonna, il n'aimait pas cet air, il était trop proche de celui qu'il avait autrefois...

**- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste dans l'équipe ? Ne serais-tu pas plutôt content si j'abandonne ? **demanda Tom, d'un ton étrangement vide, le regard fuyant.

Harry le regarda, interdit. Il ne comprenait pas.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à rester en ma compagnie... En la compagnie de quelqu'un que tu détestes, **rajouta Tom, dans un souffle presque imperceptible.

**- Mais je ne te déteste pas ! **s'insurgea le Gryffondor, de plus en plus perplexe.

Le regard de Tom s'assombrit, il se dégagea de la prise du jeune homme dans un geste brusque avant de s'écrier, une pointe de douleur dans la voix :

**- Ah oui, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne hais pas l'assassin de tes parents, Harry ! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le jeune homme blanchit de stupeur... Tom le regardait un air mi-désespéré mi-furieux, son regard plus vif et rougeoyant que jamais. Reprenant enfin sa respiration, Harry tenta l'incompréhension.

**- De quoi tu parles...**

Mais il fut coupé sèchement par un rire. Un rire froid, un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux... Un rire désagréable, qui donnait à Harry l'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus jamais l'entendre...

**- Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry. Et franchement, ça n'a pas été bien difficile... **

Harry était tétanisé, il savait... Il savait tout... Harry n'arrivait plus à mentir, il ne pouvait plus, il n'y parviendrait pas cette fois-ci, et il le lisait clairement dans les yeux sombres de Tom. Sa respiration était saccadée, tout son corps était crispé et sa voix tendue raisonna dans la pièce, d'abord faible puis de plus en plus précipitée.

**- D'abord, tes amis... Entre ceux qui me détestent et entre ceux qui ignoraient jusqu'à mon existence. Personne dans ce fichu château ne me connait Harry, à part toi, Hemione, les Weasley et bien sûr, les profs et ce maudit Directeur ! Ne suis-je pas censé avoir étudié ici l'an dernier, et toutes les années précédentes ?**

Tom poursuivit dans sa lancée, la bonde avait lâché et il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, il fallait que sa sorte, maintenant ! Les assassinats, qui le visaient lui, malgré toute l'assurance d'Harry et de Dumbledore, l'inexistence même de son nom dans tous les registres de l'école, son caractère si adapté pour la maison Serpentard et ses incroyables capacités, l'étrange comportement de ce vieux bonhomme dans l'Allée des embrumes, son amnésie survenue cet été, à la même période où Harry était censé avoir battu le mage noir, toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas compris mais qui lui paraissaient tellement claires maintenant qu'il savait...

**- Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu ne me détestes pas Harry ! Pas quand je sais... Je sais tout ce que j'ai fait... Ce que je t'ai fait... **

Sa voix se brisa, et Harry crut voir ses yeux briller avant que Tom ne détourne la tête, le souffle court, fermant les yeux avec force, semblant vouloir disparaître à jamais...

Tout son être criait sa souffrance, son conflit avec lui-même, et à cette vision, Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre, son cœur se fendre et sa raison s'oublier... _C'était faux... Il ne le détestait pas... Il ne le détestait plus... _Un bourdonnement sourd vint embrouiller son esprit, une chaleur se répandit dans son corps, ses mains bougèrent d'elles-même, et Harry fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le lui prouver...

Tom sentit que le jeune homme lui saisissait les bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face, mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à regarder son visage, ses yeux accusateurs, ses yeux si verts, si chauds, si tendres, qui ne le seraient plus jamais pour lui... Une main se glissa alors derrière sa nuque et un souffle brûlant s'approcha de ses lèvres, un frisson parcourut son corps. Il entrouvrit les paupières et croisa un regard émeraude, brillant d'un éclat ardent, alors que des lèvres chaudes se posaient sur les siennes, dans une pression d'une infinie douceur...

**A suivre... **

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Grand pas en avant dans la relation de nos deux tourtereaux ^^. Je rappelle, on ne tue pas l'auteure, on ne la maudit pas, et on ne la torture pas ^^. Dîtes vous surtout que le prochain chapitre sera fort intéressant xD.**

**J'essayerais de faire au plus vite, promis, pour que l'attente ne soit pas insoutenable ^^.  
><strong>

**A bientôt !  
><strong>


	14. Un baiser bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour mes chers lectrices(eurs) !, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! ^^<p>

Mais les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, alors pour vous consolez, voilà mon nouveau chapitre tant attendu.

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Un baiser bien inattendu <strong>

* * *

><p>Harry se pencha doucement vers Tom et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que le jeune homme lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, lui procurant des frissons incontrôlables. Sa langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres rougies, attendant une invitation à entrer. Tom referma les yeux et répondit au baiser avec ardeur. <em>Harry l'embrassait ! Harry ne le détestait pas !<em>

La main de du Gryffondor vint alors s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, approfondissant leur échange. Tom passa impulsivement ses bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha leurs deux corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent, se caressent... Il sentit Harry le pousser en arrière et il se retrouva fermement plaqué contre la porte de la salle de cours, il laissa échapper un léger cris de douleur, bien vite transformé en gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Harry happa de nouveau ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec ferveur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait envie, et cela depuis longtemps à présent. La chaleur de Tom, l'odeur de Tom, la douceur de ses lèvres, c'était si bon ! Si enivrant ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable. Avec personne. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Bientôt la salle ne raisonna plus que du bruit de leurs gémissements étouffés, du froissement de leurs vêtements, de leurs souffles précipités et du battement de leurs cœurs effrénés.

Le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, mais bien vite, trop vite, la réalité les rattrapa quand la cloche annonça l'heure du repas. Ils se séparèrent avec regret, haletant, le souffle rapide et les lèvres gonflées. Tom passa un doigt sur les siennes, s'imprégnant de cette délicieuse sensation, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, pendant lequel ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de s'observer, le regard encore brillant d'excitation, toujours penchés l'un vers l'autre, les bras d'Harry encadrant encore Tom, dans un geste possessif. Il finit par rompre le silence, dans un sourire.

**- Tu vois Elvy, je ne te déteste pas.**

Tom eut un rire nerveux, en rougissant légèrement, encore gêné par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il l'avait pourtant ardemment désiré, mais à présent que c'était arrivé, il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter. Trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, trop d'émotions, il sentait son esprit dériver et son cœur s'affoler. Voyant son malaise grandissant, Harry le fit s'asseoir doucement sur une chaise, avant de s'accroupir face à lui, en appuyant sa tête contre les jambes de Tom.

**- Je suis désolé Elvy, c'est vrai, nous... Je t'ai menti...** murmura t-il.

Tom ne répondit rien, c'était au tour d'Harry de révéler, de s'expliquer, de raconter. Dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles, Harry parla. Comment c'était arrivé, comment il en était arrivé à prendre cette décision, comment les choses avaient fini par changer pour lui, à quel point il tenait à lui à présent... Il parla, pendant de longues minutes, pendant des heures, une éternité... Et durant tout ce temps, la main de Tom ne quitta pas ses cheveux, ses doigts passant et repassant dans ses mèches, dans une caresse infiniment tendre.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry finit par se taire, il leva les yeux vers Tom, qui lui les avait fermé, semblant presque dormir. Mais Harry savait qu'il était entrain de réfléchir intensément à tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Après quelques instants, Tom prit une grande inspiration.

**- Si Elvy Riddle n'est pas mon nom, comment je m'appelle ?** demanda t-il, d'une voix un peu troublée.

**- Tom Elvis Jedusor,** répondit le Gryffondor, **mais tu n'aimais pas ce nom, tu le haïssais même, c'est pourquoi tu l'a changé pour... **

**- LordVoldemort, **souffla doucement Tom.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire.

**- Alors je suis vraiment ce... cet assassin ? Ce meurtrier sanguinaire qui a semé la terreur dans tout le Royaume-Uni pendant plus de trois décennies ?**

La main d'Harry se crispa légèrement sur la jambe de Tom, mais il acquiesça de nouveau.

**- Je ne comprend pas... Quel âge j'ai ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'air si vieux que ça... **murmura t-il, déconcerté.

Harry releva doucement la tête, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

**- En fait, techniquement tu as 71 ans...**

Tom le regarda avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Mais d'après Dumbledore, tu as réussi à retrouver ta jeunesse grâce à une potion de jouvence. C'est une potion très rare, extrêmement difficile à réaliser. La plupart des sorciers la considèrent d'ailleurs comme un mythe. C'est une potion qui, à la différence de la pierre philosophale, n'allonge pas la vie mais fait regagner les années passées. Donc tu as bel et bien 16 ans, **expliqua Harry, à mi-voix.

**- Bon, alors ce qu'on ne vient de faire n'est pas... **amorça Tom, mal à l'aise, en faisant un petit geste de la main évasif.

**- Non, je crois que que moralement parlant, ça va... Enfin quoi que... Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier avec son pire ennemi... Deux hommes, de surcroît... Non, je ne crois pas que ça passera finalement. **

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire mais Tom s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise, tendu.

**- Je... Harry, je suis pas sûr que cela compte vu que je ne m'en souviens pas, mais j'aimerais tout de même te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour tes parents et pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, et pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal dans ma vie. **

Harry se releva lentement et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et l'attira vers lui, avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser chaste, pur et tendre... Un baiser papillon... Un baiser d'amour... Un baiser pardon... Tom cligna des yeux lentement, voulut l'approfondir mais Harry se recula avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

**- J'ai moi aussi des choses à me faire pardonner, et je tiens également à te dire que pour moi, tu es Elvy et... Tu resteras Elvy...**

**- Comment ça ?** s'étonna Tom

**- La personne qui est devenue mon ami n'est pas Voldemort, mais Elvy...** souffla doucement le Gryffondor.

**- Mais c'est moi ! Les deux, c'est moi ! **s'exclama Tom, surpris.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours souriant.

**- Pas pour moi. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ils avaient encore bien des choses à se dire, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la classe finit par les sortir de leur bulle. Il était minuit passé et ils n'étaient ni allés manger, ni dans leur dortoir comme ils devraient l'être depuis longtemps. Harry prit la main de Tom dans la sienne, ouvrit la porte de la classe et... Tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard à une heure où il n'était pas censé y être.

**- Mr Potter ! Mr Riddle ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps !** souffla la voix menaçante du professeur Rogue.

- **…**

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient soudainement dangereusement pâli, et étaient pris d'un mutisme flagrant. Le sorcier les toisait de son regard noir, et tout en lui inspirait la crainte.

**- Je pensais que le fait d'être devenu l'icône du monde entier, et ainsi un exemple pour tous les jeunes sorciers vous aurait inspiré à montrer un peu plus de respect à la loi et aux règlements. Mais comme à son habitude, le sauveur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, rien d'autre que sa petite personne ne l'intéresse ! **poursuivit-il de sa voix doucereuse, un sourire mauvais s'étalant sur son visage gracile. **Alors je crois que je vais retirer 50 poi... **

**- Taisez-vous !** l'interrompit Tom, ses yeux rougeoyants fixant Rogue avec haine.

Le directeur de Serpentard tressaillit, et se tourna lentement vers lui, le dévisageant avec une légère pointe d'anxiété.

**- Qu'avez-vous dit ?** murmura t-il d'un ton glacial.

**- Je vous interdit de parler à Harry comme ça,** répondit Tom, d'une voix tranchante.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, son intonation était si proche de celle qu'il avait quand il était plus jeune, si péremptoire, qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction et elle fit immédiatement effet sur l'ancien mangemort. C'était au tour de Rogue de perdre ses couleurs – pourtant déjà quasiment inexistantes -, il détourna les yeux, fuyant les pupilles écarlates qui le transperçaient du regard.

Profitant du trouble de son professeur, Harry tira sur la main de Tom, et l'entraîna à sa suite, peut-être que cela pouvait être considéré comme une fuite, mais une fuite stratégique ! Il était certes Gryffondor, mais pas suicidaire non plus ! S'il pouvait éviter un savon de la part de Rogue, il n'allait pas attendre gentiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

Rogue les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, il avait bien remarqué la main de ce crétin de Gryffon enserrer la dernière main à laquelle il se serait attendu. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Potter, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry et Tom empruntèrent les passages secrets du château pour regagner leur salle commune, ils rigolaient à moitié, en repensant à la chance qu'ils avaient eu que Rogue les laisse partir sans réagir. La grosse dame les fit entrer en grommelant, comme à son habitude, et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

**- Harry,** chuchota doucement Tom, **je n'ai pas envi de dormir tout de suite... J'ai encore tant de questions...**

Harry le regarda avec gravité, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

**- Si tu veux venir dans mon lit, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement, **répondit le rouge et or.** Mais tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne ?** rajouta -il, moqueur.

Tom rougit furieusement, en se félicitant de la pénombre ambiante. Mais où était passé son Harry effarouché par ses avances ? Il avait l'impression que les rôles s'étaient subitement inversés... Il marmonna, embarrassé :

**- Idiot de gryffon.**

**- Mais toi aussi, tu es un gryffondor, Elvy **fit Harry, dans un sourire plus tendre.

Il tira le rideau de son lit à baldaquin, et tendit la main à Tom, attendant qu'il se décide. Ce dernier lui passa devant, d'un air fier et s'installa sous la couverture sans lui adresser un regard. Harry rigola doucement, il pouvait être un vrai gamin parfois ! Harry se glissa à ses côtés, et passa une main dans les cheveux de Tom qui lui tournait le dos. Devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Hé, tu dors ?**

Une respiration fluide et apaisante lui tint lieu de réponse... Des réponses... Après tout, cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Il enserra la taille de Tom, ferma les yeux et tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry battit des paupières, réveillés par le grognement de son ventre. Il mourrait de faim... Puis il prit conscience d'une présence chaude tout contre lui, d'un poids sur son bras et une odeur enivrante vint emplir soudainement ses narines alors que des cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton. Complètement réveillé, il regarda Tom qui dormait encore pressé contre lui avec étonnement, avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire.

Oh mon dieu ! Tom avait tout découvert, et... Il l'avait embrassé. Cela lui avait paru si évident hier, si naturel... Porté par l'euphorie, il l'avait même invité à dormir dans son lit mais à présent, au lueur du petit matin... Oh mon dieu ! Il avait embrassé un garçon ! Légèrement paniqué, Harry s'extirpa du lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi, ainsi que le reste du dortoir. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, décidé à prendre une bonne douche. Ça lui éclaircirait les idées...

Sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui fouettait le visage, Harry réfléchissait à son geste d'hier. Il avait senti désespérément qu'il devait prouver à Tom qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il ne le haïssait pas pour éviter de le perdre à jamais. Mais l'embrasser ainsi... De façon si... enthousiaste... L'aimait-il d'une manière si profonde ? Aimait-il les garçons ? C'est vrai que son aventure avec Cho Chang l'avait un peu refroidi côté fille, mais de là à changer de bord... Ah moins que son échec avec Cho ne fusse la preuve que depuis le début il n'aimait pas les filles.

En tout cas, en ce qui concernait Tom, il était clair qu'il préférait les hommes, Harry ne parvenait plus à oublier toutes les avances et insinuations de Tom à son égard. Et puis, il avait déjà embrassé un garçon... Malfoy. A cette pensée, Harry sentit la jalousie l'envahir telle une bête sournoise qui lui donnait envie de réduire ce sale blond peroxydé en charpie. Bon... D'accord... Il était fichu !

Ses camarades de chambré commencèrent à envahir la pièce, dans un joyeux tintamarre. Et il y avait de quoi, c'était le dernier jour de classe, et ce soir aurait lieu la fête de Slughorn. Harry sortit de sa cabine de douche, enveloppé dans une épaisse serviette. Discrètement, il jeta un œil à la dérobé à ses amis qui se déshabillaient sans pudeur avant d'aller se laver. Seamus avait de beaux abdominaux... Dean semblait avoir une peau douce... Neville... euh... Non, rien, il ne ressentait pas le moindre frémissement d'excitation... Bon certes, il ne trouvait pas que ses amis étaient repoussants mais ils n'avaient vraiment rien de comparable avec Tom...

Il continua de les observer, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur l'objet du délit, son cœur fit immédiatement un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, Tom était magnifique... Les cheveux en batailles, encore à moitié endormi, il était vraiment adorable ! Il se dirigea vers Harry dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser, alarmé, Harry l'esquiva en lui lançant un regard éloquent, à lui puis aux Gryffondor, qui fort heureusement n'avaient rien remarqué de la scène. Tom arqua un sourcils mais n'insista pas et se contenta de lui caresser rapidement la joue avant de s'engouffrer dans une cabine. Les joues rosies, Harry repassa lentement son doigt là où Tom l'avait touché, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux Harry ? **lui lança Ron, qui venait d'entrer.

Le rouge et or sursauta, revenant enfin sur terre.

**- Euh, rien, les vacances, **répondit-il précipitamment.

Les vacances... Il était censé se rendre au Terrier avec Ron pour passer Noël avec la famille Weasley mais... Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à laisser Tom seul pendant toutes les vacances à présent et il était impensable qu'il vienne avec lui. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Mrs Weasley et de Ginny s'il débarquait avec Tom au Terrier. Et puis, il ne pouvait quand même pas leur imposer ça. Résigné, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui se brossait les dents et qui allait sûrement l'incendier quand il aurait écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**- Ron ?** amorça t-il, mal à l'aise, **euh... en parlant de vacances, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

**- T'inquiètes pas, tout est arrangé ! **coupa le rouquin avec enthousiasme, projetant ainsi du dentifrice partout sur le miroir. **Maman est super contente que tu viennes, dommage qu'Hermione parte au ski avec ses parents, ça aurait été géniale qu'elle soit là aussi. Au moins, on va enfin être un peu seuls... S**_**ans le parasite**_**,** rajouta t-il à voix basse, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la cabine de Tom.

**- Euh... Ouai, **marmonna Harry,** euh... Bon je descends déjeuner, à tout de suite. **

Et il tourna les talons, en maudissant sa lâcheté. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Ron qu'il ne venait plus ? Bon, il avait encore toute la journée pour y réfléchir, soit... Vraiment peu de temps !

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

La journée filait comme l'éclair, et plus le temps s'écoulait et plus Harry se faisait aborder dans les couloirs, et harceler par des jeunes filles en effervescences qui savaient qu'il n'avait encore choisi personne pour l'accompagner au bal. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il n'avait pas pu être seul avec Tom un seul instant, et encore moins trouver une solution pour annoncer à Ron, avec autant de diplomatie que possible, qu'il restait à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Excédé, Harry se retourna brusquement face à la personne qui venait de le tirer par le sac et il lui cria avec rage :

**- Non, je n'irai pas au bal avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre, maintenant lâchez moi !**

**- Oh, je suis déçu, **fit une voix railleuse**. Tu n'iras pas au bal avec moi Harry ?** demanda Tom avec un léger sourire.

**- Ah c'est toi ? Pardon,** répondit Harry, mortifié.

**- Allez viens avec moi, **fit-il en l'entraînant par le bras.** J'ai jeté un sort de répulsion, ça devrait tenir éloigner toutes nos prétendantes,** lança t-il narquois.

**- Toi aussi, tu es pourchassé ? **demanda le Gryffondor, en riant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air fataliste, Harry regarda de droite à gauche, le couloir était vide, enfin ! Il en profita pour rendre furtivement le baiser manqué de ce matin à Tom, avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage.

**- Écoutes Elvy, je pense qu'il est préférable que les gens ne le sachent pas... Pour nous. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils comprendraient...**

Tom acquiesça lentement.

**- Par contre, je crois que je vais devoir dire à Dumbledore que tu as tout découvert... **

**- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ce vieux barbu,** marmonna Tom.

Harry ne put retenir un gloussement.

**- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais je pense que c'est préférable, pis de toute manière, il sait toujours tout, si ça trouve il est déjà au courant et... **

Le jeune homme s'interrompit soudainement, une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Voilà ! Il l'avait trouvé sa solution pour rester à Pourdlard ! Dumbledore ne voudrait jamais que Tom reste seul au château maintenant qu'il savait, et comme ça il avait une excuse toute trouvée !

**- Elvy, je vais rester ici pendant les vacances, **reprit-il. **Pour être avec toi**, ajouta t-il doucement.

Tom s'arrêta de marcher, et le dévisagea, une lueur brillante dans le regard.

**- Merci Harry,** répondit-il avec chaleur. **Ça me fait plaisir. **

**- Et puis, il y a aussi ton anniversaire..., **révéla Harry, dans un sourire.

**- Ah, euh... Quel jour ?** demanda Tom, un peu gêné de ne même pas savoir la date.

**- Le 31 décembre.**

L'expression jusque là joyeuse de Tom se rembrunit légèrement. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter qu'Harry reste avec lui pour Noël et son anniversaire. Il en était heureux mais... Harry s'arrêta soudainement devant une gargouille de pierre, et Tom reconnut l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

**- Tu crois que je dois venir avec toi ? **demanda t-il, un peu nerveux.

**- Je suis désolé, mon cœur mais je crois bien que oui, **répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire. **De plus, il aura sans doute des choses à te dire...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry prononça le mot de passe de la dernière séance – en croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit resté inchangé -, la gargouille fit un pas de côté et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir un escalier mobile en colimaçon. Le gryffondor monta les deux premières marches, suivit par Tom et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même, amenant en douceur les deux garçons jusqu'à la porte au heurtoir de cuivre qui donnait accès au bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry inspira profondément, et frappa deux coups à la porte. Une voix légèrement étouffée les invita à entrer et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Le directeur, habillé d'une robe or et argent, était assis sur son large fauteuil, et il releva la tête à leur entrée, ne semblant nullement surpris par leur soudaine irruption dans son bureau, il leur adressa un regard bienveillant.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs s'animèrent soudainement et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux à l'apparition de Tom, qui les ignora.

**- Bonjour jeunes hommes, asseyez-vous je vous pris,** proposa Dumbledore avec un sourire, en faisant apparaître un deuxième siège. **Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?**

**- Et bien... **commença Harry, en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils rembourrés.

**- Je sais tout, **l'interrompit brusquement Tom, qui ne quittait pas le Directeur du regard.

**- Ah oui ?** répondit calmement le vieux sorcier, toujours souriant. **Et que sais-tu donc ?**

**- Je sais qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait, **déclara Tom, sans sourciller.

**- Je m'en doutais... Le secret ne pouvait être conservé très longtemps, surtout avec un élève aussi intelligent,** fit Dumbledore, en pouffant légèrement.

**- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?** s'étonna Harry.

**- Je ne dirais pas que la découverte d'Elvy n'est pas sans conséquence, mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que tu éprouves de profonds regrets, n'est-ce pas Elvy ? **demanda Dumbledore, d'un ton plus sérieux, croisant ses mains face à lui et se penchant doucement en avant, son regard pénétrant plongeant droit dans celui écarlate de Tom.

Tom baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, le regard du vieil homme le dérangeait, il lui donnait la sensation d'être mis à nu, de ne pouvoir rien lui cacher, rien préserver. Le silence se prolongea, durant lequel ils attendirent une réponse de l'amnésique qui tardait à venir. Tom finit par fermer les yeux, et il poussa un soupir.

**- Oui, évidemment que j'ai des remords, je... je me hais, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer les choses, ou effacer mon existence !** souffla t-il avec dégoût.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

La main d'Harry vint presser les siennes, et il sentit son réconfort se répandre en lui, tel un baume apaisant, il rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard aimant du jeune homme, qui le suppliait d'arrêter de dire de telles choses. Dumbledore observa la scène sans mot dire, pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Effectivement, il l'aurait peut-être mieux valu,** murmura t-il doucement, **mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour agir pour le bien !** poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte, ses yeux bleus pétillant plus que jamais.

Tom hocha la tête, se sentant légèrement moins mal.

**- Et je pense qu'il y a sans doute quelque chose que tu puisses faire... Harry, as-tu parlé de nos leçons à Elvy ? **demanda le vieil homme, en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

**- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais... **

**- Je pense que dorénavant Elvy devrais également assister à nos séances, **annonça Dumbledore.

**- Excusez-moi, mais en quoi consistent t-elles au juste ? **demanda Tom, suspicieux.

**- Harry et moi-même visualisons et analysons des souvenirs portant sur ta vie passée,** expliqua le mage.

Tom arqua un sourcils surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

**- Ces souvenirs ont pour objectif de nous permettre de mieux comprendre Voldemort, ses motivations, ses agissements, son mode de pensée...** poursuivit calmement Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry lui jetait un coup d'œil alarmé.

N'était ce pas risqué de dévoiler cela à Elvy ?

**- Et dans quel but ?** demanda Tom, qui commençait à voir où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

**- Et bien, au cas où Voldemort resurgirait, en d'autres termes, si tu retrouvais la mémoire. Pardonnes-moi, mais je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi j'ai envisagé pareille option,** exposa Dumbledore avec un sourire courtois.

Tom acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Savoir que ce vieux fou entraînait son petit-ami en prévision de le tuer ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, mais en même temps si la mémoire lui revenait, serait-ce toujours son Harry ? Probablement pas, dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux qu'il meure...

**- Et vous voulez que je vous aide à analyser... à m'analyser ? **répliqua t-il avec un rictus.

**- Ne serais-ce pas une bonne action de nous permettre de t'empêcher de faire le mal si jamais...**

**- Je redevenais Voldemort, **termina t-il, la voix douloureuse.

Harry regarda successivement Tom et Dumbledore, la conversation le laissait complètement en dehors et il n'aimais guère la tournure qu'elle prenait... Il ne voulait pas voir Tom souffrir et ces souvenirs et les conclusions qu'ils en tiraient ne pourraient qu'indéniablement lui faire du mal.

**- J'accepte de vous aider... **annonça Tom, résolu.

**- Elvy tu es sûr ?** demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Tom se tourna vers lui, le regard déterminé

**- Oui, je veux en savoir plus sur moi. Peu importe si la vérité n'est que peines et afflictions... **rajouta t-il plus bas.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, acceptant son choix, le cœur serré.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Comment ça tu ne viens plus ? !** hurla Ron, consterné.

Harry grimaça légèrement, bien qu'il soit sûr de vouloir rester, cela lui faisait quand même de la peine d'abandonner son ami et la chaleureuse famille Weasley qui l'avait si généreusement invitée chez eux pour les vacances.

Tom et Harry avait quitté Dumbledore il y a peu et étaient retournés dans leur salle commune. Là, Tom avait encouragé le Gryffondor à se rendre auprès du rouquin immédiatement, avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de la fête, où ils avaient finalement décidé de s'y rendre ensemble, sous l'apparence de l'amitié.

En voyant l'expression plus que contrariée de son meilleur ami, Harry en venait presque à regretter sa décision, mais il poursuivit courageusement son explication.

**- Chut, Ron, moins fort... Je vais t'expliquer...**

**- Ton excuse a intérêt à être bonne, et ne me dis pas que c'est pour rester avec LUI ! **répliquat-il en mettant tout le mépris dont il était capable sur ce dernier mot.

**- Dumbledore veut que je reste,** annonça Harry sans plus attendre.

Ron le fixa, incrédule.

**- Elvy a deviné qui il était hier et Dumbledore pense qu'il est plus sûr que je reste avec lui... **

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact... Mais, ce n'était qu'un pieu mensonge, non ?

**- Il a deviné...** répéta Ron, d'une voix blanche.

**- Je suis désolé de ne pas venir, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et tu présenteras mes excuses à ta famille... Bon, il faut que je me prépare pour le bal, on se retrouve là-bas, vieux, **termina t-il doucement, avant de se détourner.

Ron acquiesça faiblement, sans rien répondre, semblant passablement choqué par la nouvelle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Huit heure moins dix, Tom sortit du dortoirs, habillé d'un pantalon noir, et d'une chemise blanche, il portait également une cravate noire relâchée, lui conférant ainsi un style à la fois classe et décontracté. Harry sortit à sa suite, portant une chemises noire à liserés émeraudes, et un jean bleu foncé, qui mettaient sa silhouette en valeur.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle, alors que les filles vinrent s'agglutiner en bas des escaliers. Ils étaient à tomber...

Ignorant les yeux qui les suivaient du regard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent par le trou du portrait avant de se rendre au bureau de Slughorn où se déroulait la soirée.

**- Tu es splendide,** chuchota Tom, à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le rouge et or eut un petit sourire.

**- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus...** **Tu savais qu'il y a un vampire qui doit venir ? **déclara t-il, à brûle-pourpoint.

**- Ah oui, intéressant...** répondit Tom, **j'espère qu'ils sont aussi séduisant que les contes et légendes le disent, **rajouta t-il, une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

**- N'essayes même pas de le draguer, **grogna t-il

**- Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ?** demanda Tom, d'un ton sardonique.

Un éclat malicieux traversa le regard du survivant et sans prévenir, Harry le tira fermement par la chemise, et l'embrassa passionnément. Tirant sur les lèvres de Tom, caressant sa langue, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux, Tom ne put retenir ses gémissements. Mais alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, Harry l'arrêta tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, un sourire démoniaque étirant ses lèvres. Puis il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, plantant là un Tom passablement excité, échevelé, et fortement frustré !

Tom reprit doucement sa respiration, pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en un geste désinvolte, un rictus amusé sur le visage, et il emboîta le pas à Harry qui marchait d'un air décontracté à quelques mètres devant lui.

A l'angle du couloir, un jeune homme serra fortement le poing, à s'en faire mal, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent silencieusement au sol, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, la relation progresse ^^, et Harry devient un peu moins naïf... hu hu**

**Pas de révélations sur les autres mystères de l'histoire, mais ça viendra... ^^**

**A bientôt tout le monde !**


	15. Une fête bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour mes chers lectrices(eurs) ! Me revoilà, désolée pour cette longue attente, j'avoue avoir eu quelques problèmes d'inspirations, et de temps, mais le chapitre est enfin là, je ne vous ai pas abandonné ^^, même s'il n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurai voulu. J'espère faire plus vite pour le prochain, mais je ne vous le promet pas, on ne sait jamais.<p>

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Une fête bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Tom papillonnèrent, gênés par la pâle lueur du matin, qui pourtant lui agressait les rétines et lui transperçait le crâne aussi sûrement que des lames aiguisées. Le jeune homme grimaça et se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à une affreuse migraine, qui le tançait terriblement. C'était comme si un hérisson furieux plantait tous ses piquants dans chaque centimètre carré de sa boîte crânienne. Dans un état second, il se redressa, tentant de faire une mise au point sur les événements de la veille. Des flashs lui traversaient l'esprit de façon fugace. Lui avec un verre à la main... De nombreux verres à la main... Trop, sans doute. Lui, riant avec Harry, trop sans doute aussi. Lui... DANSANT ? Lui, qui..., le reste était assez flou, et il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'être revenu à son dortoir. Mince, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Aïe ! Tom ferma les yeux avec force, une vague de douleur venant de nouveau l'assaillir.<p>

Alors qu'il repoussait les couvertures pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir, une présence qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas ressentie s'imposa à lui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit ! Précautionneusement, Tom souleva le drap afin de dévoiler ce mystérieux intrus. Il poussa immédiatement un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était qu'Harry, qui paraissait passablement échevelé lui aussi, mais qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Sortant doucement du lit à baldaquin pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi, Tom fit quelques pas chancelants dans le dortoir. Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la pièce, inhabituellement vide et calme. Tom se demanda vaguement s'il était si tard que ça, puis il parvint à se remémorer péniblement que c'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël et donc que ses camarades devaient probablement déjà être partis.

Un grognement s'éleva derrière lui, alors qu'Harry émergeait du lit.

**- Pas trop mal aux cheveux ?** lui souffla t-il goguenard.

Tom grimaça.

**- Je ne me souviens pas, qu'ai-je fait hier ?**

Harry eut un sourire qui, étrangement, lui fit froid dans le dos.

**- Alors, récapitulons, après avoir enchaîné les verres d'hydromels, de Whisky pur feu et de Dragonne Tequila, tu as commencé - étonnamment - à tenir des propos de plus en plus incohérents, à devenir de plus en plus déchaîné sur la piste de danse, même si je dois avoué, tu danses très bien mon ange et...**

**- Et ? ** pressa Tom, passablement inquiet.

**- Et tu as commencé à me draguer et à essayer de m'embrasser devant tout le monde !** répondit Harry, mi-furieux, mi-amusé.

Tom rougit, mortifié.

**- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter... **

**- Bah, ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai réussi à faire passer ton comportement sur le compte de l'alcool. Par contre, tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise d'apoplexie ! C'était à mourir de rire !**

Tom commença à esquisser un sourire, quand sa gueule de bois se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le voyant serrer des dents, Harry lui tendit une étrange gélule verte.

**- Tiens, c'est un anti-gueule de bois, fabrication Weasley.**

Tom regarda le médicament avec suspicion, il savait quel genre de magasin tenaient les jumeaux Weasley, et il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver subitement pourvu d'appendices inappropriés à son corps d'origine. Voyant son hésitation, Harry lui assura avec un large sourire qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas avec un nez crochu ou des dents de lapin ; ce qui aurait été fort dommage... Tom hocha la tête et avala la pilule puis il attendit quelques secondes, tout en priant intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Son mal de tête s'évapora instantanément et son esprit redevenant clair, ses souvenirs de la veille affluèrent enfin, le faisant de nouveau rougir de gêne.

Mon dieu ! Harry avait tout de même omis quelques détails. En plus d'avoir enseveli son petit-ami de sous-entendus douteux, d'œillades aguicheuses, et de mains baladeuses, il avait également proposé à Trelawney une danse, qu'elle avait malheureusement acceptée, et une autre à Slughorn qu'il avait fort heureusement déclinée. Voyant son expression plus que dépitée, Harry ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire, qui se transforma rapidement en bataille d'oreillers improvisée quand Tom voulut lui faire payer son manque de compassion à grands coups de coussins sur la tête.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les deux garçons s'aperçurent bien vite qu'ils étaient les seuls Gryffondor, toutes années confondues, à être restés pour les vacances de Noël, il ne restait que deux Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle. Ils avaient tout le château pour eux seuls, et avaient donc tout le loisir d'être proches l'un de l'autre, sans risque d'être aperçus. Enfin, ils devaient tout de même faire attention aux fantômes qui se baladaient dans les couloirs, notamment Peeves qui avait failli les surprendre entrain de s'embrasser dans une salle de classe vide. Ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à la rapidité d'action de Tom qui était parvenu à les désillusionner suffisamment vite avant que l'esprit frappeur ne les aperçoive. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'au soir du 24 décembre...

Noël... Après un repas en petit comité, simple, mais dans une ambiance bon enfant, les deux Gryffondor prirent congés des professeurs et des autres étudiants et retournèrent à leur dortoir. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, et Tom se lova contre Harry, observant les flammes d'un air pensif. Une semaine était déjà passée, et il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu comme dans un rêve.

Chaque nuit, les deux jeunes hommes dormaient ensembles, après avoir parlé de choses et d'autres jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, après moult câlins et baisers ; chaque jour, ils faisaient de longues promenades dans le parc du château ou à Pré-au-lard, et à chaque instant passé en la compagnie d'Harry, Tom se sentait parfaitement heureux et avait le sentiment de l'être véritablement pour la première fois de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps cela durerait, et de se dire qu'il ne le méritait pas, surtout avec lui... Harry, son bel Harry, aux yeux si verts, si beaux, les mêmes yeux que sa mère lui avait-il dit, Lily Evans... Une femme dont il ne se souvenait ni le nom ni le visage, mais qu'il avait pourtant tuée... Une voix tendre le tira sa rêverie mélancolique :

**- Joyeux Noël, Elvy,** fit Harry, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tom lui rendit son baiser, oubliant instantanément toutes ses préoccupations, Harry était là, Harry l'aimait, c'était l'essentiel...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le lendemain matin, Tom s'éveilla, mais resta les yeux fermés encore quelques instants, savourant cette sensation de bien-être et de chaleur qui l'imprégnait. Il sentait tout contre lui la présence rassurante d'Harry, qui remuait légèrement dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme finit par se redresser en douceur, pour ne pas réveiller Harry, et remarqua alors un éclat chatoyant au pied du lit. Intrigué, il observa le petit tas de cadeaux... C'était probablement les cadeaux qu'avait reçu Harry de la part de ses amis, mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il remarqua un paquet étiqueté à son nom. C'était le matin de Noël, et lui, l'orphelin amnésique avait reçu un cadeau ! Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, dont les yeux pétillaient de joie et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, avec fébrilité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il observait avec émerveillement la gourmette en argent dans son écrin de velours, et son nom finement ciselé en une écriture élégante. Harry remua alors sous la couette et émergea, l'air encore passablement endormi.

**- J'espère que mon cadeau te plait, Elvy, **murmura t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

**- Elle est magnifique, merci Harry,** répondit Tom, en s'empressant de la mettre à son poignet.

Harry attrapa l'un des cadeaux, et avoir l'avoir inspecté quelques secondes, le tendit à Tom.

**- Tiens, celui -là est aussi pour toi, c'est de la part d'Hermione. Je crois, au vu de la taille et du poids, qu'il s'agit d'un livre,** ajouta le brun avec un léger sourire en coin.

Tom prit l'ouvrage, troublé, la jeune fille lui avait offert un cadeau ? Malgré...

**- Hermione sait pourtant...**

**- Oui, bien sûr qu'elle sait, **coupa Harry, **mais elle a su voir et apprécier Elvy, tout comme moi... **

**- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Weasley, **répliqua ironiquement Tom.

**- Il a été élevé dans la crainte de Lord Voldemort depuis qu'il est né, ne lui en veux pas trop... Même si c'est vrai qu'il est un peu obtus parfois,** rajouta le Gryffondor, en riant.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry s'extirpa complètement du dessous des couvertures et s'installa en tailleur afin d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux : une grosse boîte de produits des Farces pour sorciers facétieux envoyée par les jumeaux, un pull-over avec un grand Vif d'Or confectionné par Mrs Weasley, un album sur le Quidditch offert par Ron, et oh, surprise ! Un livre de la part d'Hermione. Il y avait également un petit paquet à l'aspect moisi, portant l'étiquette : « _Au maître, de la part de Kreattur ». _

Kreattur, l'affreux elfe de maison, qui avait trahi Sirius, et qui était devenu - à son grand regret - sa propriété, en même temps que le 12 square Grimmaurd. Sur les conseils de Dumbledore, il l'avait envoyé travailler aux cuisines de Pourdlard, et n'avait plus eu de contact avec lui depuis. Avec une légère appréhension, Harry entreprit de déchirer le papier, et poussa aussitôt un cri d'effroi. Des asticots... Le paquet était rempli d'asticots... Tom ne put se retenir de rire, face à la mine horrifiée et dépitée du Gryffondor, qui s'empressa d'envoyer valdinguer les bestioles par la fenêtre.

**- Charmant, **commenta Tom.** A qui dois-tu cette si délicate attention ?**

**- Kreattur, un... mon elfe de maison, il me déteste..., **expliqua Harry, mortifié.

Tom haussa les épaules, avant d'attirer le Gryffondor contre lui, et il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

**- Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir pour Noël, je n'ai guère eu le temps d'y réfléchir... Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave...**

**- Mais j'ai tout de même trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire et qui te fera oublié ce cadeau si décevant,** coupa Tom, dans un sourire.

**- Ah oui ? **demanda Harry, curieux.

**- Oui, que dirais-tu qu'on aille quelque part rien que tous les deux ?** proposa t-il, un air malicieux sur le visage.

**- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse, on n'est pas censé quitter l'enceinte du château sans autorisation,** répondit le jeune homme, embarrassé.

**- Et depuis quand respectes-tu à la lettre les règlements de l'école, Harry ? **

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, mais une lueur tout aussi mutine était apparue à son tour dans son regard, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

**- Et où voudrais-tu aller au juste, Elvy ?** demanda t-il l'air de rien.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry observait avec émerveillement le paysage enneigé face à lui et l'immense étendue d'eau qui se perdait aux milieux des îles, et qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon : le loch Lomond, un lac encore plus vaste et majestueux que celui de Poudlard...

Les deux fugueurs s'étaient faufilés hors du château grâce aux passages secrets bien connus du Gryffondor et avec l'aide de la carte du maraudeur ainsi que de sa cape d'invisibilité, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème à passer inaperçu. Une fois dehors, à Pré-au-lard, Tom était parvenu, sans difficulté, à transplaner, et depuis ils n'avaient pas arrêté, visitant plusieurs endroits, de Londres jusqu'au Highlands.

Le vent froid fouettait le visage des deux jeunes hommes, accoudés à la balustrade du bateau de croisière qui emmenait les touristes faire le tour du lac, mais il ne les incommodait nullement, grâce à un petit sort qui les réchauffait agréablement.

Harry regardait l'eau d'un bleu gris, espérant apercevoir des loutres... Il se sentait tellement heureux, lui qui n'était jamais parti nulle part, il avait découvert plus d'endroits merveilleux en une journée que dans toute sa vie. Tom se tenait près de lui, caressant tendrement sa main, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Joyeux Noël, Harry, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaît,** lui murmura t-il doucement.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas, Harry sirotait son chocolat chaud avec délice, savourant les derniers instants de cette merveilleuse escapade, dans l'un des cafés du petit village où ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter avant de rentrer. Il se doutait bien qu'ils risquaient d'avoir à répondre de leur acte à leur retour, mais il ne voulait pas y songer pour le moment.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent et s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle vide de toute présence. Après un dernier regard en arrière, Harry agrippa la main de Tom avec regret, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la sensation, à présent familière, de compression qui lui fit quitter les Highlands, avant de rouvrir les yeux sur un paysage bien différent : la rue principale de Pré-au-lard.

La nuit tombait déjà, mais les magasins n'étaient pas encore fermés. Ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité, afin d'emprunter en toute discrétion le passage secret de chez Honeyduke. Une fois de retour à l'intérieur du château, Tom et Harry se faufilèrent jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame, espérant que leur absence soit passée inaperçue. Le portrait pivota en douceur, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune, prenant immédiatement la direction de leur dortoir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**- Ah vous voilà jeunes hommes ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à me fournir !** claqua sèchement la voix du professeur McGonagall dans leurs dos.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent, et baissèrent la tête, avant de se retourner piteusement. Le professeur de métamorphose se leva du fauteuil où elle les avait probablement attendus, et les toisa de son regard sévère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils formaient un V parfait au-dessus de ses lunettes.

**- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez toute la journée ? Aucun mot, aucune explication et surtout aucune autorisation ! **poursuivit-elle, furieuse.

**- Euh, et bien, nous étions...** commença courageusement Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Tom.

**- C'est de ma faute professeur, nous sommes sortis de l'enceinte du château et nous sommes allés nous promener dans différents endroits de la Grande-Bretagne, mais c'était mon idée...**

**- Je ne vous félicite pas, Riddle ! Après tout ce qu'on nous avons fait pour vous, j'espérais un peu plus de reconnaissances, et un peu plus de respect pour l'autorité et les règlements ! D'autant plus que vous savez qu'un assassin rôde, vous vous êtes mis en danger, et vous avez aussi mis en danger votre camarade !**

Tom baissa honteusement les yeux, l'euphorie du moment lui avait fait complètement oublié ça, et il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'Harry était avec lui. Le Gryffondor aussi s'en voulait, cette escapade lui avait paru être une si bonne idée...

**- Quant à vous Potter, **continua McGonagall, sur sa lancée,** vous m'avez profondément déçue, j'attendais plus de discernement de votre part ! J'enlève 50 points chacun à Gryffondor et vous aurez tous les deux une retenue demain à la première heure, maintenant montez dans votre dortoir, je ne veux plus vous voir trainer aujourd'hui !**

Les deux fautifs ne se firent pas prier deux fois, et montèrent rapidement les escaliers pour fuir d'autres éventuelles remontrances. Une fois en haut, les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le lit, puis après quelques secondes de silence, Harry se mit à rire nerveusement, suivi par Tom.

**- Bon, ça aurait pu être pire... hein ?**

**- Ouai,** répondit Tom,** toutefois, je m'en veux quand même, j'ai oublié l'assassin...**

Le silence revint s'installer dans le dortoir.

**- Je sais, moi aussi, j'avais oublié... Ne t'en veux pas Elvy, je suis aussi coupable que toi, et puis, cette journée valait le risque qu'on a pris, **finit-il par dire, avec douceur.

Il prit la main de Tom et la porta à ses lèvres.

**- Je me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie, merci, c'était un merveilleux cadeau... **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry essuya la sueur qui lui tombait devant les yeux d'un revers de main, voilà bientôt une heure qu'ils trimaient, Tom et lui, à récurer le sol de la salle de bain des préfets. Sans magie en plus, maudite retenue ! McGonagall l'avait même probablement resalie, car cela l'étonnait un peu que la salle soit restée aussi longtemps dans cet état avec l'armada d'elfes de maison dont disposait Poudlard. Elle devait vraiment être remontée... Mais bon, ils le méritaient sans doute.

Il avait de l'eau partout, il mourrait de chaud et avait le dos en compote, en plus, la sirène dans son cadre doré n'arrêtait pas de glousser en regardant les deux jeunes hommes, agenouillés dans la mousse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer, surtout quand elle minaudait pour tenter d'attirer Tom vers elle, non mais quelle caricature ! Lui qui avait vu de vrais êtres des eaux, il pouvait assurer qu'ils ne ressemblaient en rien à cette allumeuse ! Heureusement, Tom semblait lui aussi parfaitement énervé, il se redressa brusquement et pointa sa baguette sur le tableau.

**- Silencio !**

Instantanément, la sirène devint muette, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte et elle se mit à trépigner de colère, mais dans un parfait silence. Tom afficha un petit sourire satisfait, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le contempler. Sa chemise blanche, devenue transparente, lui collait à la peau et épousait à la perfection son corps, des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front, glissant doucement sur sa joue et se perdant dans son cou, ses cheveux humides se hérissaient dans un désordre des plus craquant et lui donnaient l'envie de jouer avec.

Harry se leva à son tour et vint derrière Tom, il passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Aussitôt, Tom frissonna de plaisir, et ferma les yeux, alors qu'Harry lui dévorait tendrement la peau. Le Gryffondor releva la tête, et ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire ironique à la sirène qui les regardait d'un air outragé, avant de reprendre son activité avec délectation.

Il recouvrit la surface de peau pâle et douce de petits baisers rapides, savourant son odeur et sa texture et serra plus fortement ce corps tendu contre lui. Tom se sentait brûler d'un incommensurable plaisir, et lorsqu'il sentit une langue lui lécher doucement le cou, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il pencha doucement la tête vers la droite, laissant libre accès à son tortionnaire qui s'empressa de remonter vers son oreille, endroit qu'il savait sensible. Harry continua de lui martyriser sensuellement la nuque, en le mordillant légèrement, et il sentit les mains de Tom qui se saisissaient des siennes, les serrant avec force.

L'envie de parcourir ce corps, pressé contre lui, le prit avec passion, il dégagea doucement ses mains et les insinua sous le chemise de Tom, qui haleta. Ses doigts parcoururent avec douceur sa poitrine, ses abdominaux, effleurant, caressant, titillant... Tom n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait tellement excité qu'il crut en mourir ! Il allait se retourner et embrasser Harry avec fougue, quand l'une des mains baladeuses du garçon s'aventura sous sa ceinture. Tom écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'une sensation fortement agréable et excitante commençait à l'envahir sous les caresses de cette fameuse main. Tom voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé, qu'il pouvait attendre, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait plus à penser, seules ces sensations enivrantes comptaient.

**- Harry... ah... **murmura t-il dans un gémissement.

Tout à coup, il sentit qu'Harry repassait face à lui, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude, brillant d'excitation, son propre regard pourpre était fiévreux, couvert d'un voile de volupté.

Harry le regarda quelques instants, il était si sexy, il voulait le voir, il voulait lui faire plaisir, le faire gémir... Il le poussa doucement contre un mur, et plongea la main sous l'élastique de son boxer, en entama des gestes de va et vient. Tom rejeta la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir, il avait l'impression que le chaleur qui irradiait de son bas-ventre allait exploser. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, quand Harry accéléra le mouvement, tout en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion. La jouissance l'emporta avec une telle force, qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes chancelantes. Harry se sentait lui aussi dans un état de grande fébrilité, Tom lui offrait un spectacle si électrisant, son regard dériva, s'attardant sur la chemise ouverte de Tom, ses joues rougies, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux rubis, à demi-fermés par le plaisir. Il avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite maintenant.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

**- Alors, le ménage est terminé ?** demanda avec force, le professeur McGonagall.

Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement, en essayant de cacher au mieux Tom - qui était encore passablement débraillé et en extase - avec son propre corps. Il avait fini par complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en retenue.

**- Euh, pas tout à fait, professeur, mais on va vite finir, c'est promis, **balbutia t-il, complètement embarrassé.

Le regard perçant du professeur s'attarda légèrement sur Tom, qu'elle apercevait derrière Harry.

**- Riddle ! Vous n'êtes pas en retenue pour vous reposer ! Levez-vous immédiatement !**

Tom se redressa doucement, tout en en manœuvrant pour remettre son pantalon sans qu'elle ne le voit, ce qui aurait rendu la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était, si ce n'était possible. La directrice de Gryffondor, après les avoir encore sermonnés et enjoins à se dépêcher, ressortit de la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière-elle.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sourit à Tom en se retournant. Ce dernier avait encore les joues un peu roses, mais la récente apparition du professeur de métamorphose l'avait suffisamment secoué pour que sa libido soit redescendue aussi sec, il en était de même pour Harry. Les deux garçon se mirent à rire, avant de reprendre le travail, et se promirent que la prochaine fois, ils essayeraient un lieu un peu plus tranquille...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom observa le gâteau face à lui d'un air dubitatif, il y avait dix-sept bougies allumées dessus... et chaque flamme avait une couleur différente et elle changeait en plus... Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, orange... Harry, assit en face de lui, le regardait avec un grand sourire.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Elvy, vas-y souffle, et fais un vœux !**

**- C'est toi qui l'a fait, Harry ? **demanda t-il avec curiosité.

**- Et bien, j'ai demandé l'aide de Dobby, un elfe de maison, mais sinon oui, c'est moi, il te plaît ? **

**- Il est... très coloré, **répondit Tom, avec amusement,** mais il me plait beaucoup, oui, merci Harry **fit-il, avant de se pencher et de souffler les flammes.

Lors de la dernière semaine de vacances, afin d'éviter de faire des vagues supplémentaires, ils étaient restés sagement la plupart du temps dans la salle commune pour faire leur devoir, sans réitérer leur expérience de la salle de bain des préfets, jusqu'au 31 décembre, anniversaire de Tom.

Harry avait réussi à préparer le gâteau surprise de Tom, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait eu qu'à conduire le jeune homme à la bibliothèque pour que ce dernier se perde immédiatement dans les rayons, et il avait pu s'éclipser une heure ou deux, sans difficulté.

**- Hirk ! J'ai 72 ans ! **s'écria Tom, avec effroi.

Harry éclata de rire.

**- Mais non, enfin ! Pas vraiment, tu as 17 ans, Elvy.**

**- Mouai, bon, on va dire que je ne fais pas mon âge, hein !**

**- Tu as reçu un autre cadeau d'Hermione, c'est une montre, fabrication moldue, **dit Harry, en lui tendant une petite boîte en plastique transparent, ornée d'un jolie nœud rouge.

**- Et, je vais bientôt plus avoir de place moi !** s'exclama t-il.

A ses deux poignets brillait l'éclat argenté d'une montre et d'une gourmette, ses deux précieux cadeaux, il les observa avec un sourire. Elles étaient bien assorties, dans des tons assez similaires, ils connaissaient bien ses goûts...

**- Tiens goûte,** fit Harry en plongeant le doigt dans la crème pâtissière. **J'espère qu'il sera à ta convenance, si tu savais quels parfums j'ai dû refuser que Dobby mette dans le gâteau **!

Tom lécha la crème, et reconnu immédiatement la saveur douce amère du chocolat, suivie par la saveur sucrée de la poire.

**- Pour l'instant, ça m'a l'air délicieux, Harry.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alors que les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à déguster une grosse part de gâteau, un bruit se fit entendre à l'un des carreaux de la salle commune, un hiboux se tenait contre le montant d'une fenêtre. Harry se leva et alla entrebâiller la vitre, l'oiseau au plumage sombre lui tendit alors un paquet au nom d'Elvy, enveloppé de papier cadeau.

**- C'est un cadeau pour toi, Elvy ! **s'exclama Harry en se retournant.

Il observa le paquet, il était étrangement léger, comme s'il était vide. Étonné, Harry le souleva à sa hauteur, et sentit alors une légère odeur sucrée qui s'échappait d'une déchirure dans le papier. Surpris, le jeune homme en inhala une partie, et immédiatement sa vision se troubla, chancelant, il lâcha la boîte et prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la respiration haletante.

**- Poison... **murmura t-il, avant de s'écrouler au sol, sous le cri d'angoisse de Tom qui se précipitait vers lui.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Je sais je sais, non seulement, je vous ai fait attendre, mais en plus je coupe à un endroit pareil, alala que je suis sadique ^^. Mais bon, vous en faite pas, vous vous en doutez, notre cher héros ne peut pas mourir, enfin quoique...  
><strong>

**Je tenais aussi à remercier Sahada qui m'a donné l'idée de faire une scène dans la salle de bain des préfets, dans l'une de ses précédentes reviews ^^, en espérant qu'elle t'ai plu.  
><strong>

**Haha, allez, à bientôt ! Et laissez des reviews ! **


	16. Un souvenir bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre qui met fin au suspens ! Harry a t-il survécu ? Réponse immédiatement ^^.<p>

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Un souvenir bien inattendu <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Harry ! <strong>hurla Tom en se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'effondrer à terre.

Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes violents, son visage livide était crispé en d'affreuses contorsions, et ses mains se serraient de façon compulsive. Paniqué, Tom tomba à genoux aux côtés du Gryffondor et se mit à murmurer frénétiquement un sort, passant sa baguette au-dessus du garçon. Ses convulsions se calmèrent aussitôt alors que sa respiration se figeait doucement. Tom se releva précipitamment, et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un chaudron et son nécessaire à potion. Sans se soucier des dégâts occasionnés, il alluma un feu à même le sol, avant de jeter divers ingrédients dans l'eau qui bouillonnait déjà.

_Aelebera... _Poison hautement mortel qui, par simple inhalation, peut tuer en quelques secondes, aisément reconnaissable – à celui qui s'y connait - par sa senteur sucrée et par ses symptômes ; les zébrures des veines bleutés du jeune homme qui ressortaient étaient là pour en attester... Fort heureusement, Harry n'en avait respiré qu'une infime partie, ce qu'y rendait l'action du poison plus lente, et de ce fait, l'administration d'un antidote possible ; encore fallait-il se dépêcher ! Tom s'était donné du temps supplémentaires en plongeant Harry en état de stase, ralentissant ainsi les effets du poison, mais il devait tout de même faire vite. Il remua la potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis deux fois dans l'autre sens, tout en murmurant plusieurs sortilèges.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, Tom versa le contenu de son antidote dans une fiole, et s'agenouilla près d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à lever son sort de stase pour lui permettre d'avaler la potion, quand il retint son geste au dernier moment. Et si... Il s'était trompé... Dans la précipitation, il avait très bien pu oublier une étape ou un ingrédient crucial à la bonne réalisation du philtre... Si c'était le cas, non seulement, ce qu'il lui donnait ne le sauverait pas, mais il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de replonger Harry en état de stase pour recommencer... Pire, son antidote gâché pourrait même accélérer le processus ! Pris d'un affreux doute, Tom laissa passer quelques secondes, observant le visage à présent paisible de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, l'angoisse lui rongeant les entrailles et le cœur... Il n'avait pas le choix... Il fallait qu'il ait confiance en lui et en ses capacités, la stase n'était pas éternelle... Il ferma les yeux, et respira un grand coup, avant de murmurer doucement l'annulation de son sort.

Immédiatement, Harry se remit à convulser, ses veines ressortant plus que jamais, Tom avala le contenu de sa fiole et embrassa le jeune homme pour faciliter son ingestion. Il sentit Harry déglutir doucement, alors que les tremblements s'apaisaient. Soulagé, Tom redressa la tête, la respiration du survivant était redevenue fluide, ses veines étaient déjà moins visibles et il n'était secoué encore que par des très légers soubresauts. Son antidote avait fonctionné...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Une chape de plombs semblait l'écraser, tous ses membres étaient lourds et il avait l'impression d'être resté inconscient des jours durant. Des bruits de voix étouffées lui parvenaient, sentant le sommeil le quitter définitivement, Harry battit des paupières, mais même elles semblaient peser des tonnes... Sa vue se fixa enfin sur ce qu'il l'entourait, du blanc... Partout... Et puis Tom, assit à côté de lui, qui s'était endormi la tête posée sur les couvertures. Harry le regarda pendant quelques instants, il devait probablement être à l'infirmerie, mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des événements avec précisions. Voyons, c'était l'anniversaire de Tom, il lui avait fait un gâteau surprise et ils avaient commencé à le manger dans la salle commune... Que s'était-il donc passé après ? Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'un hiboux était venu apporter un paquet, était-ce lui qui l'avait attaqué ? Harry en doutait. Il souleva son bras avec peine et caressa la joue de Tom pour le réveiller. Sous l'infime effleurement, Tom ouvrit instantanément les yeux, il se redressa immédiatement et prit Harry dans ses bras, dans un cris soulagé.

**- Tu m'étouffes, Elvy !** baragouina Harry, en lui rendant malgré tout son étreinte.

Tom le relâcha avant de lui demander d'une voix empressée :

**- Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens tu ? Tu n'as pas de vertige ? Est-ce...**

**- Stop !** coupa Harry. **Respires, si tu m'en laisses pas le temps, comment veux-tu que je réponde !** s'exclama t-il, un sourire venant éclairer son visage encore pâle.

**- Pardon, Harry, j'étais si inquiet...**

**- Alors, oui je vais bien, je me sens comme si un hippogriffe m'était passé dessus, mais non je n'ai pas de vertige** répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée, **mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et depuis combien de temps je suis ici... **

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? **demanda Tom, surpris.

Harry lui fit signe que non.

**- Sans doute un contre-coup du poison...**

**- Poison ?** répéta Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Oui, le paquet que le hiboux a apporté contenait du poison, _aelebera. _Un poison difficile à fabriquer, confectionné à partir d'une plante rare et peu aisée à trouver. Heureusement, je savais comment faire l'antidote... Tu es resté inconscient pendant cinq jours et six nuits, Harry... **rajouta t-il, dans un murmure.** La rentrée est déjà passée, et tes amis sont venus te voir plusieurs fois depuis.**

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques instants, assimilant la nouvelle, puis il reprit la parole d'un ton neutre.

**- Le paquet t'était destiné n'est-ce pas ? **

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question, et Tom hocha simplement la tête. Harry ferma les poings avec rage. Encore ! On avait encore tenté d'assassiner Tom, et encore une fois, _Il_ avait bien failli réussir. Si ce n'était pas lui qui s'était levé, mais Tom... Jamais Harry ne serait parvenu à le sauver à temps... Tom lui aussi bouillonnait de rage, cet assassin était un lâche, toujours à agir dans l'ombre, toujours sans se montrer ! Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui avait failli en mourir, et il ne le supportait pas... Harry ne devait pas souffrir davantage par sa faute ! Il en avait déjà assez fait lui-même...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Des pas se firent entendre dans la pièce, sortant les deux jeunes hommes de leurs pensées amères. Le rideau s'écarta brusquement, laissant apparaître Mme Pomfresh qui, voyant Harry réveillé, se précipita vers lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, lui faire avaler tout un tas de potions, ainsi qu'une potion pour le sommeil. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir, après avoir passer six jours inconscient, mais l'infirmière ne voulut rien entendre, et le menaça de la lui faire boire de force s'il n'obtempérait pas. Résigné, Harry attendit que Mme Pomfresh est le dos tourné pour embrasser furtivement Tom, et le remercier silencieusement par la chaleur de son regard. Harry avala la potion en grimaçant, il croisa le regard pourpre de Tom, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses propres yeux se ferment, replongeant instantanément dans une torpeur réparatrice et sans rêve.

Harry s'éveilla à nouveau, c'était la fin de la matinée et Tom n'était plus à son chevet, mais il lui avait laissé un petit mot sur la table de nuit.

_Harry,_

_J'ai dû aller en cours, je reviendrais te voir ce midi, probablement accompagné de tes amis._

_Reposes toi bien, manges bien, écoutes les recommandations de l'infirmière et pas d'imprudence !_

_Elvy_

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en lisant ces derniers mots, Tom lui faisait parfois penser à son parrain ou à Mrs Weasley ! Mme Pomfresh - qui semblait dotée d'un radar et toujours savoir quand ses patients étaient réveillés - débarqua dans la pièce, avec un plateau. Harry fit la grimace quand il vit qu'il contenait davantage de potions, mixtures et autres breuvages infâmes que de nourritures appétissantes. Un bol de bouillon de légumes, accompagné d'un seul et ridicule petit pain...

**- Votre santé est encore fragile ****Mr.**** Potter, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que vous y rester !** asséna t-elle, à la vue de sa grise mine. **Si Mr. Riddle n'avait pas été là, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu arriver... Vous devez prendre soin de vous, vous resterez ici encore quelques jours pour observations. Et vous continuerez à prendre ses potions, tant que je n'aurais pas décrété que vous êtes parfaitement rétabli !**

Harry hocha simplement la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec la femme inflexible.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, Tom et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de Ron, qui avait l'air contrarié. Hermione se précipita immédiatement vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**- On a eu si peur !**

**- Je vais bien maintenant, Hermione, **la rassura t-il, dans un souffle.

Le relâchant enfin, elle lui adressa un timide sourire.

**- Vous pouvez rester, mais pas plus de cinq minutes !** s'exclama Mme Pomfresh, avant de se retirer dans son bureau.

**- Content te voir éveillé, vieux ! **s'écria Ron, d'un ton se voulant enjoué.

Mais Harry voyait bien que quelque chose le perturbait.

**- Mes parents sont venus te voir aussi, **rajouta t-il, **ils étaient tellement inquiets... **

Étrangement, Harry crut voir une lueur de reproche dans son regard, qu'il détourna rapidement. Tom s'assit sur le lit, et attrapa le bol de soupe.

**- Tu n'as encore rien avalé, Harry, mange !** lui ordonna t-il, avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry lui saisit le bol des mains, en s'écriant :

**- Hé, d'abord j'en ai pas encore eu le temps ! Avec toutes ses potions que j'ai du avaler, j'ai l'impression d'en être imbibé !**

**- Pour combien de temps encore en as-tu, Harry ?** demanda doucement Hermione.

**- Quelques jours tout au plus, Mme Pomfresh veut être sûre que je sois rétabli,** répondit-il un peu maussade.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là, surtout que Tom ne pourrait peut-être pas rester avec lui maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

**- Tu as de la chance qu'Elvy ait été avec toi, _l'Aelebera_ ne pardonne généralement pas...**

**- De la chance ?** coupa Ron, dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

Un silence accompagna sa réflexion, alors que les regards se dirigeaient en direction du rouquin, avec étonnement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Ron ?** demanda Harry, avec suspicion.

Ron croisa les bras d'un air buté, se murant dans un silence obstiné. Tom eut un léger rire cynique.

**- Oui, Weasley... Vas-y on t'écoute, tu vas encore me dire que c'est de ma faute ? Que si j'étais mort cet été, comme je l'aurai dû, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ? Que le monde se porterait bien mieux, si je n'avais jamais existé ? **poursuivit t-il, une expression froide sur le visage.

**- Tu lui as dit ça !** s'exclama Harry, avec colère, se redressant brusquement et dévisageant son meilleur ami, qui fuyait son regard.

Ron releva la tête, croisant le regard de Tom, un pli amère déforma ses traits.

**- Oui ! Je lui ai dit ça, et je le redirais encore ! Ce type est un véritable fléau, Harry ! Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, il sème la mort sur son passage ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec ce meurtrier ? **hurla t-il, dans un excès de rage soudaine.

**- Ron !** s'écria Hermione, observant impuissante la violente dispute qui se profilait entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répliquer vertement, quand Tom éclata d'un rire sans joie.

**- Un fléau, la mort... Tu n'as sans doute pas tord... Mais vois-tu, Weasley, je le sais déjà...**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous colles continuellement ? Je sais que tu es censé rester au château mais tu n'as pas à nous imposer ta présence ! **répliqua Ron avec véhémence.

Tom baissa les yeux, ne trouvant rien à répondre au jeune homme.

**- Parce que moi je le veux**, déclara doucement Harry, en regardant Tom droit dans les yeux. **Parce que moi je veux qu'il reste avec nous, parce qu'il est mon ami, au même titre que toi Ron, et toi Hermione. Je sais que c'est étrange, sans doute dangereux, sans doute irrationnel, mais Elvy n'est pas Voldemort, **poursuivit-il, en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione s'empressa de dire qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle acceptait, en adressant un sourire franc à Tom. A cette vision, le visage de Ron se referma un peu plus, et les commissures des ses lèvres s'agitèrent dans un tic nerveux.

**- Ami avec Vous-savez-qui, **marmonna t-il, en secouant la tête.

Il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

**- Hé bien, vous pouvez décider de perdre la raison, **déclara t-il d'un ton acide, **mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous suivre dans votre folie. **

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons, en claquant la porte. Hermione poussa un gémissement, avant d'adresser un faible signe de la main à Harry, en guise d'excuses, et elle sortit à son tour, à la poursuite de Ron.

Tom s'attarda quelques instants auprès d'Harry, usant de son charme pour amadouer l'infirmière.

**- Je vous accorde une minute, Mr. Riddle, mais pas une seconde de plus ! **

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le Gryffondor, un sourire au coin des lèvres, un peu triste, un peu joyeux aussi, qui lui faisait des fossettes de chaque côté du visage, et qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de retourner chercher Ron pour lui mettre un poing dans la figure.

**- Je pensais chacun de mes mots, Elvy... **murmura Harry.

**- Je sais...**

**- Ce n'étais pas de ta faute.**

Tom secoua doucement la tête.

**- Ron a raison, si je n'étais pas là, rien ne tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il aurait mieux valu que je meure... **

**- Ne dis pas ça !** l'interrompit Harry, avec colère.** Ne redis jamais ça... **

Tom ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui intime l'ordre de partir. Pendant tout ce temps, leur regard ne s'était pas quitté, la détermination d'Harry contre la culpabilité de Tom, qui avait fini par acquiescer lentement, acceptant l'amour du Gryffondor, telle une main salvatrice.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Deux semaines depuis son terrible empoisonnement s'étaient écoulées et, enfin, Harry était autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait été décidé que l'empoisonnement du survivant ne devait pas être ébruité pour ne pas affoler les élèves ; l'histoire officielle qui s'était répandue était que le Gryffondor avait fait une indigestion lors du repas de fin d'année et devait rester à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas passé sagement toutes ses journées à ne rien faire, ayant eu les mêmes devoirs à accomplir que les autres, et devant en plus rattraper son retard avec quelques séances supplémentaires. Quelle plaie ! Tom avait toutefois passé chacune de ses nuits avec lui, usant de sa magie pour se faufiler subrepticement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et repartir chaque matin à l'aube, pour regagner le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Une fois encore, l'auteur de la tentative de meurtre restait introuvable, sans aucune piste sérieuse. Après tout, les personnes pouvant en vouloir à Tom étaient légions, ce n'était pas les suspects qui manquaient... Mais cette fois-ci, Harry était bien déterminé à mener l'enquête, car malgré tout, le nombre de personnes connaissant sa véritable identité était restreint. Harry écartait déjà Ron et Hermione. Ron ne leur parlait plus depuis leur dispute à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille avait bien tenté de le raisonner, mais ce dernier était campé sur ses positions, et refusait tout contact avec Harry et Tom. Mais malgré ses ressentiments, le rouquin n'aurait jamais pu accomplir pareils actes, Harry en était persuadé. Ginny ? Elle n'était pas à exclure, son aversion pour Tom étant un fait bien établi, toutefois le jeune homme doutait qu'elle en soit véritablement capable. Ensuite, il lui restait les professeurs, quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix, quelques personnes du ministère et le Directeur de Poudlard lui-même.

**- Rha ! Ça fait bien trop de monde !** hurla t-il, se débattant avec ses notes, récapitulant le peu qu'il savait sur les différentes tentatives d'assassinat.

**- Chut, Harry ! **le réprimanda Hermione, **Mme Pince va nous jeter dehors si tu fais autant de bruit, et je n'ai pas encore terminé mon devoir de potion !**

**- Je te signale Hermione, que là c'est toi qui fait du bruit, **répliqua Harry, avec irritation.

La jeune fille détourna la tête, d'un air boudeur, avant de replonger dans ses livres. Tom s'approcha de leur table, et s'installa à côté d'Harry.

**- Tiens, Dumbledore m'a dit de te donner ça,** fit-il en lui donnant un rouleau de parchemin.

Harry eut un léger pincement au cœur, la prochaine leçon avec Dumbledore aurait lieu le lendemain soir et cette fois-ci, Tom serait de la partie.

**- Tu cherches encore l'assassin ?**

**- Ouai, **maugréa Harry.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il finira pas se trahir, et à ce moment là, je ne le raterais pas... **déclara Tom, avec un sourire carnassier.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le lendemain matin, une bonne surprise attendait les sixième année : un grand écriteau avait été placardé au cours de la nuit sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.

_LE_Ç_ON DE TRANSPLANAGE_

_Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir _

_avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez suivre _

_un stage de douze semaines consacré _

_à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un _

_moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie, _

_Si vous êtes intéressé(e),_

_veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

_Coût : 12 Gallions _

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se bousculait devant l'annonce, chacun attendant son tour d'écrire son nom. Harry griffonna le sien après celui d'Hermione.

**- Des leçons de transplanage, **dit-elle, **ça devrait être intéressant, non ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, **répondit Harry. **C'est peut-être mieux quand on le pratique soi-même, mais moi, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ça lors dès fois où on m'a emmené. **

**- Tu l'as déjà fait, Harry ? **s'exclama Seamus qui se tenait à leurs côtés.

**- Oui, tu sais, le transplanage d'escorte. **

Dean, Neville et Seamus lui demandèrent alors de raconter l'effet que faisait un transplanage. Et pendant tout le reste de la journée, Harry fut assiégé de questions posées par d'autres élèves de sixième année, au grand amusement de Tom, qui se garda bien de leur dire qu'il savait déjà le faire. Tous semblaient plus impressionnés que rebutés quand ils l'écoutaient expliquer à quel point c'était désagréable. Et à huit heure moins dix ce soir là, il répondait encore à des questions détaillées jusqu'au moment où il fut obligé de mentir en prétendant devoir rendre un livre à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir arriver à temps à leur leçon avec Dumbledore.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Les lampes étaient allumées dans le bureau, les portraits des anciens directeurs ronflaient doucement dans leurs cadres et la Pensine était à nouveau prête sur la table.

**- Bonsoir Harry, Elvy, **salua poliment Dumbledore, **asseyez-vous je vous pris**.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent en silence en face du vieux sorcier.

**- Harry, as-tu relaté à Elvy le contenu des premiers souvenirs que je t'ai montré ?** demanda t-il, dans un sourire.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

**- Bien, ce soir, je veux vous montrer deux autres souvenirs que j'ai eu la plus grande difficulté à obtenir et je crois que le deuxième est le plus important de tous ceux que j'ai réunis jusqu'à présent, **amorça t-il avec plus de gravité. **Comme je l'avais exposé à notre dernier rendez-vous, ces souvenirs ont pour but de mieux comprendre les agissements de Voldemort. **

Harry jeta un léger coup d'œil à Tom, mais l'expression de ce dernier était parfaitement neutre.

**- Toutefois,** **je visais également un autre but, **poursuivit doucement le mage, en sortant une bague grossière ornée d'une pierre noire d'un de ses tiroirs.

Tom observa la bague, un frisson étrange lui parcourant l'échine... Elle lui semblait familière, mais elle dégageait également une sorte de noirceur inquiétante... Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir, et Dumbledore le laissa faire, observant attentivement la scène. Il referma ses doigts sur la bague, et une chaleur se répandit le long de son bras, comme s'il elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Dumbledore fit un léger signe de tête satisfait tandis que Tom reposait la bague, déconcerté.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Un horcruxe... Ton horcruxe,** répondit-il doucement.

**- Un horcruxe ?** répéta Tom, surpris.

**- Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est un horcruxe ?** demanda Harry, qui avait suivi toute l'affaire sans rien comprendre.

**- Un objet dans lequel est enfermé un fragment d'âme**, révéla Dumbledore, d'une voix très calme.

**- J'ai séparé mon âme en deux ! **s'exclama Tom, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Si c'était seulement deux... **murmura le vieil homme avec lassitude.** Je crains que Voldemort n'est créé plus d'un horcruxe, combien ? Malheureusement je l'ignore, de même que j'ignore où il se trouve et dans quels réceptacles ils sont dissimulés. **

Le visage de Tom reflétait toute son horreur, et celui d'Harry toute son incompréhension.

**- Je me suis appliqué pendant de nombreuses années à découvrir tout ce que je pouvais sur la vie passée de Lord Voldemort. J'ai beaucoup voyagé pour me rendre dans les endroits qu'il a connus et je suis tombé sur la bague en fouillant les ruines de la maison des Gaunt. Comme tu as pu le sentir Elvy, je ne l'ai pas détruit...**

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés.

**- Parce que tu peux toujours réunir ton âme, si tu éprouves des regrets suffisamment grands pour ce que tu as fait,** expliqua le vieux sorcier, avec douceur.

**- Des regrets pour ce qu'il a fait ? **releva Harry, perplexe.

**- Pour devenir immortel, Voldemort a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a ensuite dissimulés dans des endroits sûrs, **exposa Dumbledore, **mais pour cela, il a dû tuer de nombreuses personnes... Une pour chaque horcruxe créé... **

**- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas... **murmura Tom, d'une voix faible.** Comment pourrais-je éprouver de regrets suffisamment forts pour y parvenir ? **

**- Les souvenirs sont aussi là pour cela, et je suis intiment persuadé que tu peux réussir Elvy, car - à la différence de Lord Voldemort - tu disposes à présent d'un nouveau pouvoir infiniment plus puissant que tous ceux dont tu disposais auparavant, le pouvoir d'aimer ! **déclara Dumbledore, avec force, ses yeux bleus pétillant plus que jamais.

Harry se trémoussa légèrement mal à l'aise, est-ce que...

**- Par contre, **reprit le sorcier avec gravité, **je me dois de te prévenir, le procédé est peu aisé et la douleur est telle qu'elle pourrait te détruire.**

Tom ne répondit rien, son regard reflétait tout son trouble, découvrir qu'il avait plongé si profondément dans le mal dans le seul but de devenir immortel, découvrir à quel point son âme était mutilée, entachée, à jamais souillée...

**- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque... **murmura t-il avec détermination.

Harry n'avait rien dit, observant la bataille intérieure de Tom, avec impuissance. Apprendre que l'âme de Tom avait été déchirée d'une si ignoble façon le meurtrissait atrocement, mais qu'elle puisse un jour redevenir intacte le remplissait d'espoir. Et il était lui aussi prêt à tout pour cela...

**- Donc,** reprit Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante,** nous sommes ici ce soir pour continuer l'histoire de Tom Jedusor que nous avions laissé au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de Poudlard...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom se sentit étrangement tombé dans le vide avant d'atterrir sur un sol de pierre crasseux, dans une obscurité presque totale. Avoir la sensation d'être à la fois immatériel et physique lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve qui n'était pas le sien, sentiment pour le moins étrange... Il plissa des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir à qui appartenait ce souvenir.

**- La maison des Gaunt,** lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.

Tom eut un reniflement de dégoût, il savait que c'était la maison de sa famille, de sa mère, mais elle était dans un état de saleté plus qu'indescriptible. Le plafond était masqué par d'épaisses toiles d'araignée, le sol tapissé d'immondices. Des aliments pourrissaient sur la table a milieu d'un tas de casseroles recouvertes de croûtes. La seule lumière provenait d'une chandelle vacillante, posée aux pieds d'un homme dont les cheveux et la barbe avaient tellement poussé qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ni ses yeux ni sa bouche. Tom s'apprêtait à demander de qui il s'agissait, quand quelqu'un frappa de grand coups à la porte et l'homme se réveilla en sursaut, brandissant une baguette magique dans sa main droite, un couteau dans l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Sur le seuil, une lampe ancienne à la main, se tenait un garçon, grand , pâle, brun, avec un beau visage. Tom pâlit dangereusement, alors qu'il se faisait face à lui-même, de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées, mais la scène aurait pu se dérouler la veille tant ils étaient semblables. Toutefois, Tom tressaillit légèrement alors qu'un sentiment de répulsion profonde le gagnait. Son double avait une apparence beaucoup plus froide, trop froide... Une aura sombre se dégageait de lui et il lui faisait presque peur. C'était lui, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas lui... Qui était-il donc ? Qui était cette personne ?

Harry observait les deux Tom lui aussi avec un profond sentiment de malaise. Voulant se rassurer, il saisit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, et la serra fortement. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, lorsque Tom lui rendit son étreinte, et il reporta alors son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait face à eux.

_- Je croyais que tu étais ce Moldu, _murmura Morfin._ Tu lui ressembles drôlement. _

_- Quel moldu ? _interrogea Jedusor d'un ton brusque.

_- Ce moldu pour qui ma sœur avait le béguin, le Moldu qui habite dans la grande maison, de l'autre côté de la route, _répondit Morfin qui cracha soudainement par terre, entre eux deux. _Tu as la même tête que lui. Jedusor, il s'appelle. Mais il est plus vieux que ça, non ? Plus vieux que toi, maintenant que j'y pense... _

Tom observa attentivement Jedusor, il le sentait... Il le voyait, Jedusor évaluait ses possibilités d'actions, et il pouvait presque voir ses pensées noires, ses pensées de meurtres... Tom frissonna, et il détourna les yeux, il ne voulait plus le voir, ce jeune homme, ce monstre impitoyable, ce n'était pas lui ! Ça ne pouvait être lui !

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tom sentit qu'il s'envolait à nouveau pour retourner dans le présent. Il resta cependant les yeux encore fermés, mais la voix de Dumbledore lui parvenait tout de même, confirmant son doute affreux. « Pendant ce temps, dans le village de Little Hangleton, une servante courait dans la rue principale en hurlant qu'il y avait trois corps étendus dans le salon de la grande maison : Tom Jedusor Senior, sa mère et son père.»

Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait tué son père... Son propre père... Lui qui avait ressenti un profond désarroi quand il avait appris qu'il était orphelin, lui qui s'était senti si mal pour Harry lorsqu'il avait su que lui non plus n'avait plus ses parents, et... C'était lui-même qui avait mi fin à la vie de son père... Son cœur battait si fort, qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser... Il suffoquait, ça le brûlait atrocement... Peut-être était-il entrain de mourir ? Des voix faibles lui parvenaient mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, il sentit qu'on lui glissait quelque chose au doigt, quelque chose de froid et chaud en même temps. Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit, voilées d'ombres et d'obscurités, comme s'il voyait à travers une brume opaque.

_Un jeune homme pâle qui s'avance dans l'allée d'une grande maison..._

_Un bel homme, dans la force de l'âge... Si semblable..._

_Une vieille femme, un vieil homme, ridés mais à l'allure noble et austère..._

_Peur..._

_Angoisse..._

_Terreur... _

_Une lumière verte..._

_Un rire aiguë, froid et cruel..._

_Puis le silence... _

Et Tom hurla.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	17. Une évasion bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, j'avais mes partiels, mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai le temps d'écrire youpi ^^.<p>

Ah, en plus de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai également réécrit les deux premiers, juste sur la forme, pas le fond, donc vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire pour la suite de l'histoire si vous n'en avez pas envie.

Je n'aimais pas trop comment ils étaient écrit alors j'ai pris le temps de les améliorer et la nouvelle version viendra donc remplacer l'ancienne, voilà c'était tout.

Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Une évasion bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Une lumière verte l'éblouissait... <em>

_Un rire démentiel résonnait en lui, puis..._

_Le néant et la douleur..._

_._

_Baigné d'ombres et d'obscurités, le monde n'était que souffrances..._

_Une souffrance insoutenable qui s'insinuait partout en lui, sur sa peau, sous sa peau... Se répandant dans ses veines tel un serpent insidieux, menaçant de lui briser le corps et l'esprit._

_._

_Il n'existait plus pour lui ni temps ni mémoire..._

_._

Tom hurlait... Hurlait si fort qu'Harry voulait détourner les yeux pour ne plus le voir souffrir, voulait le laisser et s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais l'entendre, mais il restait... Il restait et tenait le corps tremblant du jeune homme tout contre lui, il le tenait si fort qu'il ne semblait plus jamais vouloir le lâcher et ses yeux verts angoissés ne quittaient pas du regard les yeux incandescents de Tom, qui le fixaient sans le voir, perdus dans les méandres de sa douleur.

Dumbledore se tenait à leur côté, assistant impuissant à l'épreuve que subissait Tom, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, c'était à Tom de surmonter sa peine, de se battre pour vivre... Il n'avait aucune certitude sur la réussite de son plan, si les Horcruxes étaient rares, la réunification d'une âme, elle, était totalement inédite...

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur cessa, refluant jusqu'à disparaitre totalement, ne laissant qu'une sensation d'épuisement à ses membres raidis... Retrouvant peu à peu ses sens, Tom quitta les ténèbres, et plongea dans un océan d'émeraude... Ses mains lui faisaient mal, ses doigts engourdis se desserrèrent lentement, lâchant le tissus sombre qu'ils agrippaient si fermement. Une voix lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, une voix douce, une voix qu'il aimait...

**- Elvy... Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu as encore mal ?**

Il sentit une main passer sur son front, il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis il se redressa précautionneusement, s'appuyant sur le corps chaud, pressé contre lui.

**- Je... Je vais bien...** haleta t-il, d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse, fatiguée d'avoir tant crié.

A ses côtés, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'un léger rire nerveux l'agitait, il avait eu si peur... Si peur que le jeune homme ne survive pas à l'épreuve... Le souffle court, Tom reprit lentement sa respiration, attendant patiemment que les battements de son cœur affolé s'apaisent.

Une sensation prodigieuse lui parcourait le corps, il se sentait à la fois épuisé et revigoré, jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, une sorte de chaleur, de bien-être... Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à court de vocabulaire pour décrire quelque chose... Il adressa un sourire à Harry, qui continuait de le fixer, ce dernier lui rendit, resplendissant de joie.

Une toux discrète les sortit de leur bulle, Dumbledore les observait de son regard pétillant, attendant patiemment que Tom récupère de son éprouvant combat. Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent immédiatement, embarrassés d'avoir ainsi oublié la présence du vieux sorcier.

**- Comment te sens tu, Elvy ? **demanda t-il avec douceur.

**- Je me sens bien, professeur, même si ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, **rajouta t-il dans un léger sourire ironique.

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête, d'un air satisfait.

**- La réunification de ton âme s'est donc bien déroulée...**

**- Et si ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? **demanda vivement Harry, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Le vieil homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**- Et bien... Elvy n'aurait probablement pas survécu à la douleur occasionnée, **répondit patiemment Dumbledore, **mais il me semblait vous avoir mis en garde à ce propos, et Elvy a accepté de son plein gré de s'y soumettre...**

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais ne répliqua pas. Il le savait... Il les avait bien informés que la réunification d'une âme aussi mutilée était périlleuse, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il en voulait à Dumbledore d'avoir ainsi exposé Tom, aussi rapidement, sans aucune préparation, sans aucun avertissement préalable... Savait-il que le visionnage de ce souvenir permettrait à Tom d'éprouver des remords ? Probablement...

Tom posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du survivant.

**- Calme-toi, Harry, je vais parfaitement bien, mieux que bien même, je me sens...**

Son regard se perdit légèrement dans ses pensées, observant songeusement la bague des Gaunt à son doigt, bague qui renfermait encore une partie de son âme il y a si peu de temps... Qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, une éternité de souffrances...

**- De nouveau entier**, termina doucement Dumbledore.

Tom lui rendit son regard, et hocha la tête.

**- Enfin, presque entier... Il en manque encore quelques morceaux,** rajouta Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur amusée.** Cependant, nous avons fait une grande avancée ce soir, nous savons désormais qu'il t'est possible, Elvy, de réunir ton âme,** poursuivit-il avec plus de sérieux. ** Il est toutefois temps à présent d'essayer de découvrir le nombre d'Horcruxes que Voldemort a bien pu créer...**

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Tom traversa à nouveau la surface argentée pour atterrir cette fois face à un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était Horace Slughorn, beaucoup plus jeune, moins chauve, moins replet mais on voyait déjà les prémisses de l'apparence que le sorcier aurait cinquante ans plus tard... Tom ne s'attarda pas à l'examen de son professeur de potion et se chercha immédiatement du regard, il ne devait pas être bien loin... Là, il était assis au milieu d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves... Le jeune homme serra légèrement les dents en apercevant son double, Jedusor portait la bague noir et or des Gaunt. Il avait déjà tué son père...

_- Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ?_ demanda Jedusor.

_- Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire,_ répondit Slughorn, en agitant un index réprobateur et couvert de sucre dans sa direction.

Tom ne put retenir un rictus amusé, même à cette époque, son professeur de potion était vraiment grotesque...

_- Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants..._

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, pourquoi les avait-il amenés dans ce souvenir ? Jedusor avait parlé des Horcruxes à cette baudruche de Slughorn ? Cela lui paraissait hautement improbable, mais peut-être que son professeur de potion était plus sagace qu'il n'en avait l'air...

Soudainement, la pièce fut envahie par un épais brouillard blanc et Tom sursauta légèrement, alors que la voix brusquement amplifiée de Slughorn retentissait dans le brouillard :

_- Vous finirez mal, mon garçon, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard tout aussi perplexe de Harry, et celui parfaitement serin de Dumbledore, à leurs côtés. Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

_- Ouvrez l'œil, Tom, _dit Slughorn. _Il ne faut pas vous laisser surprendre hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci, vous êtes préfet..._

_- Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose._

_- Demandez, mon garçon, demandez... _

_- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des... des Horcruxes ?_

Tom dressa l'oreille, Horcruxes ? Il lui avait finalement bel et bien demandé des renseignements... Mais alors qu'il attendait la réponse de son professeur, le même phénomène recommença : un brouillard dense emplit la pièce, masquant Slughorn et Jedusor.

_- Je ne sais rien des Horcruxes et si j'en savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Maintenant, sortez immédiatement d'ici et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mot !_

**- Voilà, c'est tout,** annonça Dumbledore d'un ton placide. **Il est temps d'y aller.**

Et les pieds des deux jeunes hommes s'élevèrent du sol pour retomber quelques secondes plus tard sur le tapis du bureau de Dumbledore.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

**- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? **demanda Harry, perplexe.

Dumbledore leur avait dit que c'était le souvenir le plus important de tous et qu'il aurait dû leur permettre de savoir le nombre d'Horcruxes que Voldemort avait fait, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si marquant. Sans doute ce brouillard, et le fait que personne n'ait semblé le remarquer, avait-il quelque chose de bizarre mais sinon, il ne s'était apparemment rien passé, à part que Jedusor avait posé une question à laquelle il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

**- Ce souvenir a été falsifié, n'est-ce-pas ?** questionna Tom, en fixant Dumbledore, qui se rasseyait derrière son bureau.

**- Falsifié ?** répéta Harry, qui s'assit à son tour.

**- Sans aucun doute,** assura Dumbledore.** Le professeur Slughorn a modifié sa propre mémoire. **

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je crois qu'il a honte de ce qui s'est passé. Il a essayé de remodeler son souvenir pour se montrer sous un meilleur jour, occultant les passages dont il ne voulait pas que je sois témoin. Comme vous l'aurez constaté, cela été réalisé d'une manière très grossière, et tant mieux, car on voit bien que le véritable souvenir reste présent sous les altérations. Et donc, pour la première fois, je vais vous donner un devoir à faire, Harry, Elvy. Vous aurez la tâche de convaincre le professeur Slughorn de livrer son vrai souvenir, ce qui constituera très certainement l'information la plus cruciale de toutes celles dont nous disposons. **

Tom afficha un léger sourire en coin, faire parler son professeur ne devrait pas être bien difficile... Captant son regard, Dumbledore s'empressa d'ajouter :

**- Le recours à la légilimancie ou le Veritaserum ne fonctionnera pas, le professeur Slughorn est un sorcier hautement qualifié qui s'attend à l'un et à l'autre.**

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, mais Dumbledore poursuivit, imperturbable.

**- Il est beaucoup plus doué pour l'occlumencie que ce pauvre Morfin Gaunt et je serais étonné qu'il n'ait pas sur lui en permanence un antidote au Veritaserum depuis que je l'ai poussé à me confier ce simulacre de souvenir. Non, je pense qu'essayer de lui arracher la vérité par la force serait stupide et pourrait faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il quitte Poudlard. **

**- Si je vais lui demander directement, il risque de faire une crise cardiaque, **railla Tom.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire mais son regard avait quelque peu perdu de son pétillement habituel.

**- Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer ainsi, Elvy,** le réprimanda t-il. **Peut-être devrais-tu laisser Harry s'en charger, comme nous tous, le professeur Slughorn a ses faiblesses, et je crois qu'Harry est la seule personne capable de pénétrer ses défenses. **

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, alors que Tom fronçait les sourcils, mécontent.

**- Il est d'une grande importance que nous puissions recueillir le vrai souvenir, jeunes gens,** rajouta le vieux sorcier. **Je pense que vous en avez conscience, alors, bonne chance... et bonne nuit. **

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et prirent congé de leur professeur. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil du bureau directorial, la voix de Dumbledore les interpella :

**- Ah, une dernière chose avant de que vous ne partiez. Elvy, j'aimerais conserver la bague des Gaunt. **

Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils, en observant la bague ornée d'une pierre noire à son doigt.

**- Pourquoi ? Elle ne renferme plus rien désormais, non ?**

**- J'aimerais en être tout à fait certain avant de te la rendre, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Elvy,** répondit le vieux sorcier, avec un sourire serin.

Tom l'ôta de son doigt, et l'observa pensivement, il n'avait pas envie de la donner à Dumbledore, plus pour le contrarier qu'autre chose, après tout cette bague était à lui... Mais en même temps, elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux, pire, elle était associée à des souvenirs douloureux, qu'il préférait ne jamais plus se remémorer. Alors, dans un haussement d'épaules, il la tendit à Dumbledore, qui la fit l'éviter vers lui d'un coup de baguette, puis le jeune homme ressortit du bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui, et rejoignit Harry, qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Le lendemain, Harry révéla à Hermione le contenu de leur leçon avec Dumbledore et l'existence des Horcruxes.

**- C'est formidable, Elvy !** s'exclama t-elle, enthousiaste quand Harry mentionna que Tom avait réussi à réunifier une partie de son âme.

Tom haussa les épaules, désinvolte, mais un sourire démentait sa nonchalance.

**- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Horcruxes,** poursuivit-elle, songeuse.

Tom éclata de rire.

**- Ah, un sujet qui t'es inconnu, je sens que tu vas nous bombarder de questions pour savoir de quoi il retourne exactement.**

La jeune fille s'empourpra.

**- Mais non ! La priorité est de d'abord découvrir où ils se cachent, et puis, c'est de la magie noire,** rajouta t-elle dans un murmure.

Tom hocha la tête, soudainement d'une humeur plus sombre. Avisant son air contrarié, Hermione s'empressa de relancer Harry sur son résumé de leur leçon de la veille. Il lui relata donc la tâche que leur avait confiée Dumbledore.

**- Il doit être décidé à cacher ce qui s'est vraiment passé si Dumbledore lui-même n'a rien pu tirer de lui,** dit-elle à voix basse.

**- J'irai lui parler à la fin de notre prochain cours,** annonça Tom, déterminé.

**- Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à une stratégie avant d'approcher Slughorn... **

**- Tu vas lui faire peur Elvy**, dit Harry, dans un sourire

**- Ma foi, nous verrons bien, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on avisera à ce moment là... **répondit Tom, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

S'il avait pu soutirer des informations à son professeur il y a cinquante ans de cela, il devrait bien y parvenir à nouveau...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Les cours de potions étaient devenus assez inconfortables, ces temps derniers, car Tom, Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient partager la même table. Comme à son habitude, Ron déplaça son chaudron pour se rapprocher d'Ernie et ignora complètement Harry et Tom. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir, le rouquin pouvait vraiment être buté des fois...

Slughorn exigea le silence, et commença sa leçon, portant ce jour-ci sur la troisième loi de Golpalott. Tom écouta d'une oreille distraite Hermione énoncer les principes de la loi, ne quittant pas des yeux son professeur de potion. Peut-être qu'en croisant son regard, et en se concentrant suffisamment, il arriverait à lire ses pensées ? Et si son professeur était inattentif... Mais Tom cessa bien vite son petit jeu, dans un sourire désabusé, même en considérant qu'il parvienne à utiliser la légimencie, il ne lirait que ses pensées de surfaces, rien de bien intéressant donc... Non, s'il voulait le souvenir intégral de ce fameux jour, il devrait s'y prendre autrement...

Hermione se lança dans la préparation de son antidote avec empressement, Tom avait l'air dispersé, elle parviendrait peut-être à le surpasser aujourd'hui ! Un léger sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit quand elle songea que gagner contre Tom, parce que ce dernier était trop concentré sur les Horcruxes, ne serait pas une véritable victoire, mais elle le chassa bien vite, son esprit de compétition étant bien trop grand. Elle afficha un petit sourire, et se mit à décanter ses ingrédients dans dix fioles de cristal différentes.

Cependant, Tom se lança dans la réalisation de l'antidote avec son efficacité habituelle, toute trace d'inattention ayant disparue de son visage, il prit même le temps d'aider Harry, comme à l'accoutumée, et son antidote – une fois encore – semblait le plus abouti de tous. Hermione fulminait intérieurement, puis se résigna dans un petit rire dépité.

**- Le temps est... ÉCOULÉ !** lança Slughorn d'un ton cordial.** Voyons un peu le résultat ! Blaise... qu'avez-vous à me montrer ?**

Slughorn s'approcha de leur table en dernier. Il renifla la potion d'Ernie et passa celle de Ron qui le fit grimacer. Il ne s'attarda pas devant son chaudron, reculant rapidement avec un léger haut-le-cœur.

**- Et vous, Elvy, **dit-il. **Vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant ?**

Le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement pour que son professeur puisse voir le contenu de son chaudron et immédiatement, Slughorn s'exclama d'un ton ravi.

**- Excellent ! Vous avez parfaitement réalisé cet antidote, bravo Elvy ! Il est même entièrement terminé, vous avez vraiment fait vite.**

Tom hocha la tête, avec un sourire engageant. De bonne humeur... Il devait le mettre de bonne humeur... Peut-être aurait-il dû lui apporter une boîte d'ananas confits ?

**- 10 points pour Serp... Gryffondor ! **rectifia précipitamment Slughorn, avec jovialité, masquant ainsi sa confusion

**- Vous vous trompez d'époque, professeur...** murmura Tom, avec ironie.

Slughorn ne répondit pas, et il se demanda même s'il l'avait entendu, mais il lui sembla que son professeur paraissait légèrement nerveux alors qu'il passait aux chaudrons suivants. Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

**- Pardon Harry, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... **

**- Mouai, évite tout de même ce genre de facétie, sinon il va s'évanouir avant même que tu ais prononcé le mot Horcruxe, **répondit Harry dans un grognement.

Tom haussa les épaules, et balaya la classe du regard, Hermione paraissait mécontente, un sourire vainqueur étira les coins de ses lèvres et la jeune fille détourna la tête d'un air pincé. Il poursuivit son observation, passant sur Malfoy, il avait renversé quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant sur lui, et s'en plaignait, quand, il releva soudainement la tête. Le blond croisa alors son regard, et se mit à rougir, apparemment honteux qu'il l'ait ainsi surpris dans une situation peu flatteuse. Tom cessa bien vite son examen, peu désireux de l'humilier davantage.

La cloche retentit alors.

**- Il est temps de ramasser vos affaires ! **s'exclama Slughorn.

Tom s'attarda, prenant tout son temps pour ranger son sac, et Harry lui glissa un bonne chance à l'oreille avant de sortir. Il avait été convenu qu'il serait le seul à faire une tentative aujourd'hui.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Enfin, Tom et Slughorn se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle.

**- Voyons, Elvy, vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours,** avertit Slughorn d'un ton affable, en rabattant d'un geste sec les deux fermoirs d'or de sa mallette en peau de dragon.

**- Monsieur, **commença Tom, décidant de se comporter comme il l'avait fait autrefois, **je voulais vous demander quelque chose. **

**- Demandez, mon garçon, demandez...**

**- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des... des Horcruxes. **

Slughorn se figea. Son visage rond sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et lança d'une voix rauque :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?**

**- Je vous demandais ce que vous saviez des Horcruxes, monsieur, **répéta t-il fermement.

**- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Elvy,** bredouilla Slughorn, de plus en plus effrayé.

**- Je crois que si, professeur, **répliqua Tom, avec froideur.

**- Vous savez... N'est-ce-pas ? Vous savez qui vous êtes... **

Tom hocha simplement la tête.

**- Alors pourquoi... **commença Slughorn, en sortant un mouchoir avec lequel il s'épongea le front couvert de sueur.

**- Parce que je ne m'en souviens pas ! **coupa t-il sèchement en perdant patience. **Qu'avez-vous répondu ce jour là, professeur ? Dîtes le moi !** ordonna Tom, avec dureté.

La réponse était si proche, et voilà que son idiot de professeur s'entêtait à faire comme s'il ne savait rien, comme s'il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans l'affaire ! Slughorn, plus pâle qu'un mort, secoua frénétiquement la tête, tout en murmurant :

**- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais rien...**

Tom inspira lentement, il devait se calmer...

**- Allons, professeur, nous savons bien, vous et moi, qu'il n'en est rien, alors cessez ce petit jeu.**

Mais Slughorn continua à nier, transpirant à grosses gouttes, il bredouilla encore quelques phrases inintelligibles avant de contourner prudemment le jeune homme et de quitter la pièce, quasiment aux pas de courses. Tom lâcha un juron sonore, en voyant son professeur s'enfuir aussi pitoyablement. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, alors qu'un léger rire secouait ses épaules, il se redressa en arrière en poussant un soupir, puis il quitta à son tour les cachots.

Il rejoignit Harry et Hermione à leur cours suivant, et leur fit part de son échec, avec une pointe d'amertume. Il avait espéré qu'ils y parviendraient rapidement, pouvant tout de suite passer à l'étape ''chasse aux Horcruxes'', mais, évidement, il n'en était rien... Lui qui avait pensé que la crainte qu'il inspirait à son professeur serait suffisamment grande pour que ce dernier se plie immédiatement à sa demande, il était déçu... Mais lucide également, il voyait pourquoi il avait échoué...

La peur qu'il inspirait à Slughorn était certes forte, mais cela le desservait en réalité. Slughorn avait véritablement honte de ce qu'il avait fait, et savait qu'il avait causé de grands tords, ce jour-là, en répondant à sa question... Sa hantise de commettre la même erreur avait surpassé la frayeur qu'il avait de Voldemort... Tom soupira de nouveau, s'attirant un regard furibond du professeur McGonagall, apparemment mécontente qu'un élève puisse s'ennuyer lors d'un de ses cours, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était évident, à présent, que jamais son professeur ne confierait son souvenir... Du moins, pas à lui...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, ni lui, ni Harry ne firent de nouvelle tentative, préférant laisser croire à Slughorn que Tom ne s'intéressait plus aux Horcruxes, et lui donner une fausse impression de tranquillité avant de repasser à l'attaque. Le maître des potions retrouva petit à petit ses manières affectueuses envers Tom, mais une certaine distance s'était installée, et il ne laissa plus jamais une occasion au jeune homme d'être seul avec lui. Hermione, de son côté, avait tenté de trouver des informations sur les Horcruxes, mais hormis une simple évocation dans les_ Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_, elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant.

Lorsque février arriva, la neige fondit autour de l'école et laissa place à une humidité morne et glaciale. Des nuages bas d'un gris violacé s'étendaient au-dessus du château et une pluie froide, ininterrompue, rendait les pelouses boueuses et glissantes. Le résultat fut que la leçon de transplanage des sixième année, prévue le samedi matin pour ne pas perturber les horaires de cours, n'eut pas lieu dans le parc mais dans la Grande Salle. Quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent (Tom n'ayant pas besoin de prendre des leçons), ils virent que les tables avaient disparu, les directeurs des quatre maisons étaient présents, ainsi qu'un petit sorcier, dont Harry devina qu'il devait être le moniteur de transplanage du ministère.

**- Bonjour, **dit le sorcier du ministère lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés et que les directeurs de maison les eurent incités au silence. **Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période vous préparer à passer votre permis de transplanage...**

**- Malfoy, taisez-vous et écoutez !** aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde se retourna, et Harry avisa Malfoy, non loin d'eux. Il avait l'air furieux et son visage avait pris une teinte rose vif, il s'écarta de Crabbe avec lequel il semblait s'être disputé à voix basse. Le moniteur de transplanage reprit la parole, mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille.

Drago Malfoy... Son ennemi et rival depuis sa première année à Poudlard... Et qui avait embrassé Tom. Avec les derniers évènements, il avait presque fini par l'oublier, ce qui était une grave erreur, ce sale serpent n'était pas réputé pour abandonner si facilement...

Pris d'une curiosité subite, Harry se déplaça dans sa direction lorsque Tycross leur demanda de se placer à une distance suffisante les uns des autres, et il se positionna juste derrière le Serpentard, qui profitait du remue-ménage pour continuer sa dispute avec Crabbe.

**- Écoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet ! Ça ne sera plus très long maintenant...**

Harry fronça les sourcils, le blond semblait préparer un mauvais coup, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Quant à la personne qui était visée et bien... Lorsque Malfoy préparait une vilaine farce, on pouvait être certain que le Gryffondor en serait la cible...

**- Moi quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi, **dit Harry juste assez fort pour Malfoy puisse l'entendre.

Le Serpentard pivota sur ses talons, la main sur sa baguette magique mais à ce moment précis, les quatre directeurs de maison s'écrièrent : « **Taisez-vous **» et le silence retomba. Malfoy se retourna lentement de l'autre côté. Harry afficha un petit sourire satisfait, peut-être le fait qu'il soit au courant que le jeune homme préparait un sale tour le dissuaderait de le mettre en exécution... Ou peut-être pas...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Harry quitta la salle, encore plongé dans ses pensées, et n'ayant guère suivi la leçon. Il se demandait toujours ce que pouvait bien mijoter la fouine. Si jamais il arrivait à découvrir ses plans, au moins il ne serait pas pris au dépourvu...

**- Comment ça s'est passé ?** demanda Tom, à leur sortie de la Grande salle.

**- Je ne sais pas trop,** répondit Hermione, songeuse. **J'ai cru sentir des fourmillements à un moment donné, mais... Je ne suis pas parvenue à transplaner,** termina t-elle, d'un ton déçu.

**- Moi, je n'ai rien senti du tout,** dit Harry. **Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup pour le moment... **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as pas envie d'apprendre à transplaner ? **s'étonna Hermione.

**- Tu préfères que je te serve de chauffeur ?** demanda Tom, dans un sourire, en plaçant son bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor.

**- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment emballé, je préfère voler,** répondit Harry, en se dégageant doucement, et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir où était Malfoy.

Arrivé dans le hall, il accéléra l'allure.

**- Viens, Elvy, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire... A tout à l'heure, Hermione. **

Perplexe, Tom suivit Harry, et fit un léger signe d'excuse à la jeune fille, qui semblait passablement indignée d'être ainsi abandonnée. Ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor au pas de course, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient le trou du portrait.

**- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? **demanda Tom un peu essoufflé.

**- Là-haut,** répondit Harry.

Il traversa la salle commune et monta l'escalier. Une fois arrivés dans le dortoir vide, il ouvrit sa valise et y sortit la carte du Maraudeur, sous l'œil, de plus en plus impatient de Tom.

**- Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup, et se sert de Crabbe et de Goyle comme guetteur... Je veux savoir...**

A la mention du blond, Tom se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, c'était vrai que le Serpentard lui avait annoncé qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, mais, n'ayant rien vu venir dans les semaines qui avaient suivi sa déclaration, il avait fini par l'oublier...

**- Alors ?**

**- Alors rien... Il est dans sa salle commune, avec ses amis...** répondit Harry, déçu. **Mais je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose contre moi, ou pour essayer de te récupérer ! **s'énerva t-il soudainement.

Stupéfait, Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

**- Tu es jaloux, Harry. **

Harry rougit légèrement, mais continua avec obstination.

**- Ce sale serpent a essayé de te séduire ! Il t'a même embrassé, alors j'ai le droit de m'en inquiéter, il me semble !**

Tom éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère du jeune homme. Voyant son air de plus en plus contrarié, Tom se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

**- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Drago, Harry... Si je l'ai laissé être proche de moi... C'était uniquement pour te faire réagir toi...** avoua t-il dans un sourire.

**- Oh... Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était pour essayer...**

**- J'ai menti..., **répondit-il dans un murmure, **le seul que j'ai envie d'embrasser c'est toi, Harry... **

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Le bout de sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres de Harry, s'insinua entre elles tel un serpent tentateur. Le Gryffondor envoya valser ses doutes, et dévora sa bouche avec passion. Sa langue vint s'enrouler à la sienne, l'entrainant dans un ballet vertigineux, lui procurant des sensations prodigieuses, et le menant au bord de la folie... Harry sentit un désir ardent monter en lui... Mais des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier en colimaçon lui fit brusquement rater un battement de cœur, et il s'écarta vivement de Tom. Reprenant doucement leur souffle, ils virent arriver Neville, accompagné d'une forte odeur de tissu brûlé. A leur regard interrogatif, il leur murmura un simple nom :

**- Peeves... **

Puis il se mit à fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche d'un autre caleçon...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, comme à leur habitude, Tom et Harry descendirent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais ce jour là, une étrange agitation régnait dans la salle. Les élèves murmuraient entre eux, en se passant des exemplaires de la Gazette des Sorciers, et même les professeurs avaient l'air soucieux. Ils s'apprêtaient à demander ce qu'il se passait, quand Hermione se précipita vers eux, en agitant un journal.

**- Harry, c'est affreux ! Regarde !**

Le Gryffondor regarda la première page de la Gazette et... son visage se vida de toutes couleurs, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le gros titre :

.

_**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, **_

_**LA MANGEMORTE TRISTEMENT CÉLÈBRE S'EST ÉVADÉE **_

.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

**Ah ah, que va t-il donc se passer maintenant que la vilaine méchante est de retour ? Et bien... Vous saurez dans le prochain ou les prochains chapitres !**

**En espérant que celui-ci vous a plu, n'oubliez pas le reviews ^^.**

**A bientôt !**


	18. Un muffin bien inattendu

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p>Bonjour chères lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a), désolée pour la longue attente, mais voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre.<p>

Ma betâlectrice ne m'ayant pas répondu (peut-être est-elle en vacances ?), je le poste donc tel quel (j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, je me suis bien relue ^^').

La présentation de ce chapitre est légèrement différente, j'ai décidé d'enlever le soulignage en gras des dialogues, si cette version-ci vous plaît moins, je les remettrais par la suite.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragement, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Un muffin bien inattendu<strong>

* * *

><p>Vêtue d'une longue cape noire, un capuchon rabattu sur son visage, une silhouette s'avançe silencieusement dans les ombres de la rue. Son accoutrement et son comportement pourraient paraître étranges aux yeux des habitants. Mais dans cette rue-ci, la discrétion est de mise quand on souhaite faire des achats pour le moins... inhabituels.<p>

La silhouette regarde vivement par dessus son épaule, mais la ruelle est déserte. A quatre heure du matin, même l'Allée des Embrumes s'est vidée de toute vie humaine... Du moins en apparence, sortant une fine baguette de bois de sa longue manche, elle murmure doucement un sortilège :

- Hominum Revelio.

Rien, il n'y a personne... Affichant un sourire satisfait, l'ombre poursuit son chemin et finit par s'arrêter devant une boutique d'un aspect peu reluisant et défraichi. Elle frappe deux coups secs à la porte et attend quelques minutes. Mais ne voyant aucune lumière s'allumer, et personne venir, elle perd patience et ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'engouffre dans l'ouverture, et immédiatement, un cri strident retentit, réagissant à l'intrusion.

Des bruits de pas martelant un escalier se font entendre et un vieux sorcier, au long cheveux gras et à l'aspect vouté apparaît dans l'encadrement d'une porte, menant à l'arrière de la boutique.

- Qui êtes vous ? Sortez immédiatement d'ici !

La silhouette, nullement perturbée par l'apparition du vieil homme, rabat son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi son visage au sorcier, et d'une voix dure et sèche, elle lui ordonne :

- Ferme-la ! Et fais-moi donc taire ce bruit infernal, tu vas finir par ameuter tout le quartier !

Le vieux sorcier pâlit dangereusement, et agite fébrilement sa baguette pour arrêter son alarme. Il se courbe alors en avant, d'un air servile.

- Je suis vraiment navré, Madame Lestrange, je ne vous avais pas reconnu...

- Évidemment, crétin ! réplique t-elle, vertement. Je ne me suis pas enfuie pour que le premier venu me reconnaisse et me signale aux aurors !

- Je... oui, bien sûr, balbutie l'homme, de plus en plus apeuré. Et que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame Lestrange ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres émaciées de la sorcière, un sourire fou, un sourire dément qui glace instantanément le vieillard.

- Ce que tu peux faire pour moi, Barjow ? répéte t-elle, lentement, et bien, tu peux peut-être me dire où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Bellatrix courrait dans le dédale des couloirs, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la prison d'Azkaban. Il devait être là... Il fallait qu'elle le trouve ! Elle ne pouvait pas échouer si prêt du but ! Un homme apparut à l'angle d'un couloir ; ces imbéciles du ministère avaient renvoyé les détraqueurs de la prison, ne laissant plus comme gardiens que des sorciers incompétents, enfin cela lui facilitait bien la tâche...

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sorcier s'effondra sur le sol, ses traits figés dans un air de profonde stupéfaction, la femme le contourna sans un regard en arrière. Elle devait faire vite, les autorités seraient rapidement mis au courant de son évasion, il fallait qu'elle trouve son maître ! Des voix l'interpellaient sur son passage... Des mangemorts... Ils lui criaient de les libérer, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps ! Son Seigneur passait en priorité.

Nulle part... Il n'était nulle part...

Bellatrix laissa échapper un long cri de désespoir face à la cellule désespérément vide, cellule qui aurait pourtant dû abriter son maître, d'après les rumeurs qui lui étaient parvenues. Rumeurs fausses, comme elle le découvrait à présent avec rage. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne se trouvait pas à Azkaban, c'était la seule explication possible...

- Je vous retrouverai Maître, murmura t-elle avec ferveur, et ensembles nous régnerons à nouveau !

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Harry, les doigts crispés sur la page froissée du journal, lisait avec effroi l'article de la gazette :

.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE,

LA MANGEMORTE TRISTEMENT CELEBRE S'EST EVADEE

.

_ Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé hier soir qu'une évasion avait eu lieu à Azkaban. Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que la prisonnière Bellatrix Lestrange,, placée sous haute surveillance, s'était évadée hier après-midi, lors de son transfert et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de la mangemorte. _

_ « La criminelle Bellatrix Lestrange devait être conduite au ministère de la Magie, afin d'être à nouveau jugée pour sa précédente évasion et pour ses nouveaux crimes de guerre, orchestrés lors de la résurrection de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle encourait à la peine maximale, le baiser du détraqueur, nous a déclaré Shackelbot. La sorcière aurait simulé des mois durant un état de prostration et de léthargie apparente, afin de mieux déjouer la méfiance de ses gardiens. _

_L'auror John Dawlish, chargé de son transfert, aurait baissé sa garde face à l'attitude inoffensive de sa prisonnière qui aurait alors saisi cette opportunité pour assommer l'auror et lui subtiliser sa baguette magique. Nous avons malheureusement de nombreuses pertes à déplorer, lors de sa fuite, Bellatrix Lestrange a encore allongé la liste de ses assassinats, en tuant six gardiens et deux aurors. Il semblerait que Bellatrix Lestrange n'ait pas cherché à libérer ses camarades mangemorts, y compris son époux Rodolphus Lestrange, mais aurait malgré tout tenté de retrouver Vous-savez-qui, sans succès, avant de s'enfuir..._

.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en coin au jeune homme, qui lisait lui aussi l'article. Tom fronçait les sourcils, qui s'arquèrent un peu plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Elle me cherche... murmura t-il, stupéfait.

Bellatrix Lestrange, voilà encore une personne dont il ne se souvenait absolument pas, et qui pourtant avait fait parti intégrante de sa vie. A son grand regret... Il regarda la photo de la sorcière, en bas de l'article. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui paraissaient négligés et décoiffés, la femme lui lançait des regards fanatiques sous de lourdes paupières et ses lèvres minces esquissaient un sourire se voulant charmeur... Elle lui donnait la nausée.

Harry tremblait de fureur, cette folle s'était échappée, et se trouvait de nouveau dans la nature, prête à tuer quiconque lui faisant obstacle. Bellatrix... La meurtrière de son parrain Sirius recherchait à présent Tom... Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que ce n'était plus Voldemort, mais elle représentait tout de même une terrible menace. Voyant la pâleur du Gryffondor, Tom lui enleva doucement le journal des mains, et lui fit quitter la Grande Salle, sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves. Une fois seuls, Tom secoua doucement le jeune homme, qui se murait dans le silence.

- Harry... Hé Harry, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, son visage reflétait une telle colère, que Tom recula légèrement.

- Elle ne me prendra pas une nouvelle fois un être cher ! hurla t-il de rage. Elle a déjà tué Sirius ! Je ne la laisserais pas t'enlever à moi ! Jamais plus...

Sa voix se brisa alors, et son visage déformée par la fureur refléta un terrible désarroi. Harry semblait véritablement angoissé à l'idée que Tom puisse un jour s'en aller loin de lui... Alarmé, Tom le prit dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry, lui murmura t-il avec douceur. Jamais je ne suivrais cette femme, jamais je ne te quitterais...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je... Je t'aime, Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, avec stupéfaction, alors que son cœur martelait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il plongea ses yeux dans le rouge intense des siens et se perdit dans la complexité de leur couleur, des fines rayures rubis et dorées s'entremêlaient, pour former un kaléidoscope dès plus fascinant qui reflétait toute la profondeur de ses sentiments.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il, dans un sourire.

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Tom, dégageant son visage, et il attrapa ses lèvres avec tendresse. Tom ferma les yeux, et entreprit de répondre avec passion, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, d'un même rythme effréné.

Un toussotement les firent alors sursauter, tandis que dans l'encadrement la porte de la salle de classe, une Hermione, aux joues cramoisies, les regardait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Tom s'écarta prestement de Harry, qui se racla la gorge, avec embarras, avant de se lancer maladroitement :

- Hermione... hum, je peux tout t'expliquer...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Février s'approcha de mars sans que le temps change, sauf que le vent s'ajouta à la pluie. Bellatrix Lestrange était toujours introuvable, et le transplanage, au bout de la troisième leçon, se révéla aussi difficile qu'au début, même si quelques autres élèves avaient réussi à se désartibuler. Et Harry, Tom et Hermione – qui avait enfin cessé de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser – n'avaient pas encore trouver le moyen de récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn. Harry hésitait à aller lui parler directement, mais plus les semaines passaient, et plus, cela lui paraissait inévitable. Quant au mystère Malfoy, et bien il restait encore entier.

Harry farfouilla sa grosse valise, et y sortit la carte du Maraudeur.

- Voyons un peu, murmura t-il en la rapportant dans son lit.

Il la tapota doucement et chuchota :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, à voix suffisamment basse pour que Neville qui passait au pied de son lit ne puisse l'entendre.

Il la consulta du regard, mais encore une fois, Malfoy ne se trouvait pas dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être. Il repérait parfois Crabbe ou Goyle qui se promenaient dans le château, mais à chaque fois Malfoy ne se trouvait pas avec eux, et ne figurait d'ailleurs nulle part sur la carte. Que pouvait-il bien manigancer ? Harry se demandait s'il ne quittait pas l'école de temps à autres, mais il n'avait encore jamais réussi à le surprendre entrain d'emprunter l'un des passages secrets de l'école. Peut-être le Serpentard avait finalement renoncé à exécuter son plan ? Reportant son attention sur la carte, il chercha le nom de Drago Malfoy, dans sa salle commune, à la table des Serpentard pour le déjeuner, dans les différentes salles de bains, à l'infirmerie, à la bibliothèque...

- Malfoy a encore disparu !

Tom leva distraitement le nez du livre qu'il était entrain de lire.

- Tu cherches encore ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ?

Harry tapota la carte avec sa baguette en murmurant : ''Méfait accompli'', et se tourna vers le jeune homme, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi Malfoy disparaît aussi souvent, je suis sûr que...

Il secoua la tête, sans terminer sa phrase et replongea dans ses réflexions.

- Harry, tu es trop obsédé par ce que Malfoy peut hypothétiquement faire ou ne pas faire, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur Slughorn ?

- Je veux bien, mais je te signale qu'on a toujours pas de plan d'action, et je ne vois pas comment moi je pourrais réussir alors que toi, tu n'y es pas parvenu ! s'exclama t-il avec irritation, tout en fourrant la carte dans la poche de sa robe.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé... Alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance...

Tom s'interrompit brusquement, et se redressa les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, toujours agacé.

Mais Tom ne répondit pas et se mit soudainement à fouiller dans sa propre valise avec empressement.

- Hé, ne m'ignore pas, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

- De la chance, Harry, il suffit qu'on ait un peu de chance ! expliqua Tom, avec enthousiasme.

- De la chance ? répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas immédiatement.

Puis son regard s'éclaira et, il murmura doucement :

- Le Felix felicis !

Tom se retourna vers lui, avec un grand sourire, tenant entre ses mains un petit flacon, encore à moitié rempli d'un liquide mordoré.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le bureau de Slughorn sans frapper, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ce dernier sursauta à l'arrivée si cavalière de ses deux élèves et se retourna brusquement.

- Harry ? Tom ! s'exclama t-il surpris, laissant échapper ce lapsus involontaire. En voilà des façons !

- Désolé, professeur, s'excusa Harry, en refermant la porte, mais il faut absolument qu'on vous parle.

- Bon bon, en quoi puis-je vous êtres utile ? demanda Slughorn visiblement très mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

- Nous voulions savoir pourquoi vous refusez de me permettre de réparer mes erreurs et de devenir enfin quelqu'un de bien ? déclara Tom de but en blanc, son visage ne reflétant qu'un intérêt poli.

Le visage de Slughorn qui était jusqu'alors relativement pâle passa au cramoisi.

- Je... Je n'ai pas... balbutia t-il, décontenancé.

- Je sais que ce que je vous ai demandé par le passé était une grave erreur et a causé beaucoup de tord, a beaucoup de monde... Moi le premier sans doute, rajouta Tom dans un murmure. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir, nous... Je tente de réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Slughorn s'installa lourdement sur son fauteuil, plus perturbé que jamais. Il semblait pour l'instant incapable de parler, alors Tom poursuivit doucement.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur la première fois où je suis venu vous voir. J'espérais tellement que vous m'appreniez ce que je voulais savoir. Mais n'ayez crainte professeur, je n'ai nullement l'intention de déchirer une nouvelle fois mon âme...

- Au contraire, intervint Harry. Elvy cherche à la reconstituer, professeur. Il est déjà parvenu à réunifier un morceau...

Slughorn releva la tête, stupéfait.

- Vous... Vous avez survécu au processus de réunification !

Tom hocha la tête.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide... Professeur, vous ne voulez pas m'aider à devenir le sorcier que j'aurais dû être ? On ne vous jugera pas pour ce que vous avez pu me dire, il y a si longtemps de cela. Je crois que ça serait assez malvenu de ma part, d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Slughorn observa les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui, passant successivement du visage de Tom à celui de Harry, pour finir par se fixer sur ce dernier, qui lui fit un infime signe de tête d'encouragement. Slughorn soupira profondément. Très lentement, il mit alors une main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette magique. Il glissa l'autre main à l'intérieur de sa cape où il prit un petit flacon vide. Sans quitter Harry du regard, il toucha sa tempe du bout de sa baguette puis l'écarta doucement. Un long filament de mémoire s'y accrocha. Le souvenir s'étira, de plus en plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de sa tempe et se balance au bout de la baguette dans des reflets argentés. Slughorn le déposa dans le flacon où il s'enroula sur lui-même avant de se déployer en tournoyant comme une volute de vapeur. Slughorn reboucha le flacon d'une main tremblante et le donna à Tom.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir eu foi en vous... pour la seconde fois, Tom.

Tom inclina légèrement la tête, avec respect et sortit du bureau, la main fermement serrée sur la fiole au creux de son poing. Harry le suivit à son tour, après avoir salué son professeur et l'avoir remercié.

Tom inspira profondément, tout en marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Ils avaient réussi... Il se sentait tellement heureux, plein d'allégresses, avec un fort sentiment de victoire, comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister... Comme s'il avait pris une potion de chance liquide...

Avec un sourire, Tom sortit de sa poche le petit flacon doré, toujours à moitié rempli. Harry, qui marchait à ses côtés, jeta un coup d'œil à la fiole.

- Finalement, on n'en a pas eu besoin ! s'exclama t-il avec exaltation.

Tom ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Quelques heures plutôt, après avoir eu sa brillante idée d'utiliser la potion de chance liquide, Tom s'était finalement ravisé. Il en avait parler avec Harry, et ils avaient conclu de tenter leur chance à deux. Si le survivant était présent... Comment auraient-ils pu avoir de mauvaises intentions ? Et puis utiliser cette potion était vraiment une solution de facilité... Et ils aimaient les défis !

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Ayant décidé d'aller directement voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer leur réussite, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille de pierre.

- Quel est le mot de passe à ton avis ? demanda Tom à Harry.

Le garçon haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif.

- Probablement une sucrerie, mais laquelle...

- Chocogrenouille ? proposa Tom, sans grande conviction.

La statue resta de marbre, même s'il lui avait semblé que le coin de ses lèvres s'était légèrement retroussé, comme si elle se moquait d'eux.

- Sorbet citron ? tenta Harry, ayant un vague souvenir de sa deuxième année.

Mais rien ne se passa. Tom fronça les sourcils, ils étaient à deux doigts de savoir enfin combien d'Horcruxes il avait créé, et ils se retrouvaient bloqués par une stupide porte ! Il sortit sa baguette, et s'apprêta à détruire la gargouille de pierre, quand, soudainement, elle pivota, dévoilant l'escalier en colimaçon, qui tournait doucement sur lui-même, amenant sagement le Directeur de Poudlard en bas des marches.

- Hé bien, en voilà une surprise, déclara t-il doucement à leur vu. Vous vouliez me voir, les garçons ?

- Monsieur, ça y est, nous l'avons. Slughorn nous a confié son souvenir.

Tom montra le minuscule flacon, toujours au creux de sa main à Dumbledore. Pendant un moment, le directeur parut abasourdi. Puis son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

- Harry, Elvy, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Bravo ! Je savais que vous y parviendriez !

Puis il pouffa légèrement de rire, avant de dire :

- Hé bien, je crois que je peux renoncer à mon dîner de ce soir, dommage, la tarte à la mélasse avait l'air délicieuse. Peut-être que les elfes pourront nous préparer un encas ? Venez jeunes hommes, allons enfin découvrir la vérité.

Et il se retourna alors, grimpant les premières marches de l'escalier pour permettre à Harry et Tom de le suivre.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Tom, couché dans son lit, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le sommeil le fuyait désespérément, alors qu'il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'ils avaient découvert la veille. Six Horcruxes... Il avait créé six Horcruxes et il lui en restait, à présent, plus que quatre : le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, son serpent Nagini... A la pensée du reptile, une angoisse terrible le prenait, c'était un être vivant... Il pouvait être n'importe où. Peut-être était-elle même déjà morte, réduisant encore son espoir de voir son âme redevenir intacte, déjà amoindri par la perte du journal intime de Jedusor.

Il s'était senti profondément attristé lorsque Dumbledore leur avait enfin avoué que ce morceau d'âme était perdu à jamais, mais il ne leur en voulait pas... C'était entièrement de sa faute après tout, il avait lâché un terrible monstre sur l'école, et avait même tué cette pauvre fille... Harry lui avait dit que son fantôme hantait encore les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, peut-être devrait-il lui rendre visite pour s'excuser ? Apprendre que Ginny avait été sa victime en deuxième année l'avait également surpris, pas étonnant qu'elle le haïsse si farouchement... Alors que le sommeil le gagnait enfin, l'image des objets lui flottèrent à nouveau dans la tête : la coupe, le médaillon, le serpent...

Le matin du jour où le match contre Poufsouffle devait avoir lieu, Tom dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre, il était en retard pour le déjeuner ! Habituellement toujours le premier levé, Harry avait sans doute cru qu'il était déjà parti, mais, fatigué par sa mauvaise nuit, le jeune homme s'était tout simplement rendormi. Incroyable ! Se rendormir un jour de match ! Les derniers évènements lui avaient presque fait oublier la rencontre éminente, mais il était tout de même bien déterminé à la remporter ! Sans Felix, cette fois-ci, mais le challenge n'en serait que plus exaltant. Il arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée, où une flopée d'élèves sortait de la Grande Salle, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, une voix trainante l'interpella.

- Elvy !

Surpris, Tom se retourna face à Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis pressé, lui répliqua t-il, peu désireux d'engager une conversation avec le blond.

- Tiens, fit le Serpentard, on lui donnant un muffin au chocolat – l'un de ses préférés - , avec un sourire engageant.

Tom le saisit lentement, avec étonnement, un sourcils arqué et légèrement suspicieux.

- Merci, mais pourquoi tu...

- J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à la table des Gryffondor ce matin, et le match va bientôt commencé alors j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim, lui répondit-il, toujours souriant.

Tom le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de croquer dans le gâteau, et de marcher d'un pas rapide en direction du stade, Drago sur les talons.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Harry faisait les cents pas dans les vestiaires. Tom n'était toujours pas là ! Le match allait commencer dans cinq minutes, que fabriquait-il, bon sang ? Il lui avait juré ne plus jamais manquer le Quidditch ! Il mourrait d'envie de quitter le stade pour partir à sa recherche, mais le regard des autres membres de son équipe, et celui plus que réprobateur de Ron l'en empêchaient. Il était le capitaine, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le match maintenant ! En attendant, il était toujours sans nouvelle de Tom, et ils avaient un poursuiveur en moins...

- Alors, l'Autre nous a définitivement lâché ? lança Ron, d'un ton narquois.

Une envie irrépressible d'étrangler le rouquin saisit Harry, mais il se contint avec difficulté. Il se contenta de répondre, d'un ton neutre :

- Il va arriver, j'en suis sûr...

- Mouai, bah d'ici qu'il se pointe, tu ferais peut-être mieux de désigner un remplaçant... Tu sais, au cas où, répliqua Ron, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Harry sortit du vestiaire, le ventre tordu par l'angoisse. Hermione se précipita vers lui.

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé, lui demanda t-il, précipitamment.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je suis retournée à la Grande salle, et même au dortoir, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Et la carte du maraudeur ?

- Il n'y figure pas..., murmura t-elle doucement. Du moins, je n'ai pas réussi à lire son nom dans la marrée d'élèves installés dans les gradins.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, que devait-il faire ? Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil brillait avec éclat, renvoyant ses rayons dorés, il plissa les paupières, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux éblouis. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux bleus et une myriades de tâches de rousseurs.

- Que se passe t-il, Harry ? Ron m'a dit qu'on aurait peut-être besoin de moi.

Besoin d'elle ? Ah... Pour remplacer Tom. Forcément, le rouquin avait immédiatement fait appel à sa chère sœur. Pris légèrement au dépourvu, Harry ne put que lui bredouiller :

- Euh oui, en fait Elvy est absent, alors j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à sourire franchement, c'était enfin sa chance !

- Compte sur moi Harry ! s'exclama t-elle, ravie. Tu vas voir, je ne te décevrais pas.

Harry opina légèrement du chef alors que la jeune fille se rendait au vestiaire pour se changer, et il fit de même à contrecœur.

Il prononça son discours d'encouragement sans grande conviction, mais recommanda tout de même à Coote et Peakes, ses deux batteurs de ne pas voler en plein soleil, pour éviter qu'on ne les voie arriver. Il serra la main du capitaine de Poufsouffle, puis, au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, il décolla et s'éleva dans les aires, plus haut que les autres joueurs, filant tout autour du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or. Plus vite il l'attraperait, plus vite il pourrait retourner au château pour chercher Tom... Son inquiétude avait à présent fait place à de la peur, et si l'assassin avait attaqué Tom ?

Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur le jeune homme, à tel point qu'il remarquait à peine le jeu, et s'aperçut bien plus tard que la voix étrangement rêveuse qu'il lui parvenait en arrière-plan était celle de Luna Lovegood. Il tournait et virait en tout sens, cherchant du regard la petite balle dorée avec l'énergie du désespoir. Des cris l'apostrophèrent soudainement, mais il les perçut trop tard. Il avisa une tâche sombre du coin de l'œil, puis... Une douleur aveuglante, à donner la nausée... Un éclair de lumière... Des hurlements lointains... Et l'impression de tomber dans un long tunnel...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu dans un lit extraordinairement tiède et confortable et regardait une lampe qui projetait un cercle de lumière dorée sur un plafond obscur. Il leva la tête avec difficulté. Sur sa gauche, il vit quelqu'un, debout, cheveux bruns et regard rougeoyant, qui lui était familier. Il se redressa brusquement, une douleur sourde lui traversa le crâne, le faisant grimacer, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Tom se trouvait face à lui, et le regardait d'une expression étrangement vide et froide.

- Elvy ! Où étais-tu passé ? s'écria t-il, avant de se taire à nouveau, remarquant la personne se tenant juste derrière lui. Drago Malfoy, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda t-il sèchement, toute sa joie de voir Tom sain et sauf s'évaporant à la vue du blond.

- Toujours aussi poli, Potter, ricana le Serpentard, avant de s'avancer.

Il saisit alors la main de Tom et la porta à ses lèvres, ce dernier le laissa faire et lui rendit même son sourire. Harry observa la scène avec horreur. Que se passait-il donc à la fin ?

- Désolé Harry, mais nous deux, c'est terminé, annonça Tom, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage, sans même le regarder dans les yeux.

Le visage du Gryffondor se vida de toutes couleurs, le souffle coupé, son cœur rata un battement, avant de se mettre à tambouriner de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine. Ce... Ce n'était pas possible ! Tom lui faisait une très mauvaise blague ! Il... Il ne pouvait pas le quitter pour Malfoy, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait !

- Elvy, tu ne peux pas..., murmura t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

- J'aime Drago, et Drago m'aime, déclara t-il simplement, avant d'embrasser le blond à pleine bouche, sous les yeux pleins de larmes du survivant.

.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure : On ne me tue pas ! ^^". <strong>

**Vous saurez la suite au prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **


	19. Une question bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Bonjour tout le monde ! Hé oui, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après ces longs mois d'attente, désolée.

J'ai eu une légère baisse de motivation, mais cette fois-ci, c'est bon, le chapitre est bel est bien là, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait fuir.

Bonne lecture, et pensez aux reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Une question bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, d'une voix absente, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.<p>

- Fêlure du crâne, répondit Hermione. Rien de grave, Madame Pomfresh a arrangé ça tout de suite mais elle veut te garder pour la nuit. Il ne faut pas que tu te surmènes pendant au moins quelques heures.

Harry ne répondit rien mais Hermione sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, son regard était éteint et ses yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Et l'absence étrange de Tom à son chevet était indiscutablement mêlée à tout ça.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? le questionna t-elle avec douceur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans que le Gryffondor n'esquisse un geste, son regard fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur blanc en face de son lit. Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à se détourner, quand il finit par lui répondre dans un murmure.

- Il m'a quitté...

Hermione se retourna vivement, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça, il t'a quitté ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration, avant de poursuivre péniblement.

- Il... Il était là à mon réveil, avec... Malfoy et...

- Malfoy ? répéta la jeune fille, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oui, et la il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait pour lui.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama t-elle, de plus en plus agitée.

Faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. S'arrêtant soudainement lors d'un de ses aller-retours, elle demanda, pensive :

- Son comportement, comment était-il ? Il n'avait pas l'air étrange ?

Harry leva ses yeux vers elle, brillant d'un éclat interrogatif :

- Maintenant que tu le dis... Si, il avait l'air absent, distant, et froid. Je pensais que c'était à cause de moi, qu'il voulait rapidement en finir.

- Je te le répète, ce changement soudain de comportement et de sentiment n'a aucun sens, sauf s'il a été forcé d'une façon ou d'un autre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry, Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup, et bien maintenant, on sait de quoi il retourne !

Harry se redressa vivement.

- Il a été manipulé par magie ? s'écria t-il avec espoir.

- J'en suis certaine, Harry, je ne sais pas encore de quel sort ou potion exactement il s'agit, mais je trouverais ! asséna la jeune fille avec assurance.

- Je vais aller voir Malfoy et le tuer, poursuivit Harry, avec colère.

Le jeune homme passa les jambes par dessus le bord de son lit, mais à peine les pointes de ses orteils effleurèrent-elles le sol que Mme Pomfresh déboula dans la pièce telle une furie furieuse :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ! Je t'ai ordonné de rester tranquille et de ne pas te surmener !

L'infirmière le repoussa sur son lit d'un geste ferme et brandit sa baguette magique, l'air menaçant.

- Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que je te donne l'autorisation de sortir, Potter, sinon j'appelle le directeur.

- Mais...

Pomfresh agita sa baguette devant son nez, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Harry poussa un soupir et capitula, Malfoy ne perdait rien pour attendre...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bizarre... Où-est-ce qu'il était ? Une pièce circulaire, dans de jolies teintes vertes et argentées... Sa tête lui tournait étrangement, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié une chose primordiale, une chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier ainsi. Une voix l'interpella :

- Elvy, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, Drago, comme un loir...

Drago ? Pourquoi était-il avec Drago ? Le blond s'assit à ses côtés, et l'embrassa tendrement. Tom le lui rendit mécaniquement. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Tom regarda le Serpentard, perplexe.

- Sommes-nous ensemble ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire.

- Bien sûr, mon ange. Tiens mange donc ce gâteau au chocolat, je sais que tu les adore, fit-il tout en lui tendant la douceur, avec un sourire encore plus charmant.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie à la seconde même où Mme Pomfresh lui en donna l'autorisation. Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque, à la recherche du philtre ou du sortilège utilisé par Malfoy.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle y parvienne, il devait d'abord retrouver Tom, s'il voulait empêcher que le pire n'arrive. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une seconde de plus que la sale fouine pose ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa bouche... Harry ferma les yeux avec force pour chasser ces images cauchemardesques et reprit sa course effrénée. Les élèves le regardaient passer, médusés, alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs, tout en cherchant le nom du Serpentard sur la carte du Maraudeur mais une voix ricaneuse l'interpella, le faisant se stopper net :

- Hé Harry ! Alors comme ça ton nouvel ami t'a abandonné pour la fouine ?

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il mourrait d'envie de frapper son ancien meilleur ami, mais il se contint avec rage.

- Il ne m'a pas abandonné comme tu dis...

- Ah ouai ? Parce que pourtant ils avaient l'air drôlement proche tout à l'heure, qui aurait crû que... , - il baissa légèrement la voix, avant de poursuivre -, ... _Tu-sais-qui_ était gay ?

Ron éclata alors de rire, devant l'expression plus que fermée d'Harry.

- Figures toi que j'étais déjà au courant, Ron, répondit Harry, avec froideur, tout en tachant de rester calme.

Le rouquin le fixa, incrédule. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Harry enchaîna avec une nouvelle question :

- Tu les as vu où au juste ? demanda t-il, d'un ton chargé de menaces.

- Couloir du 7ème étage..., murmura Ron, légèrement inquiet par l'expression meurtrière du jeune homme.

A peine avait-il répondu, que Harry se remettait à courir, mais en sens inverse. Le couloir du 7ème étage..., la tapisserie de Bernard le Follet..., oh le fourbe !

Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, tout en jetant un œil sur la carte, leurs deux noms n'y figuraient toujours pas, la Salle sur Demande devait être incartable... En revanche, le nom de Goyle s'y trouvait, immobile, juste devant la tapisserie, preuve s'il n'en fallait que les deux ''tourtereaux'' étaient toujours là.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Tom avala le gâteau sans se poser de question. Il était bon, doux et sucré, un pur délice.

- Tu as des miettes sur la joue, Elvy, laisses moi te les enlever, fit Drago, d'une voix amusée.

Tom se pencha en avant, et frissonna lorsque la langue du blond vint lui effleurer le coin de la bouche. Très vite, cette dernière se fit plus insistante, et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un baiser passionné. La main de Drago se faufila sous la chemise de Tom, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts, se délectant des ses frissons. Savourant cet instant, Malfoy se fit plus entreprenant et bascula le jeune homme en arrière sur le canapé. Cela faisait des mois qu'il préparait ça, des mois de souffrances à voir celui qu'il aimait avec son pire ennemi, les voir s'embrasser, les voir s'aimer... Il savait que jamais Elvy ne lui pardonnerait, si jamais il retrouvait ses esprits, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était un Malfoy que diable ! Un Malfoy ne demande pas, un Malfoy ne supplie pas, un Malfoy prend ce qu'il veut... Et ne regrette jamais.

Le souffle erratique, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les assauts du blond, il embrassait divinement bien, mais... quelque chose manquait. Son cœur restait de marbre, et bien que son corps réagissait, il ne sentait aucune excitation l'envahir. Il répondait aux attentions du Serpentard, sans en éprouver le moindre plaisir... Comme si son corps et son cœur étaient déconnectés l'un de l'autre, toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, malgré un sentiment d'horreur qu'y l'envahissait petit à petit.

Drago, lui, pris dans sa folie passionnée ne se rendait compte de rien, et ne se rendit pas compte non plus que la porte de la salle sur demande venait de s'ouvrir. Une main lui agrippa le cou, et le rejeta en arrière. Vociférant des injures, Harry lui lança un sortilège qui fit voler le Serpentard dans le couloir, trop surpris par l'interruption impromptue de jeune homme, pour réagir.

Tom regarda l'intrus, déconcerté, il devait protéger Drago. Il se leva lentement, et croisa alors un regard émeraude dès plus vif et dès plus fascinant, étincelant de fureur. Subjugué, Tom se rassit sans rien dire, il ne pouvait pas affronter ce démon à visage d'ange, c'était au-dessus de ses forces... Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Harry, le visage déformé par la haine, se jeta contre le Serpentard toujours à terre, sonné par sa récente rencontre brutale avec le sol de marbre. Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait le voir souffrir autant que lui-même avait souffert en les découvrant entrain de s'embrasser, avec visiblement l'envie d'aller beaucoup plus loin ! A cheval au-dessus de Malfoy, Harry, pris de frénésie, lui asséna son poing dans la figure avec force, et recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures lui fassent mal.

Des voix commencèrent à retentirent autour de lui, mais Harry n'en avait cure, il ne voyait, ni n'entendait plus rien, seul son désir de faire mal à la personne recroquevillée sous lui subsistait. Mais à son tour, il se sentit projeter en arrière, et une voix glaciale le fit revenir sur terre.

- Potter ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit !

Le sang dégouttant de ses mains, Harry fit de nouveau le point avec ce qu'il l'entourait. Un petit attroupement d'élèves stupéfaits les entouraient, Hermione, les mains sur la bouche, avait l'air tétanisée, et Rogue le regardait, avec une expression presque effrayée sur le visage, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Confus, Harry baissa enfin les yeux, et constata avec horreur le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté de Malfoy, qui poussait de faibles vagissements.

Rogue le poussa sans ménagement, et souleva à moitié Malfoy pour le remettre debout.

- Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie.

Il soutint le Serpentard pour l'aider à marcher, puis se retournant, lança avec une colère froide :

- Vous Potter, vous ne bougez surtout pas d'ici !

Il balaya du regard les élèves présents, qui se souvinrent subitement qu'ils avaient des choses urgentes à faire à l'autre bout du château, puis, Rogue et Malfoy partirent d'un pas chancelant en direction de l'infirmerie,

Tremblant à l'idée d'avoir si sauvagement agressé le Serpentard – même s'il le méritait amplement - Harry s'affala contre le mur, soudainement épuisé.

- Harry... murmura timidement Hermione.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, pour y rencontrer ceux carmins de Tom. Bien que toujours légèrement troublés, ils avaient retrouvé leur clarté et leur lucidité. Hésitant, Harry croisa le regard de la jeune fille, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant, avant de s'éclipser avec discrétion.

- Je suis désolé Harry..., murmura Tom le premier.

Le Gryffondor ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

- Désolé ? répéta t-il, pourquoi donc ? Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, si la fouine n'avait pas...

- J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'as dit de me méfier de lui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là.

- L'important c'est que tu aies retrouvé tes esprits, contra Harry dans un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Tom l'embrassa tendrement, voilà, c'était ça la sensation qui lui manquait... Ses lèvres chaudes et humides à la fois, cette saveur sucrée, unique, étourdissante et surtout... ce sentiment d'amour qui l'inondait tel un raz de marrée, cette vague de chaleur qu'il ressentait, et savait être partagée, pulsant à travers leur lien.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Les bruits de pas furieux de Rogue les avertirent d'en rester là et ils se séparèrent à regret. Le regard sombre du professeur se posa sur eux, et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, chose qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru possible tellement il avait l'air en colère.

- Potter, commença t-il de sa voix doucereuse, si crispante et si terrifiante à la fois qu'Harry se sentit se recroqueviller intérieurement. Vous apprendrez que Malfoy va bien, et ne subira aucune conséquence de votre assaut, aussi soudain qu'inattendu et tout aussi réprouvé de ce matin.

- Professeur, Malfoy m'avait envoûté, intervint Tom, d'un ton pressant.

- Silence Riddle, coupa Rogue, le regard noir.

Tom ferma la bouche, momentanément stupéfié, c'était bien la première fois qu'il osait lui répondre.

- Peu importe les agissements de Mr Malfoy, poursuivit Rogue, le comportement de Potter est inqualifiable, au lieu de prévenir les autorités compétentes, à savoir moi ou tout autre professeur de cette école, vous avez agi par vous même avec votre incroyable et stupide impulsivité de Gryffondor !

- Mais...

Un simple froncement de sourcil fit taire immédiatement les récriminations d'Harry.

- De plus je constate que vous avez aussi jeté un sortilège sur Mr Goyle, rajouta le professeur de potion, avisant le corps stupéfixé à quelques mètres de là.

Harry baissa le regard.

- Vous serez en retenu, Potter, tous les samedi matin jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres minces de l'homme, sous le regard désespéré que lui lançait Harry.

- Mais monsieur, protesta Harry. Le Quidditch... Le dernier match de...

- Dix heure, samedi matin, Potter. Dans mon bureau, murmura Rogue avec un sourire qui découvrait ses dents jaunâtres. Pauvre Gryffondor... J'ai bien peur que cette année, son équipe ne se retrouve à la quatrième place...

Il agita légèrement sa baguette en direction du Serpentard toujours stupefixé, et partit sans ajouter un mot, laissant Harry et Tom seuls, au milieu du couloir.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.  
><strong>

Ayant perdu tout appétit, Harry avait renoncé à déjeuner. Il venait d'expliquer à son équipe de Quidditch ce qu'il venait de se passer, et avait dû supporter les regards lourds de reproches, la méchanceté à peine dissimulée de Ron et les rumeurs qui n'avaient pas tarder à circuler dans toute l'école, véhiculées par les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, sans pour autant en comprendre le sens.

Malfoy était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, mais Pansy Parkison n'avait pas perdu de temps pour répandre les pires horreurs sur Harry. De son côté, Rogue avait informé les professeurs : Harry avait dû ainsi quitter la salle commune pour aller un passer un très mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.

Heureusement, les vacances de Pâque arrivait la semaine prochaine, et Harry et Tom avaient décidé d'aller au Square Grimmaurd pendant cette période. Et peut être qu'ils essaieraient aussi de trouver Nagini, si elle se trouvait toujours au manoir Jedusor, ils devaient au moins essayer.

La veille des vacances, au dîner, un oiseau de papier atterrit sur la table des Gryffondor, face à Tom, oiseau qui lui était à présent familier. Malfoy l'avait évité aussi longtemps que possible, semblant redouter ses représailles. Que lui voulait-il à présent ? Curieux, il le saisit et, comme à son habitude, il se déplia sur lui même. Il contenait un simple mot, sans signature, ni fioriture.

_Désolé_

Tom esquissa un sourire, lui qui lui avait pourtant dit qu'un Malfoy ne regrettait jamais rien, voilà qu'il s'excusait pour la deuxième fois de l'année. Toujours pour lui... Il devait vraiment l'aimer. Tom eu un pincement au cœur, il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime. Surtout par une personne qu'y ignorait tout de lui. Il froissa le papier entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? lui demanda, Harry, intrigué.

- Rien, murmura Tom avec indifférence, _ce n'est rien du tout._

_.  
><em>

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>.

La cheminée se mit à briller, et dans un soulèvement de cendres et de poussières, un jeune homme apparut dans l'âtre en tourbillonnant. Il s'épousseta d'un revers de main, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il salissait le tapis persan du salon. Tiens où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle aurait dû être là pour l'accueillir. Il apostropha un elfe de maison qui traversait la pièce en courant avec un plateau de pâtisseries levé au-dessus de sa tête :

- Où se trouve ma mère ?

L'elfe pila net, et se courba en deux avec empressement.

- Bonjour Maître Malfoy, Lady Malfoy se trouve dans la bibliothèque, avec Miss Bellatrix.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Sa tante se trouvait ici ? Était-elle folle, tous les aurors du pays étaient à sa recherche. Folle... Question idiote. Il emboîta le pas à l'elfe qui s'était remis à courir de ses petits pas précipités. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, l'elfe ouvrit la porte à double battants, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune aristocrate.

- Drago, mon chéri ! s'exclama aussitôt Narcissa Malfoy de sa voix claironnante, à la vue de son fils. Te voilà enfin !

- Bonjour mère, salua Drago, tout en l'embrassant.

Puis il regarda enfin la femme qui ne s'était pas levée à son arrivée.

- Bonjour ma tante, comment allez-vous ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres émaciéesde la sorcière.

- Merveilleusement bien, Drago. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravie de te voir.

Drago lui rendit son sourire, mais sans aucune chaleur. Il n'aimait pas cette femme... Trop folle à lier, trop imprévisible, trop soumise au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et décidément bien trop démente pour le bien de la famille Malfoy. Mais pour sa mère, il fit un effort et s''installa sur le fauteuil, proche du divan où étaient assises les deux sœurs.

- Bella vient juste d'arriver, elle me racontait son évasion, commença Narcissa en pépiant, visiblement très heureuse que sa sœur soit là.

Drago hocha la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le récit de Bellatrix, quand quelque chose l'interpella.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se trouve pas à Azkaban ?

Bellatrix braqua son regard sombre et glacé sur le jeune homme.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Perplexe, Drago la fixa pour l'encourager à en dire davantage, mais la jeune femme n'ajouta rien de plus.

- As-tu vu Lucius ? demanda vivement Narcissa, la question lui brûlant visiblement les lèvres.

Bellatrix reporta lentement son regard sur sa sœur.

- Désolée, Cissy, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans le même quartier de la prison que moi, déclara t-elle, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

Narcissa perdit son sourire.

- Oh, je... Oui, je suppose que tu ne peux pas savoir, murmura t-elle, avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Drago s'empressa de changer de sujet avant que sa mère n'éclate en sanglot.

- Où t'es tu cachée pendant toutes ces semaines, tante Bellatrix ? s'intéressa t-il poliment.

- Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow a eu l'extrême amabilité de bien vouloir m'accueillir pendant quelques temps, répondit-elle dans un rictus.

Amabilité ? Drago en doutait fortement, menace de mort et violence à son encontre était bien plus probable.

- Au fait Drago, comment va le fameux sauveur de monde sorcier ? questionna Bellatrix, à l'improviste, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris par la question, le souvenir cuisant de sa dernière rencontre avec Potter était encore vivace.

- Euh, il va... bien, je suppose. Maintenant que son pire ennemi est emprisonné.

- Ah oui ?

Drago ne voyait pas où sa tante voulait en venir, elle avait une expression étrange, presque effrayante.

- N'a t-il pas de nouvelle fréquentation récemment ? insista t-elle.

De plus en plus surpris, Drago lui répondit tout de même.

- Si, il y a un nouvel élève à Poudlad, et s'est devenu son nouveau meilleur ami. Il a bien fait de se débarrasser de Weasley si tu veux mon avis...

- Comment est-il ? le coupa t-elle brusquement d'une voix pressante.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, tante Bella ?

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'évoquer Elvy maintenant, surtout face à sa tante.

Bellatrix se redressa, tout sourire, et toute sympathie ayant déserté son visage, le regard fou, elle s'écria violemment :

- Répond moi tout de suite !

Drago recula vivement, effrayé par son animosité soudaine.

Perdue, Narcissa regardait successivement sa sœur et son fils, sans comprendre.

- Bella, calme toi...

Bellatrix repoussa la main tendue de Narcissa.

- Tais toi Cissy ! Drago, répond moi tout de suite, c'est extrêmement important !

Haletant légèrement, les cheveux échevelés, elle s'était redressée, se penchant vers Drago, comme si elle souhaitait boire ses paroles.

- Euh et bien, il est grand, brun, très intelligent... Très beau, rajouta t-il dans un murmure.

- Ses yeux ! Comment sont ses yeux !

- Rouge...

Bellatrix rejeta la tête en arrière, en poussant un hurlement de joie pure, sous le regard épouvanté des Malfoy. Une véritable jubilation se lisait sur ses traits, alors qu'elle se mettait à rire, d'un rire fou et démentiel, qui raisonnait sur les murs de la pièce, sonnant comme un sinistre glas.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.  
><strong>

Harry et Tom descendirent du Poudlard Express, qui venait de les ramener à Londres pour la période des vacances. Les deux amis ne s'attardèrent pas sur le quai de la gare, où déjà des doigts se pointaient dans leur direction.

- Regarde Papa, c'est Harry Potter !

Tom attrapa la main du jeune homme et tout deux transplanèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Ils réapparurent sur la place du Square Grimmaurd. Harry, qui n'avait encore jamais vu l'extérieur de la maison depuis le petit coup de baguette de Tom, en resta bouche bée. Les lambris de bois gris, sinistres, mangés aux mites, et tombant en morceau n'étaient plus, exit aussi les tuiles cassées, et manquantes, de même que les mauvaises herbes qui avaient envahi le jardin avec les années. La maison avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur passée, si ce n'est plus, car elle n'avait plus cette extravagance, si souvent présente chez les maisons des Sorciers au sang pur. Pour la décrire en un mot, elle était caractéristique du chic à l'anglaise.

- Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais... J'aime cette maison, Elvy !

- Ta maison, Harry, corrigea Tom dans un sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes grimpèrent les marches du perrons avec empressement, ils avaient hâte d'être seuls, occasion si rare quand on vivait dans une école... Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée, et tira Tom à l'intérieur avant de la refermer d'un coup de pied. A peine eurent-ils pénétré le vestibule que Tom perdit son souffle. Harry l'embrassait, d'un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, doux et violent, sensation familière, qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de vivre pour la première fois.

Ses mains se perdirent dans son cou, parcourant son corps avec délice, Tom entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue, qu'y s'y engouffra avec passion, entamant un balai bouleversant. Il sentait son odeur sucrée lui envahir les sens, lui étourdissant la tête, et lui faisant perdre pied. Déséquilibrés, Harry poussa Tom contre le mur, poursuivant son baiser, ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser, c'était si bon, si délicieux, le faisant frissonner de désirs et d'envies. La main de Tom s'aventurait dans ses mèches rebelles, les tirant à lui en faire mal, mais qu'importe. Au contraire, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il ne le lâche jamais.

Harry sentait l'excitation monter, mais était-ce le moment ? N'était-ce pas trop rapide ? Trop surprenant ? Trop fou ?

Fou...

Comme leur histoire...

Et pourtant.

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong>

Hé voilà, bon je sais encore du suspens, mais j'espère que cette fois-ci, j'irai plus vite ^^".

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à très bientôt ! Pensez aux reviews, un peu d'encouragement fait toujours plaisir ^^.


	20. Un enlèvement bien inattendu

_**itre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je vous fais attendre, mais voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! <strong>

**J'ai quand même mis un peu moins de temps que la dernière fois ah ah ^^" .**

**Je ne sais si c'est l'attente ou non, mais j'ai tout de même constaté une légère baisse dans les reviews. N**'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seuls "récompenses" des auteurs et que ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de notre travail ^^ (je prend aussi les critiques, si elles sont constructives hein ^^), et que c'est toujours encourageant. ****

****Ce message-ci ne s'adresse évidemment pas à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews ^^, que je remercie d'ailleurs !****

****Edit : ma beta m'a répondu ! Donc je n'en cherche plus de nouvelle ^^. Ce chapitre là est par contre toujours corrigé uniquement par moi, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ^^''****

****Voilou, finis le blabla, bonne lecture !****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Un enlèvement bien inattendu<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, tous ses membres étaient raidis et courbaturés. Il bougea son bras dans un gémissement de douleur pour se relever. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être resté dans une immobilité parfaite des heures durant ? Il avait mal partout, et l'esprit embrouillé. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de faire le point sur ce qu'il l'entourait. Était il redevenu myope comme une taupe pendant son sommeil ? Non, la pièce commençait enfin à s'éclaircir et à cesser de tanguer. Le salon du Square Grimmaurd… Il était allongé de travers sur le canapé du salon du Square Grimmaurd. Bon, au moins il s'avait où il était. Maintenant la question était… Que s'était-il passé ? Le jeune homme se redressa complètement et s'assit sur le canapé. Il était visiblement seul… Où était Tom ? Il l'appela d'une voix éraillée, mais personne ne lui répondit.<p>

Harry se remémora les évènements de la veille, un rougissement lui empourpra les joues au souvenir de leurs étreintes passionnées, ils avaient continué à s'embrasser sans relâche, comme si leur vie en dépendait, puis… Puis ils s'étaient diriger vers le salon, tout en poursuivant leurs… activités. Harry jeta un œil à sa tenue. Bon, il avait toujours son jean, c'était déjà ça… Pour le reste, hum. Il se planta devant la glace au-dessus de la cheminée. Des traces plus que suggestifs ornaient son cou et son torse, mais rien d'autre n'indiquait qu'ils étaient allés plus en avant. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la supposée suite, et l'absence de Tom était véritablement plus qu'étrange. Harry fit le tour de la maison pour voir si Tom ne s'était pas endormi dans un coin, mais il ne trouva pas âme qui vive.

Que s'était-il passé bon sang ? Le jeune homme commençait fortement à s'inquiéter. Soudainement, dans un sursaut de terreur, il prit enfin conscience que ses raideurs et sa posture incongrue pour dormir n'avait rien de naturel. On l'avait stupéfixié... Et Tom avait disparu ou bien… On l'avait enlevé.

- L'assassin, murmura Harry avec effroi.

Paniqué, le jeune homme sortit en trombe de la maison, mais… Il ne savait pas encore transplaner, sa chouette n'était pas avec lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de… La cheminée ! Quel idiot ! se morigéna t-il en secouant la tête. Il y avait probablement de la poudre de cheminette ! Il retourna dans la maison aussi vite qu'il n'en était sorti. Une petite boîte en fer forgé se trouvait placée bien en évidence sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry l'ouvrit et poussa un soupir de soulagement, un poudre verte luisait à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa baguette et alluma un feu, il jeta une poignée de poudres dans les flammes qui virèrent au vert émeraude, projetant des étincelles en tout sens.

- Poudlard, cria t-il, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de lumières.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Tom ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait de toute part, il se sentait bien. Il referma les yeux de contentement, se blottissant davantage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Avant de se redresser brusquement, où était-il ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd. Il observa perplexe la chambre luxueuse où il se trouvait. Il était installé dans un somptueux lit à baldaquin, d'un vert profond. La pièce était immense. Une gigantesque cheminée d'un marbre rosé trônait en face de lui, avec au-dessus un miroir tout aussi majestueux, ornée de feuilles d'ors et qui reflétait la chambre, agrandissant ainsi encore l'espace. D'incroyables tentures étaient accrochées au mur, ainsi que de lourds rideaux épais d'un velours chatoyant, masquant la lumière du jour. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet lumineux, visiblement fait d'un bois précieux. Un tapis tout aussi précieux le recouvrait en partie, et quelques meubles épars décoraient la pièce avec goût. Mais un goût visiblement très aristocratique.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici ? Quelque fusse le ici. La veille, Harry et lui avait commencé à... Un sourire un peu niais lui étira les lèvres, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête avec impatience. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment ! D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas allés jusqu'au fond de choses. Un autre rire idiot le prit. Non mais vraiment ! Ressaisis-toi, Riddle ! Y avait urgence là !

Bon, récapitulons les évènements. Hier, il était avec Harry, au Square Grimmaurd, et ce matin il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, avec strictement aucun souvenir du comment et du pourquoi. De ce point de vue là, la situation avait presque l'air dramatique. Tom sortit du lit, réfléchissant plus que jamais. Hier, que s'était-il donc passé ? Harry l'avait plaqué sur le canapé, l'embrassant avec passion. Tom lui avait ensuite enlevé sa chemise, et Harry avait entrepris de lui retirer son pantalon. Tom baissa les yeux, avant de les fermer avec embarra. Bon au moins, il avait toujours son caleçon.

Puis soudainement, dans un sursaut de terreur, Tom se souvint avec netteté d'une voix, une voix qui avait prononcé un sortilège. Stupéfix, puis… plus rien. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, et leur avait jeté un sort. Harry ! Où était Harry ? Tom voulut ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mais elle était fermée. Il regarda de tout côté à la recherche de sa baguette, mais elle n'était nulle part en vue. Poussant un juron, Tom se rua aux fenêtres, tout aussi closes. Il regarda le paysage, un immense parc, sortant encore de l'hiver, morne et froid. Il n'avait plus l'air d'être à Londres… Par contre, pour ce qui était du où, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Un crac sonore le fit sursauter, Tom se retourna vivement, et fit face à une créature ridiculement petite, grise, et fripée. Un elfe de maison reconnut Tom.

- Ah, Monsieur est enfin réveillé couina l'elfe, avec ravissement. Podrick va immédiatement aller prévenir ses maîtres !

- Attend ! cria Tom avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse.

- Oui, Monsieur ? demanda poliment Podrick d'un air servile.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et qui sont tes maîtres ?

La créature perdit son sourire, qui se transforma en une affreuse grimace.

- Monsieur, Podrick est sincèrement navré, Podrick a pour ordre de ne pas parler de ce sujet avec Monsieur, Podrick va aller se coincer les doigts dans la porte du four pour se punir immédiatement ! couina l'elfe dans un cri déchirant, puis il disparut avant que Tom ne puisse réagir.

Tom pesta contre l'elfe, il aurait dû lui demander de lui ramener un pantalon … Quoi que… Peut-être y en avait-il ici ?

Il était entrain de jeter un œil dans les placards, quand il entendit un cliquetis en provenance de la porte. Il courut se réfugier sous les couvertures, hors de question que son ravisseur ne le surprenne dans cette tenue… Bien qu'il avait déjà sans doute vu plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir, m'enfin bon passons.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant la dernière personne que Tom s'attendait à voir. Grande, de longs cheveux d'un brun terne, des pommettes saillantes, des paupières lourdes et des lèvres émaciées, qui s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi et quelque peu effrayant.

- Maître ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! s'écria Bellatrix, d'une voix stridente.

Tom ne répondit rien.

Bellatrix Lestrange, c'était Bellatrix qui avait pénétré le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour l'enlever ou plutôt le sauver, de son point de vue du moins. Une mangemorte impitoyable et effroyable, qui lui vouait une véritable vénération… Oh non ! La première pensée de Tom fut pour Harry, si c'était folle qui l'avait enlevé, qu'avait-elle fait de Harry ? Son supposé ennemi de toujours ?

Tom avait pâli, et il recula davantage quand la femme fit mine de l'approcher.

- N'approchez pas sorcière !

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'évanouit.

- Maître, vous ne reconnaissez pas votre plus fidèle et plus loyale serviteur ? Je suis…

- Je sais qui tu es… l'interrompit Tom, glacial.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, murmura Bellatrix d'une voix chevrotante.

- Que s'est-il donc passé ? Qu'as-tu fais à Harry ? demanda t-il, menaçant.

Il devait jouer de son avantage au maximum, cette femme le craignait et le vénérait, jamais elle ne s'opposerait à lui, enfin du moins l'espérait t-il.

- Potter ? Rien Maître, je l'ai juste immobilisé, vous aviez l'air… et bien occupé, mais je me suis dit que vous voudriez régler ça vous-même, répondit la femme avec un sourire étrange.

Régler ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Tom fronça les sourcils, Harry était sauve c'était déjà ça, mais maintenant, comment allait-il échapper à cette femme ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher !

- Mais Maître, vous… vous n'aviez pas tout à fait l'air vous-même, déclara t'elle, avant de s'empourprer face à sa propre audace. J'ai pensé que…

- Tu as mal pensé ! s'écria t-il en colère, tu as failli tout gâcher !

- Vous… Voulez dire que vous jouiez la comédie ? demanda t'elle, apeurée.

- Evidemment, stupide idiote !

Le visage déjà pâle de la mangemorte vira au blanc crayeux, elle tomba à genoux :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Maître ! Quand je me suis enfuie de prison, je n'ai pas cessé de vous rechercher sans relâche, Barjow m'a alors révélé que…

- Barjow ? coupa Tom surpris.

- Oui, Maître, il vous a vu cet été, en compagnie d'Harry Potter. J'ai pensé alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qui… qui n'allait pas, termina Bellatrix, de plus en plus paniquée.

Tom ne répondit rien et laissa la femme se prostrer au pied du lit, murmurant d'incessantes suppliques. Il réfléchissait. Comment allait-il justifier le faite qu'il ne soit pas en prison ou six pieds sous terre, et surtout, le fait qu'Harry soit toujours en vie, alors qu'il l'avait véritablement à sa merci ?

- Il y a bien quelque chose…, commença t-il prudemment.

- Maître ? fit Bellatrix, en relevant la tête avec espoir.

- Silence, ne m'interromps pas !

La sorcière baissa immédiatement les yeux avec contrition.

- Cet été, lors de la bataille du ministère, poursuivit Tom, j'ai bien eu un… accident. J'ai perdu la mémoire, et tu sais quelle loi régit ce cas de figure, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai donc pendant quelques mois vécu auprès d'Harry Potter, dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, Elvy Riddle… Mais depuis, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, et j'ai décidé de me servir de cette promiscuité pour mieux frapper par la suite. MAIS, accentua t-il avec colère, TU as bien failli faire échouer mon plan Bella !

Le surnom lui était venu sans effort, mais il eut l'air de faire mouche. La sorcière pleurait presque de désespoir. Tom retint un sourire victorieux, cette femme était bien facile à manipuler.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Harry sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, totalement vide. Il se rua à l'extérieur, en vue de l'heure matinale, les professeurs devaient encore se trouver dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, maudissant la magie de Poudlard lorsque l'un des escaliers amovibles le déposa un étage plus haut que prévu. Arrivant enfin à destination, il aperçut Dumbledore, sortant de la salle en grande conversation avec le Professeur Chourave et Rogue.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! cria t-il une fois arrivé près d'eux.

- Harry ? s'étonna le directeur de l'école, en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Que fais-tu donc ici ? Tu ne devais pas retourner au Square…

- Elvy a disparu professeur ! l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Un silence de stupeur s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Assimilant rapidement les paroles du jeune homme, Dumbledore fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de tissus colorés, marchant d'un pas vif en direction de son bureau, Harry le suivit et s'aperçut avec étonnement que Rogue les suivait également.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau directorial, et Harry entama aussitôt son récit – passant sous silence les points les plus indiscrets. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un aurait réussi à entrer dans la maison ?

Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur.

- C'est étrange, elle est toujours sous le sortilège fidelitas, et tu en es le propriétaire légitime…

Dumbledore s'interrompit brusquement, il semblait réfléchir intensément, tout en murmurant des : oui, c'est possible après tout, oui c'est sans doute ça…

Ne tenant plus, Harry lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeur ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange… répondit Dumbledore, avec lassitude. La tradition des Black veut que la maison revienne en ligne directe au premier héritier encore en vie. Elle est donc l'héritière légitime de la maison, mais comme elle était censée rester à Azkaban à perpétuité, ses droits ont été gelés par magie, mais on dirait qu'à son évasion… Ce sort s'est levé de lui-même.

Harry en resta muet de stupeur. Était-ce possible ? Était-ce cette folle furieuse qui avait enlevé Tom ? Mais…

- Si c'est vraiment Bellatrix, pourquoi ne m'a-t'elle pas tué ? demanda t-il perplexe.

Rogue eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Potter, si vous réfléchissiez un peu de temps à autre, vous sauriez que tous les mangemorts savent que vous êtes réservé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si jamais elle vous avez tué, elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour se lever le lendemain matin.

- Oh… J'avais pensé que c'était peut être cet assassin…

- C'est effectivement possible, cependant, pourquoi aurait-il emmené Tom, plutôt que de tout simplement le tuer sur place, comme il a tenté de le faire à nombreuses reprises, commenta Dumbledore, avec justesse.

Harry croisa les bras, bon, si c'était la mangemorte qui avait enlevé Tom, il ne risquait rien, jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal.

- Nous devons retrouver Tom sans plus tarder ! poursuivit Dumbledore, une détermination nouvelle dans la voix. Une fréquentation trop prolongée avec la magie noire et ses partisans risquerait de faire resurgir certains souvenirs et son ancienne personnalité, ce que nous devons éviter à tout prix.

Se tournant vers Rogue, il lui ordonna :

- Je compte sur vous Severus, vous avez de nombreux contacts dans l'ombre, essayez de savoir où se cache Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rogue hocha la tête d'un mouvement brusque, puis sortit du bureau sans attendre.

- Harry, tu vas rester…

- Je refuse ! Si vous partez à la recherche de Tom, je veux venir avec vous ! s'écria-t-il, défiant Dumbledore du regard, avec obstination.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Tom enfila la robe noire que venait de lui apporter Podrick, s'il devait jouer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant qu'il soit habillé en conséquences. Il se regarda dans le miroir, en noir de la tête au pied, ses yeux rougeoyant lui renvoyant son regard déterminé, il avait tout l'air d'un puissant mage, sombre et ténébreux. Il secoua la tête, IL ÉTAIT un puissant mage, sombre et ténébreux. Le pire de tous…

On frappa à la porte, Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, avec un air terrorisé. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Poussant un soupir, il lui fit signe de parler.

- Je suis navrée Maître, je n'ai pas trouvé votre baguette magique, je… je crains ne l'avoir laissé au Square Grimmaurd.

Génial… Comment allait-il s'enfuir sans baguette ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça rendra mon enlèvement plus réaliste ainsi, répondit-il d'un ton froid et détaché.

Quelque chose attira son regard, un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris l'observait avec terreur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tom haussa un sourcil surpris, Malfoy ? S'apercevant que Tom l'avait repéré, Drago s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Bon au moins maintenant, il devrait cesser de me draguer, songea t-il avec amertume. Si Malfoy était présent, c'est qu'il devait se trouver dans son manoir… Il lui semblait vaguement se rappeler qu'il lui en avait parlé, il se situait dans le comté du Wiltshire. Il se retint de justesse de poser la question à Bellatrix, il ne savait pas s'il était censé savoir où se trouvait ce manoir ou non…

- Maître… Allez vous poursuivre votre conquête de la Grande Bretagne à présent ? demanda Bellatrix, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Tom fixa la femme, elle le regardait avec un air de telle vénération, mais aussi… un brin de désir et d'avidité. Tiens donc… N'était-elle pas censée être mariée ? pensa Tom, dans un rictus.

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai… J'ai des choses à régler, termina t-il dans un éclair de génie.

Les horcruxes… Peut-être que cette femme savait où il les avait cachés, ou du moins certains. Mais comment amener le sujet ? Il doutait avoir eu suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui avoir clairement dit qu'il s'agissait de morceaux de son âme. Il devait attendre… Une opportunité finirait bien par lui apparaître.

Bellatrix ne lui demanda pas plus de précision, apparemment, il avait pour coutume de ne pas parler de ses plans, bien… Il devait en apprendre le plus possible sur lui-même pour pourvoir jouer le change, et peut être découvrir des indices sur les horcruxes.

- Maître, vous devez sans doute avoir faim, les elfes vous ont préparé un somptueux déjeuner, si… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'empressa d'ajouter Bellatrix, dans une courbette.

Tom ne répondit rien, mais il se rendit compte qu'effectivement il mourrait de faim, alors il suivit la femme sans un mot, qui le conduisit à la salle à manger des Malfoy. Une pièce grandiose, à l'instar du reste du manoir, tout de marbres et de bois précieux, avec une rangée de fenêtres si hautes et si grandes que les elfes de maison devaient en avoir pour des jours à les laver, et une table pouvant facilement recevoir une trentaine de convives sans qu'ils soient serrés les uns contre les autres. Mais ce jour là, ils n'étaient que quatre, lui-même, Bellatrix et les deux Malfoy. Narcissa l'observait les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'il puisse être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Drago… Il baissait obstinément les yeux sur son assiette, ne voulant surtout pas croiser son regard.

Tom salua d'un hochement de tête discret la femme blonde qui s'était immédiatement levée à son arrivé. Cela devait être la mère de Drago, mais Tom n'avait aucune idée de comment elle s'appelait, ni même s'il avait pour habitude de l'appeler par son nom, alors il préféra s'abstenir. En revanche, Drago… Bien que le faire souffrir davantage ne l'enchantait pas, il devait jouer son rôle.

- Hé bien Drago ? On ne salue pas son maître ? demanda t-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Le jeune homme releva la tête dans un sursaut, son visage blême reflétait toute son horreur, mais il s'empressa de se lever et de baisser à nouveau la tête.

- Bonsoir Maître, excusez mon impertinence, je ne vous avez pas vu entrer, dit Drago d'un ton neutre.

- Menteur, murmura-t-il doucement dans un léger sourire. Mais je peux comprendre ta confusion, je ne sais si ta tante t'a expliqué la situation, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Bellatrix, qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

- Pas complètement Maître, après vous avoir ramené ici, je leur aie dit qui vous étiez bien sûr, mais je ne leur aie pas parlé de… de ce que vous m'avez révélé à votre réveil, répondit-elle avec empressement.

Tom hocha la tête.

- Drago, je ne suis pas Elvy Riddle, comme tu l'as sans doute compris à présent, et ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de ton comportement ignorant à Poudlard, si toi et ta famille me servez fidèlement.

- Nous n'avons pas plus grand désir que vous servir, Maître, déclara Bellatrix la voix serrée par l'émotion, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de famille.

- Et cette fidélité sera récompensée le moment venu, Bella, lui répondit-il dans un léger sourire.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de bonheur, mais elle se reprit finalement, et l'invita à prendre place à la table.

.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Harry et Dumbledore pénétrèrent avec prudence la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore agita légèrement sa baguette, puis, ne voyant rien se manifester, il eut un sourire satisfait avant d'entrer dans le salon de la maison.

Appréciant les lieux, le vieux sorcier eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Harry, quant à lui s'empressa de ramasser les habits de Tom qui traînaient encore là et les dissimula à la vue du directeur. Ce dernier murmurait des sortilèges en tout sens, essayant de repérer la trace magique de la sorcière. Attendant que son professeur ait terminé, Harry s'installa sur le canapé, en tentant de ne pas se souvenir ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plutôt pour ne pas rougir. Il sentit quelque chose de dur sous l'un des coussins. Il le souleva pour découvrir avec consternation la baguette de Tom, il l'a saisit entre ses doigts, elle lui renvoya alors des ondes de chaleur à travers le bras. Harry eut un sourire triste, Tom n'avait même pas sa baguette pour se défendre de cette folle…

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit soudainement Dumbledore, tirant le jeune homme de sa contemplation pensive, je ne parviens pas à remonter sa trace magique, elle a visiblement transplané en emportant Tom, il est impossible de la suivre ainsi.

Il s'interrompit en observant la baguette de Tom. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, avant de sortir de la maison, le jeune homme à sa suite.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Tom avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à comment amener le sujet « horcruxes » sur le tapis avec Bellatrix. Il avait prétexté avoir besoin de calme pour s'isoler dans la bibliothèque, et avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Là, il avait parcouru les ouvrages, cherchant des informations sur lui-même et sur la famille Malfoy. Il avait découvert un livre retraçant la généalogie de la famille, ainsi la mère de Drago s'appelait Narcissa ? Et elles avaient une troisième sœur, mais le nom et la photo de cette dernière n'affichait plus qu'une case blanche, étrange… Mais il ne trouva aucune autre indication pouvant l'aider, les Malfoy avaient probablement détruit toutes preuves pouvant les relier à lui. Après sa chute, c'était sans doute plus prudent. Ah, les faux-jetons…

A cours d'idée, il décida de tout simplement de bluffer, il avait le sentiment persistant que Bellatrix savait quelque chose, après tout n'avait-il pas confié son horcruxe journal intime à Lucius Malfoy ? Bon certes, il n'avait pas été très inspiré ce jour là, mais peut-être avait-il fait cette erreur une deuxième fois ? Ce qui l'arrangerait bien même si c'était assez dégradant. Il appela l'elfe de maison de la famille.

- Podrick !

Dans un petit bruit sonore, l'elfe apparut, il s'inclina profondément devant Tom et attendit les ordres.

- Dit à Bellatrix de me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque, seule, ordonna t-il à l'elfe.

Ce dernier disparut et quelques minutes plus tard, des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte.

- Entre, Bella.

La femme pénétra la pièce et referma la porte derrière-elle.

- Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? demanda t'elle, en courbant légèrement la tête.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de récupérer… l'objet que je t'ai confié il y a quelques temps, commença t-il avec prudence.

Bon, le moment de vérité était arrivé… Est-ce que son bluff allait fonctionner ? Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Vous… Vous voulez reprendre la coupe de Poufsouffle Maître ?

Ah… Alors ainsi c'était la coupe qui lui avait donné. Tom eut un sourire, il avait trouvé un horcruxe !

- Oui. J'en ai besoin pour mes plans, répondit-il avec indifférence, tout en feuilletant un ouvrage.

- Bien sûr Maître, mais… Comme vous le savez elle se trouve dans mon coffre à Gringott, et je suis actuellement recherchée par tous les aurors du pays…

- Bella, coupa Tom avec dureté, je n'ai que faire de tes désagréments ! Je veux récupérer ma coupe, et tu vas allée me la chercher, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Je… Oui, bien sûr Maître, répondit-elle, en s'inclinant, le visage soudainement très pâle.

- Alors, écoute moi attentivement Bella, si tu suis mon plan à la lettre, tout se passera bien, poursuivit Tom dans un sourire plus charmeur.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Le visage de Tom n'affichait rien, mais il se sentait nerveux, marchant d'un pas rapide au côté d'une femme, au visage harmonieux mais banal, du genre qu'on oubliait instantanément après l'avoir croisé. Ni petite, ni grande, habillée simplement d'une robe de sorcière d'un bleu nuit, ses cheveux lisse, oscillant entre le châtain clair et le roux. Elle semblait légèrement agitée et ne cessait de regarder en tout sens.

- Calme toi, B.. Cecilia, tout va se bien se passer, lui intima Tom à l'oreille.

Le regard de la femme plongea dans le sien, il lui fit un infime mouvement de tête, et elle se retourna, marchant d'un pas plus serin.

Tom, passant devant une vitrine du Chemin de traverse, ne put s'empêcher de se regarder. Blond comme les blés, avec les yeux gris… Mince, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à un Malfoy, c'était vraiment étrange pour le moins.

Mais il avait préféré se déguiser, pour être sûr qu'aucun de ses camarades de Poudlard ne le reconnaisse par inadvertance, ce qui aurait pu compromettre son plan. Plan relativement bancal, il devait se l'avouer à lui-même il ne reposait que sur une seule supposition. La neutralité, et l'absence d'intérêt des gobelins pour les affaires des sorciers.

Harry lui avait dit un jour, en lui parlant de son parrain Sirius, que ce dernier avait réussi à lui offrir pour Noël son Éclair de feu, en prélevant de l'argent sur son compte par l'intermédiaire d'un chat. Le tout en étant activement recherché. Alors, franchement, son plan avait bien toutes les chances de réussir…

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses affiches représentant la sorcière, fixant d'un air hautain les passants, mais fort heureusement, aucun détraqueur n'avait été déployé, à la demande de Dumbledore. Seuls les aurors recherchaient Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tom et « Cecilia » arrivèrent enfin à Gringott, toujours d'une blancheur immaculée, faisant ressortir sa majestuosité, plongeant dans l'ombre tous les autres bâtiments alentour. Ils grimpèrent les marches, passant devant les deux gobelins en livrées, postés de chaque côté de l'entrée. Ils ne les gratifièrent que d'un simple coup d'œil, avant de détourner leur regard, tandis qu'ils franchissaient le grand portail de bronze.

Pour plus de sûretés, Tom les avait également entourés de sortilèges, leur garantissant un certain anonymat et un oubli instantané des passants.

- Le guichet, tout au fond, à gauche, chuchota Tom à l'adresse de Bellatrix.

C'était celui où il y avait le moins de monde, et qui était le plus éloigné des regards indiscrets. La sorcière hocha la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le gobelin, ridé et fripé mais qui avait aussi une certaine noblesse dans son maintien. Ce dernier examinait une pile d'ors, à leur approche, il leva la tête, et braqua son regard sur eux.

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Madame ?

- Lestrange, je dois absolument aller dans ma chambre forte, répondit-elle, d'une voix la plus inaudible possible.

Le gobelin haussa ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à…

- Impero !

Tom, la baguette dissimulée dans sa manche la remua légèrement pour que le gobelin lui obéisse.

- Mais bien sûr, Miss Lestrange murmura t-il, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tom jeta un œil aux alentours, les rares clients présents et les autres gobelins étaient toujours affairés, personne semblait-il n'avait rien remarqué. Tom se détendit légèrement.

Le gobelin descendit de son tabouret, et s'empara d'un sac posé sur une étagère, qui cliqueta lorsque la créature le souleva.

- Des Tintamars, lui murmura Bellatrix à son regard interrogatif, c'est pour le dragon, rajouta t'elle, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Tom déglutit légèrement. Un dragon... Que savait-il à propos des dragons déjà ? Voyons… Féroce et dangereux oui, ça c'était certain. Cracheur de feu, ça également. Très difficile à tuer, une évidence… Ah, yeux sensibles ! L'un de leur point faible. C'était toujours bon à savoir, au cas où.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas au gobelin, qui marchait d'un pas allègre en direction d'une des portes du hall, son sac clinquant à chacune de ses enjambées. Les autres gobelins les regardèrent passés, sans réagir, avant de retourner à leur travail.

Parfait…

Ils franchirent la porte, et pénétrèrent dans un couloir de pierre brute, éclairé par des torches enflammées.

Bellatrix poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tout c'est bien passé.

- Tu en doutais, Bella, répondit Tom, dans un rictus.

- Non… Non, bien sûr que non, Maître.

Intérieurement, Tom aussi était soulagé, apparemment, les gobelins n'avaient pas reçu d'instruction particulière concernant la chambre forte des Lestrange, une chance. Ou alors, s'ils en avaient reçu, personne n'avait remarqué que c'était dans ce coffre-ci qu'ils comptaient se rendre. Tom ne savait pas, mais il espérait bien que la chance continuerait à lui sourire.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Le gobelin siffla pour appeler un wagonnet qui surgit de l'obscurité en roulant vers eux sur ses rails. Ils grimpèrent à bord, Tom et Bellatrix à l'arrière, le gobelin dont ils ignoraient le nom à l'avant, toujours soumis au sortilège.

Avec une violente secousse, le wagonnet se mit en route et prit de la vitesse, puis il se mit à tourner et virer dans le labyrinthe des tunnels, entraîné par la pente des rails. Tom était encore trop tendu pour profiter du voyage et des sensations fortes, quant à Bella, elle s'était légèrement rapprochée de lui, le teint un peu pâle, les mains crispées sur ses jambes. Leurs cheveux voletaient derrière eux, tandis qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les stalactites, toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la terre. Tom ne cessait cependant de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule, priant pour que personne ne les suive. Aucun auror n'était présent dans la banque à leur arrivée, à moins qu'ils ne fussent dissimulés parmi les clients, mais il était presque certain que personne n'avait entendu leur conversation avec le gobelin, et leur déguisement était parfait.

Après un temps qu'il lui parut interminable, le wagonnet commença enfin à ralentir, arrivant à destination. Ils descendirent et, Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle d'une Bellatrix aux jambes flageolantes, mais il reprit bien vite son masque impassible quand elle se retourna. Ils suivirent le gobelin qui les guida jusqu'au coffre, et après avoir tourné l'angle d'un mur, ils virent la chose à laquelle Tom s'était préparé, et qui les arrêta net.

Devant eux, un dragon gigantesque était attaché au sol, interdisant l'accès aux quatre ou cinq chambres fortes les plus profondes de la banque.

Au cours de sa longue incarcération sous terre, les écailles de la bête étaient devenues pâles et friables par endroits. Ses yeux étaient d'un rose laiteux. Ses deux pattes de derrière portaient de lourds anneaux munis de chaînes qui les reliaient à d'énormes pitons profondément enfoncés dans la pierre. Ses grandes ailes hérissées de piquants, repliées contre son corps auraient rempli toute la caverne s'il les avait déployées et lorsqu'il tourna vers eux son horrible tête, il pourra un rugissement à faire trembler la roche, ouvrit la gueule et cracha un jet de feu. Immédiatement, Tom leva sa baguette, et jeta un sort pour les protéger, les flammes se divisèrent, passant de chaque coté, sans les toucher.

Le gobelin sortit les Tintamars du sac et les remua, produisant un vacarme retentissant, tels des marteaux frappant des enclumes miniatures. Bellatrix et Tom en prirent chacun un également.

- Il s'attend à ressentir une douleur quand il entend ce bruit, il va reculer, et le gobelin devra appuyer la paume de sa main contre la porte de ma chambre forte pour l'ouvrir, expliqua Bellatrix.

Tom hocha la tête, et secoua son Tintamar.

Le bruit résonna sur les parois rocheuses, considérablement amplifié, au point que Tom eut l'impression de sentir sa tête vibrer de l'intérieur. Le dragon laissa échapper un nouveau rugissement rauque puis battit en retrait. Tom le voyait trembler et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, il remarqua en travers de son museau les cicatrices des coups cruels qui lui avaient été infligés. Il devina qu'on lui avait appris à craindre les épées brûlantes chaque fois qu'il entendait le son des Tintamars. Une once de pitié le traversa, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait ressenti pareil sentiment pour qui que ce soit, hormis peut être pour un serpent… Et encore il n'en était pas sûr.

Tom tourna à nouveau sa baguette en direction du gobelin, qui lui obéit, plaquant sa paume contre le panneaux de bois, et la porte de la chambre fort fondit littéralement pour révéler une sorte de grotte remplie du sol au plafond de pièces et de coupes d'or, d'armures en argent, de peaux d'étranges créatures – certaines dotées de piquants, d'autres d'ailes devenues flasques -, de potions conservées dans des flacons ouvragés et d'une tête de mort encore coiffée d'une couronne.

Tom était fasciné, tellement de merveilles, qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, et il n'en avait pas le temps.

- Bella, où se trouve la coupe ?

Bellatrix regarda autour d'elle, cherchant dans ses lointains souvenirs.

- Il me semble que c'est la petite coupe qui se trouve tout là haut, finit t'elle par dire, en pointant du doigt une étagère.

- Tu es la propriétaire légitime de ce coffre, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tom, en réfrénant l'excitation qu'avait fait naître en lui la vision de la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Normalement non… répondit-elle, mais sa voix manquait d'assurance.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Aussitôt la sorcière s'éleva dans les airs, arrivée à auteur de la coupe, elle la saisit entre ses mains, et attendit quelques secondes. Mais à leur grand soulagement, rien ne se produisit. Tom fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça, il n'avait compté que sur les défenses de la banque pour protéger son horcruxe ? Plus il en apprenait sur son autre lui-même et plus il se décevait…

Bellatrix, une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, tendit d'un air cérémonieux la coupe à son Maître.

Tom la saisit et la leva en l'air, faisant scintiller l'écusson du blaireau à la lueur des torches. Magnifique… Elle était exactement semblable à son souvenir, et une onde chaleur lui parcourut le bras, confirmant leur théorie.

C'était bel et bien un de ses horcruxes qu'il tenait entre ses doigts !

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 20 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Ah, j'allais oublié, je voulais vous demandé aussi, j'avais dans l'optique de faire un Harry seme pour une fois, mais peut être que vous préférez le classique Tom seme et Harry uke ?**

**A bientôt !**


	21. Une mort bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, à peine un mois après le dernier (miracle !) :), mais du coup, il est un peu plus court, sorry !<strong>

**Etant en vacances, j'essaierais d'avancer au maximum sur le prochain ^^.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, j'ai bien pris en note vos réponses à ma question, et... bah vous verrez bien ce que j'ai décidé (pas dans ce chapitre là par contre hé hé désolée, encore un peu de patience ^^). Vous pouvez bien sûr encore émettre votre avis.**

**Je me suis rendue compte aussi que ça faisait un peu plus de deux ans que j'écrivais cette histoire... ça en fait pages et des pages ^^, surtout que c'est ma première longue fic, et seulement la 2ème publiée ^^, alors je sais que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas fameux, mais j'espère m'être améliorée, et que mon histoire vous plaît.**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais l'histoire dans sa totalité est déjà déterminée depuis de nombreux mois (en fait, si je me souviens bien, depuis le 3ème chapitre, même si il y a eu de nombreux changements), donc ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écrirais la fin ! ^^**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Une mort bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Reducto ! <em>

Tom observa la petite coupe dorée rétrécir jusqu'à tenir dans le creux de sa main, et il la fourra dans la poche de sa robe.

- Viens, Bella, nous devons…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement, il lui semblait avoir entendu des voix en provenance de l'extérieur de la chambre forte. Bella, qui les avait aussi entendus, tourna la tête dans cette direction.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut ! lui ordonna t-il, avec fermeté.

Il agita sa baguette en provenance des bruits qui se rapprochaient et soudainement, ils perçurent les voix comme si les individus se trouvaient dans le coffre avec eux.

- Les gobelins sont formels… Quelqu'un a pénétré dans le coffre de Bellatrix… Ils ne savent pas qui, et le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ne se souviennent même pas avoir vu quelqu'un s'y rendre, mais le sort s'est déclenché à l'ouverture de la porte, déclara une voix d'homme à l'intention d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes, qui elles, restèrent silencieuses.

Aussitôt, le visage de Bellatrix refléta toute sa nervosité.

- Maître ! s'écria-t-elle, alarmée.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dis de te taire, Bella ! répondit Tom, contrarié.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, tout en agitant de nouveau sa baguette.

_- Homenum revelio_.

Les ombres de plusieurs humains apparurent à travers la paroi, à une distance d'environ cinquante mètres. Ils étaient six… Les choses se compliquaient. Finalement, les aurors avaient bien donné des instructions particulières pour le coffre des Lestrange. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bellatrix attaquer les aurors, et s'il ne les éliminait pas… Elle allait le soupçonner.

Il fallait faire diversion… Pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper sans confrontation directe avec les aurors. Il avait déjà échafaudé un plan mais, ce dernier était à la fois dangereux pour eux, mais aussi et surtout pour les aurors, ils risquaient d'être blessés dans leur tentative de fuite. Toutefois, c'était préférable pour eux, qu'une bataille rangée avec la sorcière folle à lier qui l'accompagnait.

Cette dernière, qui avait repris son apparence initiale, avait déjà retroussé ses manches, et son expression laissait apparaître toute son envie meurtrière. Les cheveux en bataille, elle souriait d'un air avide, semblant vouloir en découdre avec les aurors. Après tout que risquait-elle avec son maître à ses côtés ?

- Suis-moi Bella, et ne fait rien sans que je t'en aie donné l'ordre, déclara Tom, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, toujours ouverte.

Bellatrix hocha la tête, suivant son maître, le gobelin toujours sous imperium marchant docilement derrière eux.

Le dragon était toujours là, couché au fond de la grotte. A la vue des sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers les coffres dont il avait la garde, il poussa un rugissement et des flammes volèrent au-dessus des aurors, qui se jetèrent à terre. Tom remarqua qu'ils tenaient des Tintamars entre leurs mains, sans avoir eu le temps de s'en servir. Il pointa sa baguette dans leur direction, et aussitôt les aurors les lâchèrent, en poussant des cris, des cloques rougeâtres commençant à apparaître sur leurs mains.

Ne perdant pas une minute, Tom se tourna vers le dragon.

_- Lashabask !_

Les anneaux retenant le dragon s'ouvrirent aussitôt avec des bang ! sonores.

- Maître, est-ce bien prudent ? s'écria Bellatrix, visiblement effrayée par la perspective d'être grillée vive par le dragon déchainé.

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre il érigea un bouclier, l'englobant lui, la sorcière et le gobelin, et mettant une touche finale à son plan, il s'écria en direction du dragon :

_- Confringo ! _

L'œil du la bête explosa dans une gerbe de sang, elle se cabra dans un horrible rugissement, tandis que ses ailes se déployaient, empêchant les aurors d'approcher davantage. Sentant l'agitation des sorciers face à lui, le dragon cracha à nouveaux des flammes dans leur direction, les faisant cette fois-ci définitivement fuir. Il se ramassa sur ses pattes arrière, et s'éleva alors dans les airs, à leur poursuite, frôlant le plafond, il plongea dans l'entrée du passage, libre de tout ennemi.

Tom et Bellatrix attendirent encore quelques instants, que le vacarme provoqué par les destructions du dragon s'amenuise, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les rails et le wagonnet, qui était miraculeusement resté intact. Le gobelin monta à bord, actionnant les manettes et ils s'élevèrent à la suite du dragon, qui avait largement ouvert la voie.

Arrivés dans le hall de Gringott, Tom jeta un œil sidéré autour de lui. Le dragon avait défoncé les portes de métal pour gagner sa liberté, ne laissant derrière lui que des panneaux tordus, qui pendaient de leurs gonds. Tous les gobelins et les sorciers étaient recroquevillés dans leurs cachettes respectives, encore sous le choc de l'apparition surprise du monstre dans le hall de marbre. Et des cris, en provenance du Chemin de Traverse, retentissaient encore, signes que le dragon avait dû faire une sortie remarquée.

Tom eut un léger sourire, si avec ça Harry et Dumbledore n'apprenaient pas qu'il était passé par là…

Les sorciers et les gobelins commençant à se relever, Bellatrix reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Maître, il faut partir !

Tournant la tête vers elle, il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait par instinct. Il aurait pu s'enfuir… Et l'a laissé être capturée par les aurors. Il aurait du s'enfuir, mais maintenant, entraîné par le transplanage de la sorcière, il était un peu tard pour cela…

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Dumbledore et Harry pénètrent dans le hall avec circonspection. Harry regarda autour de lui, effaré, des morceaux de roches, à moitié fondus, bloquaient l'un des couloirs de pierres, menant aux coffres, répandant une odeur de brulé et de suie dans toute la banque. Le beau marbre blanc était entaché de débris et de profondes crevasses, provoquées par les griffes du dragon, déformaient le sol, devenu difficilement praticable.

- C'est Tom qui a fait ça ? murmura t-il à Dumbledore, avec stupéfaction.

Dumbledore lui renvoya un regard amusé.

- Il semblerait que sa nouvelle personnalité ne l'empêche pas d'accomplir les choses avec brio.

- Mais pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

Voyant approché la brigade d'aurors – les cheveux légèrement roussis et les visages noircis - Dumbledore les désigna à Harry d'un léger mouvement du menton.

- C'est ce que nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir, répondit-il, toujours avec le sourire.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria l'un des aurors, probablement le chef de l'équipe.

- Bonjour Gawain, je vois que vous allez bien, le salua poliment Dumbledore.

- Oui, une chance, nous n'avons aucune blessure sérieuse, seulement quelques brûlures superficielles, répondit le dénommé Gawain, en hochant la tête, visiblement soulagé.

Jetant un œil à Harry, qui lui fit un infime mouvement de tête en guise de salut, l'auror poursuivit son rapport.

- C'était Bellatrix, elle a réussi à déjouer la surveillance pour pénétrer dans son coffre. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'elle a voulu récupérer, ni même si elle y est parvenue, les gobelins sont encore entrain de faire l'inventaire.

- N'était-elle pas accompagnée ? demanda vivement Harry.

Surpris, Gawain répondit néanmoins à la question.

- Si, un jeune homme était avec elle, environ de votre âge, Monsieur Potter, d'un blond presque blanc. Un Malfoy si vous voulez mon avis, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

- Un Malfoy, releva Harry avec surprise.

- Les Malfoy ont toujours été très proches des Lestrange... Il était incroyablement doué, nous pensons d'ailleurs que c'est grâce à lui que Bellatrix est parvenue à entrer et à s'enfuir. Nous l'avons vu lancer le sort qui a permis au dragon de s'échapper, et surtout leur a permis de faire de même.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se détournant de la conversation, il se mit à ruminer. Ce jeune homme si doué, blond comme les blés, devait probablement être Tom sous un déguisement... Mais pourquoi diable Tom était-il venu ici ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison, mais pourquoi, une fois son objectif atteint, n'avait-il tout simplement pas transplaner laissant la sorcière sur place ? Et surtout, comment diable Tom avait-il pu faire de la magie, alors que sa baguette était dans sa poche ?

Un gobelin les interpella soudainement, mettant fin à la conversation et aux pensées intérieures du jeune homme.

Le gobelin inclina légèrement la tête en direction des sorciers.

- Nous avons terminé l'inventaire de la chambre forte des Lestrange, une seule et unique chose ne s'y trouve plus, déclara t-il avec réticence, comme s'il ne supportait pas de dire que, non seulement leurs défenses avaient été déjouées, mais qu'en plus Tom et Bellatrix avaient réussi leurs coups. Bien sûr, comme Bellatrix était la vraie propriétaire de ce coffre, poursuivit-il, nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'il s'agit d'un véritable vol, et c'est pour ça que les sorts de protection ne se sont pas déclenchés mais…

- Et si vous nous disiez quel est l'objet en question ? demanda Dumbledore avec douceur, mais fermeté.

Le gobelin se renfrogna, mais obtempéra tout de même.

- La coupe de Poufsouflle.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Harry. Regard qui n'échappa pas à l'auror.

- Vous savez quelque chose à ce propos, professeur ? demanda t-il, d'un ton professionnel.

- Oh, et bien, ce que tout le monde sait à son sujet je suppose, répondit Dumbledore en pouffant, elle appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle, directrice de la maison du même nom à Poudlard, et…

Bien vite, Harry se désintéressa de ce cours improvisé, à l'instar de Gawain, qui battit rapidement en retraite.

Soudainement, un sentiment d'angoisse le submergea. Oppressé, Harry haleta et prit appui sur le mur de marbre, que se passait-il ? Sa cicatrice se mit doucement à chauffer, non plus de douleur comme autrefois, mais une sensation diffuse, comme un avertissement. Harry ferma les yeux. Tom… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Il ressentait son désarroi et sa peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Tom et Bellatrix apparurent directement dans le salon des Malfoy. Seul Drago était présent, installé sur l'un des fauteuils, entrain de lire. Il se leva aussitôt à leur arrivée, et salua Tom d'une courbette.

S'apercevant de la présence du jeune homme, Tom fit signe à Bella de sortir. Une fois seuls, il relâcha légèrement la tension, reprenant de ce fait sa véritable apparence. Drago releva la tête surpris, en sentant le changement d'atmosphère. Tom remua des épaules, comme s'il venait de déposer un lourd fardeau, mine de rien, maintenir une présence angoissante que tout bon mage noir se devait d'avoir était assez fatigant… Tournant la tête vers Drago – qui baissa immédiatement les yeux -, il s'adressa à lui d'une voix plus amicale.

- Merci de m'avoir prêté ta baguette, Drago.

- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, Maître, répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Tom eut un léger sourire triste, mais Drago, ayant relevé les yeux le remarqua. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Vous… - il prit soudainement une profonde inspiration – Elvy, tu n'es pas réellement le Seigneur de Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par murmurer avec espoir.

Surpris, Tom observa sans mot dire le jeune homme, qui soutenait son regard, malgré sa nervosité apparente. Il devait savoir qu'une pareille remarque aurait été immédiatement suivie d'un dolori bien senti. Mais Tom ne pouvait pas faire ça… Et il ne pouvait pas mentir au blond. Il souffrait déjà bien assez par sa faute.

- Si, Drago, je suis bien Voldemort – tressaillement du Serpentard – n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, il y a déjà plusieurs mois, j'ai perdu la mémoire au cours de l'été. Et qui a été battu au cours de ce même été ?

Drago ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, il soupira. Toute trace d'espérance ayant disparu en lui, il se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie.

- Je suis vraiment maudit, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me plaisais tant, tu n'as jamais été une saleté de gryffon… J'ai toujours aimé les personnalités fortes, et les pouvoirs à l'avenant, mais jamais je n'aurais crû…

Tom l'écouta sans rien dire, il sentait que le jeune homme avait besoin de vider son sac.

- Déjà que je me sentais damné d'aimer la même personne que ce foutu survivant, poursuivit-il avec amertume, avant de s'interrompre, une idée le traversant. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi es-tu avec Harry Potter, et surtout pourquoi lui est avec toi ? demanda t-il, son regard pleins d'interrogation posé sur lui.

Tom baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne me souviens de rien… Je suis Elvy à présent et, je suis déterminé à changer. Harry… J'aime Harry depuis notre première rencontre à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimé, je l'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite su…

- Que ça serait lui et pas un autre, termina Drago, dans un murmure.

Tom hocha la tête, dans un sourire.

- Je suis désolé que je ne sois pas celui là pour toi Drago, mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver.

Drago eut un haussement d'épaule désabusé, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Quant à Harry, continua Tom, et bien je suppose qu'il a su voir au-delà, et découvrir le vrai Elvy…

Drago écarquilla soudainement des yeux. Ne comprenant pas, Tom s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand il s'écroula au sol avec surprise.

Complètement figé, il sentit une main fouillée dans sa poche, et en retirer la baguette de Drago, alors que des bottines noires entraient dans son champ de vision.

Bellatrix s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Je suis vraiment navrée Maître… Mais j'ai entendu la plus grande partie de votre conversation avec mon neveu, déclara t'elle avec affliction.

La femme poussa un soupir.

- Vous aviez bien l'air quelque peu différent… J'ai été assez surprise que vous refusiez d'affronter les aurors à Gringott, ça vous ressemble si peu. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de votre jeunesse retrouvée et de votre soi disant amnésie passagère, mais vous avez menti ! s'écria t'elle soudainement hystérique. Vous n'avez jamais retrouvé la mémoire, Maître ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre plus grande alliée vous aidera Maître ! Vous retrouvez bientôt toute votre gloire et votre puissance d'antan, et alors… Vous me remercierez, termina t'elle avec ferveur.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Quand Tom rouvrit les yeux, il était ligoté sur une chaise. Un bandeau noir lui obstruait la vue, apparemment Bellatrix craignait qu'il ne puisse faire appel à la magie, même sans baguette. Elle surestimait un peu ses capacités là.

Il sentait qu'on s'affairait près de lui, une main lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il retint un frisson de dégoût alors que la voix désormais honnie de la sorcière retentissait dans la pièce, murmurant des sortilèges.

Ne sentant rien venir, Tom renifla avec prudence et sentit des effluves caractéristiques d'une potion entrain de bouillir lui parvenir. Bon, apparemment Bella tentait de lui faire une potion pour retrouver la mémoire… Qu'espérait-elle ? Comme si les médicomages et Dumbledore n'avaient pas déjà tenté ce moyen. Plus alarmant encore, quel effet néfaste la potion pourrait avoir sur lui, au lieu de celui escompté ?

Et lui qui avait espéré qu'elle le vénérait et le craignait bien trop pour ne jamais rien tenté à son encontre… Il s'était bien trompé. Sa dévotion envers lui était-elle, qu'elle avait retourné sa baguette contre lui pour ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour son maître adoré, au risque d'être confronté à son courroux.

Et voilà qu'il était en bien fâcheuse posture, comment allait-il s'enfuir à présent ? Et si… Et si jamais, elle y parvenait. Et si elle arrivait par à un quelconque sort de magie noire à lui rendre la mémoire. Un sentiment d'angoisse le submergea soudainement, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas retrouver ses horribles souvenirs, son horrible passé… Il ne voulait pas se retrouver ! Il n'était plus cette personne, il n'était plus Voldemort. Il était Elvy !

- Bella, arrête ça tout de suite ! lui ordonna t-il avec fermeté.

- Non, non, non, Maître, chantonna t'elle, tout en ajoutant un ingrédient dans le chaudron.

- Tu défies mes ordres…

- Je n'obéis qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce que tu n'es pas ! coupa Bellatrix sèchement.

- C'est ridicule Bellatrix, tu ne crois tout de même pas que t'as stupide potion va fonctionner ?

Le silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par le bruit du feu ronflant et de la mixture bouillonnante, laissant Tom dans l'attente.

- Vous avez oublié Maître, mais je connais la magie noire, vous me l'avez enseigné il y a bien des années de cela à présent… finit-elle par répondre dans un murmure nostalgique. C'est une potion très dure à réaliser, j'ai même dû sacrifier trois vies pour pouvoir la faire jusqu'au bout.

Tom eut un frisson d'horreur. Trois vies… Trois personnes étaient une fois de plus mortes à cause de lui.

- Tu es folle ! Tu as assassiné trois personnes pour faire cette potion !

- Et ? questionna-t-elle avec indifférence.

- Tu…

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Maître, vous ne pouvez plus, vous avez été corrompu par ce sale Potter, et ce vieux fou adorateur des moldus ! Mais que croyez vous que je ressente à présent moi ! commença t'elle à hurler, hystérique. Que croyez vous que je ressente, face à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et qui ne me reconnais même pas ! Pire, qui est devenu l'exact contraire de ce qu'il était… Dès l'instant où vous m'avez oublié, ma vie entière est devenue vide ! Etre oublié par la personne que vous chérissez le plus et en qui vous avez le plus confiance ! Pouvez-vous comprendre ce sentiment ? !

- Bella…

- Non, arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler Bella, lui seul le peut, et à présent… Mon véritable Maître va revenir.

La sorcière s'approcha de lui, Tom tenta de protester, mais un sort de mutisme le fit taire. La panique commença à l'envahir et il ferma hermétiquement la bouche lorsqu'une main s'en approcha. Une pression s'exerça sur sa mâchoire mais Tom ne céda pas. Il sentit un souffle tenue contre sa joue, il serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Non ! Il ne voulait pas !

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Harry et Dumbledore transplanèrent devant une haute grille noire de fer forgé, majestueuse. Mais un rien prétentieuse aux goûts personnels de Harry.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Harry observa ce prodige sans mot dire, le manoir Malfoy devait pourtant être bardé de sortilèges de défense, d'alarmes et protections en tout genre, mais ce qui n'était visiblement pas suffisant.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée de graviers fins, observant le parc qui commençait tout juste à bourgeonner, reprenant petit à petit vie après la morsure de l'hiver. Des oiseaux blancs marchaient d'un air princier entre les rosiers et autres plantes, que Harry ne connaissait pas. Contournant une fontaine, vide de toute eau, ils arrivèrent au porche. Sans s'annoncer, Dumbledore pénétra la demeure, suivi du jeune homme, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards de touts côtés. Il sentait l'anxiété de Tom lui parvenir par vagues, mais rien n'indiquait encore que le pire était advenu. Marchant dans le hall, Harry s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre, plongé dans l'obscurité. Là… L'angoisse venait de là. Il indiqua l'escalier à Dumbledore, qui lui fit signe de descendre, allumant sa baguette pour éclairer la voie.

Soudainement une peur panique s'insinua en lui, menaçant de le submerger et faisant accroître son propre sentiment de peur. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry se mit à courir, dévalant l'escalier à toute vitesse.

- Harry ! cria Dumbledore dans son dos.

Mais le Gryffondor n'en tint pas compte, Tom avait peur, il devait le sauver ! Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il tourna immédiatement à droite, guidé par le lien. Une porte noire lui faisait face, il se précipita et l'ouvrit en trombe, pénétrant dans une pièce, qui avait tout du laboratoire d'alchimie de Merlin l'Enchanteur. Bellatrix poussa un cri de surprise, face à l'intrusion spontanée d'Harry.

- Toi ! hurla-t-elle le visage déformée par la rage. Sale petit…

_- Experliarmus_ ! cria Harry, désarmant la sorcière d'un geste rapide.

La baguette de cette dernière fit un arc de cercle dans les airs, avant d'atterrir dans un petit bruit sec sur le sol à quelques mères de là. Harry voulut la stupéfixer, mais Bellatrix évita habilement le sort, et courut se protéger derrière une armoire remplie de bocaux de verres.

Harry se précipita vers Tom, qui se débattait furieusement sur sa chaise.

_- Diffind__o_! fit Harry en direction de la corde qui le retenait.

Tom arracha le bandeau de ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Il se leva, et immédiatement, deux bras l'entourèrent, et un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien.

- Harry… murmura t'il, tu m'as trouvé.

- Evidemment, idiot, tu en doutais ? s'indigna Harry, dans un sourire.

Tom eut un petit rire, vitre interrompu par un rire bien plus sinistre.

Bellatrix les fixait, les yeux plus fous que jamais. Zut, Harry, dans sa hâte de sauver Tom avait presque fini par l'oublier. Et bien sûr, elle en avait profité pour récupérer sa baguette.

- Navré de devoir couper court à vos charmantes petites retrouvailles, mais j'ai un Maître à récupérer ! hurla-t-elle, avec hargne.

Harry et Tom reculèrent prudemment, alors que la sorcière les tenait en joue avec sa baguette. Elle jeta un sortilège avec vivacité, obligeant les deux jeunes hommes à faire un bon de côté.

- Elvy, ta baguette ! cria Harry, en lançant le fin morceau de bois dans la direction de Tom.

Ce dernier la rattrapa au vol, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort qui le projeta contre un mur. Tom laissa échapper une exclamation sous la violence du choc, qui le laissa sonné.

- Elvy ! s'écria Harry, à la vue du sang perlant au coin des lèvres de Tom, affaissé contre le mur, les yeux clos.

- Maintenant, fini de jouer les « amoureux » ! cracha Bellatrix avec dégoût. _Endoloris !_

Harry hurla de douleur sous la morsure du sort, il tomba au sol alors que tous ses membres se convulsaient, dans d'atroces souffrances. La douleur reflua aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Bellatrix le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres émaciées.

- Si je te tue, tout redeviendra comme avant n'est-ce pas ? Si tu disparais mon Maître me reviendra ! hurla-t-elle dans un accès de folie.

Elle leva sa baguette, prête à frapper, Harry ferma les yeux avec force.

- Arrête ça, Bella ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, souffla Tom d'une voix faible, alors qu'il se redressait doucement.

Bellatrix tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard étrangement triste.

- Je ne comprends pas, Maître. Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas retrouvez la mémoire ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas redevenir vous-même ? ! demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

Tom se remit péniblement debout, avant de regarder la sorcière, droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose de plus important… Et que je ne veux pas le perdre, finit-il par lui répondre. Et puis qu'espères-tu Bellatrix, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je n'aimais personne, ni toi ni un autre, le retour de mes souvenirs n'y changeront rien…

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la mangemorte, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Harry, qui tentait de se relever.

- Mais au moins… Vous serez de nouveau mon Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura t'elle, pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur Harry.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tom observa la sorcière lever sa baguette en direction de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, une froide détermination dans le regard.

- Non !

- Avada Kedavra !

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Une lumière verte illumina la pièce.

Le temps se figea.

De longue secondes s'écoulèrent.

Une éternité.

Avant qu'un corps ne s'affale, une leur de surprise s'éteignant dans un regard sans vie.

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>

**Oui oui je sais... Mais je sais aussi que vous n'allez pas me tuer parce que vous avez bien trop hâte de lire la suite ! :), et que si une horde de lectrices m'achève à coup de livres sur la tête et autres objets meurtriers, vous ne saurez pas ! Na ^^.**

**A la base en plus, je voulais pas arrêter ce chapitre à ce moment là, mais quand je suis arrivée à l'écriture de ce passage, et après l'avoir terminé... bah c'était obligé ah ah. ^^" (me tuez pas !)**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a quand même plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (ça me fera écrire plus vite, juré !)**


	22. Une victoire bien inattendue

_**Titre : **_Tentatrice amnésie

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Harry Potter & Tom E. Jedusor

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Tom sont de nouveau face à face au ministère de la magie, tout s'enchaîne mais quand subitement le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier se retrouve amnésique suite à un grand choc, tout peut changer...

_**Notes : **_Se situe à la fin du tome 5, spoiler tome 6 et 7 (même si ça sera bien différent)

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai manqué de temps, et puis j'ai eu de grosses difficultés à finir le dernier paragraphe de ce chapitre.

Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que tous les autres.

J'annonce également que je vais prochainement poster un one-shot sur le coupe Albus/Gellert, en espérant que vous le lirez et qu'il vous plaira également ^^.

Dernier message, ma beta lectrice ne répondant pas à mes messages, ce chapitre n'a donc pas eu de relecture (hormis la mienne).

Voilà, fin du blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Une victoire bien inattendue<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry rouvrit les yeux avec prudence, en sentant quelqu'un tomber à ses côtés. Surpris d'être toujours en vie, il se releva précautionneusement, ses membres encore engourdis par l'impardonnable qu'il avait reçu.<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange gisait à ses pieds, un rictus étonné, figé à jamais sur son visage. Harry la contempla quelques secondes, perplexe, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la sorcière, cherchant immédiatement du regard la personne qui avait lancé le sortilège de mort.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

Tom se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, à genoux, la tête entre ses mains, ses traits harmonieux déformés par une douleur dès plus insupportable. Il s'effondra en hurlant.

Harry, pris de panique, se précipita auprès de lui. Cherchant la cause de sa souffrance, il vit tomber de l'une des poches de Tom, une minuscule coupe dorée qui luisait faiblement. D'un seul coup, la coupe reprit sa forme initiale, dévoilant le blason en forme de blaireau, symbole de la fondatrice de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle.

Avec étonnement, Harry s'en saisit, avant de la lâcher en poussant un juron. Elle était brûlante.

Reportant son attention sur Tom, il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Tom lui avait visiblement sauvé la vie.

Etait-ce son geste qui avait enclenché la réunification de son âme ? Ou bien était-ce les regrets qu'il éprouvait après avoir tué la sorcière ? Peut-être un mélange des deux…

Ne pouvant obtenir de réponse tant que Tom ne serait pas revenu parmi eux, il serra plus fortement le jeune homme dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles apaisantes, dans l'espoir que dans les méandres de sa souffrance, elles ne lui parviennent.

Dumbledore arriva quelques instants plus tard, il engloba la scène de son regard pénétrant, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Derrière lui se tenait Narcissa Malfoy, ligotée par magie, hébétée, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de pousser un hurlement d'effroi à la vue de sa sœur. Elle voulut se précipiter à ses côtés, mais le sortilège la retenait aussi efficacement que n'importe quel lien, et elle ne put s'en approcher. Elle se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment, joignant ses cris à ceux de Tom. Auprès de sa mère, Drago, plus pâle que jamais, observait Harry et Tom avec incompréhension.

Sa tante était morte et Tom semblait souffrir le martyr, mais personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Il voulut rejoindre le jeune homme, mais Dumbledore posa une main ferme sur son épaule, le dissuadant d'un regard.

Alors, il fit comme son professeur et son ennemi juré. Il attendit. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il aurait pu attendre des heures durant pour voir Tom lui sourire à nouveau.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

_Le voila de retour dans cette pièce encombrée, surchargée de bibelots, de livres, d'objets précieux et de plantes luxuriantes. Etouffante… Mais il en a bientôt fini. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus jamais à revenir dans cet endroit._

_- Bonsoir Madame, désolé de revenir ainsi à l'improviste, salua t-il poliment la vieille femme en face de lui, en s'inclinant profondément devant sa petite main grasse qu'il effleura de ses lèvres._

_Il retint un frisson de dégoût au contact de sa peau parcheminée et flasque, et l'odeur capiteuse de son parfum lui souleva le cœur, mais il resta impassible, affichant son masque charmeur habituel._

_La sorcière était affublée d'une robe de chambre rose, pour changer… et semblait à la fois ravie et embarrassée._

_- Ce n'est rien, Tom, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu chez moi, voyons ! minauda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive ? poursuivit-elle avec curiosité, tout en lui désignant le canapé d'un geste de la main._

_Il lui sourit machinalement, et s'installa à ses côtés, mais un éclat rouge traversa son regard. _

_- J'avoue avoir été particulièrement fasciné par les objets appartenant aux fondateurs que vous m'avez montré cet après-midi… commença t-il à voix basse. Et pendant mes heures de travail, je n'avais bien sûr pas le loisir d'en discuter plus avec vous, mais je me disais que… peut-être… vous accepteriez de me les montrer à nouveau, nous pourrions alors découvrir ensemble les secrets qu'ils renferment, demanda t-il suavement, en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux._

_Les joues de cette dernière s'empourprèrent de plaisir, tandis qu'elle faisait signe à son elfe de maison d'apporter les objets convoités…_

_._

_._

_._

_Une belle femme, drapée dans une majestueuse robe de velours et de dentelles noires, aux longs cheveux d'ébène, brillant d'un éclat soyeux, s'approcha de lui, un air de profonde vénération dans le regard. Elle s'inclina dans une courbette élégante, et de sa voix profonde, elle s'adressa à lui pour la première fois._

_- Bonjour mon Seigneur, bienvenu dans la demeure familiale des Lestrange, je suis Bellatrix Black, et voici mon fiancé, Rodulphus Lestrange, et son frère, Rabastan, le salua t'elle, tout en désignant les deux hommes à ses côtés dans un gracieux mouvement de tête._

_Il jeta à peine un regard aux deux frères, qui malgré leur stature, étaient totalement éclipsés par la prestance de la sorcière. Toute son attention portait sur la femme qui se dressait devant lui, dans une attitude si fière, si impériale, un éclat de férocité si impitoyable brillant dans ses yeux noirs de nuit. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il l'avait su immédiatement, cette femme allait devenir un membre indispensable de son armée, un leader né, qui lui serait dévoué à jamais…_

_._

_- Maître, j'ai accompli la mission que vous m'aviez confiée ! déclara immédiatement Bellatrix, à peine entrée dans la pièce où avait lieu leur réunion habituelle._

_Il hocha la tête, satisfait. Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait pas déçue, et avait réussi avec bien plus d'efficacité que les autres mangemorts, qui gisaient à ses pieds, encore sous le choc des doloris qu'ils avaient reçus._

_- Bien, Bella. C'est même très bien, nos plans se déroulent exactement comme prévu, lui répondit-il, en guise de remerciement._

_La sorcière se mit à rougir, elle voulu s'approcher de lui avec émotion, mais un regard la fit immédiatement reculer, elle s'installa alors avec ses pairs, qui lui jetèrent des regards admiratifs._

_Elle l'aimait… Il le savait._

_Quelle idiote… Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle n'était qu'un pion bien pratique ?_

_Que jamais elle n'obtiendrait une place dans son cœur, malgré son désir ardent ?_

_L'amour, quelle faiblesse inutile…_

_Et totalement incompréhensible. _

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

_Le visage de la vieille femme déjà rouge vira à l'écarlate, puis au violet profond. _

_Elle suffoquait…_

_Elle étouffait…_

_Elle mourrait._

_Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres fines, tandis que brillaient entre ses doigts serrés, le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle._

_._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_La femme, aux cheveux longs et ternes, le visage émacié se retourna face à lui, avec stupéfaction._

_Le rayon vert la toucha de plein fouet._

_Une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard, elle s'effondra au sol._

_Sans vie. _

_._

_Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il observa les deux femmes mourir et tomber, comme s'il n'était que spectateur face à la tragédie qui se jouait devant lui. _

_Deux femmes, si dissemblables l'une de l'autre, si diamétralement opposées, faible et insignifiante, forte et charismatique, mais qui l'avaient aimé, lui, à leur manière._

_Lui… qui les avait tuées._

_Un profond sentiment de regret et de tristesse le submergea._

_._

_Puis… il vit sans vraiment le voir un jeune homme se relever lentement._

_En vie. _

_Il l'avait sauvé._

_Un profond sentiment d'amour et de soulagement le submergea._

_._

_Et se fut le noir._

Et_ la souffrance. _

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Quand Tom reprit enfin conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il n'y voyait rien. Une légère panique s'empara de lui, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il faisait tout simplement nuit. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer où il se trouvait. Toutefois, il sentait l'odeur aseptisée caractéristique de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Se redressant doucement, il constata avec une agréable surprise qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien. Au souvenir des visions qui le hantaient encore, il se doutait bien que la coupe de Poufsouffle n'abritait plus à présent aucun morceau d'âme… Du moins, plus la sienne !

Hepzibha Smith… Tom ferma les yeux, et immédiatement son visage exsangue, au regard exorbité d'horreur, lui revint en mémoire. Il frissonna. Il… Il l'avait tué, sans aucun remord, non plus par vengeance, comme il l'avait fait pour son père mais par simple cupidité, avidité… méchanceté. Il avait vu le souvenir de l'elfe, mais il n'avait été que spectateur… Là… Il avait vécu ce souvenir, tout, les sensations, le son, la voix… Et les pensées… Tom secoua la tête, il devait oublier à nouveau. Il n'était plus cette personne !

Un léger bruissement à sa gauche le tira de sa morne réflexion. Il discerna dans la pénombre une forme assoupie qui reposait contre le matelas de son lit, tendant la main, Tom toucha une masse de cheveux en bataille. Dans un sourire, il entreprit de secouer en douceur l'endormi, qui se redressa immédiatement en sursaut.

- Tom ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

- Chut Harry, tu vas alerter Pomfresh, et j'aimerais bien quelques instants de tranquillité, si tu veux bien.

Même dans le noir, Tom pouvait deviner la moue contrariée du jeune homme, ce qui lui arracha un autre sourire.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Tom, une fois que Harry l'eut lâché.

- Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est actuellement, mais la nuit n'est pas encore finie, et il était déjà tard quand tu t'es évanoui, donc pas plus de quatre, cinq heures, je dirais.

Tom hocha la tête.

- Je ne m'étais pourtant pas évanoui la dernière fois, dit-il, songeur.

- Dumbledore a expliqué que ce phénomène était tellement dangereux et imprévisible qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude sur la manière dont ils pouvaient se dérouler.

- En gros, je risque de m'évanouir, de tomber dans le coma, voir de mourir, à chaque essai ? demanda Tom, d'un ton sarcastique.

- En gros, oui, c'est plus ou moins ça, répondit Harry pince-sans-rire. Dumbledore a ajouté que les circonstances de la réunification avaient peut être jouées également, poursuivit-il, d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Le fait que… que j'ai tué Bellatrix, souffla Tom, son visage figé dans la mort revenant l'assaillir aussi efficacement que ne l'avait fait celui de la vieille sorcière quelques instants plus tôt.

- Pour me sauver la vie, Elvy, n'oublie jamais ça ! s'écria Harry, en percevant son trouble.

- Je réunie mon âme, tout en arrachant un autre morceau… Si ce n'est pas paradoxal ça !

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais perdu un morceau de ton âme en tuant Bellatrix, Elvy, car tu l'as fait par amour pour moi, murmura t-il doucement.

Tom ne répondit rien, au fond de lui, la mort de la sorcière le pesait, mais il savait que si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer des centaines, et milliers de fois. Il perdrait son âme dans son intégralité, du moment qu'il pouvait sauver Harry.

- Je ne vais pas avoir de problème au fait ? J'ai tout de même tué quelqu'un, et… avec mon passé…

- Dumbledore a plaidé en ta faveur, ton acte a été qualifié de légitime défense, et à mon avis, ils sont en réalité secrètement soulagés que Bellatrix soit morte, et Kinglsley te remercie même de l'avoir fait, et de m'avoir sauvé, répondit Harry, en ricanant légèrement.

Tom l'observa incrédule, avant qu'une ombre passe sur son visage.

- Drago doit m'en vouloir à mort…

Harry se figea. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Tom mentionnait le Serpentard, mais il n'aimait pas pour autant voir son nom glisser dans la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air de tellement aimer sa tante, répondit sèchement Harry.

- En même temps… Cette femme était vraiment folle à lier, elle aurait tué sans hésiter toute sa famille si je le lui avais ordonné.

- Au moins, on aurait été débarrassé de Malfoy, répliqua Harry dans un reniflement.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Harry, réfuta Tom dans un demi-sourire.

- Non… Non, pas vraiment, finit par répondre Harry après un court silence. Même si ce sale blond m'horripile au plus au point, je ne souhaite pas sa mort.

Tom ébouriffa les cheveux du Gryffondor dans un geste tendre.

- Evidemment que non ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry.

Il se pencha doucement en avant et effleura les lèvres du jeune homme d'un baiser.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher…

Harry tira Tom un peu plus vers lui, et l'embrassa véritablement, dans un échange long, lent et profondément amoureux.

- Et toi, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

Un cliquetis en provenance de la porte qui menait aux appartements de l'infirmière les alertèrent, Harry se couvrit alors rapidement de la cape d'invisibilité qui lui avait permis de revenir auprès de Tom, une fois l'heure des visites passée.

Posant une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles de jeune homme, il se recula au fond de la pièce, tandis que Pomfresh entrait dans l'infirmerie, habillée de sa robe de chambre et d'un bonnet de nuit, une chandelle allumée à la main.

Ah, tu es réveillé ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit.

Tom soupira intérieurement, pourquoi n'avait-il pas jeté un sort de silence ? Maintenant, c'était sûr, elle allait lui donner une potion pour qu'il dorme jusqu'au matin.

Comme si Pomfresh avait lu dans ses pensées, elle sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Allez, la nuit n'est pas encore terminée, tu dois dormir pour reprendre des forces !

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, le soleil brillait à la fenêtre, et Harry était parti, sans doute retourné dormir au dortoir. Pomfresh débarqua dans la pièce, un plateau de petit-déjeuner lévitant derrière elle.

- Allez, dès que tu auras mangé ça, tu pourras filer, lui lança t'elle en souriant.

Il avala son repas et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Harry devait probablement l'attendre à la tour des Gryffondor, mais à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, une autre personne faisait le pied de grue. Légèrement tendu, il fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation à Drago.

- Bonjour, vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda poliment le Serpentard.

Tom tiqua légèrement au vouvoiement employé.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler ainsi, tu sais, je reste Elvy Riddle…

Drago secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira t-il.

Tom resta muet, laissant le temps au blond de ressasser.

- Ma mère risque une condamnation pour avoir caché une fugitive, finit-il par dire, un pli de contrariété lui barrant le front. Et aussi pour avoir essayer d'attaquer Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Harry dans les sous-sols…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, Dumbledore est peut-être bourré de défauts, mais sur ce point là, je pense qu'il sera indulgent, répondit Tom avec sollicitudes.

- Elle est folle de chagrin… C'était la dernière famille qui lui restait.

- Et Andromeda Tonks ?

- Qui ça ? demanda Drago, une expression de surprise paraissant si sincère sur le visage que Tom préféra laisser tomber.

- Non rien, écoute Drago, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta tante mais…

- Moi pas, coupa le jeune homme dans un sourire sans joie, je la haïssais. Et je la hais encore plus maintenant, car désormais je sais.

- Je ne voulais pas ça, je te le jure. Mais, je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu cherches, et d'ailleurs je doute que tu le recherches encore auprès de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, Elvy, malgré tout, tu restes quand même mon premier amour, et aussi ma plus grande erreur, souffla t-il, dans un sourire nerveux.

Tom le lui rendit.

- J'étais venu te dire que j'abandonnais, Potter a gagné, poursuivit-il, son regard anthracite plongé droit dans le sien.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il lui tourna le dos, marchant droit devant lui, d'un pas altier, princier même, digne des Malfoy.

Tom le regarda s'éloigner, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Peut-être que dans quelques années, ils pourraient devenir de bons amis ?

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Tom marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor, quand une sensation de froid désagréable l'engourdit.

Il se retourna, et avisa une haute silhouette translucide d'un fantôme qui venait de le traverser impunément.

- Hé, vous pourriez regarder où vous allez quand même, c'est franchement désagréable ! lui répliqua t-il, irrité.

Le fantôme se retourna, dévoilant une jeune fille avec de long cheveux, tombant jusqu'à la taille, vêtue d'une cape qui descendait jusqu'au sol, elle était belle, mais elle paraissait également fière et hautaine.

- Navrée, jeune homme, commença t'elle à dire, avec dédain.

Mais soudainement, son teint déjà grisâtre, vira au blanc crayeux, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur.

- Vous… Vous, ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez être ici !

Tom fronça les sourcils, ce fantôme devait probablement l'avoir côtoyé quand il était plus jeune, et visiblement, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de son retour au château.

- Vous êtes bien Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle avec colère.

Tom hocha la tête, se demandant si elle savait qui se cachait derrière ce nom et ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état.

- Qu'en as-tu fait ! se mit-elle à hurler. Où est-il ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Et qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Toi qui m'as séduite pour que je te dévoile tout !

- Je…

Légèrement pris de court pas ses propos véhéments, il finit par saisir ce qu'elle lui criait.

- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais j'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne me souviens vraiment pas de qui vous êtes, finit-il par lui répondre.

Décontenancée, le spectre cessa de lui hurler dessus, mais continua de le regarder avec méfiance.

- Je suis la Dame Grise, fantôme de la maison Serdaigle.

A ce nom, Tom comprit enfin de quoi il retournait.

- Laissez-moi deviner, quand j'étais étudiant ici, je vous ai approché afin de connaître l'emplacement du diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'il, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Vous avez perdu la mémoire, hein ? Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton acerbe.

- Non, non je vous l'assure, c'est juste que j'essaie justement de retrouver les reliques de mon passé ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, demander à Dumbledore, il le sait lui, répondit-il précipitamment.

Il fallait absolument que la Dame Grise lui révèle à nouveau ce qu'elle lui avait dit autrefois.

- Dumbledore…

Elle fronça les sourcils de contrariété, elle n'était visiblement pas enchantée de devoir aller lui parler.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

- Elvy !

Tom se retourna et vit Harry, la carte du maraudeur à la main. Ne le voyant pas revenir de l'infirmerie, il l'avait apparemment cherché. Arrivé à leur niveau, il jeta un coup d'œil surpris au fantôme.

- Bonjour, la salua t'il poliment.

Cette dernière, toujours perturbée, ne lui rendit pas son salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Elvy ? fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Harry, quand j'étais étudiant ici autrefois, j'aurais demandé à la Dame Grise ici présente où se trouvait le diadème de Serdaigle, et apparemment, elle me l'aurait révélé, mais… Elle ne semble pas vouloir me le dire à nouveau lui expliqua t-il brièvement, en jetant un coup d'œil en coin au spectre.

- Mais c'est génial ! Cela veut dire que l'horcruxe inconnu est le diadème ! Il faut absolument qu'elle nous dise où il se trouve ! s'écria Harry avec joie.

- Hé ! Merci de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, s'exclama la Dame Grise, outrée.

- Sincèrement désolé Madame, s'excusa platement Harry. Est-ce que vous auriez l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir nous dire ce que vous avez dit à Elvy autrefois ? demanda-t-il avec la plus grande obséquiosité possible.

La Dame Grise esquissa un semblant de sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous, le survivant, faîte avec ce « Elvy », si c'est ainsi qu'on doit le prénommer à présent, mais j'imagine que vous ne me le demanderiez pas si ce n'était pas important.

Tom et Harry acquiescèrent de concert.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, comme gênée par ce qu'elle allait dévoiler.

- De mon vivant, dit-elle avec raideur, j'étais Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena.

- Vous êtes sa fille ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Tom d'une même voix surprise.

Le fantôme resta immobile, flottant toujours dans les airs, elle semblait profondément indécise, se mordillant les lèvres dans un tic nerveux.

- S'il vous plaît, Helena, je sais que je vous ai causé du tord par le passé, mais je cherche justement à réparer mes erreurs. Si… Si vous me dîtes ce que vous savez, et que je parviens à retrouver le diadème, je viendrais vous le rendre, c'est une promesse, déclara Tom, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, avec conviction.

Helena lui rendit son regard.

- Je ne le mérite pas, lui répondit-elle à mi-voix. J'ai volé le diadème à ma mère.

- Vous… Vous avez fait quoi ?

_- J'ai volé le diadème_, répéta Helena Serdaigle dans un murmure. Je voulais devenir plus intelligente, plus importante que ma mère. Je l'ai pris et je me suis enfuie avec. Ma mère, dit-on, n'a jamais admis que le diadème avait disparu, elle a prétendu qu'il était toujours en sa possession. Elle a dissimulé sa perte, dissimulé ma terrible trahison, même aux fondateurs de Pouldard. Puis elle est tombée malade… Une maladie fatale. En dépit de ma perfidie, elle voulait à tout prix me voir une dernière fois. Elle m'a envoyé un homme qui m'avait longtemps aimée, bien que j'eusse toujours repoussé ses avances. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait de repos tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas retrouvée.

Harry et Tom attendirent. Elle respira profondément et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

- Il a suivi ma trace dans la forêt où je me cachais. Quand j'ai refusé de revenir avec lui, il est devenu violent. Le Baron a toujours eu un tempérament emporté. Furieux de mon refus, jaloux de ma liberté, il m'a poignardée.

- Le_ Baron_ ? Vous voulez dire…

- Le Baron Sanglant, oui, reprit la Dame Grise.

Elle écarta un pan de sa cape pour montrer sur sa poitrine blanche la marque sombre laissée par la blessure.

- Quand il a vu ce qu'il avait fait, il a été écrasé de remords. Il a pris l'arme qui m'avait ôté la vie et s'en est servi pour se tuer lui-même. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, il continue de porter ses chaînes en signe de pénitence… comme il se doit, ajouta t'elle avec amertume.

- Et… Et le diadème ? demanda Tom, avec empressement.

- Il est resté là où je l'avais caché quand j'ai entendu dans la forêt le Baron s'avancer vers moi à l'aveuglette. Je l'ai dissimulé dans un arbre creux.

- Un arbre creux ? répéta Harry. Quel arbre ? Où se trouve t-il ?

- Dans une forêt d'Albanie. Un lieu solitaire dont je pensais qu'il serait hors de portée de ma mère.

- L'Albanie, murmura Harry.

La cohérence venait de naître miraculeusement de la confusion et ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu révéler cette histoire à Dumbledore ou à Flitwick.

- Et vous m'avez raconté tout cela, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, murmura Tom.

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de l'emplacement du diadème. Après vous avoir dit où il se trouvait, je doute qu'il soit encore dans cet arbre creux.

Tom hocha la tête. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de ça !

- Merci de nous en avoir parlé, et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement passé, Madame, je retrouverais ce diadème, et je viendrais vous le rendre. Peut- être pensez-vous ne pas le mériter, mais vous êtes la fille de Rowena, il devrait vous revenir malgré tout.

Il s'inclina face à la Dame Grise, puis, Harry sur les talons, s'éloigna d'un pas songeur, sous le regard perplexe d'Helena Serdaigle.

- Bon, au moins on a la certitude maintenant que le dernier horcruxe est bel et bien un objet appartenant à Serdaigle, déclara Harry, tout aussi pensif que son ami.

Tom ne répondit rien, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête la même chose, où pouvait donc bien se trouver le diadème à présent ? Et le médaillon ? Et le serpent ? Encore bien des mystères à découvrir.

- Peut-être devrions-nous en parler à Dumbledore ? proposa Harry, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Tom haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

- Alors comme ça, c'était Helena Serdaigle qui avait le diadème en sa possession ? Intéressant, déclara Dumbledore, après avoir écouté le récit des deux garçons.

- Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, alors ça nous avance pas vraiment, répliqua Tom avec amertume.

- Allons, allons, un peu de patience, tu as tout de même déjà réussi à réunir deux de tes horcruxes en à peine quelques mois, nous n'en espérions pas temps, répondit le vieux sorcier, dans un sourire apaisant. De plus, je pense…peut-être...être sur le point d'en découvrir un autre. Il y a des signes encourageants.

- Si vous y arrivez, est-ce que qu'on pourra venir avec vous et vous aider à le trouver ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

Dumbledore les fixa d'un regard intense avant de répondre :

- Oui, je pense.

- Vraiment ? dit, Harry, proprement stupéfait.

- Oui, assura Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire. Il me semble que vous avez gagné ce droit.

Tom n'avait fait qu'observer l'échange, mais il sentit son cœur devenir plus léger. Un autre morceau de son âme semblait à porter de main.

- De quel horcruxe s'agit-il ? s'enquit-il, avec curiosité.

- Je n'en ai pas encore découvert la nature, je n'ai des soupçons que sur sa localisation pour le moment. Dès que mes soupçons seront certitudes, je vous en ferais part, jeunes gens.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

La fin des vacances arriva rapidement, par mesure de précaution, ils n'étaient pas retournés au Square Grimmaurd, ne savant pas si l'endroit était encore sûr après la visite impromptue de la sorcière.

Harry avait toutefois espéré que la période des vacances avait atténué la colère des Gryffondor après l'incident « Malfoy », mais ils restaient très mécontents que leur capitaine se soit vu interdire par sa propre faute de jouer le dernier match de la saison. Match qui approchait à grands pas.

Les entrainements de Quidditch reprirent donc dans une ambiance tendue, Tom devait remplacer Harry pour la place d'attrapeur, et Dean Thomas avait été recruté pour prendre la place de poursuiveur (au grand dam de Ginny).

Mais Harry était aussi tenté de recruter un autre gardien… Aucune amélioration dans sa relation avec le rouquin n'était pour l'instant envisageable et cela pesait sur le moral de l'équipe qui ne comprenait pas cette animosité entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis.

- Ron ! Reprend ta place, tu ne vois pas que le cercle à droite est complètement découvert ? hurla t-il, avant qu'un énième souaffle ne passe entre les anneaux dorés.

Le rouquin le regarda d'un air mauvais, et grommela dans sa barbe, mais Harry saisit malgré tout ses paroles.

- Et ton cul, il ne peut pas rester à sa place aussi…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Ron haussa les épaules, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Tom qui évoluait dans les airs non loin de là.

Harry laissa tomber, mais un doute venait de l'envahir. Ron ne pouvait quand même pas insinuer… Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible ! Pas Ron, pas le garçon qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café et était aussi myope qu'une taupe aveugle pour tout ce qui était en rapport de près ou de loin à une relation amoureuse ?

Mais en même temps, il avait vu Tom avec Drago, et savait donc quel était son penchant… Peut-être s'était-il imaginé que Tom et lui… Ou bien il agissait ainsi par pure méchanceté gratuite. Enfin, en même temps, pour une fois, il n'aurait pas eu tord, cependant sa réflexion annihilait un peu plus la mince estime qu'Harry éprouvait pour lui et se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir pendant toutes ces années à quel point Ron et lui n'avaient rien en commun…

Harry secoua la tête avec énergie, il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des nœuds au cerveau, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était en vol stationnaire, et qu'il avait oublié de suivre l'entraînement. Si Ron voulait une preuve que sa remarque l'avait touchée, il était servi !

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Le samedi matin, jour du match, finit par arriver et Harry aurait très volontiers donné tout le Felix Felicis du monde pour pouvoir descendre sur le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Tom et des autres. Il lui fut presque insupportable de se détourner du flot des élèves qui déferlaient sous le soleil du parc, arborant tous des rosettes et des chapeaux, brandissant des bannières et des foulards, pour descendre les marches de pierre des cachots et s'enfoncer sous terre tandis que s'évanouissaient derrière lui les bruits lointains de la foule.

Avant d'aller sur le terrain, Tom lui avait promis la victoire, avec un sourire éclatant. Même s'il savait qu'il essayait seulement de le réconforter, Harry s'était senti touché par l'attention, avant que sa joie ne retombe, tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait l'Eclair de Feu de Harry sur l'épaule.

Il savait que là où il allait, il ne pourrait pas entendre le moindre mot de commentaire, pas la moindre acclamation, pas le moindre grognement.

- Ah, Potter, dit Rogue lorsque Harry eut frappé à la porte et fut entré dans le sinistre bureau qu'il connaissait bien et que Roque n'avait pas quitté, même s'il enseignait désormais plusieurs étages au-dessus. Mr Rusard cherchait quelqu'un pour classer ces anciens dossiers, reprit Rogue de sa voix douce, tout en lui désignant une dizaine de boîtes couvertes de toiles d'araignée, empilées sur une table. Ce sont les archives des méfaits commis par d'autres élèves à Poudlard avec les punitions correspondantes. Là où l'encre est délavée, ou lorsque les fiches ont été abîmées par les souris, vous voudrez bien recopier les infractions et les châtiments infligés pour chacune d'elles, puis les classer par ordre alphabétique et les remettre dans les boîtes. Bien entendu, vous n'aurez pas recours à la magie.

- Bien, professeur, dit Harry en s'efforçant de prononcer les trois dernières syllabes avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Puis poussant un soupir, il se mit à la tâche, qui se révéla tout aussi fastidieuse, difficile et inutile qu'il l'avait prévu.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

A une heure dix, Rogue qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que Harry avait entrepris sa tâche, le libéra enfin, non sans lui préciser qu'il aurait à poursuivre sa tâche le samedi suivant, ainsi que tous les autres samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita en dehors du cachot, il remonta quatre à quatre l'escalier de pierre, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir des bruits en provenance du stade, mais tout était silencieux… le match avait donc pris fin…

_- Quid agis_ ? dit-il timidement à la grosse dame, une fois arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondor, et en se demandant ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Avec une expression impénétrable, elle répondit :

- Vous verrez bien.

Puis elle pivota.

Le tumulte d'une fête explosa derrière elle. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que des cris saluaient son apparition.

Des mains l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la salle. Eberlué, le jeune homme vit Dean Thomas brandir la coupe d'argent sous son nez, en hurlant qu'ils avaient gagné. Harry tourna la tête, cherchant du regard une personne précise, qu'il vit s'approcher de lui d'un pas résolu, le regard flamboyant. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans se soucier des cinquante personnes qui les regardaient, Harry embrassa Tom.

Un grand silence s'abattit immédiatement sur la salle. Harry et Tom finirent par mettre fin à leur étreinte et Harry jeta un léger regard autour de lui, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Des mines stupéfaites et choquées les entouraient de toute part, il vit Ginny un verre brisé à la main, et Romilda Vane qui paraissait sur le point de jeter quelque chose. Hermione leur souriait, même s'il pouvait percevoir une pointe d'anxiété dans son regard. N'aimant guère être le point de mire de tous, Tom tira la main de Harry, et ils sortirent en courant de la salle commune.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Ils montèrent les étages quatre à quatre, puis à bout de souffle, ils s'écroulèrent dans un couloir désert. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom se mit à rire, et Harry joignit son rire au sien.

- Bon… ça s'est fait ! s'exclama Tom, entre deux éclats de rire, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Et maintenant ? demanda t-il, en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard brûlant, électrisant, et affamé… Tom se sentit frissonner alors que le jeune homme s'installait brusquement à califourchon sur ses jambes, et l'embrassait passionnément. L'adrénaline, l'euphorie, la joie de la victoire, tout se mélangea et se consuma, allumant un véritable incendie au creux du ventre de Tom.

Il posa ses mains contre ses hanches, pour l'approcher encore davantage de lui, et entrouvrit la bouche, l'accueillant avec passion. Les mains de Harry étaient partout, tirant ses mèches de cheveux, caressant son torse et son visage, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Délaissant ses lèvres quelques instants, Harry couvrit son visage de baisés doux et furtifs, à peine perceptibles tant ils étaient légers, mais qui le brûlaient aussi sûrement que des charbons ardents.

Tom gémit, fermant les yeux, laissant une sensation fiévreuse l'envahir. Soudainement, il rouvrit les yeux, surpris par le changement de matière qui s'était opéré dans son dos. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il sentait encore la dureté froide de la pierre à travers sa chemise, la sensation avait fait place à une surface lisse et douce, patinée comme… du bois. Il leva les yeux, et avisa une porte qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques instants plutôt.

Il stoppa Harry, alors que se dernier lui léchait allègrement le cou, et il lui désigna la porte, avec un sourire amusé. Harry regarda le mur qui n'en était plus un, stupéfait, puis regarda derrière lui, et remarqua alors une tapisserie familière. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira à son tour, tandis qu'il se levait et ouvrait la Salle précipitamment. Il poussa Tom à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma dans un cliquetis satisfaisant.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de détailler de la pièce du regard que son champ de vision fut entièrement accaparé par le regard émeraude de son amant, qui avait immédiatement fondu sur lui. Son dos entra une nouvelle fois en contact avec une surface lisse et dure, et il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa chemise avec brusquerie. Il retint un cri, lorsqu'une langue douce et chaude vint parcourir son torse, titillant ses pointes durcies par le plaisir, venant faire le pourtour de son nombril, encore et encore. C'était si bon… Il haletait, renversé par les sensations inconnues qui déferlaient sur lui, en lui, et bientôt, il cambra les reins pour mieux accueillir les si délicieuses et audacieuses caresses.

Tom était si beau, sa peau douce et satinée, son torse fin mais musclé, absolument magnifique, absolument parfait, plus beau encore qu'une statue grec, il le parcouru avec passion, mordillant, suçant, léchant, laissant des traces absolument scandaleuses sur son sillage. Il le voulait entièrement, il voulait marquer la moindre parcelle de son corps de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa salive, de sa douceur, de son amour. Il n'était pas question de s'arrêter, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, et rien au monde ne viendrait cette fois-ci les interrompre ! Ni professeur, ni assassin, ni sorcière folle, rien !

Tom écarquilla les yeux, les pupilles dilatés sous l'excitation. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille, tout son corps était en feu, il n'en pouvait plus, Harry allait le rendre fou. Fou, c'est bien ce qu'il cru devenir quand il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser près de son aine, le mordillant légèrement, puis apaisant la douleur sous un baiser.

Était-ce bien Harry, son doux et tendre Harry qui venait juste de… ah !

Tom baissa les yeux, croisant le regard plus que fiévreux du Gryffondor, mais un éclat de malice brillait au sein de la volupté. Son tendre Harry s'était transformé en véritable démon !

Se laissant guider, Tom suivit Harry quand se dernier le tira en avant, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, les menant d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à l'unique meuble de la pièce. Ils finirent par s'y laisser choir, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser, dans un désordre de draps, bras, et vêtements froissés.

Tom ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, quand Harry batailla avec sa propre chemise pour l'enlever, mais il retint une exclamation étouffée quand il fit de même avec le peu d'habits qui lui restaient.

- Magnifique… souffla Tom, dévorant des yeux le Gryffondor.

Doucement, presque avec prudence, il caressa à son tour la peau halée du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas immaculée comme la sienne. Des fines cicatrices, traces à peine perceptibles parcouraient son corps, ici et là, preuves que sa vie n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais malgré ses imperfections, Tom ne l'en trouva que plus beau. Harry avait fermé les yeux, se délectant à son tour des attentions de Tom, le laissant l'explorer à sa guise, comme lui l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Arrivés à la fin de leurs parcours, les doigts de Tom s'arrêtèrent, hésitants. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, quand il sentit une pression sur sa main, la guidant toujours plus bas. Il releva les yeux, croisant le regard émeraude de Harry qui s'était redressé.

- Touche-moi, lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Enhardi par ses paroles, il glissa lentement sa main dans la toison soyeuse, et effleura l'objet de sa gêne première. Le souffle de Harry s'accéléra, suivant le rythme de ses caresses, d'abord lentes et aguicheuses, puis plus rapides et soutenues.

Poussant un halètement rauque, Harry retint la main de Tom, le basculant en arrière.

- Elvy ? chuchota Harry.

La façon dont il prononça son nom, si caressante, si amoureuse, si pleine de désir, fit frissonner le jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de venir à sa rencontre. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Harry l'embrassa avec fougue, caressant son corps, laissant des sillons de feu sur son passage, passant sa main le long de sa cuisse, levant légèrement ses jambes.

Puis… lentement, délicatement… Il fut là, en lui.

Et ça faisait mal, et c'était douloureux, et c'était brûlant…

Et c'était Harry…

Et c'était absolument parfait.

Retenant un cri étouffé, Tom écarquilla les yeux, ses ongles griffant le dos de son amant avec férocité. Harry embrassa son visage avec tendresse, immobile, attendant que Tom s'habitue à sa présence. Lui-même avait cru défaillir, c'était si… étroit, si bon. Il se retenait à grand mal de bouger, mais il ne voulait surtout pas blesser Tom.

Ce fut finalement lui qui amorça le premier mouvement, plongeant ses yeux rubis dans ceux de Harry, il lui adressa un sourire à la fois amusé et amoureux. Harry le lui rendit, avant de plonger en lui dans un mouvement plus ample. Tom le trouva magnifique, les yeux plongés droit dans les siens, ses mèches de cheveux noirs corbeau, plaqués sur son front, plus décoiffées que jamais, il lui faisait l'amour avec ardeur et passion, lui murmurant son prénom, encore et encore et bien vite le plaisir l'emporta sur la souffrance. Quand sa main se glissa entre leurs deux corps, venant caresser son sexe tendu, Tom se sentit emporté par une vague qui le fit se cambrer en arrière dans un cri silencieux, se resserrant dans une douloureuse mais si délicieuse étreinte autour de Harry, qui se libéra dans gémissement de plaisir.

Harry s'écroula sur Tom, épuisé. Le nez plongé dans son cou, il sentit que les bras de Tom l'enserraient doucement, mais, il avait déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée, quand Tom lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, Harry

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur<strong>

Bon, voilà 1er lemon, en 22 chapitres, et c'est ce paragraphe là, vous vous en doutez qui m'a été particulièrement difficile d'écrire.

Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais malgré tout, j'espère m'en être pas trop mal sortie, j'espère aussi que toutes les lectrices qui ne voulaient surtout pas voir Tom en uke ne seront pas trop déçues ^^".

Je voulais changer pour une fois, et puis je ferais peut être (je dis bien peut être) l'inverse au prochain, quand je ne sais pas.

Je trouve la fin peut être trop mielleuse, hum.

Mais bon vous êtes aussi chanceuse, car comme je trouvais le chapitre un peu long, je voulais couper au moment où ils s'embrassent dans la salle commune ^^.

Ou bien, alors au moment où Harry dit " ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, et rien au monde ne viendrait cette fois-ci les interrompre ! Ni professeur, ni assassin, ni sorcière folle, rien !" , (j'aurais rajouté entre parenthèses "sauf l'auteur" avec un grand ah ah), mais ça aurait été vraiment trop sadique ^^.

Bon aller, à la prochaine ! (en espérant que vous aurez la patience de m'attendre ^^").


End file.
